La Révolte des fées
by DeathWings97
Summary: Dans un monde déchiré entre royauté et liberté, Lucy voit ses opinions changer quand Natsu, lui ouvrira les yeux pour le meilleure et surtout pour le pire
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : La nièce de Marie-Antoinette :

Les rideaux étaient fermés mais un rayon de lumière se faufila entre et tomba sur le lit où une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blond dormait. Le filet de lumière chatouilla le visage de la dormeuse qui ouvrit ses beaux yeux noisette. Elle se releva et regarda la chambre. Versailles était magnifique, sertie d'or et de rouge. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle remarqua l'absence de sa servante Mina. Ce n'était pas normal. La blonde repoussa ses couvertures et se leva. Elle portait une chemise de nuit blanche et voulait enfiler autre chose. Non pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'habiller toute seule mais, mettre une robe digne de son rang, ce n'était pas simple. La jeune fille s'approcha de la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit et Mina entra. La servante s'inclina et déclara d'une voix empressée :

\- Votre Altesse ! Il faut nous dépêcher, votre parrain le Duc de Provence sera là dans peu de temps.

La servante courrait dans tous les sens et tournait autour de la princesse lui enlevant ses vêtements de nuit et l'aidant à mettre une robe. Et elle parlait avec animation de la chance que la princesse avait d'avoir été invitée ici et la remerciait beaucoup de l'avoir choisis comme dame de compagnie pour l'accompagner à Versailles. Des coups portés à la porte interrompirent la servante qui alla ouvrir. Le Duc de Provence entra.

\- Bonjour Lucy. Je suis ravi de te voir dans notre capitale.

\- Mon parrain. s'inclina la jeune fille. Votre invitation m'a fait grand plaisir mais, comme vous l'avez remarqué, je n'ai pris que quelque bagage. Oh, je vous présente Mina, ma dame de compagnie.

La servante s'inclina. Lucy se tourna vers son parrain et lui offrit un sourire. Il lui apprit qu'elle était attendue dans les appartements de la reine. La princesse et sa dame de compagnie suivirent le Duc mais ce dernier les laissa au premier embranchement pour aller voir le roi. Les deux femmes (bien que la princesse n'ai que quinze ans), visitèrent les différents couloirs du château, croisèrent le Dauphin accompagné de ses frères et sœurs pour enfin arriver devant la suite de la reine de France. Mina ouvrit les doubles portes et laissa entrer sa maîtresse. Elle la suivit. Les appartements royaux devaient être les plus beaux de tout le palais. La reine dessinait tandis que ses enfants jouaient. Quand ils aperçurent Lucy, ils se précipitèrent vers elle en piaillant qu'ils voulaient jouer avec elle. La reine dessinait et releva la tête en entendant ses enfants appeler la princesse. Elle se leva et serra Lucy dans ses bras :

\- Ma nièce, je suis heureuse que vous ayez acceptée mon invitation.

\- Elle m'a fait plaisir et je me suis empressé de venir. La vie en Autriche est forte ennuyeuse.

\- As-tu fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui. Tenez, Mina, viens ici ! Ma tante, je vous présente Mina, ma dame de compagnie.

La servante s'inclina. Lucy demanda à la reine ce qu'elle dessinait. Cette dernière lui montra le dessin de ses enfants. Elle avait un talent indéniable. La princesse s'agenouilla sur le tapis et commença à jouer avec ses cousins et ses cousines. Mina avait trouvé une amie en la servante de la reine et les deux femmes discutaient de la chance d'être les dames de compagnie de la famille royale. Lucy s'enquit de la situation en France :

\- Nous n'avons guère plus d'argent, commença Marie-Antoinette, le peuple souffre car il ne peut plus acheter et se nourrir. Il commence à se révolter. De plus, l'apparition de philosophes qui prônent la république et leur liberté donnent des idées aux paysans. Mon mari doit faire face mais heureusement que son frère est là pour l'aider.

\- Comment le peuple ose-t-il se révolter ? Le peuple doit la soumission au roi ! Vous lui offrez la protection ! s'insurgea Lucy.

La reine eut un sourire. Sa nièce avait le sens des responsabilités et savait où était sa place. Elle ne trahirait jamais le roi et peut-être même l'aiderait-il. Et puis, sa nièce avait des pouvoirs magiques comme dix pour cent de la population. C'était aussi cela qui effrayait la reine et la réveillait en sursaut la nuit. Les révolutionnaires allaient tout faire pour ameuter le plus de gens possible et surtout des mages sachant que le gouvernement en était dépourvue. La reine interrogea sa nièce sur la nature de ses pouvoirs :

\- Je peux grâce à ces clés, invoquer des esprits qui se battent pour moi et avec moi ! Ils me sont sympathiques et surtout dévoué !

Elle sourit à sa tante qui le lui rendit, rassurée. Avec sa nièce à ses côtés et de tels pouvoirs, la révolte n'allait pas faire long-feu !


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Changer le monde :

De jours comme de nuits, certaines rues de Paris n'étaient pas des lieux fréquentables tout comme certaines auberges. Une silhouette habillée de noir se faufilait entre les hommes ivres morts allongés sur les trottoirs et les filles qui proposaient leurs services aux hommes. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide et s'arrêta devant une petite auberge. Elle poussa la porte et entra. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir le nouveau venu qui enleva sa cape. Il avait les cheveux roses et une écharpe blanche autour du cou. L'un des hommes se leva, semblant avoir attendu l'arrivé de ce jeune homme avec impatience. Il avait les cheveux noirs et un sourire moqueur en voyant son ami :

\- Natsu ! Tu en as mis du temps !

\- Toi aussi tu en aurais mis du temps si tu étais recherché par le roi Grey.

\- Alors ? Quels sont les nouvelles ?

L'homme qui avait parlé était plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns, et avait un carnet à la main. Il s'appelait Robespierre. C'était un philosophe, un grand philosophe. Natsu se tourna vers celui-ci et lui annonça que la nièce de la reine était en ville. Un grand sourire vint éclairer le visage du philosophe qui retourna en vitesse s'asseoir à une table où était étalé des papiers couverts de mots et de dessins. Des idées et des plans. Grey et Natsu suivirent Robespierre vers cette table et observèrent les papiers sans les toucher car ils savaient qu'ils étaient placés dans un ordre précis et ne voulaient en rien chambouler l'organisation de leur ami.

\- Parfait, commença le philosophe, elle fera certainement un voyage en ville. On l'aura à ce moment-là et pourront demander une rançon contre elle.

\- Et si...

Mais Natsu ne put finir sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et en uniforme militaire qui regarda autour de lui et se mit à brailler qu'il voulait la voir. Personne ne répondit ou ne bougeait. Les clients de l'auberge osaient à peine respirer et l'aubergiste regretta soudain d'avoir ouvert ses portes à ces révoltés. Il poussa un profond soupir et s'attira un regard noir du nouveau venu.

\- Tu sais où elle est toi ? Tu vas me le dire tout de suite où je fais un rapport à mes supérieurs et ils fermeront ton tripot...

\- Gajil ! Pourquoi tout ce raffut ? demanda une femme aux cheveux rouges en se levant

L'aubergiste trembla un peu plus en voyant qu'il avait laissé entrer la plus célèbre tueuse à gage de la France : Erza Scarlett, la femme la plus recherché du pays, la plus insaisissable. Elle avait le pouvoir de faire apparaître toutes les armes et toutes les armures qu'elle voulait. A côté d'elle se tenait Jellal qui essayait désespérément de la séduire mais qui n'y arrivait jamais. Il ne travaillait pas et suivait Erza dans ses contrats sans jamais parvenir à tirer d'elle plus qu'un sourire. La jeune femme regardait posément le militaire qui s'était tut.

\- Sachez Major que menacer l'homme qui nous accueille ne sert à rien si vous ne précisez pas l'objet de votre recherche.

\- Je pourrais te faire arrêter tu sais...

\- Vous devriez plutôt me montrer du respect comme je vous en porte. Vos soldats n'ont jamais réussi à m'attraper. Je me demande souvent pourquoi vous êtes-vous engagez à nos côtés.

\- Je suis venue pour la protéger alors où est-elle ?

Erza haussa les épaules. Le major ne précisait pas qui il cherchait donc personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il continua de toiser tout le monde jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et laisse passer un rayon de lumière qui ébloui tout le monde. Une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bleus venait d'ouvrir la porte et semblait surprise de la tension qui régnait dans cette auberge. Elle avait un livre à la main et son entrée coupa court à toutes les discussions. Gajil laissa échapper un soupir soulagé et s'approcha d'elle avec un «Ah ! Tu es là !». Natsu et Grey se regardèrent. Erza et Jellal firent de même. Ils venaient de trouver la raison pour laquelle le major était devenue un révolté et cette raison était Reby Macgarden, la femme qui travaillait aux archives du roi et les aidaient en rapportant des plans ou des informations du château et de la vie du roi et de sa cour. Sa promise, future épouse qu'il protégeait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Seul Robespierre semblait ne pas avoir été touché par l'entrée du Major et de l'archiviste.

\- Natsu, quel était ta question avant que ces deux-là chamboule tout ?

\- Ma question ? répondit inutilement le jeune homme

\- Oui, tu sais, tu as dit «et si»...

\- Ah ! Et si la nièce de la reine avait des pouvoirs ?

\- Oui elle en a. répondit Reby à la place du philosophe. Elle possède les clés des Esprits qui lui permettent d'invoquer des entités qui la protègent et se battent pour elle. Et puis, pour la rançon, c'est la filleule du frère du roi. Autre choses, elle est anti-révolution et la rattacher à notre cause serait aussi difficile que de l'enlever.

Natsu soupira, se doutant que cette fille n'allait pas être facile à vivre. Il avait été désigné pour la garder quand Robespierre et Gajil l'enlèveraient. Pour l'instant, le major semblait très impressionné par les informations récoltées par sa protégée. Celle-ci s'intéressait de près à la publication d'une Encyclopédie écrite par tous les philosophes de ce temps. L'époque où le peuple s'écrasait sous la monarchie était révolue, le tiers-états entier s'employait à changer les conditions. Erza était allé payer le fraisier qu'elle avait mangé et déclara qu'elle avait un nouveau contrat avant de partir suivit de Jellal. Natsu remit sa cape et s'en alla. Grey était un marchand connu pour son réseau de vente partout dans le monde. Il pouvait donc rester dans cette auberge autant de temps qu'il voulait même si certains trouvaient étrange de voir ce marchand riche ici. Le philosophe et l'archiviste étaient plongés dans une grande discussion sur l'écriture d'un chapitre de l'Encyclopédie.

\- Il faudrait évoquer l'idée d'une assemblée de ministre composé de représentant de la noblesse, du clergé et du tiers-état. Robespierre, c'était une de vos idées. Je suis surprise que vous ne l'ayez pas proposé.

\- Ajoutons aussi les droits que les hommes …

\- … et les femmes.

\- Les droits que les hommes et les femmes ont de naissance. Nous avons tous la même origine.

Le philosophe ajoutait et rayait des mots ou des phrases au fur et à mesure de la discussion. Gajil s'était assis et écoutait distraitement Grey qui parlait de son commerce d'épice. Avisant le livre que Reby avait ramené, le major le prit et l'ouvrit. C'était les plans de Versailles avec les passages secrets et les souterrains. Une clameur retentit et les portes du tripot s'ouvrirent à la volée. L'aubergiste grimaça. Si les gens persistaient à ouvrir les portes ainsi, il allait bientôt devoir les faire réparer mais comme l'argent manquaient, il devrait fermer boutique. Une femme entra. Elle avait une cascade de cheveux brun et les clients la reconnurent tous. Robespierre s'empressa de ranger toutes ses feuilles et Reby cacha le livre qu'elle avait amenée. Gajil se leva et se rapprocha de l'archiviste. Kanna Alperona venait chercher les impôts. Elle s'avança et regarda autour d'elle. Les murs étaient en pierres grises, sans décoration. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre crasseuse qui ne laissait passer aucune lumière. Les tables et les chaises étaient en bois qui semblait pourri et les verres ne devaient pas être en meilleurs état. Elle qui aimait boire ne viendrait jamais dans un endroit aussi insalubre pour prendre un verre. Elle fit quelque pas dans la pièce et demanda à ses gardes de laisser la porte ouverte.

\- Eh bien, je suis surpris de vous voire ici monsieur Fullbuster. Qu'est-ce qu'un grand marchand comme vous fait ici ?

\- Je voulais un peu de calme.

\- Et vous, Macgarden, l'archiviste du roi ?

\- Je suivais Gajil.

\- Redfox ? Vous êtes un major. Pourquoi cet endroit ? Enfin, je ne suis pas venue pour faire un interrogatoire mais, (se tournant vers l'aubergiste) Macao, tu as de l'argent en retard, l'État ne peut pas toujours fermer les yeux. Il est temps de payer.

\- Je n'ai plus d'argent... S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi un peu de temps...

\- Avec tous les grands clients qui viennent, tu devrais les faire payer. Mais puisque que tu ne peux, tu seras emprisonné à la Bastille pour un mois. Garde !

\- NON ! se défendit Macao. J'ai un fils, je suis la seule personne qui lui reste ! Que va-t-il devenir si vous m'emmener ?

\- Ce n'est pas notre problème. répondit la jeune femme

Les gardes entourèrent Macao et l'emmenèrent de force dehors. Kanna demanda à tout le monde de vider les lieux et sortit quand le dernier client fut dehors.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Un bal en son honneur

Une reine se devait de montrer sa grandeur et sa dignité lors de bal. Marie-Antoinette était une femme digne, belle et gracieuse que le peuple avait adoptée rapidement. Le jour de son mariage, elle avait enlevé d'elle tout ce qui rappelait l'Autriche en déclarant, « Maintenant, je suis française ». Les citoyens l'en remerciaient. Mais aujourd'hui, les français ne l'aimaient plus. Ils la voyaient superficiels et trop dépensière, surtout le petit peuple pauvre. Etait-ce de sa faute si les femmes des bas-fonds de la capitale ne parvenaient pas à avoir un meilleur travail que prostituée ? Non, bien sûr que non. Enfin, ce n'était pas pour cela que la reine venait voir son mari en cette journée. Il revenait de la chasse, préférant largement ces activités-là à la gouvernance. Il regarda sa femme venir vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'inclina doucement.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Madame ?

\- Cela vous dérangerait-il si nous organisions un bal pour fêter l'arrivée de ma nièce ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Timide, il n'aimait guère se mêler à la foule et encore moins devoir se montrer et parler en public. Sa femme lui prit le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite pour rentrer dans le château et quitter les écuries dont l'odeur l'importunait. Les courtisanes à leur suite, ils passèrent dans les jardins de Versailles.

\- Je ne sais ma chère. Sommes-nous obligés ?

\- Non, bien sûr mais ma nièce va rester ici pour plusieurs mois et peut-être serait-il judicieux qu'elle rencontre des gens de son rang. Je prévois déjà de la marier …

Marie-Antoinette continua sur sa lancée, se perdant dans un monologue sur la vie de Lucy, sur son avenir ici, égarant le roi au détour de ses phrases qui finit par accepter la proposition de sa femme. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Merci !

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son mari avant de rentrer avec sa cour dans le château pour préparer la fête.

Mina tournait autour de Lucy et s'extasiait du bal que la reine donnait en l'honneur de sa nièce. La jeune blonde était heureuse. A dix-neuf ans, elle avait tout. Elle était belle, magicienne et avait une vie parfaite. De plus, elle avait vécu toute son enfance en Autriche et rêvait de voir Versailles, de vivre avec sa tante, ses cousins et son parrain. Ce rêve c'était réalisé. Et voilà que sa tante donnait un bal pour son arrivée dans la ville. Elle allait rencontrer toute la haute société de Paris. Et si Mina n'était pas en train de lui tourner autour pour arranger sa robe de bal, elle aurait sauté de joie dans toute la pièce malgré le fait que cela soit peu digne d'une princesse. Pour l'occasion, Marie-Antoinette avait engagé la meilleure couturière pour fabriquer une robe sublime à sa nièce : d'un rose pâle, presque blanc et ornée de fleur dorée. Les cheveux, relevés sur sa nuque en une coiffure compliquée, la jeune femme semblait rayonner de beauté. Le gros comte de Provence et son frère, le comte d'Artois, entrèrent, entouré de leur garde personnel qui se composait de deux hommes de confiance : Ramar et Rog. Le premier, chef des mouchards du roi, parlait sans cesse, s'extasiant sur tout et tous. Le second, plus posé et réservé, préférait rester en retrait, observant les gens. Il pouvait effrayer, parfois, dans son uniforme noir et arborant une expression neutre. Lucy accepta le bras que lui tendait galamment le comte d'Artois. Ils passèrent dans plusieurs couloirs parés d'or pour enfin arriver dans la galerie des Glaces. Lucy ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. La salle était magnifique. Sur l'extérieur dix-sept fenêtre hautes et cintrées faisaient entrer la lumière et, en face, dix-sept miroir leur répondaient. Des statues d'or tenaient des lustres de cristal. La voûte était entièrement peinte de scène de guerre et de dieu romain. C'était la pièce maîtresse du château, celle où se donnaient les plus grands bals depuis Louis XIV. C'était bien plus qu'une simple salle, c'était un chef-d'œuvre. Et bien sûr, l'or était encore et toujours présent, entourant les fenêtres et les fresques du plafond, parant les statues et les murs qui étaient en marbre. La princesse resta un instant à l'entrée pour profiter de ce spectacle incroyable. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le centre où les couples dansaient au rythme d'un menuet. Marie-Antoinette ressuscitait le temps des grands bals. Elle aimait danser et tout particulièrement le menuet. Souriante, elle virevoltait sur la piste, non pas accompagnées du roi qui n'aimait guère cela mais par le compte suédois et officier Axel de Fersen. Lucy les regarda danser, remarquant comme une complicité entre eux. Le morceau prit fin. La reine remarqua sa nièce et s'approcha d'elle, quelques peu échevelée et essoufflée mais radieuse.

\- Lucy ma chère ! Venez, je dois vous présentez quelques personnes que j'ai en estime !

Elle saisit le bras de la jeune femme qui lâcha celui du comte d'Artois pour suivre sa tante qui esquivait d'un pas agile les danseurs. Elle s'arrêta en face d'un couple qui se tenait devant une table où étaient posées boissons et nourritures. Il y avait quelque chose de décadant dans ce groupe par le fait que l'homme portait ses cheveux long alors que la femme les avait court. Ils s'inclinèrent devant Marie-Antoinette, la félicitant pour cette magnifique danse dont elle avait comblé les regards.

\- Merci. Ma nièce, je vous présente notre major, Gajil Redfox et sa fiancée, Reby Macgarden, l'archiviste. Leur mariage se prépare et je ne doute pas qu'il sera grandiose.

\- Moins que le vôtre Majesté

\- Peu m'importe ! J'y serais.

Ils s'inclinèrent pour la remercier et échangèrent un regard. Robespierre leur avaient demandé de rester près de la princesse. La reine les entraina ensuite vers une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns qui, un verre à la main, buvait sans discontinuer. Marie-Antoinette présenta sa nièce à celle qui prenait les impôts, Kanna Alperona

\- Votre altesse, fit-elle en s'adressant à Lucy, sachez que Paris est une ville bien ingrate.

\- Allons, que vous est-il arrivée ?

\- Figurez-vous que je suis allé chercher les impôts dans une auberge minable et que l'aubergiste ne voulait pas payer !

\- Quel toupet !

\- Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus d'argent et devait s'occuper de son fils... ha ha ha !

\- Qu'il est drôle, ils ont toujours une excuse quand il s'agit de ne pas payer... ha ha ha !

Derrières les deux femmes, Grey regardait Lucy et se retenait pour ne pas faire de scandale. Il ne pouvait croire qu'ils allaient enlever cette femme-là. En liberté, elle était insupportable alors il n'osait imaginer ce que cela donnerait une fois captive. La reine et sa nièce s'approchèrent d'eux et il s'inclina, présentant son commerce florissant en souriant. Gajil et Reby s'était encore approchés et avait écouté d'un air dégoutté la discussion entre la princesse et Kana. Pour ne point paraître impoli, Gajil et Grey invitèrent la jeune femme à danser mais elle choisit le riche marchand au major qui avait déjà une fiancée. Ils valsèrent sur le carrelage couleur cuivre. Le bal se finit tardivement. Mina accompagna sa maîtresse jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle aussi avait dansé. Les deux femmes parlèrent tout en parcourant les couloirs orné de tableaux, de statue et lumineux. Parfois, un bâillement les surprenait et elles riaient ensemble. Arrivées devant la chambre de Lucy, celle-ci la poussa et resta figée sur le seuil avec sa servante. Un individu portant une cape qui cachait son visage fouillait dans ses bijoux. La princesse murmura à Mina de partir chercher le major où la garde et la servante s'exécuta. Peu intimidée, Lucy sortit ses clés, invoquant discrètement l'esprit du lion, Léo qui se tint dans l'ombre.

\- Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

L'intrus releva la tête et regarda la personne qui avait parlé. Puis il esquissa un geste vers la fenêtre mais l'esprit de la jeune femme fut plus rapide. Il immobilisa le voleur. Lucy s'approcha et enleva la capuche qui couvrait sa tête. Il avait des cheveux roses qui tombaient au-dessus d'yeux noirs. Très joli garçon mais pas très malin pour s'être introduit dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme la fixait, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Elle aurait pu figurer sur l'un des tableaux qui ornaient ses murs tant sa beauté étant grande.

\- Je réitère ma question : que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

\- Je cherchais des bijoux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Personne.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Cela ne vous concerne point.

\- Léo, fait ton devoir !

Le bras de l'esprit entoura la gorge du voleur qui répondit d'une voix quelque peu étranglée :

\- Je m'appelle Natsu...

Lucy se figea. Il était ce voleur insaisissable qui hantait Paris. Tout comme cette femme aux cheveux rouge nommée Erza. Décidément, la racaille faisait la loi dans ce pays. La jeune femme tourna autour du voleur.

\- Pourquoi voler mes bijoux ?

\- Pour les revendre.

La princesse le savait, elle voulait savoir pourquoi s'en être pris à Versailles. Des cibles beaucoup plus faciles se trouvaient en ville. Les nobles possédaient des fortunes qu'ils gardaient bien à l'abri chez eux. Dans le couloir, des voix et des pas pressés se firent entendre. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Lucy. Ce garnement finirait enfin où il devait : dans la Seine. Mais Natsu n'en avait pas décidé ainsi et s'enflamma. Tout son corps pris feu. Surprit, l'esprit qui tenait le jeune homme relâcha son étreinte, brûlé. Le voleur en profita pour se dégager et partit vers la fenêtre. La princesse fit quelques pas dans sa direction, prête à l'arrêter. Il se tourna vers elle, un sourire canaille sur le visage qui fit rater un battement de cœur à la jeune femme. Passant une jambe par la fenêtre, il ne cessait de fixer la princesse :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, nous nous reverrons.

Puis il sauta.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Sort de ma tête

\- Es-tu fou ? Ce bal était une chance ! Nous pouvions en apprendre plus sur Lucy, mais toi, tu t'es infiltré dans sa chambre. Nous devons passer inaperçu !

Les mains de Robespierre tremblaient tant sa colère était grande. Il fulminait contre Natsu, arguant que l'inconscience du voleur pouvait leur coûter cher. Utilisait-il son cerveau parfois ? Tête basse, le jeune homme entendait bien. Oui, il avait fait une erreur. Et il regrettait bien plus que ce que ses compagnons pensaient. Elle ne voulait plus sortir de sa tête. La princesse le hantait depuis la veille. Son visage, sa voix, les souvenirs de cette entrevue tournaient en rond en lui. Natsu se posait des questions. Comment pourrait-il la surveiller ? Il faudrait lui retirer ses clés qui faisaient son pouvoir. Pourquoi ne cessait-il de penser à elle ? Robespierre continuait de le sermonner. Il lui en voulait réellement semblait-il. Accoudé sur le bar, Danton finit par hausser la voix pour se faire entendre. Le voleur voulait juste voir la personne dont il devrait s'occuper, tester sa personnalité et ses limites, comme il le faisait avec tout le monde ! Natsu le regarda, reconnaissant. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, prêt à s'excuser de son erreur lorsque les portes de leur nouveau quartier général s'ouvrirent. En soi, cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Trois personnes entrèrent, refermant les portes derrières eux. Camille Desmoulins, journaliste de son état, alla directement rejoindre Robespierre, prêt à lui confier tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre dans les rues. Mais personne ne l'écoutait, tous fixant Grey et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, pendue à son bras. Le marchand semblait résigné, regardant à peine sa compagne aux longs cheveux bleus qui le dévorait des yeux. Sa tenue de lavandière ne laissait aucun doute sur son métier. L'air las, Grey désigna la jeune femme :

\- Je vous présente Juvia Locksar, ma fiancée.

Le silence régnait sous le toit de la taverne. Personne ne bougeait, bien trop choqué pour réagir. Une fiancée ? Le marchand, si fier de son célibat, avait choisi de se marier ? C'était un comble ! Grey était riche, Juvia n'était qu'une simple lavandière, travaillant pour la cour du roi. Natsu pouffa, se moquant de son ami qui semblait dépité.

\- Toi ? Tu es fiancé ? Entre hier et aujourd'hui, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Erza, curieuse.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

\- Elle a dit à ses parents qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi lors du bal et ceux-ci m'ont forcé la main pour que j'accepte de l'épouser.

Forcé ? Personne ne pouvait imaginer quelqu'un forcer Grey à épouser qui que ce soit surtout une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Robespierre lui demanda de préciser.

\- Soit je l'épouse, soit mon bateau coule.

Les parents de Juvia savaient se montrer persuasifs et le marchand avait préféré perdre son célibat plutôt que son commerce. Choix judicieux, en sommes. Mais maintenant, il se retrouvait avec une fiancée sur les bras et il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'en occuper. De nouveau, les portes de l'auberge s'ouvrirent à la volée, la voix de Reby couvrant toutes les conversations :

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre la reine et le roi.

Les révolutionnaires se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui fit quelques pas dans la taverne, s'asseyant sur une chaise comme pour se remettre de ses émotions.

\- A force de persuasion, la reine a fini par convaincre son mari de trouver un bon parti pour Lucy.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle sait très bien le manipuler ! Vous avez bien vu le bal qu'elle a donné ? Croyez-vous réellement que le roi était pour ?

\- Mais qu'en pense la mère de Lucy ?

\- Que du bien, sûrement, étant donné que le futur fiancé de la princesse n'est autre que Sting Eucliffe.

Natsu sentit la jalousie grandir en lui. Sting n'était rien d'autre qu'un blondinet arrogant et prétentieux qui se croyait au-dessus de tout. Il insupportait le voleur qui ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que Lucy allait épouser quelqu'un. Pourquoi cette haine envers cet homme ? Il ne se comprenait plus. Depuis la veille, la jeune femme ne voulait plus sortir de sa tête malgré tout ce que Natsu se disait. Elle était vile, cruelle, arrogante et égoïste. Le jeune homme devrait la supporter pendant des jours voir des mois ! Peut-être tentait-il simplement de se préparer à s'en occuper ?

Et si elle l'avait suivi ? Cette question hantait les pensées de Lucy depuis le bal. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si elle était partie à la suite de ce voleur ? Plus elle y pensait, plus cette initiative la séduisait. Peut-être vivrait-elle quelque chose d'un peu moins monotone ? Ce voleur aux cheveux roses hantait les moindres recoins de son cerveau. Elle ne cessait d'y penser. Pendant un instant, elle imaginait ce qui se serait passé si elle l'avait suivi : la liberté ! Oui ! Elle aurait pu choisir sa vie, son futur époux. C'était surtout cela que Lucy regrettait. Sa vie allait, aucun doute là-dessus, elle était riche, belle et mage mais seulement, voilà, elle ne pouvait pas épouser qui elle voudrait, qui elle _aimait._ Son oncle, sa tante et ses parents choisiraient pour elle un bon parti. Et peu importe si la cohabitation ne se passait pas bien ! Elle serait mariée à quelqu'un à la hauteur de son rang, elle serait donc heureuse non ? Et bien non ! Lucy ne serait pas heureuse d'un mariage arrangée ! Mais voilà, elle avait dix-neuf ans et voilà bien longtemps qu'elle aurait dû vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie, la cérémonie de mariage princier ! Alors oui, en ce moment, la blonde se demandait réellement si sa vie n'aurait pas été mieux si elle avait suivi ce voleur après le bal. Elle regarda le plafond, essayant de se sortir ce Natsu de la tête. Mais non, il restait là, encore, malgré tous les arguments que la jeune femme se disait. Il était arrogant, prétentieux, irresponsable et immature. Tout ce qu'elle détestait. Et surtout, il était hors-la-loi, un voleur de bas-étage.

\- Votre Altesse ? Oh mon Dieu Mademoiselle, il faut vous levez ! Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? Avez-vous mangé ce matin ? Il est midi, votre tante vous veut présente dans le salon de la Paix à treize heure, il faut se dépêcher !

D'un geste sec, Mina ouvrit les lourds rideaux de velours, s'inquiétant pour sa maîtresse. Celle-ci était étrange depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le voleur. Pouvait-il l'avoir traumatisé à ce point ? Non voyons, Lucy était plus forte que ça ! La servante tourna autour du lui, repoussant les couvertures et obligeant la jeune femme à se lever. Il fallait la préparer ! Celle-ci, tel un pantin, se laissait faire comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance.

\- Mademoiselle, que vous arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta Mina

Cette phrase sembla réveiller la princesse qui couvrit son amie d'un regard doux :

\- Pardon , je pensais à mon futur fiancé … Le connais-tu ?

\- Je crains que non Altesse, votre tante ne m'a rien dit de plus.

\- Oh …

\- Désolée

Lucy posa sa main sur la joue de la servante. Cette dernière, bien plus qu'une simple dame de compagnie, était sa confidente et son amie. Elles se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, Mina, apprenti servante et Lucy, petit princesse, en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux habitants du château autrichien. Et puis leur première rencontre, elles ne s'étaient plus jamais quittées.

\- Ne soit pas désolée, ce n'est pas ta faute.

La servante sourit, reprenant alors ses activités. Elle habillait Lucy, l'enserrant dans un corset en s'excusant à chaque fois qu'elle devait serrer un peu plus.

Des soupirs et des gémissements se faisaient entendre dans un coin sombre et peu fréquenté du palais de Versailles. Deux âmes attirées l'une par l'autre qui tentaient de s'unir pour assouvir leurs désirs charnels. Minerva, courtisane à la beauté exceptionnelle, savait exactement comment faire pour mettre un homme à ses pieds. Mais depuis quelques temps, sa cible n'était autre que Sting Eucliff. Elle voulait cet homme et savait qu'il ne dirait pas nom. Arrogant, prétentieux mais surtout, il cherchait depuis bien longtemps à la mettre dans son lit. Et aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas dans un lit qu'ils étaient mais caché contre un mur, à prendre du bon temps. Et aucun ne regrettait. Ils recommenceraient, aucun doute là-dessus. Le plaisir les submergea et ils se séparèrent. Sting laissa échapper un rire moqueur :

\- Arrangez-vous ma Dame, vous n'êtes plus présentable ainsi.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire mystérieux :

\- N'est-ce pas ainsi que vous m'aimez Sire ?

Le jeune homme l'embrassa fougueusement, répondant ainsi à sa question. Bien sûr que si, c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait. Alors qu'il quittait sa jolie courtisane, Sting soupira. Etre un noble lui donnait des obligations. Il ne pouvait épouser qui il voulait. Mais, il ne le regrettait pas pour l'heure. Certes, Minerva était une femme incroyable mais il devait épouser Lucy, la nièce de Marie-Antoinette. Un princesse ! La nièce de la reine de France ! Il allait être riche et, en cachette, il pourrait retourner voir sa belle.

Le salon de la Paix se trouvait à l'une des extrémités de la galerie des glaces. Il représentait la France comme la nation dominante du monde. Il était décoré de six buste d'empereur romains et de divers tableau montrant le roi offrant la paix à l'Europe. L'autre extrémité de la galerie des glaces était prolongée par le salon de la Guerre dont les décorations étaient liées au dieu Jupiter. Six autres bustes d'empereur romains s'élevaient du sol. Pour ce rendez-vous, Marie-Antoinette avait voulu faire les choses bien et la rencontre se faisait dans le salon de la Paix. Lucy était serrée dans une robe et un corset. Elle avait du mal à respirer et devrait rencontrer ce prétendant. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter l'Autriche mais une autre pensée sournoise s'invita et lui souffla que l'erreur n'avait pas été de partir de son pays mais plutôt de ne pas avoir suivi le mage de feu. L'image d'une vie libre et sans contrainte s'imposa dans l'esprit de la blonde ce qui la fit se déconnecter de la discussion pendant de bonnes minutes. Quand l'homme qui serait son futur mari se tourna vers elle, Lucy ne réagit pas et répondit par un «quoi ?» très peu distingué qui fit soupirer son parrain. Sa tante eu un sourire d'excuse et se tourna vers la blonde pour froncer les sourcils et lui faire comprendre d'écouter son prétendant. Quel ennuis, ce Sting Eucliff, occupant de nombreux titre et médaillé, était d'un ennui mortel. Comment pourrait-elle le supporter s'il l'épousait ? De plus, il était odieux et rabaissait le roi lui-même ce que la jeune femme ne supportait que très peu car tout ce qui touchait à sa famille était tabou et généralement, l'insulteur n'était plus là pour en parler. Le père de ce futur prince n'était pas mieux que son fils mais il tentait de paraître sincère alors qu'il voulait juste le pouvoir. La jeune blonde se dit qu'il ne lui restait que deux options : s'enfuir en courant, ou, utiliser sa magie pour faire peur à ces deux rigolos et ne plus jamais les revoir. Mais Sting s'adressa à elle, l'obligeant à remettre ses plans à plus tard.

\- Sachez demoiselle que l'union de nos famille m'honore.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie.

Elle lui offrit un sourire factice tandis que sa tante négociait les termes du contrat avec le père de ce jeune homme. Même ça, Lucy ne pouvait pas le choisir. Et ses pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers Natsu. Elle regarda sa tante :

\- Puis-je, s'il vous plaît, vous quitter ? Je souhaiterais sortir dans Paris.

\- Très bien, mais faites-vous accompagner par le Major Redfox.

\- Merci ma tante !

Lucy se leva, s'inclina et quitta le salon. Si son souffle n'était pas bloqué à cause du corset, elle aurait couru. Mais elle rejoignit sa chambre en marchant, demandant expressément à Mina de lui retirer sa robe afin d'enfiler quelque chose de confortable pour l'équitation. Sa servante la laissa partir. Elle rejoignit le major.

\- Je pars à cheval dans Paris, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'accompagner ?

Gajil sauta sur l'occasion. Il entrevoyait là leur seule et unique chance de capturer la princesse. Enfin, leur révolution pouvait débuter.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Le voleur et la jeune noble.

Ils avaient réussi ! Ils avaient la princesse à leur merci. Ils pourraient faire chanter la famille royale. Les choses pouvaient enfin évoluer. Cachés dans leur auberge, ils avaient confiés à Natsu le soin de garder les clés du pouvoir de Lucy. Elle fouillait la chambre à leur recherche, maudissant ses ravisseurs et l'incompétence de Gajil. La jeune femme se trouvait dans une chambre d'auberge crasseuse. Le lit était dur et les draps miteux. L'atmosphère puait la saleté. Lucy tenta d'ouvrir mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Sa seule sortie restait la fenêtre mais la distance entre le sol et la vitre l'effraya. Piégée, comme un rat, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Que lui restait-il ? Dépourvue de ses pouvoirs, elle savait maintenant que sa vie tenait entre les mains de ses ravisseurs. Pourquoi attendaient-ils avant de la tuer ? Elle préférait être morte plutôt que de passer une minute de plus dans cette chambre sale. Et si elle sautait par la fenêtre ? Son calvaire serait fini ! Le cliquetis de la serrure la tira de ses pensées. Elle se leva, prête à attaquer le nouveau venu. A peine franchit-il le seuil de la porte que Lucy lui bondit dessus. Elle tenta de le frapper mais il parvint rapidement à l'immobiliser, la coinçant contre un mur.

\- Lâche-moi voleur ! cracha la blonde en se débattant.

\- Non ! répondit Natsu. Je suis censé prendre soin de toi.

\- C'est cela que tu appelles « prendre soin de moi » ? J'ai faim, je veux prendre un bain et je veux des draps propres.

\- Tu n'es pas dans ton palais, princesse, et je ne suis pas à tes ordres.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, se demandant encore comment avaient-ils pu un seul instant penser du bien de l'autre.

\- A la première occasion, je m'enfuirais !

\- Tu n'auras aucune occasion.

Lucy réussit à repousser le voleur qui se précipita vers la porte pour la verrouiller. La jeune femme le regarda avec animosité

\- Les gardes du roi vont me retrouver. Ils vous tueront toi et tes amis.

Natsu détestait le ton hautain qu'elle prenait pour le menacer. Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire canaille sur le visage. La princesse recula, sursautant lorsqu'elle se retrouva acculée au mur.

\- Tu crois que les soldats de ton oncle nous effraie ? murmura-t-il

La peur faisait battre le cœur de Lucy trop vite. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si cette promiscuité la dérangeait ou la réjouissait. Elle repoussa le jeune homme, tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre eux sans trahir son trouble.

\- Rustre !

L'insulte fit sourire le voleur.

\- Tu sais princesse, toutes les filles aiment les mauvais garçons.

Il quitta la chambre, laissant la jeune femme seule et déboussolée alors que lui tentait de freiner les battements de son cœur.

Entourée de ses enfants et dames de compagnie, Marie-Antoinette profitait du soleil pour dessiner dans les jardins du palais. Un doux sourire sur le visage, elle observait ses enfants jouer entre deux coups de crayons. Des exclamations lui firent lever les yeux de sa feuille. Vacillant, Gajil s'approchait de la reine. Il s'inclina maladroitement devant elle :

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Major, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Une longue estafilade courait sur sa tempe droite, laissant couler un mince filet de sang sur sa joue. Essoufflé, il mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir parler.

\- J'ai failli à ma mission de protéger la princesse Lucy. Un groupe de dix individus nous est tombé dessus sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ils m'ont assommé et ont enlevé votre nièce. Je vous demande pardon.

Une idée de Danton pour donner de la crédibilité à son histoire. La douleur l'empêchait de trop réfléchir, il se sentait défaillir.

\- Major calmez-vous. Madame de Polignac, allez chercher un médecin et si vous croisez Reby MacGarden, prévenez-là ! Major Redfox, asseyez-vous !

Malgré son envie de savoir où se trouvait sa nièce, la reine prenait tout d'abord soin d'un témoin important. L'homme se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Danton et ses idées, il s'en serait bien passé !

\- Gajil ? Gajil m'entendez-vous ?

Prévenue, inquiète, Reby était arrivé en courant, abandonnant tout pour son homme. Celui-ci hocha la tête, faiblement. Que s'était-il passé ? L'embuscade n'aurait jamais dû blesser Gajil. Il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme

\- Calmez-vous, très chère, je vais bien.

Soulagée d'entendre sa voix, Reby l'enlaça, profitant de l'instant pour lui murmurer qu'elle ferait payer celui qui l'avait blessé. Un faible sourire éclaira le visage du soldat en entendant ces mots.

Ils pullulaient dans Paris, dérobant les biens des riches pour leurs propres comptes. Ils étaient pointés du doigt, recherché et jeté dans la Seine sans autres formes de procès. Personne ne se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi faisaient-ils cela ? La misère, la saleté et la faim, cela ne parlaient pas aux nobles. Ils vivaient dans le luxe et l'opulence, pensant que le peuple pouvait atteindre ce stade aussi s'il en avait l'envie. Alors ils se contentaient de pourchasser les voleurs et les tueurs. Le Tiers-Etat en avait assez. Ils représentaient la classe dominante de Paris. Les mendiants, les pauvres, les prostitués, les paysans et petites gens étaient bien plus nombreux que les riches. Il était temps. Temps de se révolter ! Les têtes pensantes se côtoyaient, cherchant à créer un équilibre, une égalité entre tous. Mais certains voyaient en la royauté la source de leurs malheurs. Ils voulaient détruire le pouvoir sans penser plus loin, sans se demander par quoi le remplacer. Ils ne pouvaient pas lutter contre le système cependant, ils pouvaient l'annihiler. Les voleurs rejoignaient le combat, prêt à prendre les armes pour leur droit, leur liberté. Mais certains n'en avait cure. Cette révolte leur passait loin au-dessus de la tête. Ils étaient devenu voleur par choix, pas par nécessité. Cobra avait bien essayé de s'intéresser aux idées de Robespierre, Danton et Desmoulins mais à quoi bon ? Le détenteur du pouvoir voudrait toujours plus, quand bien même se battait-il pour les libertés et l'intérêt du peuple. Et parmi les nobles, certains semblaient montrer de l'intérêt pour la cause révolutionnaire, dont ils entendaient parfois les murmures aux coins des rues sombres. Quelle farce ! Comment ces riches pouvaient-ils seulement comprendre ce que le petit peuple vivait ? Impossible ! Kinana le savait. Et ce n'était pas son but. La jeune fille voulait juste se montrer brave, faire quelque chose dont elle pourrait être fière ! Emprisonnée par ses parents dans un couvent pour son éducation, elle rêvait d'aventure et de romance, comme dans les livres qu'elle lisait. Mais l'occasion ne se présentait pas. Les sœurs lui inculquaient les valeurs de Dieu : la bonté, la générosité. Et plus la jeune fille y pensait, plus elle voulait réellement les appliquer dans les bas-fonds de Paris. Elle voulait aider les plus démunis. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. La jeune fille se trouvait coincée dans une chambre minuscule, sa vie étant réglée entre les leçons et les prières. Quel ennui. Kinana aurait préféré courir dans les rues. Elle rejetait son rang, son titre et son argent ! Elle rejetait tout ce qui l'avait entraîné dans ce couvent. Cette nuit-là serait la dernière qu'elle passerait entre ces murs gris et froid. Voilà des semaines que la jeune fille préparait sa fuite. Lorsque les sœurs se furent endormies, Kinana se glissa discrètement hors de sa chambre, un sac à dos sur les épaules rempli de vivres et des maigres richesses qu'elle était parvenu à récupérer de ses parents. La pluie tombait mais il était trop tard pour reculer. La jeune fille courut jusqu'aux lourdes portes qui fermaient le couvent aux visiteurs. Premier obstacle : une sœur détenait la clé. Une sœur au sommeil léger, prête à se réveiller si elle entendait le moindre coup contre la porte. Impossible de la lui voler donc. Kinana se trouvait pathétique. Elle avait voulu fuir de sa prison doré, vivre l'aventure que les romans décrivaient mais c'était impossible. Condamnée à rester ici jusqu'à ce que ses parents aient trouvé un assez bon partit, la jeune fille sentit toutes volontés la quitter. Etait-ce la pluie ou bien les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues si pâles ?

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

La voix la fit sursauter. Elle leva les yeux, distinguant un homme assis sur la porte. Autour de son doigt, il faisait tourner une clé. Son sourire espiègle trahissait son amusement. Elle regarda la petite cabane où dormait la sœur gardienne de la clé avant de reporter son attention sur l'inconnu.

\- Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

\- Je lui ai volé. Veux-tu que je t'ouvre ?

Reculant de deux pas, Kinana secoua la tête. Non, hors de question. Elle ne connaissait pas cet individu, ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui faire une fois qu'elle serait dehors. Après tout, elle ne connaissait le monde qu'à travers les romans et il lui semblait si beau. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait confronté à la réalité, elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir le découvrir.

\- Non ? Tu ne veux plus sortir ?

\- Non. Je … Je crois que le monde extérieur n'est pas pour moi.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre avant d'avoir essayé ?

\- Vous allez me faire du mal ?

La question avait passé les lèvres de Kinana sans qu'elle le veuille. Elle craignait cet homme. Il lui paraissait étrange et si décalé dans ce milieu austère où elle n'avait vu que des femmes depuis son entrée. Il la regarda pendant de longues secondes avant de descendre de son perchoir. La jeune fille recula encore, apeurée. Et si elle appelait à l'aide ? Il lui faudrait expliquer pourquoi elle se trouvait dehors au milieu de la nuit mais au moins, cet homme s'en irait. Mais elle n'en fit rien, le regardant s'approcher, découvrant peu à peu son visage.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Kinana.

La peur lui tordait le ventre et malgré tout, elle ne bougeait pas, l'observant.

\- Et vous ?

La curiosité parlait pour elle. Le jeune homme rit, semblant surprit.

\- Cobra. Voleur, pour vous servir.

Il s'inclina, ironique, admirant la jeune demoiselle, sentant la panique qui s'emparait lentement d'elle. Il tourna autour d'elle, la regardant se figer.

\- Bouh. murmura-t-il à son oreille

Elle sursauta, retenant un hurlement alors que son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Cobra éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de Kinana qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Il reprit son sérieux, prenant une pose noble, se doutant que la jeune fille possédait un titre et des richesses. Surprise, Kinana le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

\- Damoiselle Kinana, si je vous offrais le monde, l'accepteriez-vous ? Si je vous protégeais, me suivriez-vous ?

Sûr de lui, Cobra lui tendit la main. Elle le regarda, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Accepter ? La peur et l'exaltation se mêlaient en elle. Elle voulait découvrir le monde, sa beauté.

\- Le monde n'est pas beau, mais si tu veux le découvrir, je t'en offre la possibilité. Que choisis-tu ? Préfètes-tu rester enfermée ici où viens-tu vivre ta vie, celle que tu auras choisis ?

Sa réflexion, finalement, ne mit pas longtemps à aboutir. Kinana saisit la main de Cobra.

\- Je te suis.

 _Aller Lucy, calmes-toi, tu peux y arriver … Ce n'est pas si haut que cela après tout ! Tu peux y arriver !_ La jeune femme tentait de se convaincre que passer par la fenêtre n'était pas aussi terrible que cela. Elle pouvait y arriver si elle s'accrochait aux aspérités qu'elle avait remarquées. Fermant les yeux, Lucy expira lentement. Avant de finalement se décider. Elle enjamba le rebord, s'accrochant au montant de la fenêtre, les battements de son cœur accélérant subitement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle regarde en bas.

\- Courage Lucy …

La folie s'emparait d'elle pour qu'elle se parle toute seule. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle commençait à penser. Sa main droite lâcha le cadre de la fenêtre, agrippant une brique dans le mur. Au moment où elle détachait les doigts du côté gauche, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Natsu resta sur le seuil, peinant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Le plateau qu'il tenait tomba au sol dans un bruit de verre brisé. Il cria le nom de la princesse. La panique la saisit. Elle refusait de retourner dans cette chambre, aux mains de ces révolutionnaires. Elle n'en connaissait qu'un seul, juste ce voleur qui s'occupait d'elle. Les autres restaient dans l'ombre. Son esprit ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle lâcha le rebord de la fenêtre, se laissant tomber.

\- NON !

Ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'elle était leur otage que Natsu courut pour l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe. Mais la simple idée qu'elle meurt l'effrayait. Il la remonta dans la chambre, fermant la fenêtre derrière elle alors que son cœur tentait de se remettre de la peur qui l'avait saisi. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le fixait, à la fois perdue et … reconnaissante.

\- Es-tu totalement inconsciente ? Tu aurais pu te tuer !

\- Je vous déteste ! Toi, plus particulièrement ! Je vous hais tous ! Je veux rentrer au château et retrouver ma famille !

Lucy craquait. Elle ne supportait plus de rester seule ici, sans sa famille. Son ventre criait famine, elle se sentait sale, portant les mêmes vêtements que le jour de son enlèvement. Lorsque Natsu venait, au moins, elle se trouvait en face d'un autre être humain, elle pouvait lui parler, communiquer, enfin. Mais il finissait par partir, toujours. Et la solitude s'emparait d'elle, de nouveau. Blessé, le voleur ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle le haïssait vraiment. Et pourtant, elle lui semblait si pathétique, si misérable, a genou sur le sol dans des vieux vêtements riches. Elle retenait ses larmes, il le voyait. Le jeune homme répugnait à la laisser seule encore mais il devait retourner lui chercher à manger puisqu'il avait fait tomber le plateau en la voyant sur le point de sauter de la fenêtre. Lucy lui saisit le bras, sans lever les yeux vers lui :

\- Reste avec moi voleur.

Natsu aurait pu croire que c'était un ordre mais la supplique dans la voix de la jeune femme le convainquit du contraire. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, le voleur serait parti sans rien dire. Or, Lucy comptait. Pour les révolutionnaires, bien sûr. Et … pour lui aussi ? La jeune femme avait besoin de la présence du jeune homme. Quelque chose en elle le hurlait.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Un lien qui se tisse

Leur cause ? Un rire amer s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme en y repensant. Etait-ce réellement une bonne chose ? Ils montaient le peuple contre le roi, contre le protecteur de la nation. Lucy voulait bien leur accorder que son oncle n'était pas forcément très présent dans les affaires du royaume. Il préférait ses enfants et la serrurerie à la gouvernance mais le fait était qu'il dirigeait ce pays ! La populace lui devait le respect ! La princesse se doutait bien qu'il accepterait les conditions de ces illuminés pour la récupérer. Ce n'était pas son ego qui lui soufflait mais elle connaissait assez le roi pour le savoir. Or, elle ne comptait pas rester là et attendre bien sagement que la France tombe en miette. Et quand bien même Natsu venait toutes les heures pour la voir, cela lui laissait assez de temps pour s'enfuir. Elle plaqua son oreille contre la serrure, écoutant les bruits de l'autre côté du couloir avant de se relever. Personne. Un sourire sur le visage, la jeune femme saisit une des épingles expressément exigée à la suite d'une crise et finalement offerte par son geôlier et la tordit pour l'introduire dans le verrou. Parfois, il y avait du bon à passer les vacances avec son oncle. Il lui avait appris plusieurs choses et notamment comment crocheter une serrure. A force de patience, elle parvint à ouvrir la porte. Doucement, elle se glissa hors de la chambre, refermant derrière elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'étage empestait la poussière. La princesse se dirigea vers l'escalier qui grinça sous ses pas. Prudemment, elle le descendit, s'arrêtant à chaque bruit suspect qu'elle entendait. Dans la salle commune de l'auberge, elle tenta de se fondre dans le décor, rasant les murs de pierres suintant d'humidité. Son regard cherchait des comportements étranges, des gens qui pourraient être révolutionnaires afin de donner noms et descriptions lorsqu'elle serait rentrée au château. Sans mal, elle repéra Natsu qui discutait sérieusement avec un homme et une femme qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée : Gajil Redfox et sa fiancée. Son cœur rata un battement. Ils étaient des traitres à la nation, des traîtres à la Royauté ! Lucy serra les points. Elle allait les dénoncer, et ils n'auraient que ce qu'ils méritaient ! Discrètement, elle reprit sa route, quittant l'auberge sans se faire remarquer. Une odeur âcre flottait dans la ruelle. Par où aller ? Elle ne connaissait pas Paris et surtout pas les petites rues. Au hasard, elle partit à droite. La pauvreté régnait. Des mendiants attendaient un bon samaritain et des femmes offraient leur corps pour ramener un peu d'argent chez-elles. Choquée par tant d'impudeur, la princesse accéléra. Partout où elle posait les yeux, elle voyait la misère et des gens prêt à tout pour s'en sortir, même au pire. Un frisson la saisit. Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer à Versailles. Un groupe d'homme bloquait la ruelle. Lucy s'arrêta alors qu'ils l'interpellaient. Ils cherchaient une jeune femme innocente afin de lui apprendre les plaisirs de la vie. Et ensuite, ils la vendaient à des maisons closes pour récolter un peu d'argent. La princesse fit demi-tour. Sans ses pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle maudit les révolutionnaires et leur cause tout en espérant que Natsu vienne la sauver. Les hommes la suivaient et ne mirent pas longtemps à la rattraper. Ils étaient quatre, sales et puants. Leur haleine empestait l'alcool. Ils saisirent les bras de leur proie qui se débattaient, en vain.

Plus il pensait à elle, plus ses sentiments devenaient confus. Natsu ne parvenait plus à comprendre son propre cœur. D'un côté, Lucy était une jeune femme autoritaire et caractérielle. Une vraie princesse ! Elle avait vécu dans le luxe, dans les fastes et en aucun cas elle ne pouvait comprendre ce pourquoi il se battait. Mais d'un autre côté, le jeune homme l'avait vu fragile, prête à tout pour un peu d'attention, une véritable attention se portant sur elle et non sur son rang. Ce fut avec toutes ses pensées dans la tête qu'il poussa la porte de la chambre où se trouvait sa captive. Il resta figé sur le seuil. La pièce était vide de toute présence humaine. La jeune femme s'était enfuie et il comprit en voyant le verrou qu'elle avait crocheté la serrure. Il était le fautif pour lui avoir donné cette pince qu'elle réclamait tant et dont elle s'était servie pour sortir d'ici. Sans pouvoir, elle ne ferait pas dix mètre. Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches :

\- Elle s'est enfuie !

\- Pardon !? s'exclama Danton

\- Elle a crocheté la serrure et elle est partie !

Il quitta l'auberge en courant, cherchant le moindre signe de la jeune femme. Un hurlement lui glaça le sang. C'était elle, il le sentait, son instinct le lui hurlait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rallier le lieu des cris. Quatre hommes entouraient une jeune femme qui ne semblait plus avoir la force de se débattre. Ils tentaient de l'attirer dans une maison non loin d'eux. Natsu s'enflamma, la colère grandissant en lui. Il comprit que ce n'était pas simplement pour récupérer un précieux otage. Il voulait la sauver, au nom d'un lien qui n'existait pas, au nom d'une histoire qui n'aurait jamais lieux.

\- Lâchez-là …

Le ton menaçant du jeune homme détourna l'attention des hommes. Ils fixèrent la flamme vivante qui osait leur tenir tête en cet instant et prirent peur en croisant son regard. Il pourrait les tuer, s'il le voulait, s'ils faisaient le moindre mal à la jeune fille qu'ils tenaient. Ils la lâchèrent, effectivement et s'enfuirent, tenant à la vie. Lucy tomba au sol, ses jambes étant incapable de supporter son poids plus longtemps. Le choc lui étreignait encore le cœur et elle ne parvenait plus à réagir. Et pourtant, elle leva les yeux vers Natsu, reconnaissante. Il ne souriait pas, ses yeux trahissant encore sa colère. Elle avait osé l'abandonner alors qu'il tentait de lui rendre la vie la moins difficile possible malgré leurs conditions. A terre, la jeune femme le regarda, peinant à comprendre pourquoi il lui en voulait. Cet homme était un véritable mystère pour elle. La princesse le voyait comme un symbole de liberté. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, tout le temps. Il se fichait que ce soit au-dessus des lois ou non, s'il en avait l'envie, il le faisait. Et cette liberté, Lucy l'enviait. Et il se battait pour une cause plus grande que lui. Il se battait pour que tout le monde possède cette liberté. Sans se douter un instant qu'il était au cœur des pensées de la princesse, Natsu la prit dans ses bras et la raccompagna à l'auberge. Elle ne bougeait pas, ses forces l'ayant déjà abandonné depuis longtemps. Et alors qu'elle sombrait lentement, elle croisa le regard de son sauveur et ce qu'elle y vit l'électrifia.

Toute la garde était à la recherche de la princesse. Il fallait la retrouver avant que ses ravisseurs ne lui fassent du mal, exigence de Marie-Antoinette et du roi ! Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas donné signe de vie, pas même une lettre, rien. Ils ne voulaient rien et peut-être que la princesse était en route pour un pays étranger où elle serait esclave sexuel. La reine avait soulevé cette hypothèse avec un frisson d'horreur. Les soldats promirent de lui ramener sa nièce. Sur sa monture, Rog dominait la foule en guenille qui se pressait autour de lui pour espérer obtenir une pièce de lui. Sans un regard pour eux, l'homme continuait son chemin, cherchant les rues les moins fréquentés où pourraient se cacher sa cible. Attentif au moindre signe, son regard fut totalement happé par les yeux marron d'une jeune femme en bordure de route. Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise dans ses vêtements ne cachant que trop peu sa peau. Ses cheveux blancs et courts encadraient son visage rouge de honte de se montrer ainsi. Elle serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se frottait frénétiquement les bras comme si elle se sentait sale. Rog la fixa un moment, troublé. C'était une prostituée, une pauvresse qui n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour payer son toit et sa nourriture. Rog n'avais jamais fait appels à ces femmes, considérant qu'elles étaient vulgaires et sales. Et pourtant, cette fois, sans aucune raison, il tendit la main à cette pauvre gosse perdue dans un monde trop vaste pour elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Surprise, elle regarda l'homme sur le cheval. Vêtu de noir, il portait quelques médailles. Sûrement un soldat. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, elle recula, apeurée. Elle ne voulait plus être comme ça. Mais ce métier, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait ! Et cet homme-là, un riche, aucun doute là-dessus, la payerai bien. Mais tout l'or du monde ne lui rendrait ni sa dignité, ni son innocence. Le soldat ne disait rien, se contentant de la fixer, main tendu. A elle d'accepter si elle voulait. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée de vivre toute sa vie comme ça … Alors, un client de plus, un de moins, la seule chose qui changerait, ce serait le nombre de louis d'or qu'elle empocherait. Et Dieu savait qu'elle en avait besoin ! Elle saisit la main qui la hissa derrière l'homme sur le cheval. S'accrochant à la taille du soldat, elle s'excusa auprès de feu ses parents pour la vie qu'il lui avait donnée et qu'elle ne pouvait vivre heureuse.

\- Ton nom ?

La voix de l'homme était grave, presque rassurante. Il parlait peu pourtant, n'ayant pas construit, une phrase.

\- Yukino.

Elle possédait un ton médium, vibrant d'innocence qui confirma ce que pensait Rog, cette pauvre gamine n'avait pas choisi son chemin.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, Lucy pria pour voir Natsu à ses côtés. C'était un espoir stupide et puéril. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de ce voleur ? Mais elle ne comprenait plus son cœur. Assise sur une chaise, se trouvait l'archiviste, Reby. Derrière elle, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouge lui parlait à voix basse. Lucy en avait entendue parler, elle s'appelait Erza, une tueuse à gage. Et ils osaient se révolter alors qu'ils n'étaient que des malfrats … La bouche de la jeune femme prit un pli amer alors qu'elle s'adressait à Reby :

\- Alors vous aussi vous êtes avec _eux_? - A vous entendre, on dirait une insulte. - S'en est une. Comment osez-vous trahir votre roi ? Comment osez-vous vouloir renverser le père de la France ? - Il ne fait rien pour les pauvres ! Cet homme n'est qu'un roitelet ! Il ne fait rien pour le peuple ! Ceux qui le nourrissent souffrent de la misère, de la famine et de la maladie ! Le roi ne cesse d'augmenter les impôts, je ne sais combien de fois j'ai vu Dame Alperona venir chercher son dût ! Le pays évolue dans la douleur et le roi ne voit rien, les nobles ne voient rien parce qu'ils vivent dans le luxe de leur fonctions ! Et leurs parents sont aussi des nobles ! Tout est une question d'hérédité ! Le cri de ma naissance valait le vôtre ! Vous êtes sorti, vous avez vu la misère qui pèse sur chacune des personnes qui vivent dans les rues de Paris ? On ne cesse de répéter que la France est un pays libre mais nous y sommes en prison ! Où voyez-vous les droits des hommes et des femmes ? Où voyez-vous la liberté ? Où est l'égalité ? Certes une révolution se prépare mais elle est légitime ! - Que savez-vous du roi ? Que savez-vous de son passé ? Il n'était pas fait pour être sur le trône, ses frères aînés, ses modèles sont morts dans leur enfance ! Il n'était pas prêt pour le trône mais il y est maintenant. Il a ses conseillers et sa femme qui l'aident du mieux qu'ils peuvent ! Vous ne savez rien de mon oncle ! Vous perturbez toute la France !

\- Ce n'est pas notre faute ! s'insurgea Erza. La France n'a pas besoin de nous pour aller mal. Vous augmentez les impôts alors que nous n'avons plus d'argent. Vous ne payez rien, ne faites rien pour résoudre la crise alors que c'est vous qui avez le plus d'argent, vous les nobles, et vous osez parler de justice !

La blonde fut frappée par ses paroles retentissantes de vérité. Elle resta muette, incapable d'opposer le moindre argument au discours de la meurtrière. Elle détourna les yeux.

\- Où est Natsu ?

La question s'était échappé de ses lèvres avant même que son cerveau ne la formule. Les deux femmes qui la surveillaient écarquillèrent les yeux, surprise avant d'échanger un regard.

\- Il viendra lorsqu'il aura remplit une mission.

La princesse ne répondit pas, essayant de comprendre sa recherche de la présence du voleur, essayant de comprendre ce que son cœur lui disait.

Reby quitta la chambre de la princesse pour se jeter en pleurant dans les bras de Gajil qui la serra contre lui en tentant de la réconforter. Voilà bien la cinquième fois en trois jours qu'il devait consoler sa fiancée. Celle-ci ne parvenait pas à supporter Lucy. Cette princesse était une véritable peste et, plus d'une fois, elle avait insulté l'archiviste qui ne supportait plus de s'occuper de la jeune femme. Gajil, le major et Erza décidèrent que c'en était trop. Ils allaient lui apprendre le respect. La meurtrière dégaina son poignard et ouvrit la porte. La blonde sursauta en se retournant. Les deux révolutionnaires s'avancèrent, menaçant, l'acculant dans un coin, lui faisant perdre son sourire supérieur et suffisant. La femme aux cheveux rouge fit glisser sa lame contre la douce joue blanche de la princesse. Le sang coula, tirant un gémissement de douleur à la victime :

\- Alors princesse … Qu'est-ce que ça fait de vivre comme nous ? Tu crois réellement que tu nous es supérieur ? Tu ferais mieux d'essayer d'être gentille parce que nous n'avons précisé nulle part que tu rentrerais chez-toi saine et sauve …

Erza fit tourner sa lame entre ses doigts, un sourire cruel sur le visage :

\- Ne t'en prends plus jamais à Reby, sinon …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main la tira en arrière. Elle tomba. Natsu se plaça devant Lucy, faisant barrage entre les geôliers et la captive. La tueuse et le major se regardèrent avant de sortir de la chambre. Le voleur se tourna vers la jeune femme .

\- Alors princesse, des ennuis ?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la princesse fixait le jeune homme, reconnaissante. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre pied avec la réalité et murmura un merci qui fit sourire le voleur.

\- Tu as toujours besoin de moi on dirait !

\- N'essaye pas de te rendre indispensable auprès de moi, voleur. Cela ne fonctionnera jamais.

\- Tu crois ?

Son sourire canaille fit tressauter le cœur de la blonde. Il s'approcha encore d'elle, l'acculant contre le mur. Elle le fixait, incapable de détourner le regard de ses immenses yeux rieurs où une flamme joueuse brillait. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. Il se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Et dans un baiser électrisant, leurs destins se lièrent. Fier de lui, Natsu recula, torse bombé, un sourire illuminant son visage qui ne montrait rien du trouble qu'il ressentait soudain. Quelque chose s'était passé entre eux, il était prêt à parier son pouvoir ! Lucy l'avait senti aussi. Elle fixa Natsu, surprise, le souffle court, bouleversée parce qu'elle avait ressenti. La claque résonna dans la pièce. Le voleur se frotta la joue, décontenancé. Il regardait la princesse, peinant à comprendre son geste.

\- La prochaine fois, voleur, tu demanderas la permission avant de m'embrasser.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Pour toi

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Grey. Il regarda la lavandière qui, bientôt, serait sa femme. Et de nouveau, il regretta d'avoir accepté. Pourtant, entre son commerce et sa liberté, il avait choisi son commerce. Les parents de Jubia, ces maudits corsaires, l'avaient menacé de couler ses convois. S'il épousait leur fille, par contre, ils protégeraient ses bateaux. Et le jeune marchand avait accepté. Il épouserait Jubia dans quelques temps. La jeune femme pouvait réellement s'estimer chanceuse. Ses parents mettaient tout en œuvre pour la rendre heureuse. En sachant sa fascination pour Grey, ils faisaient tout pour la marier avec. Cependant, cette fille lui semblait un peu niaise … Elle s'accrochait à lui, louait chacune de ses actions et il était même parvenu à l'entraîner dans la révolution alors qu'elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle voulait juste être avec Grey, exactement comme Gajil souhaitait être avec Reby. Le marchand reprit pied avec la réalité lorsque Danton lui tapota l'épaule. Il prit alors conscience qu'il s'était endormi, les pieds sur la table de l'auberge. Un sourire éclairait le visage de son interlocuteur alors qu'il se moquait de lui.

\- Ta fiancée t'épuise à ce point ?

Le marchand lui décocha un regard noir, élargissant le sourire de Danton qui tira une chaise pour s'asseoir en face. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent, l'un souriant et l'autre plus taciturne.

\- Le soleil se couche, tu devrais peut-être raccompagner ta lavandière non ?

\- Je ne suis pas son père. Elle se gère toute seule.

Un rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres de Danton, irritant Grey. Il n'aimait pas, vraiment pas lorsque quelqu'un se moquait de lui.

\- Je te croyais indépendant et voilà que tu te laisses convaincre pour un mariage forcé.

La chope atteignit Danton en pleine face, faisant ricaner le marchand. Les deux hommes commencèrent alors à se chamailler jusqu'à ce que, plus pragmatique, Robespierre les ramène à la réalité en les renvoyant chez eux. Grey se leva, aussitôt rejoint par Jubia qui s'accrocha à son bras malgré ses tentatives pour la repousser. En soupirant, il la laissant finalement faire, incapable d'avouer qu'au final, son contact ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela.

\- Si quelqu'un te demande ce que nous avons fait, dis-leur que nous sommes allés à mon bureau pour superviser un instant le prochain voyage de mon convoi. Et ensuite, nous nous sommes promené dans le marché avant d nous asseoir dans une auberge.

\- D'accord Monsieur Grey !

La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux bleus clairs autour de son visage. Lorsque le soir, en rentrant, elle racontait à ses parents tout ce que Grey et elle étaient censé avoir fait lors de ses jours de congés, ils étaient ravis de voir que le marchand prenaient réellement à cœur son futur mariage. S'ils savaient …

Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle ici ? Lucy regardait par la fenêtre, cherchant encore et toujours la présence d'un soldat sillonnant la ville à sa recherche. Mais personne ne se présentait. Elle restait là pendant des heures, à regarder au dehors en espérant que quelqu'un viendrait la sortir d'ici. La princesse tourna la tête vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Natsu entrait, un plateau dans les mains. Il sourit à la jeune femme mais elle ne le lui rendit pas.

\- Laisse-moi partir.

\- Non.

\- A quoi cela vous sert-il de me séquestrer ? Vous n'avez pas demandé de rançon à mon oncle, je le sais.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Mon oncle aime sa famille plus que tout ! Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé ici s'il avait la possibilité de me sauver.

\- Peut-être qu'il a accepté ce que nous voulions et que nous te gardons pour le faire chanter encore plus …

\- Vous êtes des monstres.

La jeune femme avait craché le dernier mot, serrant le cœur de Natsu qui ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme tel. Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'approcha d'elle. En plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Lucy, il y décela une lueur de défi. Elle le provoquait.

\- Recule.

\- Non.

Au contraire, il se rapprocha encore. Elle frissonna, sentant une douce chaleur émaner de lui. Non ! Elle détourna le regard, fermement décidée à ne pas succomber à la tentation. Souvent, elle pensait à ce baiser et aux lèvres douces du voleur contre les siennes. Mais cette fois non ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec ce voleur. La vie de Lucy était à Versailles, dans le palais avec son oncle et sa tante. Avec ses neveux et nièces. Avec son filleul. Et avec Sting. Une main invisible broya son cœur à cette pensée. Elle ne voulait pas être avec ce jeune noble arrogant, elle ne l'aimait pas, ne voulait pas l'épouser. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Natsu l'attirait ? Le voleur représentait la liberté qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Il était tel un oiseau, libre de voler de ses propres ailes, où il voulait, quand il voulait.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça princesse ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi hargneuse ? Nous ne voulons que l'égalité.

En entendant ces mots, un rire secoua le corps de Lucy. Surprit, le voleur la dévisagea, ne comprenant pas la raison de cet éclat.

\- Sais-tu seulement pourquoi tu te bats ? Et contre qui ?

\- Contre un roi tyrannique ! Contre des riches, comme toi, qui ne peuvent pas nous comprendre !

Plus aucune trace de joie ne subsistait sur le visage du jeune homme. Dans sa voix une pointe de hargne se faisait entendre. Tremblant de rage, Natsu donna un violent coup dans le mur, à côté de la tête de Lucy. Celle-ci sursauta, apeurée.

\- Vous, les nobles, vous ne comprenez rien … La pauvreté, la faim, ça vous passe au-dessus de la tête tout ça ! Mes parents sont morts à cause de la maladie ! Si les médecins n'étaient pas aussi cupides, ils seraient en vie ! Pour me nourrir, je ne peux que voler et revendre la marchandise pour acheter à manger. Et là, tout ce que je vole, c'est pour toi ! Pour te nourrir toi ! Et tu ne comprends rien. Tu as toujours vécu dans une cage dorée. Le luxe, les fastes et la nourriture à volonté. Vous jeter les restes de vos repas alors que nous pouvons à peine nous nourrir. Et c'est nous que tu traites de monstres !?

Les mains de Lucy tremblaient de peur. C'était la première fois que le voleur lui parlait en haussant le ton, qu'il la mettait en face de la vérité. Une vérité brute et sauvage. Comme ce jeune homme. La mâchoire crispée, Natsu effrayait la princesse. Il s'éloigna d'elle et ouvrit la fenêtre, en la désignant

\- Va-t'en ! Va retrouver ta vie si parfaite ! Tu peux même prendre mon cheval si tu veux ! J'ai essayé de rendre ton séjour ici le plus agréable possible avec nos moyens. Je me fiche de ce que Robespierre et les autres diront lorsqu'ils apprendront que je t'ai laissé partir. Je ne sais pourquoi, depuis le début je veux que tu sois aussi bien que possible. Et si le seul moyen c'est que tu retournes là-bas, pars. Tu ne pourras jamais nous comprendre de toute façon.

Le voleur lui tourna le dos, le cœur gros. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il voulait la garder pour elle, comme un dragon garde son trésor. Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la chambre pour y revenir quelques instants plus tard afin de lancer une corde qui atterrit aux pieds de Lucy. Puis la porte se ferma. Le voleur avait disparu. Dans l'incompréhension, la jeune femme fixa le morceau de corde à ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi l'embrasser pour au final la rejeter ? Pourquoi se confier aussi violemment avant de lui donner une chance de s'échapper. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Un mystère, ce jeune homme représentait une énigme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à résoudre. L'envie de rester auprès de lui pour en savoir plus était grande mais la jeune femme saisit la corde et l'accrocha à une poutre avant de l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et quitta l'auberge. Enfin, Lucy était libre, réellement.

Kinana observait Paris en fronçant le nez. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'était attendue en lisant les livres. Ici, rien de comparable aux beautés décrites dans les histoires, non. Juste du bruit, de la laideur et des odeurs fétides. Un sourire amusé sur le visage, Cobra se demandait pourquoi elle serrait aussi fort sa main. Avait-elle peur de se faire agressé ? Elle avait saisi sa chance d'être libre et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait plongée au cœur même de la pauvreté.

\- Le monde ne semble pas à votre goût.

\- C'est … Différent de ce que j'imaginais.

\- Les livres racontent bien des choses mais jamais la vérité.

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez raison.

Elle soupira, provoquant l'hilarité de son compagnon. Elle le regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qui le faisait rire. Il semblait pourtant toujours ainsi, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Pourquoi déjà l'avait-elle suivit ? Parce qu'il lui avait vendu du rêve et maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait plongée au cœur de Paris, elle voyait bien que celui-ci se désintégrait.

\- Ma Damoiselle semble bien peiné, chantonna le voleur, peut-être veut-elle retourner s'emprisonner ?

\- Jamais !

Il y avait une telle véhémence dans la voix de Kinana que quelque chose s'ouvrit en elle. Et elle comprit que si elle avait suivit le jeune homme, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle pensait réellement le monde plus beau dehors, mais bien pour sa liberté, l'aventure, et peut-être même la romance. Cobra s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et saisit le visage de sa compagne entre son pouce et son index en souriant :

\- Tu es bien catégorique. murmura-t-il

La jeune femme sourit. Voilà réellement ce pour quoi elle était faite.

\- Je le suis.

\- Alors cette vie vous convient ? demanda son ami en approchant son visage de celui de Kinana

\- Elle est parfaite. répondit-elle avec un soupçon de provocation

Une Kinana rebelle naissait en elle. Une jeune femme qu'elle adorait déjà, qu'elle rêvait d'être depuis toujours et qu'aujourd'hui enfin, elle laissait parler. Une Kinana qui plaisait, autant à elle qu'à Cobra. Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Ce fut comme si leur lèvres étaient faites pour se placer sur celles de l'autre. Comme s'ils avaient toujours attendu ce moment. Peut-être était-ce réellement le cas ?

Ces lèvres dans le cou de Minerva la firent frissonner. Elle poussa un soupir avant de finalement repousser la main de son amant qui s'aventurait un peu trop loin sous sa robe. Non pas que cela lui déplaise, elle voulait juste le faire languir.

\- N'êtes-vous pas fiancé Eucliffe ?

\- Ma promise a disparue … Et je vous préfère à elle. répondit le noble blond.

\- Pardon de vous importuner, mais je suis de retour.

Un sourire faussement engageant sur le visage, mains les hanches, Lucy regardait son futur époux qui la trompait sans en ressentir la moindre honte. Elle remarqua cependant que des rougeurs gagnaient ses joues. Et si la colère s'était emparée d'elle, ce n'était pas par jalousie, mais simplement parce qu'on offrait une princesse à cet homme et qu'il la rejetait pour une courtisane. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, s'accrochait aux épaules de Sting alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour regarder Lucy. Une lueur arrogante dans les yeux, il la fixait, feignant de s'incliner.

\- Je vous croyais disparue.

\- Je me suis échappée.

\- Dans ce cas, que faites-vous ici ? Je vous aurais cru à la veillée.

\- Qu'elle veillée ?

Une pointe de suspicions dans la voix, la princesse plissa les yeux pour savoir si Sting lui mentait ou non. Il hocha la tête, moqueur.

\- Oui … la veillée ma chère … Pour votre filleul. Oh …

Il porta une main à son cœur, faussement désolé

\- Comment ? Vous ne saviez pas ? Le Dauphin est mort.

Abasourdi, la jeune blonde recula de deux pas.

\- Vous mentez …

\- Et non princesse, commença Minerva, le couple royal est en deuil !

Les deux amants souriaient, complice. Lucy les regarda, peinant à la croire. Incapable de les supporter plus longtemps, elle les quitta, bouillonnante de rage. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Sting se tourna vers Minerva :

\- Où en étions-nous ?

Sans répondre, la jeune femme lui sourit.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Te revoir

Le son de ses pas résonnait en écho dans les couloirs de Versailles alors que Lucy courait, tenant ses jupons entre ses mains. Elle cherchait la chambre de son filleul, du Dauphin. Ce petit être retourné bien trop tôt auprès de Dieu. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et seul un mince filet de lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux. Une odeur d'encens régnait dans la chambre. Et sur le lit, immobile pour toujours, se trouvait le prince. Si petit, si fragile. Lucy se laissa tomber à genou à côté de lui, à même le sol. Elle saisit sa petite main glacée, la serrant de toutes ses forces comme si cela aurait le pouvoir de le réveiller. Mais il était bel et bien mort. A sept ans. Sept ans et douze jours, ce n'était pas un âge pour mourir. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon, il aurait fait un roi exceptionnel, si doux et si attentionné. Les sanglots secouaient le corps de Lucy qui ne parvenait pas à croire que son filleul adoré était mort. Et à cause des révolutionnaires, elle avait manqué ses derniers instants. Elle aurait pu l'enlacer, encore une fois, entendre sa voix avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne à jamais. Mais il était trop tard. Doucement, la princesse commença à chanter. Une berceuse que l'enfant lui demandait souvent depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Versailles. Elle pouvait lui faire ce plaisir, au moins une dernière fois.

\- Ainsi, vous êtes réellement de retour, ce ne sont pas les morts qui me hantent ? demanda une voix éteinte

Le cœur de Lucy fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à trouver l'origine de cette voix féminine si familière. Dans l'ombre, se tenant à même le sol comme les pauvres, la reine pleurait son enfant depuis sa mort. Le peuple oubliait bien trop souvent que sous le poids de la couronne se cachait une mère qui aimait ses enfants plus que tout au monde.

\- Oui ma tante, je suis de retour. murmura Lucy

Chacune d'un côté du lit, elles veillèrent cet enfant qui leur avait été si cher à toutes deux, attendant la cérémonie qui devait avoir lieu quelques heures plus tard. Et lorsqu'on porta son fils en terre, Marie-Antoinette hurla son désespoir à Dieu. Mais aucune de ses suppliques ne ramena son fils. Et rien ne pourrait plus jamais le faire. Le Dauphin était mort et son frère prendrait la relève. « Le roi est mort, vive le roi ! », si l'héritier meurt, un autre lui succédera.

Pourquoi ? Rog n'était pas un bon samaritain, il n'en avait jamais été un. Au contraire, les gens le craignaient ! Alors pourquoi hébergeait-il cette pauvre fille perdue ? Adossé au mur, il fixait ce corps frêle qui reposait au milieu des draps froissés, sans comprendre les raisons qui le poussaient à s'occuper d'elle. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas comment faire ! Protéger le Duc de Provence, cela ne lui posait pas de problème, mais s'occuper d'une femme était une autre affaire d'autant plus que celle-là n'était qu'une fille de joie. Le soldat soupira, tandis que Yukino remuait dans son lit. Elle se tourna sur le ventre, et serra l'oreiller contre son visage. Elle était jolie. Une beauté quelque peu infantile avec ses courts cheveux bleu pâle, presque blanc et cette expression détendue sur son visage. Lentement, ses yeux noisette s'ouvrirent. Elle se redressa, serrant la couverture contre sa poitrine, oubliant qu'elle était habillée. L'habitude d'être nue dans un lit trop riche pour sa condition, sûrement. Rog hocha la tête en guise de salutation. La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité Monseigneur.

\- Reste autant que tu le voudras.

Les mots avaient quitté sa bouche avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, pris d'un soudain élan de générosité envers cette pauvre enfant. Celle-ci sourit, illuminant tout son visage. Elle s'inclina, incapable de comprendre pourquoi cet homme si fortuné s'intéressait à elle. Il ne l'avait pas touché, ne lui avait même pas demandé s'il pouvait le faire. Yukino n'avait jamais été respecté et le fait que cet homme-là la traite comme une femme bien lui était totalement inconnue. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir et craignait de tout gâcher. Après tout, cet homme, ce soldat devait bien attendre quelque chose de sa part non ? Non. Rog n'attendait rien d'elle. Rog souhaitait juste aider cette pauvre âme. Pour la première fois, il accordait de l'attention à quelqu'un, à une femme.

Personne ne faisait attention au garçon, debout devant une auberge fermée et délabrée. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre de plus dans la ville, un pauvre orphelin maudit par la Nature. A travers ses larmes, il apercevait la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais il ne pouvait pas y entrer. Son père n'était pas là. Son père était à la Bastille, enfermée parce qu'il était trop pauvre pour payer les impôts. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas engraisser les riches ! Et Roméo se trouvait là, à pleurer sur le pavé froid de la capitale, à penser à son père alors que celui-ci pensait à son fil, enfermé dans les bras glacé d'une prison de pierre. L'homme comptait chaque seconde qui passait car elles signifiaient sa sortie prochaine, le moment où il pourrait enfin enlacer son fils. Plus que 172 800 secondes avant sa libération. Avant de revoir le visage de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et Roméo pensait à Macao. Et Macao pensait à Roméo. Et pourtant, ils devaient attendre.

Doucement, Reby tamponna la coupure en essayant de ne pas faire de mal à son fiancé. Gajil la laissait faire, se détendant sous les soins que lui prodiguait sa promise. Celle-ci soupira en laissant retomber sa main, fixant la fine ligne rouge qui serpentait au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière gauche du major.

\- J'ai horreur que tu te battes … Surtout pour des broutilles pareilles !

\- Il t'a insulté ! gronda Gajil

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur le visage de l'archiviste. Si en public, les deux amants se vouvoyaient, dans l'intimité de leurs maisons, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'ils étaient liés bien au-delà de cela. La jeune femme posa sa main sur la joue de son amour :

\- Mon héros … murmura-t-elle

L'homme l'attira contre lui, la forçant à s'allonger à ses côtés sur le lit. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant son cœur battre et remerciant le ciel que son homme soit en vie. Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se laissa bercer par le doux battement qui résonnait dans la poitrine de Gajil. Celui-ci lui caressait machinalement les cheveux, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, appréciant le silence complice qui les unissait. Parfois, lorsqu'elle travaillait, il se demandait ce qui se passerait s'il la perdait. Et cette simple pensée lui serrait le cœur. Il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer sans elle car il avait accepté cette femme-là comme sienne, comme une partie intégrante de son être, la seule capable de guérir toutes ses blessures.

\- Je t'aime … murmura-t-il

Le cœur de Reby bondit dans sa poitrine. Gajil ne montrait jamais ses sentiments. Il prouvait qu'il aimait sa fiancée mais il lui disait rarement. Et dans ces moments-là, des ailes semblaient pousser dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle sourit :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il la serra contre lui, heureux de sentir sa présence à ses côtés.

La tristesse assombrissait l'atmosphère de la chambre. Les bougies semblaient diffuser une lumière moins forte que d'ordinaire. Ni Lucy ni Mina ne parlaient. Elles effectuaient des actes quotidiens alors que le monde semblait s'être arrêté. La nuit étendait sa couverture sur Paris et Lucy la regardait faire depuis la fenêtre de Versailles. Elle pensait aux révolutionnaires, à Natsu, au Dauphin. Ses ravisseurs ne lui avaient pas seulement volé quelques jours de sa vie. Ils lui avaient pris les derniers instants de son filleul. Et pourtant les paroles de Natsu résonnaient dans sa tête, comme une litanie. Il se battait pour l'égalité et pour ses parents morts parce que les médecins en demandaient trop. Il volait pour se nourrir, cela pouvait sembler égoïste mais lorsqu'il avait eu la garde de la princesse, il volait pour elle, pour s'occuper d'elle. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle représentait tout ce qu'il détestait. Dans la chambre, Mina continuait de s'activer, semblant retourner en elle de biens sombres pensées. Lucy la regarda pendant quelques instants avant de finalement la congédier :

\- Merci Mina, tu peux disposer …

La servante s'inclina :

\- Merci princesse … Je suis ravie que vous soyez de retour.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Lucy. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui prit les mains :

\- Moi aussi Mina … Tu m'as manqué.

La servante rougit à ces mots, s'inclina une nouvelle fois et partit, laissant Lucy seule dans sa chambre. La princesse regarda la porte, ne sachant que faire. Elle était prisonnière d'une cage dorée et serait bientôt enchaîné dans un mariage sans amour, sans même une once d'amitié. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'attendait dehors, si elle se résolvait à partir ? La liberté sans règles n'engendrait que l'anarchie. La jeune femme avait besoin d'un cadre et pourtant elle rêvait de plus.

\- Tu sembles bien soucieuse princesse.

La voix ne la fit même pas sursauter. Elle la connaissait et un sentiment étrange lui chatouilla les entrailles, comme si elle avait attendu de l'entendre de nouveau.

\- Comment tu es entrés voleur ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Natsu

Il ne souriait pas, la fixant avec sérieux. Elle remarqua une cicatrice près de son œil droit. Les révolutionnaires l'avaient-ils frappé en voyant qu'elle s'était échappé alors qu'il devait la surveiller ? Robespierre n'était pas un violent mais ce n'était pas le cas de Grey et le marchand n'avait pas été tendre.

\- Je suis un voleur, j'entre là où je veux.

\- Si les gardes te trouvent, ils te feront arrêter et tuer.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu pour les appeler ? C'est cela que tu veux non ?

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, secouant la tête en se rendant compte que non, elle ne désirait pas la mort du voleur. Il l'observait, peinant à comprendre pourquoi elle niait vouloir le voir mort après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit avant de se quitter. Sans demander la permission, le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit :

\- Je suis désolé pour le Dauphin.

Il ne parvenait pas à avouer que voir les larmes rouler sur les joues pâles de la princesse lui avait retourné le cœur. Il n'avait alors eu qu'une envie, les sécher et lui rendre le sourire.

\- C'est de votre faute si je n'ai pas pu être avec lui au moment de sa mort.

L'accusation frappa le voleur de plein fouet. Il se leva :

\- C'est toujours de notre faute de toute façon. Tu craches sur nous avec la même véhémence que tous les autres nobles de ton genre.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu crois que c'est bien d'être ici, enfermé dans un château à ne pouvoir voir que les jardins pour seul paysage ? Je n'ai jamais pu voir ce qu'il y avait au dehors car même en voyage, on masque les fenêtres du carrosse. Je suis une princesse, c'est vrai. L'argent, l'opulence, les fastes … J'ai tout ça, c'est vrai, tu n'as qu'à observer autour de nous pour le voir. Mais c'est bien là tout ce que j'ai. Des biens matériels. Et tu sais quoi voleur ?

La jeune femme avança en direction de Natsu, la colère et la tristesse brillant au fond de ses yeux comme des flammes :

\- Je vendrais tout ça ! Je vendrais tout ce qui nous entoure ! Je vendrais mes biens, mes maisons et même mon cheval pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de liberté et de libres arbitre ! Tu peux choisir toi ! Tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble et quand tu le veux ! Tu peux entrer partout sans te soucier un seul instant de la morale ou bien d'une justice contrefaite ! Alors que moi je suis enfermée ici, enchaînée à un homme qui en préfère une autre et que je n'aime pas et ceux jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare tout ça pour s'assurer qu'aucun conflit politique n'aura lieu. Mes propres parents m'ont envoyé en France pour cette seule et unique raison ! Et la seule fois où j'ai pu sortir de Versailles, vous m'avez ravie ma liberté pour combattre un système que vous ne connaissez pas. Les châteaux, c'est tout ce que je connais et je n'en peux plus ! Je donnerais tout, absolument tout pour, au moins une fois dans ma vie, choisir l'endroit où je veux aller, qui je veux aimer et ce que je veux faire.

Et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, sa voix s'éraillait alors qu'elle finissait son discours et ce fut dans les bras du voleur qu'elle termina sa marche, incapable de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il était libre, lui. Il pouvait partir quand bon lui semblait pour aller ailleurs. Et pourtant il restait là, à serrer cette princesse contre elle parce qu'il comprenait qu'elle souffrait de sa condition. Finalement, elle ne protégeait pas la royauté mais sa famille, son oncle, sa tante et ses cousins qui l'accueillaient ici avec plaisir, autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitait. Ils étaient pareils, deux jeunes adultes perdus dans un monde trop grand pour eux, enclavé dans un système qui les dévorait et incapable de trouver comment avancer sans blesser personne. Peut-être ce fut pour cela qu'ils s'embrassaient ? Peut-être ce fut pour cela que leurs vêtements tombaient au sol ? Parce que pour une fois, Lucy décidait de lâcher prise. Parce que pour une fois, Natsu oubliait son combat. Parce qu'ils savaient que cette fois-là pouvait bien être la dernière où ils seraient libres d'être eux-mêmes.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : L'illusion d'aimer

\- M'aimes-tu vraiment ?

Le murmure de Kinana brisait le silence de la chambre. Muet, Cobra observait le plafond grâce à la lumière de la lune. Il ne savait que répondre à cette question inattendue. Le voleur ne parvenait pas à analyser ses sentiments.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-il enfin

\- Parce que tous tes amis pensent que je ne suis que ta prostituée de luxe … Est-ce vrai ?

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

\- Je ne te demande pas si ce sont tes amis mais si tu me considère comme ils le disent !

Son ton montait, trahissant son énervement. Cobra voulait-il simplement se pavaner avec elle à ses côtés ? Parce que Kinana l'avait suivi pour voir le monde et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait plongée au cœur de celui-ci, elle ne s'imaginait pas le parcourir sans Cobra. Etait-ce cela, l'amour ?

\- Vas-tu me répondre ? Où préfères-tu fuir ?

Silencieux, le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas tenter de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour cette incroyable jeune femme. Il préférait l'ignorance, finalement.

\- Lâche. murmura Kinana avant de se lever.

Elle pria pour qu'il la retienne, pour qu'il ne la laisse pas partir mais il n'en fit rien, observant le plafond. La jeune femme contourna le lit et s'approcha de la porte avant de se figer, la main posée sur la poignée. Lentement, elle tourna les yeux vers le voleur qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de secouer la tête et de sortir. A quoi bon parler ? Lorsque la porte claqua, le cœur de Cobra bondit dans sa poitrine. Il comprit qu'il la perdait. Le simple fait de l'imaginer sans lui, loin de lui, le détruisait. Il devait réagir. Parce que Kinana ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Parce que sans elle, il était perdu !

Les yeux ouverts sur le vide, Lucy regardait le mur, allongée sur le côté dans ce lit. Au dehors, il faisait un temps magnifique. Un soleil radieux illuminait les jardins de Versailles mais tout était drapé de noir. Marie-Antoinette pleurait encore son fils. Et ses autres enfants regrettaient leur frère. Les larmes noyaient leurs yeux. Et pourtant, Lucy ne parvenait pas à y penser. Elle se remémorait la nuit dernière. Une nuit magique. Mais comment avait-elle put se laisse aller ainsi ? Sa raison s'était envolée et dans les bras de Natsu, elle avait perdu sa virginité. Personne ne devait savoir ! Jamais ! C'était sa dignité qui était en jeu, l'honneur de sa famille. Tous diraient qu'elle était comme sa tante : une traînée, se roulant dans son ignominie. Il était parti si vite ce matin, comme s'il regrettait. Il était parti sans même lui dire au revoir et cela la chagrinait, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un voleur, qui l'avait séquestré et martyrisé. Elle ne pouvait pas le regretter ! Elle ne devait pas penser à lui ! La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Il ne lui avait même pas rendu ses clés de pouvoirs. Elle se sentait vulnérable, nue et faible. Mina s'agitait dans la chambre, discutant, mais sa voix ne parvenait pas jusqu'à sa maîtresse. Celle-ci semblait entourée dans une bulle opaque et étanche. Rien ne lui parvenait. Elle était bloquée dans sa tête, dans ses pensées, à se souvenir de cette nuit magique et pourtant interdite. Finalement, la servante soupira. L'état de la princesse l'inquiétait. Son enlèvement et la mort du Dauphin semblait l'avoir achevé. Elle restait dans son lit, au milieu de ses draps, comme morte. La vie semblait l'avoir quitté. Et Mina ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça ! La jeune femme était forte, toujours ! Elle se relevait de toutes les situations, elle se relevait plus forte ! Mais quelque chose en elle, aujourd'hui, paraissait détruit. Doucement, la servante s'assit sur le matelas et caressa les cheveux blonds de Lucy qui fondit en larme, comme si son cœur ne supportait plus ce trop-plein d'émotion. Elle s'accrocha à la jeune servante qui tentait de l'apaiser, murmurant quelques mots comme elle consolerait une amie.

\- Je suis là Madame. Je suis là.

\- Ne pars pas Mina.

\- Jamais. Pas tant que vous aurez encore besoin de moi. Vous êtes ma maîtresse.

\- Je suis ton amie. murmura la princesse.

\- Oui Madame, vous êtes mon amie.

Elles resserrèrent les bras autour du corps de l'autre dans une étreinte amicale et chaleureuse qui sécha les larmes de Lucy. Elle n'était pas seule. La princesse et la servante avaient grandi ensemble. Elles étaient comme des sœurs et une seule chose se dressait entre elle, les empêchant de vivre leur amitié : leur statut social trop différent. Aux yeux de tous, elles ne pouvaient pas être autre chose qu'une servante et sa maîtresse.

La colère faisait trembler Robespierre. Dans l'auberge insalubre, même plus personne n'osait respirer de peur que cette rage ne se dirige contre lui. Mais cela était inutile, car les autres révolutionnaires ne comptaient pas pour le député. Son regard brûlant fixait le voleur aux cheveux roses qui avait tout gâché. L'homme tournait en rond, serrant et desserrant ses doigts dans de vaines tentatives pour se calmer.

\- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as libéré la princesse qui représentait un élément essentiel pour notre Révolution ! Tu as laissé tes sentiments personnels interférer dans cette histoire ! Nous nous battons pour la justice et la liberté et toi, en une journée, tu gâches notre travail ! Cette princesse est un poison. Cette famille est un poison, une maladie qui gangrène notre pays et que nous devons évincer afin de créer un monde plus juste !

Natsu, resté muet jusque-là, serra les poings. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre cela, pas en sachant que Lucy ne se plaisait pas dans sa vie. Pas en sachant que les nobles n'étaient pas tous aussi imbu et arrogant que Robespierre voulait bien le faire croire.

\- Je sais ! La séparation des pouvoirs, la Constitution, je sais ! Vous nous rebattez les oreilles avec ces sottises comme si nous pouvions réellement faire quelque chose ! Regardez autour de vous Monsieur de Robespierre ! Qui se trouve dans ces locaux ? Un voleur, une tueuse à gage et son amant, un journaliste que personne ne lit, et votre meilleur ami …

Un véritable fou rire s'empara du jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que nous pourrons changer le monde ainsi ? Regardez-vous ! Que savez-vous réellement des nobles ? Peut-être sont-ils malheureux ?

\- Es-tu aveugle ? Cette femme te manipule !

\- Non !

Il ne pouvait pas croire une telle chose. Lucy était sincère avec lui, elle l'avait toujours été. Franche, honnête. Il ne pouvait pas croire Robespierre. Après tout, celui-ci mentait déjà sur la mentalité des nobles, pourquoi ne mentirait-il pas encore ? Il ne connaissait pas Lucy !

\- Cela suffit Natsu ! Arrête de défendre cette princesse avec tant d'acharnement ! Tu n'es rien à ses yeux, à part le dindon de la farce. Elle conduira les soldats jusqu'à nous, par ta faute ! Elle t'a charmé, tourné la tête afin de te manipuler. Tu ne sais rien d'elle.

\- Vous non plus. rétorqua Natsu avec véhémence.

Mais Robespierre avait raison. Le voleur ne savait rien de la princesse et pourtant, après cette nuit, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'éprouver de la fascination, et même de la tendresse pour cette jeune femme. Il l'avait regardé dormir, un sourire flottant sur le visage face à ce visage si détendu. Et pourtant, il devait la quitter, comprenant que rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas Roméo et Juliette, liés par un destin grandiose. Ils étaient seulement Natsu et Lucy, deux êtres incompatibles.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu la vois. Tu ne dois plus t'en approcher, jamais.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me punir ! Vous n'êtes pas mon père !

\- Non, mais si j'apprends que tu l'a vu de nouveau, je n'hésiterais pas à la faire tuer.

Un éclair de peur passa dans les yeux de Natsu. Il recula de deux pas, choqué par l'aplomb de Robespierre. Il ne ferait pas cela tout de même ?

\- Je ferais tout pour la liberté.

Et cela était vrai. Le député sacrifierait sans hésiter son meilleur ami si cela lui permettait d'atteindre son but. Natsu baissa la tête. Après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, le jeune homme ressentait le besoin de protéger Lucy. Il ne l'approcherait plus, pour son bien. Mâchoire serrée, il hocha la tête.

\- Je ne comptais pas la revoir.

\- Bien …

Alors que Natsu quittait l'auberge, les poings serrés et la rage au ventre, Robespierre s'assit à une table, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Les clients reprenaient leur souffle, quelques discussions d'ivrogne reprirent doucement, avant que la salle ne soit empli de rires gras et de discussions sans queue ni tête.

La table de banquet était dressée, les convives n'attendaient plus qu'une seule personne dans un silence gêné. Marie-Antoinette, l'air anxieux, fixait la porte. Quelle impolitesse ! Sa nièce aurait dû être présente à l'heure et pourtant, la jeune femme n'était pas encore arrivée. Les invités parlaient entre eux, se plaignant du manque de ponctualité de la jeune princesse. Minerva échangea un regard avec Sting et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres, provocante. Le jeune homme, craignant de n'être repéré, détourna le regard. Il ne devait pas montrer qu'à peine fiancé, il trompait déjà sa future femme. La petite Marie-Thérèse se leva finalement, ne supportant plus que l'on insulte sa cousine alors qu'elle n'était pas présente :

\- C'est vous tous qui manquez de politesse ! Si vous avez quelque chose à reprocher à Lucy, dites-lui en face !

\- Marie-Thérèse ! s'exclama la reine, outrée.

\- Elle a raison. rétorqua le roi

Les regards convergèrent vers lui. Pour la première fois, il imposait son autorité, quittant cette étrange timidité qui lui était propre pour défendre sa famille. Lentement, il se leva, observant chaque invité.

\- Lucy a vécu de terribles choses. En peu temps, elle fut séquestré par des gens n'ayant aucun sens commun et aucune morale avant de s'échapper et d'affronter la mort de son filleul. S'il lui faut plus de temps pour se préparer à côtoyer de nouveau des personnes autres que les membres de sa famille, ma nièce prendra le temps qu'il faut et personne ne redira quoi que ce soit sous peine de crime de lèse-majesté. Est-ce bien clair ?

Personne n'osa répondre. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Lucy entra, les joues rouges. S'arrêtant devant la table, elle s'excusa de son retard avant de s'incliner. Son oncle lui sourit, rassurant. Elle le lui rendit, un peu tremblante et balaya du regard les invités. Elle reconnut sans peine Minerva et lançait un regard assassin à cette courtisane sans scrupule, le même dont elle gratifia Sting. Son cœur rata quelques battements en reconnaissant Reby et son mari, assis non loin du couple royal. Comment pouvait-elle rester calme alors que l'archiviste et le major prévoyaient de renverser la royauté ? Et pourtant, elle gagna sa place à la gauche de son futur époux, les lèvres closes et la tristesse dans le cœur. A sa droite, Marie-Thérèse se pencha vers sa cousine, voyant que celle-ci n'allait à l'évidence pas bien. Et son innocence parvint à faire sourire la jeune femme alors que le repas commençait.

La petite lavandière observait avec admiration le marchand qui, dès le lendemain, serait son époux. Grey n'osait pas y penser. Comment pourrait-il s'occuper d'une femme quand seuls ses bateaux comptaient ? Il ne l'épousait que sous la contrainte. Un mariage arrangé, rien de plus ! Et pourtant, tellement de contrainte. Chez-lui, les serviteurs préparaient déjà l'arrivée de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus comme l'océan. Crispé, le marchand regardait les parents de Jubia en souriant, quelque peu nerveux. Il ne savait quoi dire à ces personnes qui menaçaient de faire couler son travail pour leur fille.

\- Tout est prêt pour l'arrivé de notre fille demain ? demanda finalement l'homme de sa voix de ténor.

Grey hocha la tête en déglutissant.

\- Il ne manque plus que sa présence. répondit-il, l'air convainquant.

Le couple en face de lui sourit à cette déclaration. Tout ce qui leur importait, c'était le bonheur de leur enfant et si elle pensait qu'il pourrait lui apporter, alors il l'épouserait. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres alternatives.

Au final, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Celle d'aimer. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, Lucy et Natsu le savaient. Ce n'était qu'une fascination pour l'autre, une ressemblance entre ces deux personnes pourtant si opposées. Mais ils ne s'aimaient pas. Pas d'un amour comme celui dont parlaient les livres. Pas un amour comme celui qui existe entre deux âmes sœurs. Ils pensaient l'un à l'autre en cherchant à l'oublier. Ils pensaient à cette nuit-là sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ils s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre sans complexe et sans crainte d'être jugé. Et pour la première fois, ils avaient eu l'impression d'être complet.

 **Je m'excuse pour ce temps d'attente à chaque fois ! Mais j'étais un peu débordée entre les révisions pour les partiels, les études et ma vie ! Cependant, je n'oublie pas cette histoire et quand bien même, les chapitres mettent du temps à sortir, ils arrivent toujours finalement ! Donc n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner un peu de courage !**

 **Bises !**


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Unis par les liens du mariage

Les larmes aux yeux, un sourire surprit sur le visage, Roméo courut dans les bras de son père qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, le serrant contre lui avec force. Ils pleuraient, heureux de se retrouver après tant d'absence, après le manque et la solitude. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se promettaient de ne plus jamais se quitter. Chacun desserra son étreinte, s'observant, cherchant ce qui avait pu changer pendant l'attente de leur retrouvaille. Le visage de Macao était sale, émacié et maigre. Il n'avait pas dû être beaucoup nourri en prison. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un endetté de plus dans une ville où pullulait les pauvres. Et pourtant, un sourire radieux illuminait son visage, les regrets tournant au fond de son cœur. Il aurait dû être là pour son fils. Celui-ci avait gagné quelques centimètres, quelque muscles aussi. Qui s'était occupé de lui pendant l'absence de son père ? Les yeux brillants de bonheur, le garçon observait Macao alors qu'il posait cette question.

\- C'était une fille très gentille. Elle s'appelle Wendy et elle me donnait les restes des repas.

\- Une noble ? s'étonna son père

Roméo secoua la tête, toujours cet étrange sourire sur le visage. L'absence de Macao avait créer un vide en lui et pourtant, la petite Wendy, simple enfant issu d'une famille bourgeoise, s'était occupé de lui. Elle l'avait nourri et hébergé clandestinement sous les combles jusqu'au jour de la libération de son père. Souvent, elle venait jouer avec lui, passer un peu de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses précepteurs l'enchantait et elle aimait bien ce garçon du même âge qu'elle. Il lui racontait des choses fantastiques, des histoires et elle riait aux éclats alors qu'il mimait de grands dragons fougueux ou plus simplement des mages usant de leur pouvoir. Wendy prenait de gros risques en cachant ce garçon mais les enseignements reçu par ses parents ne lui permettaient pas de passer à côté de la détresse lorsqu'elle pouvait aider. De simple bourgeoise, elle était devenue une héroïne aux yeux de Roméo. Ils avaient appris à se connaître. Le garçon savait dorénavant qu'elle était une mage de vent et la fillette connaissait son pouvoir de feu violet, comme son père. Ce dernier, le visage illuminé par les mots de son fils, voyait-là une opportunité en or. Il saisit les épaules de Roméo, milles et une idée naissant dans sa tête.

\- Tu pourrais l'épouser ! Tu pourrais l'épouser et sortir de cet enfer ! Toi, tu deviendrais un bourgeois, et tu n'aurais plus à souffrir de rien !

L'idée fit son chemin dans la tête de l'enfant mais ses espoirs retombèrent aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils ne voudront pas de nous papa ! Tu sors de prison, tu es endetté jusqu'au cou. Regarde ce à quoi nous ressemblons !

\- Ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir que mon auberge ne tiens pas debout. Ils ne sont pas obligé de savoir que nous sommes pauvres.

\- Tu propose de … mentir ?

Le garçon observait son père, surprit et pourtant, séduit par cette simple pensée. Il pourrait épouser Wendy. Ce serait alors ses parents qui les entretiendraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent subvenir seuls à leurs besoins. Après tout, treize ans, ce n'était pas si jeune pour se marier. Et puis, il serait avec Wendy, pas avec une inconnue. La fillette et lui avaient déjà noué un lien suffisamment fort pour que Roméo promette de revenir la voir après avoir retrouvé son père.

\- Ce ne sera pas vraiment un mensonge si nous taisons certaines vérités ! argumenta Macao

Il tentait de convaincre son fils, prêt à tout pour lui offrir une vie meilleure que celles qu'ils avaient. Il voulait voir Roméo évoluer dans un univers stable où l'argent et la nourriture ne manqueraient pas. Il voulait le voir bien, heureux avec sa famille.

\- Acceptes-tu ?

\- Je … euh … Oui !

Oui, il acceptait de suivre son père dans cette aventure. Pas seulement par pur égoïsme, mais parce que Wendy lui manquait. Il voulait revoir la jeune fille.

Robespierre le faisait suivre. Natsu en était sûr. Il sentait parfois une présence dans son dos. Et lorsqu'il se retournait, il voyait de longs cheveux rouges disparaître au coin des rues. Erza le surveillait, prête à tuer Lucy si jamais il la revoyait. Il respectait son engagement, pour le bien de Lucy. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de demander à Reby comment la princesse allait. La jeune femme, assise à l'une des tables en compagnie de Gajil, lisait un énorme volume venant de la bibliothèque royale. Étant l'archiviste, elle avait le droit de les prendre, pour l'inventaire. Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement, gêné. Il fit demi-tour, préférant ne pas les déranger avant de revenir. Son manège se répéta plusieurs fois avant que Gajil, moqueur, ne le décide finalement à choisir :

\- Vas-tu enfin parler, voleur ?

Le rire argentin de Reby se fit entendre. Elle leva les yeux vers son futur époux en souriant :

\- Je pense qu'il veut savoir comment se porte sa princesse !

Le rouge montait aux joues du voleur, surprenant le couple qui l'avait toujours vu fier et insouciant. Il tira finalement une chaise et s'assit en face des deux amants, silencieux. Il n'osait poser la question, craignant d'être moqué.

\- Elle va bien.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Que veux-tu savoir de plus ? Elle marche dans les jardins en compagnie de sa tante et ses cousins. Elle parle avec les nobles et on peut la voir dans de grandes réceptions organisées par la reine. Elle arrive souvent en retard, bien protégée par le roi qui argumente que c'est le traumatisme de son enlèvement. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit si traumatisée que cela. Et lors de ces réceptions, elle danse avec son arrogant futur époux car tout va bien dans sa vie.

\- Vous n'en savez rien.

\- Pardon ? ricana Gajil. Nous crois-tu aveugle alors que nous vivions au milieu d'eux, comme eux ?

\- Lui avez-vous parlé ? Elle n'est pas heureuse dans cette vie.

\- Et qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Je lui ai parlé, vraiment, sincèrement. Comme vous ne lui avez jamais parlé, comme personne ne lui a jamais parlé. Elle vendrait tout ses biens pour obtenir une once de liberté, elle renierait tout ce qu'elle est, abandonnerait son titre pour choisir où elle veut se rendre, qui elle veut aimer et ce qu'elle souhaite faire. Parce qu'être riche n'est pas forcément synonyme de liberté. Avoir de l'argent, c'est une contrainte dans ce monde. Elle protège son oncle, avant de protéger le roi. Et cela, personne ne le comprend. Elle est seule dans ce monde. Et son futur époux la trompe déjà. Elle ne l'aime pas, comme vous, elle le trouve arrogant et prétentieux. Croyez-vous donc être les seuls nobles à prendre conscience que ce n'est pas une bénédiction ?

Il se leva, une colère sourde bouillonnant en lui. Tous, ils jugeaient sans savoir. Et pourtant, Natsu ne pouvait pas leur jeter la pierre. Car il avait fait comme eux. Avant que Lucy, involontairement, ne s'ouvre à lui, le jeune homme la pensait exactement comme tout le monde. Mais maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, il ne pouvait plus croire une telle chose. Et tout son être lui hurlait d'aller la retrouver. Mais il ne pouvais pas, cela la mettrait en danger. Il lança un regard haineux dans les alentours, cherchant à croiser les yeux de Robespierre mais le député n'était pas là. Gajil et Reby échangèrent un regard, face à l'attitude si défensive du voleur envers la princesse. Et s'il avait raison ? Après tout, la jeune femme était une humaine, comme eux, et c'était pour l'égalité qu'ils se battaient. Pourquoi seraient-ils les seuls à penser ainsi ? Mais ils ne pouvaient pas pour autant faire confiance à Lucy. Même si sa vie ne lui convenait, elle n'était pas non plus attirée par la cause révolutionnaire.

\- Mais elle n'en est pas réfractaire. Elle ne nous a pas livrée au roi … murmura Reby.

Gajil hocha la tête. Peut-être était-il temps de parler avec la jeune blonde afin de clarifier la situation ? L'archiviste acquiesça, se blottissant dans les bras de son fiancé avec un soupir d'aise avant de se lever. Ils devaient rentrer au château. La jeune femme devait ranger les nouveaux dossiers sur l'état de l'économie du pays et le major avait plusieurs jeunes recrues à entraîner. Mains dans la mains, ils quittèrent l'auberge.

La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à y croire. Elle possédait dorénavant un travail, un vrai ! Un qui ne dégradait pas son honneur, qui n'atteignait pas sa dignité et qui ne la blessait pas au plus profond de son cœur. Elle souriait, remerciant chaleureusement le soldat tout de noir vêtu. Impassible, il se contentait de hocher la tête. Yukino le touchait, autant par sa sincérité, son innocence et sa naïveté que par son incroyable combativité. Après quelques temps passé avec elle, à la connaître, il s'était rendue compte qu'elle valait mieux que ce qu'elle croyait. Il l'avait introduit auprès de Minerva, jeune courtisane, en tant que servante. Elle commençait son nouveau travail aujourd'hui et Yukino n'y croyait toujours pas. Mais tout était réel ! Elle était réellement entrain de plier les magnifiques robes de la dame. Elle était réellement entrain de l'aider à s'habiller pour le mariage du marchand et de la lavandière !

\- Tu peux disposer Yukino. déclara la courtisane.

En s'inclinant, la servante disparut derrière la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Dans les couloirs, elle sautillait presque de bonheur. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, Yukino saisit ses jupons entre ses mains et courut, se perdant parfois avant de finalement retrouver le chemin des appartements du soldat. En tant que garde officiel du frère du roi, il possédait ses propres logements dans le château et hébergeait la jeune femme. Rog se trouvait là, fixant ses vêtements sans savoir ce qu'il fallait porter à un mariage. Car, Grey Fullbuster s'unissait aujourd'hui et tout le château était convié. Et le soldat ne savait quoi mettre. Lorsque sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit, il accueillit l'intrusion avec un demi-sourire. Les larmes aux yeux, Yukino le serra dans ses bras dans une litanie de remerciement comme ceux prononcé avant qu'elle ne parte travailler. Par réflexe, Rog referma les bras autour du petit corps frêle. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait étreint une femme. Cette chaleur dans le creux de son ventre, était-elle normale ?

Un discret soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Lucy alors que le prêtre commençait son office. Jubia semblait rayonner de bonheur alors que Grey le feignait simplement. La cour entière était présente pour cette union, le marchand, bien sûr, fournissant le château pour tout les produits venue d'ailleurs dans le monde. Ils s'unissaient pour toujours, à la vie à la mort. La jeune femme coula un regard à ses côtés, vers son futur époux. Elle ne désirait pas se marier avec lui. Jamais ! Elle ne l'aimait pas et ses pensées se tournaient vers le voleur. Il lui … manquait ? La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Pourquoi son absence semblait créer un vide en elle ? Avec lui, elle se sentait beaucoup plus Lucy, beaucoup moins princesse. Natsu lui parlait comme à une égale, comme à une femme et non comme à une noble. Il se fichait de son rang, de son titre et de ses richesses. Et c'était cela qui attirait la princesse vers le voleur. Avec lui, elle se sentait son égal, elle se sentait elle-même. Mais il n'était plus venue et la jeune femme se sentait abandonnée. Plus que tout, elle désirait le revoir, revivre encore un instant dans ce qui lui semblait être une bulle isolée du reste du monde. Une bulle de bien-être qu'elle convoitait, recherchait et ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs qu'en sa présence. Mais alors qu'elle aurait voulu courir hors de l'Église pour le retrouver, son rang le lui interdisait. Lucy se devait d'être aux côtés de sa famille pour une union sans amour, une de plus ! Grey sentait le bras de Jubia sur le sien comme une chaîne. Il s'enchaînait pour ne pas perdre tout ce qu'il possédait. Et la lavandière, sourire aux lèvres, respirait le bonheur. Elle se mariait à l'homme qu'elle aimait et pourtant, la tristesse venait gâcher sa joie. Son marchand ne voulait pas de ce mariage et c'était sous la contrainte qu'il acceptait alors qu'elle rêvait de lui, chaque nuit ! Mais elle ne voulait l'obliger à rien. Et pourtant, elle ne reculait pas. Il était maintenant trop tard, ils étaient engagés dans une cérémonie grandiose et tout deux partiraient ensuite pour la maison du jeune homme où ils devaient vivre les plus belles années de leurs vies jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Grey ne voulait pas mais le sourire crispé sur son visage ne trompait que ceux qui étaient trop aveugle pour croire qu'il était heureux. Aux yeux des parents de Jubia, il devait paraître prêt à s'évanouir de bonheur. Son cœur rata un battement au moment où le prêtre les annonçait unis par les liens du mariage. Ils se regardèrent. Jubia était une femme heureuse, enthousiaste et amoureuse et de cela, Grey venait seulement d'en prendre conscience. Elle l'aimait, pour aucune raison. Un coup de foudre shakespearien qui la poussait vers une vie d'éternelle souffrance à attendre auprès d'un homme qui ne la rendrait heureuse qu'aux yeux extérieurs. Cette vérité réveilla le marchand avec autant de force qu'une claque. Il ne l'aimait pas, certes mais maintenant qu'ils étaient unis, plus rien ne pouvait couper ce lien. Et le jeune homme se refusait à faire souffrir une femme, à plus forte raison lorsqu'il s'agissait de son épouse. Il se promit de faire tout son possible pour la rendre un minimum heureuse, même s'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir de lui tout ce qu'elle désirait. Il pouvait apprécier sa présence et sa conversation, la rendre heureuse par de simples choses afin qu'elle ne souffre pas du manque d'amour. Grey observa cette petite jeune femme dont le sourire se fanait sur son visage alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle contraignait un homme à vivre avec elle, à défaut de l'aimer. Ils s'étreignirent, cherchant à se faire pardonner.

\- Veuillez m'excuser de vous enclaver ainsi dans cette union … murmura la jeune lavandière

\- Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas pouvoir vous rendre votre amour … répondit le marchand

Ils s'éloignèrent, s'observèrent un instant sous les regards intrigués des invités. Que se passait-il donc ? Leurs mains ne se lâchaient pas. Et soudain, comme poussé l'un vers l'autre par une force invisible, ils s'embrassèrent, les bras de de Jubia autour de la nuque de Grey, les bras de Grey autour des hanches de Jubia. Et ce qui semblait commencer comme un mariage sans amour n'en était en réalité pas un, même s'il avait fallut du temps avant que le marchand ne se rende compte de ses sentiments. Des sourires naquirent sur les visages des invités qui applaudissaient. La gorge de Lucy se serra. Ils s'aimaient. Et elle ? Aimerait-elle un jour son époux ? Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ravala ses larmes, sa fierté l'empêchant de montrer sa faiblesse à tous, de gâcher cette cérémonie si belle. La princesse aurait aimé avoir le voleur à ses côtés. Par amour ? Par manque de son absence ? Un peu de tout cela réuni, sûrement. Un lien était né entre eux, un lien indestructible dont ils tentaient encore de comprendre la nature. Mais ils se manquaient l'un à l'autre comme deux amants et leur histoire n'aurait jamais été impossible dans un autre monde, à une autre époque, ils auraient pu être heureux. Les yeux noisette de Lucy s'agrandirent. Ils pouvaient encore être heureux. S'ils étaient reconnus égaux aux yeux de tous. S'il les rangs n'existaient plus. Si la Révolution gagnait.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Si j'étais libre

La bibliothèque du roi était une mine d'or littéraire. Reby aimait se perdre parmi les volumes qui reposaient sur les étagères, prenant la poussière en attendant qu'un jour, quelqu'un les ouvre. La jeune femme, au vu de son travail, passait énormément de temps à les classer, à les ranger et il y en avait tellement que le registre dans lequel elle devait tous les noter ne serait pas fini à sa mort. Une autre archiviste prendrait le relais alors et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous les ouvrages soient répertoriés. Personne n'y entrait jamais, pas même la famille royale qui passait alors à côté de véritable chef d'œuvre dont seul Reby profitait. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière du soleil dans laquelle la poussière dansaient comme des créatures mythiques. Peu de gens venaient dans cette partie du château qui se trouvait en travaux depuis longtemps. Tandis qu'elle reposait un gros volume sur une étagère, un nuage de poussière se souleva, faisant éternuer la jeune femme. LE bruit résonna en écho sous la voûte. Au dehors, le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon. Gajil viendrait bientôt chercher sa fiancée, comme chaque soir. Descendant de l'échelle, Reby n'aperçut pas tout de suite la silhouette qui se glissait parmi les grandes étagères. Alors qu'elle tournait au coin d'une allée pour rejoindre la table de bois sur laquelle reposait le registre, la jeune femme rencontra quelqu'un. Le choc la fit trébucher et tomber, soulevant un nouveau nuage de poussière qui la fit, encore une fois, éternuer. Levant les yeux vers l'autre personne, Reby se remit sur ses pieds avec empressement et s'inclina devant la princesse :

\- Pardon Votre Altesse.

Elle ne voulait pas risque de perdre son poste si la jeune femme décidait de la dénoncer. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre sa tête si Lucy dévoilait son statut de révolutionnaire. D'un geste de la main, la princesse lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et s'excusa à son tour, avant de tendre un livre à l'archiviste.

\- Voulez-vous que je le range ? demanda la jeune femme, surprise

\- Non.

Les yeux vert de Reby s'écarquillèrent un peu plus. Elle ne comprenait pas où a princesse voulait en venir. Hésitante, elle finit par se saisir du livre, l'observant avant de se rendre compte qu'il figurait sur la liste des livres interdit, ceux qui défendaient des idées de libertés et d'égalités, ceux que la royauté craignait. Alors pourquoi la princesse, cette jeune femme que la révolution révulsait lui offrait soudain un de ces ouvrages interdit et que pourtant, Reby cherchait avec acharnement depuis des jours.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

Des gardes allaient-ils l'arrêter pour possession d'ouvrages interdits ? Lucy était-elle mesquine à ce point ? Elle restait impassible, n'affichant aucune émotion en tournant le dos à l'archiviste.

\- Natsu est venu nous parler de vous.

La princesse se figea en entendant ce nom qui hantait ses nuits. Elle repensait souvent à cette soirée où il s'était offert l'un à l'autre. Et depuis, il l'avait abandonné, totalement. Il ne venait plus, elle ne le voyait plus. Et étrangement, il lui manquait. Elle aurait voulu le revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, afin de comprendre son absence, afin de comprendre pourquoi cette sensation de manque pour lui, pour ce voleur de bas-étages, pour la première personne à l'avoir traité en égal, comme elle le méritait. Lucy ne bougeait plus, figée, le dos tourné à l'archiviste qui comprenait qu'elle avait touchée une corde sensible qui vibrait maintenant au cœur de la jeune femme.

\- Il voulait savoir comme vous alliez … confessa Reby.

Le cœur de la princesse rata un battement. Ne pouvait-il pas venir s'en assurer lui-même ? Quelles obligations le retenaient loin d'elle ? Intérieurement, elle se secoua. Voilà qu'elle commençait à penser qu'ils étaient mariés. Quand bien même ils le désiraient, ils ne pourraient. Un gouffre s'étaient placé entre eux.

\- Et que lui avez-vous dit ?

\- La vérité. Que vous vous portiez le mieux du monde. Que votre vie se trouvait rythmée entre les bals en compagnie de votre futur époux et les repas dont vous jetiez les restes sans même penser au pauvres. Que vous étiez heureuse dans le château avec vos richesses, vos robes coûteuses et vos serviteurs.

Les deux femmes s'observèrent en silence pendant un instant. Lucy ne voulait rien dire. Si Reby avait parlé d'elle comme cela devant Natsu, alors le jeune homme devait sûrement la haïr. Voilà pourquoi il ne donnait plus signe de vie alors qu'elle l'attendait désespérément. L'archiviste reprit finalement la parole, comme pour enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur de la princesse :

\- Natsu vous a défendu avec rage. Robespierre ne cesse de répéter que vous lui avez retourné le cerveau afin de profiter de lui, afin d'en savoir plus sur nous pour mieux nous dénoncer.

\- Et qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux me faire un avis propre, plutôt que de prendre pour argent comptant chaque déclaration de Maximilien. Il possède un avis très arrêté sur la noblesse et en oublie parfois que Gajil et moi-même possédons des biens. Nous sommes des nobles, certes, mais nous ne sommes pas désintéressé à sa cause. Peut-être se trompe-t-il sur vous, je préfère m'en assurer moi-même.

Surprise, Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi Natsu l'avait-il défendu alors qu'il ne venait pas la voir ? Reby venait se faire son propre avis sur la princesse, au grand désarroi de celle-ci. Elle venait d'offrir à l'archiviste un livre qui permettrait peut-être de créer ce qu'ils voulaient tant, cette égalité dont Lucy rêvait afin de pouvoir être libre, libre d'aimer un voleur si elle le désirait, libre d'avoir sa servante pour amie si leur lien était suffisamment fort.

\- Et comment voulez-vous obtenir les réponses à vos questions ?

\- Vous venez d'y répondre, simplement en m'offrant cet ouvrage.

L'archiviste leva le livre, le montrant. Par lui, elle comprenait que Natsu avait eu raison, que la princesse s'était livrée à lui, lui avait confiée ses craintes et ses doutes, ses envies de liberté. Lucy n'était pas mauvaise. Elle désirait protéger sa famille, mais aussi, elle désirait pouvoir vivre libre, hors de sa cage dorée, avec qui elle le voudrait. Et Reby voyait qu'un lien était né entre la princesse et le voleur. Ils se manquaient, se désiraient et s'admiraient. Ils semblaient s'aimer sans le savoir. Intérieurement, cela faisait sourire la jeune femme. Le murmure de Lucy confirma ce qu'elle pensait :

\- Pourquoi ne vient-il pas ?

Un sourire attendrie se dessina sur le visage de l'archiviste face à cette question pour le moins inattendue.

\- Parce qu'il vous protège d'Erza. Si jamais il tente de vous revoir, Erza vous tuera, sur ordre de Robespierre.

Le visage de Lucy se décomposa en quelques secondes et une lueur de peur passa dans son regard. Robespierre se payait les services d'une tueuse à gage afin d'assurer que rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de sa Révolution. Et il voulait l'égalité ? Un rire amer échappa à la princesse et elle secoua la tête. A cause de cet homme, elle ne pouvait pas voir Natsu et la douleur de son absence lui vrillait le cœur pour une obscur raison. Au château, elle était traité avec respect, comme une princesse et l'on se fichait bien de ce qu'elle était au fond. Avec le voleur, elle se sentait elle-même. Il était son idéal de liberté, elle était son idéal de richesse. Ils s'opposaient pour mieux se compléter et la seule et unique fois où ils s'étaient sentie complet, c'était lors de cette unique nuit où leur corps s'unirent, en même temps que leur âme. Le lien de cristal était devenu un lien d'acier que rien ne pourrait briser, pas même Robespierre et sa révolution.

Jeune fille à l'air perdue … Les proies préférées des proxénètes. Ils recueillaient ces jeunes filles, leur promettaient monts et merveilles, de l'argent comme s'il en pleuvait ! Ils les séduisaient avec des promesses de richesses pour mieux les aveugler, les enchaîner dans des maisons de passes. Ils leur faisaient miroiter un monde de fastes et d'opulence pour les plonger dans la luxure. Ils avaient trouvé une proie facile. Elle regardait autour d'elle, perdue, les traits tirés et l'air affamé. Dans ses yeux, plus rien ne brillait et pourtant, il restait en elle quelque chose d'innocent, une touche de naïveté. Souriant, les trois hommes s'approchèrent d'elle, entament une discussion en proposant quelque chose à manger à la jeune fille. La peur traversa ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux violets tandis qu'ils insistaient.

\- Voyons, vous allez tomber de fatigue si vous continuez ainsi ! Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans la rue ?

\- Je ne sais plus.

\- Et vous refusez notre offre ? Nous n'allons pas vous agresser et vous avez besoin de manger. De plus, nous avons une proposition à vous faire !

\- Je ne suis pas une fille de joie.

Sa voix paraissait atone, dénuée de toute émotion. Elle glissait lentement vers les ténèbres, seule et triste. L'un des homme lui attrapa le bras. Elle se dégagea sans convictions tandis qu'ils serrait de nouveau son membre, plus fort. La douleur naissant lui fit réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Mais ils étaient trois. Et elle était seule. Sans aucune force, affamée. L'idée de se sauver lui avait bien traversé l'esprit mais à quoi bon ? Elle ne ferait pas trois pas avant de s'écrouler. Ils l'entraînaient avec eux, prêt à user de son corps comme bon leur semblerait.

\- Laissez-moi s'il vous plaît. Murmura-t-elle

Ils ne l'entendirent pas, ou alors ils le feignaient seulement mais ils ne ralentirent pas. Elle ne pouvait pas leur résister.

\- Lâchez-là tout de suite !

La voix résonna dans la petite ruelle, arrêtant les trois hommes et faisant battre plus fort le cœur de la jeune fille. Ses ravisseurs se retournèrent brusquement, prêts au combat. Ils ne virent rien venir. Leur attaquant était un mage, capable d'infiltrer un poison dans les veines de ses adversaires. Ceux-ci ne virent rien venir. Un flux violet les enlaça. Ils lâchèrent leur victime dont les jambes ne tenaient plus. La jeune fille s'effondra à genou sur le sol, rapidement rejoint par son sauveur. Il posa une main sur son épaule, inquiet.

\- Kinana, tout vas bien ?

Hochant la tête, elle leva finalement les yeux vers le jeune homme, en connaissant déjà l'identité grâce à sa voix. Et pourtant, elle ne put que dire son prénom, surprise et pourtant heureuse.

\- Cobra ?

Le sanglot dans sa voix n'échappa pas au voleur et il dû faire face au torrent de larmes qui ne tarda pas à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras, une boule dans la gorge. Pendant des jours il l'avait cherché, inquiet et malade à l'idée que quelque chose ait pu lui arriver. Il possédait dorénavant la réponse à cette question qui avait provoqué cette dispute. Une réponse pourtant simple, juste son nez sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué plus tôt. Une réponse simple et pourtant si difficile à accepter, à comprendre et ne serait-ce qu'à appliquer. Son étreinte se resserra encore autour du corps frêle de Kinana, comme s'il cherchait à la protéger.

\- Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir sut répondre plus tôt à ta question. J'ai été effrayé par mes sentiments et quoi que je puisse dire, cela n'excusera jamais mon erreur. Jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser partir ce jour-là. Jamais je n'aurais dû te regarder passer cette porte et les jours qui ont suivit, ton absence m'a crucifié. Je t'ai cherché partout en imaginant le pire et cela me tuait de ne pas avoir ta présence. Je t'aime Kinana, depuis la première fois où j'ai perçu ton regard vers le ciel alors que les autres religieuses baissaient humblement la tête, jusqu'à aujourd'hui et pendant encore longtemps.

Elle ne répondait rien, le laissant faire son discours, lui qui n'avait jamais été doué pour cela alors que son cœur se gonflait de joie rien qu'en entendant ces mots. S'il ne l'avait pas aimé, il ne l'aurait pas cherché avec tant d'acharnement. La jeune fille le sentait. Séchant ses larmes, elle releva la tête, observant le voleur qui la fixait, inquiet qu'elle ne dise rien. Un sourire se dessina alors que le visage de Kinana, l'illuminant. Plutôt que des mots qui ne parviendraient pas à dire à quel point son amour était grand, elle l'embrassa. Un baiser fougueux, passionné à l'image de leur couple. Et pourtant, Cobra sentait que Kinana ne lui avait pas tout dit. A la façon dont elle l'observait, quelque chose lui pesait. Pourtant, elle semblait hésitante à lui en parler.

\- Kinana ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Les pires scénarios défilaient dans la tête du voleur. Que s'était-il passé pendant ces quelques jours ? S'était-elle fait agresser ? L'inquiétude, la colère et la peur se bousculaient en lui alors que Kinana restait muette, cherchant ses mots. Comment lui dire ? A la vérité, la jeune fille craignait la réaction de son amant. Ce fut sa confiance en lui qui l'emporta.

\- Je crois que … Que je suis enceinte. Une femme ayant déjà eu quatre enfants en a reconnu les symptômes, c'est ton enfant, celui que je porte.

Les yeux de Cobra s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise.

Gêné, engoncé dans des vêtements qui ne lui allait pas, Roméo esquissait un sourire en direction de Wendy et ses parents. La petite lu souriait également alors que les adultes s'entretenaient à côté d'eux. Grey, amis de Macao, leur avait offert cordialement des vêtements en leur souhaitant la réussite de leur projet. Macao était un bon père qui souhaitait simplement voir son fils s'élever socialement. Et Roméo s'était attaché à la petite Wendy. Et à la façon dont elle lui souriait, c'était réciproque.

\- Votre femme n'est pas venue ? s'étonna le père de Wendy

Les yeux de Macao s'assombrirent de tristesse et il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Malheureusement, ma chère Enno nous a quittée.

\- Oh … toutes mes condoléances … murmura Carla, la mère de Wendy

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Macao et finalement, la conversation se tourna vers les deux enfants. Tout deux âgés de treize ans, ils pouvaient se marier mais il fallait d'abord s'assurer que Roméo venait d'une bonne famille. Du moins, cela importait pour les parents de Wendy alors que l'enfant n'en avait cure. Elle appréciait Roméo pour ce qu'il était et non pas pour son compte en banque.

\- Alors, quelle est votre situation actuelle ?

\- Et bien, je tiens une auberge accueillant quelques grands clients tels que le marchand Grey Fullbuster, le Major Gajil Redfox et parfois sa femme.

\- Oh alors votre auberge est également ouverte aux femmes.

\- Oui, oui !

La discussion continua ainsi. Macao semblait à l'aise à mentir tandis que Roméo se retenait pour ne pas rougir sous le regard inquisiteur de Wendy. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le père de ce garçon mentait sur leur situation. Après tout, elle connaissait la situation réelle de Roméo, le peu d'argent qu'il possédait et l'auberge de son père qui ne tournait pas. Alors pourquoi mentait-il ? Au fur et à mesure que leur parents parlaient, elle comprit que sans ces mensonges, elle ne pourrait pas épouser Roméo, quoi que cela veuille dire. Elle comprenait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une union à vie et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Wendy appréciait Roméo et il en était de même pour le garçon. Aucun ne comprenait encore réellement ce que le mot « mariage » engageait comme réelles conséquences.

Personne ne mettait jamais les pieds dans la bibliothèque du roi n'est-ce pas ? Sting et Minerva s'y retrouvèrent, ne pouvant se montrer tout deux en public. Après tout, Sting était déjà fiancé. Mais cela ne les gênaient pas. Ils venaient se trouver là, laissant leur passion les emporter dans une étreinte brûlante. Leur amour était ainsi, si l'on pouvait appeler cela de l'amour. Ils s'unissaient, voilà tout. Leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements résonnaient au milieu des livres poussiéreux alors que la lumière du soleil inondait l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres, Reby pensait avec délice au repas du midi qui arrivait de plus en plus rapidement. Elle attendait seulement que son fiancé arrive pour l'emmener manger chez-eux. Alors qu'elle rentrait dans la bibliothèque qu'elle avait quitté afin d'apporter un recueil de poème à la reine, la jeune femme se figea sur le seuil. Des sons inhabituels emplissaient l'espace et Reby comprit que des nobles du château se cachaient ici afin que personne ne sache qu'il trompait leur conjoint. Dégoûtée et pourtant curieuse de découvrir qui se cachait et pour quelles raisons, l'archiviste se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les sons. Elle se figea en apercevant la chevelure noire de Minerva et le visage de Sting. Lucy savait-elle que son fiancé la trompait ? Le jeune homme remarqua la présence de Reby et murmura quelques mots à son amante qui esquissa un sourire diabolique. Reby se refusa à reculer, fixant le couple.

\- Je vois que vous ne manquez point d'honneur Sire.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une employée ici, je suppose que votre silence est acquis.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

Menaçante, Minerva s'avança, prête à garder son secret contre vents et marées, prête à tuer s'il le fallait afin que son amant puisse continuer de venir la voir ! Mais celui-ci tendit le bras afin de lui barrer la route, l'empêchant de blesser la pauvre archiviste.

\- Je vais m'en occuper ma chère. Croyez bien qu'après ceci, vous ne parlerez plus jamais.

\- Est-ce ma fiancée que vous menacez ?

La voix vibrante de colère de Gajil résonna, forte, alors qu'il se plaçait devant Reby, protégeant celle qu'il aimait. Sting ne faisait pas le poids contre le major et, conscient de sa faiblesse, dégoûté par celle-ci, il leur jeta un regard meurtrier et lourd de menace avant de quitter la bibliothèque au bras de Minerva. Lorsqu'ils eurent gagnés un coin de Versailles trop reculés, trop abandonné pour que qui que ce soit y aille, la courtisane murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son amant :

\- Ne craignez rien Sire. Je ferais en sortes qu'ils ne parlent ni l'un ni l'autre.

Le jeune noble pouvait avoir toute confiance en sa compagne. Car si le poison était bien une arme de femme, aucun doute quand au fait que Minerva maîtrisait cet art.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Tout ira bien

Perchée sur une cheminée, l'ombre observait la ville. Sa silhouette se découpait sur un fond de lune ronde. Ses cheveux écarlates volaient atour d'elle, battant ses hanches. Elle veillait sur Paris, consciente du moindre mouvement. Derrière elle, son acolyte l'observait, fasciné. Que cherchait-elle ? Qui cherchait-elle ? La jeune femme se figea soudainement, les yeux braqués vers cette ombre drapée de noir que seule éclairait une lanterne. Mal-à-l'aise, elle avançait rapidement, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle craignait d'être suivie, perchée sur un cheval. Qui était-ce ? Un garde ? Non, la personne semblait plutôt petite et frêle pour être un soldat. Un noble ? Quelqu'un de suffisamment inconscient pour se promener dans les bas-fond de Paris la nuit. Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme descendit de la cheminée et gagna rapidement le sol, comme si la pesanteur et la gravité n'existait pas. Une ombre dans la nuit, l'assassin se planta en face de cet inconnu qui s'arrêta. Aucun mouvement de recul, aucune peur, seulement l'arrêt soudain de son cheval.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Ecartez-vous Scarlett, vous en avez assez fait !

\- MacGarden ? s'étonna la tueuse. Que faites-vous sans le major, de nuit, dans les bas-fond ?

\- Je vais voir Natsu. Laisse-moi passer ! Et ne vous approchez plus de la princesse.

\- J'ai reçu des ordres. Je suis un assassin MacGarden. On me désigne une victime et je la tue.

\- Qui vous a donné l'ordre ? Combien avez-vous reçu ?

\- Un servante aux cheveux bleus pâles. La pauvre ne doit même pas savoir ce que sa maîtresse à écrit dans le billet qu'elle m'a remit.

\- Vous êtes horribles.

\- Je gagne ma vie. D'ailleurs, faites attentions à vos plate, cette femme veut aussi votre mort, à vous et à votre mari.

\- Pourquoi me prévenez-vous ?

\- Estimez-vous heureuse que je le fasse !

Sans demander son reste, Erza disparut dans la nuit. Reby resta sur place, choquée par ces nouvelles. Quelqu'un à Versailles souhaitait la mort de Lucy et du couple Redfox. Mais qui ? La jeune femme mènerait son enquête. Reprenant sa route, elle arriva devant une maison délabré. Il ne devait pas faire chaud dedans. L'archiviste toqua au bois pourri de la porte. Échevelé, les paupières lourdes de sommeil, Natsu ouvrit. Surprit par cette visite, il lui proposa d'entrer mais elle secoua la tête, fébrile.

\- Tu dois venir avec moi !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Cela commence ?

Inquiet, il observait l'archiviste en attendant qu'elle lui donne la réponse mais elle se contentait de lui tirer le bras en lui ordonnant de venir. Il la suivit posant milles et une questions sans avoir de réponse jusqu'à ce que Reby ne se décide à lâcher un :

\- Elle te réclame. Elle a besoin de toi.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, incapable de croire qu'elle lui disait cela. Il s'arrêta, forçant l'archiviste à stopper sa course.

\- Je ne peux pas … murmura-t-il

\- Robespierre ne dira rien. Je t'en prie Natsu, il faut que tu viennes. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu le peux.

La panique gagna le voleur, la peur lui enserrait le ventre, main géante tenant ses entrailles qui se gelaient à mesure que l'effroi le gagnait. Que s'était-il passé ? Grimpant derrière l'archiviste sur sa jument, il prit les rênes et força la bête à galoper. Il ne voulait que retrouver la princesse qui n'avait pas quittée ses pensées depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vue. La dernière fois … Non ! Il refusait de croire que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. Son imagination s'emballait en même temps que son cœur et milles et un scénarios trottaient dans sa tête sur les raisons qui le séparerait de Lucy à tout jamais. La mort venait en premier, l'exil en second, le mariage avec Sting en troisième. Laissant le cheval en liberté dans la cour de Versailles, ils se glissèrent en silence dans les couloirs déserts du château. Reby guidait Natsu sans hésitation. Aucun ne parlait, aucun ne le voulait. Ils ruminaient chacun de sombres pensées. Devant la porte de la princesse, deux soldats montaient la garde. Ils observèrent la jeune femme accompagnée par cette étrange personne dont ils ne voyaient pas le visage.

\- C'est un médecin. déclara sobrement Reby

\- On veut voir son visage.

\- Et pendant que vous l'observerez, la princesse mourra. Je vous laisserais expliquer cela à la reine.

Son ton inhabituellement froid ne surprit pas Natsu qui tournait et retournait encore la premières phrase de la jeune femme dans sa tête. Lucy était-elle malade ? La main se resserra encore un peu sur ses entrailles alors que les deux gardes les laissaient entrer. Gajil arpentait la chambre alors que son coéquipier et ami Lily, major de son état, avec plusieurs hommes sous ses ordres, se reposaient dans la chambre de la servante qui jouxtait celle de la princesse. Ils devaient protéger l'intérieur de la chambre de la princesse et se relayaient. Gajil veillait la nuit, Lily s'en chargeait la journée. En voyant sa fiancée saine et sauve, l'homme poussa un soupire de soulagement. Il s'en approcha, la serrant contre lui en regrettant de lui avoir demandé d'aller le voleur. Celui-ci s'approchait du lit, incapable de détacher son regard de Lucy. Le front luisant de sueur, elle semblait en proie à la fièvre. D'une voix faible, elle prononçait une litanie de mot sans queue ni tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Le jeune homme se tourna vers Gajil et Reby qui l'observait. La peur se lisait au fond de ses yeux. Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle et elle, dans un moment de douleur et de fièvre laissait enfin parler son cœur. Finit les artifices, elle avait réclamé Natsu, sa liberté et l'égalité. Elle avait réclamé de l'attention, hurler de douleur, de rage et d'envie. Elle mourait à petit feu. Et pour une fois, elle avait demandé ce que son cœur désirait ardemment : Natsu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Du poison. Fourni par Erza à la demande d'une courtisane.

\- Qui ?

Il ne parvenait pus à formuler des phrases, se contentant de questions tant sa colère était grande. Il avait peur. Peur de la perdre là, alors qu'il apprenait tout juste qu'elle désirait autant qu'il la désirait. Gajil et Reby échangèrent un regard avant que le major ne secoue la tête, l'air désolé.

\- On ne sait pas.

\- Une servante aux cheveux bleus pâle a été envoyée par Erza. Si on la trouve, on pourra peut-être trouver le coupable. déclara Reby

\- Je dirais plutôt la coupable. contra Gajil. Le poison est une arme de femme.

L'archiviste leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Natsu se détournait du couple. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lucy. Sa chère princesse qui souffrait, qui mourait sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. Et l'impuissance déferla sur lui, véritable torrent. Il voulait hurler, crier sa rage mais rien ne sortait, une boule obstruant sa gorge, empêchant ses cordes vocales de vibrer. Sa tristesse était palpable, elle semblait emplir tout l'espace de la chambre et ne laissait derrière elle qu'un silence dévasté. Le murmure de Lucy résonnait à leurs oreilles comme un hurlement. Un mot, un seul mot répété en boucle, comme une prière. Un nom. Le sien. Natsu.

La dette du pays s'aggravait. Inquiet, Necker tentait de faire comprendre au roi qu'il fallait faire quelque chose mais l'annonce de l'empoisonnement de Lucy avait achevé Louis XVI. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement alors que les herboristes, apothicaires et médecins se succédaient dans la chambre de la princesse. Ils cherchaient un remède à ce poison lent qui circulaient dans ses veines. Le roi savait qu'il ne pouvait plus diriger seul la France. Il avait besoin d'aide. En ce 5 mai 1789, pour la première fois depuis l'instauration de la monarchie absolue, le roi Louis XVI convoqua les États-généraux. Surprit, les députés se rendaient dans l'hôtel des Menus Plaisirs élevé par Louis XV. Les députés des trois ordres s'asseyaient en échangeant sur la raison de cette convocation. Mirabeau et ses pairs sourcils froncés, observaient les nobles narquois tels que Sting qui les regardaient, moqueurs. Le silence se fit lorsque le roi fit son discours. Il accueillit les députés de tous les ordres sans y mettre le ton. Tout ce qui ressortait de son discours, c'était la platitude incroyable avec laquelle il accueillait tous ces gens. L'empoisonnement de sa nièce, la dette du pays et la crise agricole semblait l'avoir affecté au point de lui retirer toutes ses émotions. Il se retira, laissant la Garde des Sceaux, Barentin, parler. Des rires discrets résonnaient sous les capes alors que la voix de l'homme ne parvenait pas aux députés. Il parlait si peu fort qu'un suppléant dut faire le discours à sa place tandis qu'il le lisait à côté. Des regards narquois et moqueurs s'échangeaient parmi les députés alors qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués. Ce fut Necker qui leur apporta la réponse. L'expert de la finance entama un discours soporifique de quatre heures où il énuméra diverses nombres. La seule chose que les députés comprirent, au final, c'était qu'il fallait payer. Les députés du Tiers-états s'insurgèrent.

\- Sommes-nous convoqué uniquement pour mettre la main à la poche ?

Aucune autre modalité de vote n'est faite, aucune proposition, rien ! Mirabeau lança le premier les débats sur les façon de vote. Fallait-il voter par tête ou par ordre ? Les débats durèrent jusqu'au lendemain. Jusqu'à ce que chacun ait voté. Nobles et clergés votèrent contre le vote par tête. En minorité, le tiers-état s'inclina. C'en était trop ! Ils ne pouvaient rester les bras croisés alors que le peuple mourait de faim ! Ils décidaient de devenir représentant de ceux-ci. Ils devinrent députés des communes et commencèrent à travailler entre eux. Ils rejetaient la royauté, et tout ce qui faisaient qu'ils étaient minorité alors qu'ils représentaient la majorité. Un peuple !

L'enfant attendait devant la porte des appartements de Rog lorsque Yukino l'aperçut. Elle revenait de son service de servante, un serre-tête retenant en arrière ses cheveux bleus pâle. Intriguée, elle s'approcha du petit garçon et s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Bonjour ?

\- Bonjour Damoiselle ! répondit le garçon en souriant

\- Tout vas bien ? Tu es perdu ?

\- J'attends mon frère !

\- Ton frère ?

\- C'est Rog ! Et moi, je m'appelle Frosh !

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent. Elle se releva mais la petite main du garçon attrapa le bas de sa robe. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, intrigué.

\- Dis, tu sais quand il va rentrer ?

\- Bientôt bonhomme … Il ne va plus tarder. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai …

Il compta sur ses doigts, levant les yeux en réfléchissant avant de tendre sa petite main, tous ses doigts en évidence vers Yukino :

\- Cinq ans ! J'ai cinq ans !

Son sourire faisait fondre la jeune femme qui déverrouillait la porte, laissant entrer le gamin qui semblait avoir l'habitude des lieux. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme, intrigué :

\- Est-ce que tu es la femme de mon frère ?

Le rouge gagna rapidement les joues de la servante qui secoua la tête, gênée. Il n'y aurait jamais moyen pour qu'elle le soit. Ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde. Ils n'étaient pas du même ordre. Une ancienne prostituée ne pouvait pas épouser un soldat, un garde du corps. Frosh se hissa dans un fauteuil trop grand par rapport à sa petite taille.

\- C'est dommage.

Le cœur de Yukina rata un battement. Oui, c'était dommage.

Natsu ne bougerait pas. Pas tant que Lucy était toujours sous l'empire de ce poison. Elle ne devait pas mourir ! Il refusait ! Gajil l'observait éponger le front moite de sueur de la jeune femme en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes alors qu'elle s'agitait sous l'effet de la fièvre. N'y avait-il rien à faire ? Il se sentait tellement impuissant et chaque fois que Lucy prononçait son nom, il sentait son cœur se déchirer un peu plus, menaçant de s'effondrer. Toutes les personnes de sciences qui passaient dans la chambre ne parvenaient pas à déterminer l'antidote. Que fallait-il faire ? Mina, la servante, entrait et sortait de la chambre. Elle ne regardait pas le voleur, de peur qu'il ne lui saute dessus. Elle ne le repoussait pas pour autant. Il aimait Lucy. Cela se voyait à la façon dont son Il regard embué se posait sur la jeune femme. Il n'allait plus voir les révolutionnaires, il ne s'y intéressait plus. Il ne savait rien des révolutions juridiques qui faisaient rage au sein des États-généraux. Il savait seulement qu'un poison lent et douloureux couraient dans les veines de Lucy, que personne ne pouvait rien y faire et que la coupable courait toujours. Il devait faire quelque chose !

\- Que crois-tu pouvoir faire ? demanda Gajil à l'entente de ces paroles

\- Je peux trouver la seule personne assurément capable de la soigner.

\- Qui ? Quelqu'un qui maîtrise les poisons mieux que personne …

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Lucy, se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmure quelques mots, un simple au revoir :

\- Je te sauverais princesse.

Le murmure rauque qui lui répondit liquéfia le cœur du jeune homme :

\- Je t'aime voleur.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Poison qui coule dans nos veines 

Des larmes traçaient de long sillon sur les joues poudrés de Marie-Antoinette. Loin du peuple et du monde réfugiée dans son Petit Trianon, la reine pouvait exprimer tout ce qu'elle refoulait par ailleurs. Il fallait faire bonne figure dans Versailles, sourire et continuer de danser, de manger et de vivre comme si tout allait bien, comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème. On la disait égoïste de ne pas plus se soucier des citoyens, ou même de sa nièce qui se mourrait. Mais qu'en savaient-ils, ces gens qui parlaient ? Ils ne connaissaient rien des tourbillons intérieurs qui l'agitait. Son époux n'en savait rien non plus. Il devait gérer ses États-généraux et surtout les députés du tiers-états qui ne supportaient plus le système actuel. Marie-Antoinette se retrouvait alors seule pour faire face à tout ce qui lui tombait dessus. Lucy était empoisonnée et souffrait. Dans ses veines circulaient un poison lent et douloureux. Saisie de fièvre, sa nièce délirait et murmurait d'une voix rauque des mots sans queue ni tête, des phrases provenant de son cœur, des envies inavouable. Et l'inquiétude tiraillait Marie-Antoinette qui se réfugiait dans son Trianon sans ses servantes. Elle avait besoin de solitude. Parfois, elle se permettait de recevoir de la visite. Du dos de la main, Axel essuya doucement les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son amante. Il détestait la voir pleurer mais il savait qu'elle détestait encore plus le montrer. Une personnalité trop fière pour laisser entrevoir la moindre faiblesse. Doucement, l'homme la serra dans ses bras. La reine se laissa aller contre lui. Elle avait bien fait de le laisser entrer. Plus rien n'allait dans le royaume, entre la révolution interne, la mort de son fils aîné et l'empoisonnement de sa nièce, Marie-Antoinette se demandait encore comment elle faisait pour tenir debout. Si elle souriait en se promenant en compagnie de ses servantes, intérieurement, des larmes fissuraient son masque de fer. Et ces journaux ... Ils circulaient dans les rues. Elle en avait eu vent grâce au mouchard, elle avait eu vent de ce qui se disait sur le roi par le biais de leur espion qui se glissaient dans les café et les salons pour entendre les débats. Des dessins pornographiques représentaient la reine, libertine, lesbienne alors que c'était une femme pourtant proche de sa famille. Malgré son amant, elle éprouvait pour son mari une tendresse qu'il lui rendait.

\- Majesté ?  
\- Je vous en prie Axel, partez.  
\- Je ne peux vous laisser dans un tel état.  
\- Je vous en prie ...

Elle le fixait, l'implorant de la laisser seule. Incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à cette femme, le compte se leva, caressant une dernière fois les joues trempée de la femme qu'il aimait avant de quitter le petit Trianon. Les pleurs de la reine redoublèrent après son départ. S'installant à sa coiffeuse au troisième étage, Marie-Antoinette tira d'un des tiroirs son journal intime et se saisit d'une de ses plumes. Voilà bien son seul confident, celui à qui elle confiait tous ses secrets, ceux que ni Axel, ni son mari ne connaissait, ceux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais leur dévoiler. Comme sa honte lors des accouchements alors que tous les courtisant l'observaient. Être reine ne lui offrait pas un moment d'intimité et elle bénissait son mari pour lui avoir offert ce domaine avec des mots qui restaient gravés dans sa mémoire : "Vous aimez les fleurs : j'ai un bouquet à vous offrir, c'est le Petit Trianon." Son refuge. Elle en avait besoin plus que tout. Éloignée de la cour, la reine pouvait enfin souffler être un peu moins royale, un peu plus Marie-Antoinette. Elle y séjournait souvent, loin des cérémonials de la cour qu'elle ne supportait pas. Elle avait fait décorer les lieux à son goût, prenant ainsi possession des anciens appartements. Situé au cœur d'un jardin botanique dans la cour de Versailles, le reine profitait de l'endroit, cherchant à oublier Et pourtant, les critiques pleuvaient. Le domaine se trouvant loin de Versailles, on la critiquait, encore et toujours. Trop souvent. Avec des gestes mesurés, Marie-Antoinette choisissaient les mots qui définissaient le mieux ce qu'elle ressentait.

Inquiète, Jubia ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur les robes qu'elle nettoyait. L'eau valsait dans l'air grâce à la magie de la jeune femme. À genou sur le sol, alors qu'elle devait frotter le luxueux tissus des toilettes de la reine, elle ne pensait qu'à son époux. Depuis leur mariage, ils vivaient plus ou moins heureux dans la maison de Grey. Ils travaillaient dans la journée, elle au château et lui à son bureau et ils se retrouvaient le soir, discutant simplement de leur journée. Ils n'avaient pas consommé le mariage. Jubia voulait attendre que Grey l'aime et ce dernier ne voulait pas forcer la jeune femme. Mais voilà qu'hier soir au dîner, le marchand lui annonçait qu'il devait partir en Inde avec sa flotte pour négocier quelques épices rares récemment découverte. Fournissant tout le royaume, il ne pouvait se permettre de faillir, cela comptait beaucoup pour lui mais Jubia imaginait qu'il partait là-bas pour rejoindre une jeune indienne qui était son amante. La peur lui tenait le ventre mais elle n'osait en parler avec son époux. Et voilà qu'il était sur le départ. Dans une semaine, il ne serait plus là ! Comment était-elle censé réagir ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle serra la robe qu'elle tenait dans ses mains jusqu'à froisser le tissus. Une main se posa sur la sienne.

\- Doucement mon amie, vous froissez les vêtements de la reine.  
\- Pardon.

Doucement, la lavandière ouvrit ses doigts crispés et tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. De court cheveux blancs encadraient son visage et elle posait sur Jubia un regard empli de compassion. Lisana était son amie et elle s'inquiétait. Les deux lavandières travaillaient toutes deux pour la reine et ses enfants. Elles en étaient fières mais Lisana voyait bien qu'aujourd'hui, son amie n'était pas dans son assiette.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ma chère ? Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire ...

Jubia leva les yeux vers la jeune lavandière qui cessait de travailler pour se concentrer sur son amie. Celle-ci lui souriait, avenante et réconfortante. Elle voulait aider la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Cette dernière soupira, dévoilant ses secrets :

\- C'est mon mari, il doit bientôt partir en Inde et j'ai peur qu'il ne revienne jamais.  
\- Allons Jubia, vous vous montez sûrement la tête pour rien. Votre mari vous aime.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus secoua la tête, l'air las et triste.

\- Non malheureusement. Moi je l'aime, lui ne m'a épousé que sous la contrainte.  
\- Enfin ma chère amie ... S'il ne vous aimait pas, il ne vous aurait pas embrassé aussi passionnément le jour de votre mariage. Nous l'avons tous vus, cet amour ! Lui avez-vous dit ce que vous ressentiez par rapport à ce voyage ? La communication est la clé d'un mariage heureux !

Son enthousiasme gagna Jubia qui esquissa un sourire.

\- Et qu'en savez-vous Lisana ? Vous n'êtes pas marié !  
\- Je n'ai qu'à regarder mon frère et Dame Evergreen pour comprendre !  
\- Oui, et nous n'avons qu'à observer votre sœur courir après ce soldat blond pour assister à une comédie digne de Molière !

En riant, Lisana éclaboussa Jubia qui rit à son tour.

\- Maintenant remettons-nous au travail où nous ne serons pas payées !

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice. Rassurée, Jubia reprit son travail avec plus d'acharnement et d'ardeur. Ce soir, elle parlerait à son mari à propos de ce voyage. Jamais elle tenterait de le forcer à rester près d'elle comme ses parents l'avaient forcé au mariage. Il fallait seulement qu'il comprenne. Tous les deux devaient poser les choses à plat, se les dire afin de se comprendre et en fonction de cela, ils prendraient des décisions. L'amour était fait de compromit paraissait-il. Mais dans leur mariage, nul amour sauf celui à sens unique que ressentait Jubia. Elle ferait des compromis pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, s'il était prêt à faire à un pas vers elle, lui aussi.

Mirabeau poussa un bruyant soupir, attirant l'attention des autres députés. Il en avait assez de toute cette mascarade. Comme si le roi allait réellement s'intéresser à leurs problèmes ! Il n'avait pas même reconnu la majorité du tiers-état alors comment pouvait-il prétendre se soucier du peuple ? Il n'en pouvait plus. réunir les États-généraux aurait pu être une bonne idée si seulement des mesures avaient été prise. Mais le clergé et la noblesse n'allaient certainement pas se laisser faire ! Le mois de mai s'annonçait maussade pour la Révolution malgré le temps clair. Ils n'avançaient pas. Robespierre avait beau prétendre le contraire, la réalité ne mentait pas, elle. L'homme secoua la tête. Il préférait encore partir plutôt que d'écoute un instant de plus des débats stériles qui iraient forcément dans le sens des deux premiers ordres. Il ne pouvait rien espérer, il le savait.

Ils échangèrent un regard incertain.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire ? demanda Cobra

Kinana hocha la tête. Oui, elle en était certaine ! Il le fallait. Après tout, elle allait mettre au monde un enfant et la moindre des politesses étaient quand même de prévenir ses parents. Un petit sourire se dessina apeuré se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Cobra lui serra la main pour la rassurer. Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Elle craignait une réaction trop violente de la part de ses parents. Ils ne seraient sûrement pas d'accord avec son choix de vie. Peut-être même l'avaient-ils déjà renier ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et tira sur la clochette. Le bruit résonna dans la maison. Un homme mince et élancé ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune femme. Elle esquissa un sourire intimidée et fit un peu geste de la main pour le saluer, nerveuse.

\- Mademoiselle Kinana ? Vous êtes revenues ?  
\- Bonjour Gontran ... Mes parents sont-ils là ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, à croire qu'il ne s'attendait véritablement pas à cette question avant de hocher frénétiquement la tête et de s'effacer pour la laisser entrer. Elle tenait toujours la main de Cobra, incapable de la lâcher. Il était son seul repère et à peine eut-elle franchi le seuil de la porte, Kinana comprit que le voleur serait définitivement la seule personne à faire partie de sa vie. Ses parents ne comprendraient jamais. Leur union n'était que le fruit d'un mariage arrangé et nul amour n'était né entre eux. Ils avaient eu une fille, unique. Ils ne voulaient pas tenter de faire un autre enfant et depuis la grossesse de la mère de Kinana, ils ne s'étaient plus touché. Ils ne comprendraient pas l'amour qui unissaient la noble et le voleur, jamais. Elle le savait et pourtant, elle voulait au moins les prévenir. Gontran les guida jusqu'à un petit salon où ils s'assirent. Cobra regardait autour de lui, horriblement tenté par tout l'argent qu'il voyait partout où se portait son regard. Il n'allait pas pouvoir résister et encore pire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa petite noble s'était enfuie de chez-elle. Un goût de l'aventure ? Cela semblait bien ridicule comparé à toutes les richesses qu'elle possédait sous la main. En réalité, Kinana avait fuit sa vie toute tracé. Elle vivait dans un couvent, placée là par ses parents pour apprendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui trouvent un bon parti à qui elle se marierait. Alors elle avait fui. Et Cobra ne le regrettait pas.

\- Oh Seigneur Dieu ... murmura une femme.

Main droite posée sur la poitrine, elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, le souffle coupé par son corset. Derrière elle, son mari ne semblait pas esquisser le moindre geste pour la rattraper. Une servante tenant des sels les suivait au cas où Madame s'évanouirait. Kinana se leva d'un bond, son amant mettant un peu de plus à se mettre debout.

\- Bonjour père, bonjour mère.

Son père secoua la tête.

\- Tu oses revenir ici après l'affront que tu nous a fait ? Tu as fuis tes responsabilités en jetant le déshonneur sur notre famille, tu as fuis le couvent et voilà que tu oses revenir ici avec ton amant. Ne nous demande pas de nous occuper de toi.  
\- Père ! Je vous en prie écoutez-moi !  
\- Petite ingrate ... murmura sa mère en s'asseyant, le souffle court.

Kinana observait ses parents. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Cobra ne disait pas un mot, incapable de parler. Il pouvait presque sentir la détresse de la jeune femme mais il se trouvait incapable de l'atténuer.

\- Père, mère, je ne suis pas venue demander l'aumône. La politesse, et le quelques valeurs inculquée par les sœurs ... Oui, par les sœurs car je ne peux pas dire que vous m'avez appris grand chose ! Ces quelques valeurs enseignée m'obligent à revenir ici afin de vous faire part de mon choix alors que je ne suis qu'une ingrate n'est-ce pas ? Alors que j'ai été déshonorée et après cette conversation, je vais sûrement être reniée mais voilà, je me dois de vous prévenir !

Elle désigna Cobra qui se sentit soudain de trop. Il voulait partir mais il était incapable de laisser la femme qu'il aimait seule ici en face de ses parents alors qu'elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle refoulait ses larmes.

\- Voici Erik, surnommé Cobra. C'est l'homme que j'aime et le père de mon enfant.  
\- Mon Dieu !

La femme posa une main sur sa bouche, outrée.

\- Ma fille, tonna son père, tu ne t'occuperas point de cette enfant ! Tu n'épouseras pas cet homme !  
\- Suffit père ! Je suis libre dorénavant ! Libre d'être qui je veux ! Libre d'aimer qui je veux ! Je pourrais même rejoindre la Révolution si l'envie m'en prenait ! Père, mère, je suis libre ! Et si je le veux, j'élèverais mon enfant comme bon me semblera ! Vous n'êtes plus ce despote qui règne en maître sur sa famille père, vous n'êtes plus qu'un homme riche, marié à une femme qui vous n'aimez pas et qui ne vous aime pas, et votre unique fille vous file entre les doigts ... Pauvre père, pauvre mère. Vous avez tout, sauf la richesse la plus importante.

Elle conclut ses mots en secouant la tête, désolée pour ses parents, désolée qu'ils ne puissent pas comprendre ce qu'était l'amour. Se drapant dans sa dignité, dans son honneur et surtout dans sa liberté, la jeune femme, électron libre de cette famille, saisit la main de Cobra et quitta la maison de son enfance. Finalement, sa réelle famille ici avait été les serviteurs, ces sous-fifres, comme disait son père. Eux avaient toujours eu un mot gentil pour elle. Eux avaient été là pour s'occuper d'elle, la faire rire et la consoler. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, Kinana enlaça Cobra, sans se soucier des regards outrés que pouvaient leur lancer les fils et filles de bonnes familles.

\- Cobra ?

La voix résonnaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le couple regarda en l'air, cherchant la personne qui les avait interpellé. Un jeune homme possédant une écharpe blanche et une touffe de cheveux roses les observait depuis le toit. Natsu avait besoin du maître des poisons. Il semblait grave. Envolé son insouciance, perdue son innocence ! Les deux voleurs s'observèrent avant de se rejoindre. Méfiante, Kinana fixait cet inconnu des rues alors qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Cobra. En peu de temps, il expliqua sa situation. L'autre voleur éclata de rire. Natsu, amoureux du noble ? C'était presque aussi risible que son idylle avec Kinana. Celle-ci d'ailleurs observait les deux jeunes hommes et frappa le bras de son amant lorsqu'il refusa d'accompagner et d'aider le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

\- Tu vas le faire !  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Si la situation était inversée, tu voudrais que ton ami t'aide !  
\- Ce n'est pas mon ami ... marmonna Cobra  
\- Je n'en ai cure ! Tu vas aider la princesse .  
\- Je ne peux !  
\- Et pourquoi cela ?  
\- Que feras-tu pendant ce temps ?

Faussement choquée, Kinana posa le dos de sa main sur son front :

\- Oh mon Dieu, une noble à Versailles ... C'est tellement ... tellement incongru, tellement risible ! Il y en a si peu ...

Le voleur fixait son amant, surprit de sa véhémence avant de reporter son attention sur Natsu qui ne riait pas. En d'autres circonstance, peut-être mais la vie de celle qu'il aimait était en jeu et le jeune homme n'avait pas le cœur à rire tant la peur prenait toute la place.

\- Très bien, je vais t'aider !  
\- Merci mon ami.

Ils se mirent en route, gagnant rapidement Versailles tout en se cachant pour ne pas se faire arrêter par les gardes. L'arrivée jusqu'à la chambre de la princesse fut plus facile qu'ils ne l'eut crut. Les deux gardes postés devant la porte les arrêtèrent.

\- Messieurs, vous ne pouvez pas entrer avec la demoiselle.  
\- Pardon, et à quel titre ? demanda Kinana qui les accompagnait. Ces deux hommes sont mes gardes du corps exclusivement employé par mon père alors si vous voulez expliquer au Duc de Normandie que vous empêcher ses hommes de protéger son unique fille, grand bien vous fasses ! Laissez-nous entrer maintenant !

Déstabilisés, les deux soldats échangèrent un regard avant d'ouvrir finalement la porte pour laisser entrer la demoiselle et ses deux gardes du corps. Gajil était parti se reposer sur ordre de sa fiancée qui, bien qu'inquiète pour l'état de la princesse, l'étant encore plus pour son futur époux qui s'épuisait. Et Dieu savait que protéger quelqu'un alors qu'on était fatigué ne fonctionnait que rarement. C'était donc le soldat Lily Panther qui avait prit le relais. Suspicieux, il observa la jeune dame et ses deux accompagnateur. Il en reconnut un, Natsu. Il n'acceptait pas la présence du voleur mais il avait rapidement comprit que le jeune homme ne voulait pas de mal à la princesse. Il aurait dû le faire arrêter mais la petite servante, la jolie et souriante Mina l'en avait dissuadé. L'homme laissait donc faire. Par contre, il pointa son arme contre l'autre jeune homme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Je vous en prie Major, murmura Natsu, il peut sauver Lucy.

Dubitatif, Lily observa les deux garçons. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses semblait sincère, et surtout, il avait mal. terriblement mal de voir sa princesse souffrir. Finalement, le major laissa retomber son revolver sans pour autant quitter des yeux le garçon aux cheveux rouges qui s'approchait du lit. Que celui-ci tente le moindre geste un peu menaçant et Lily n'hésiterait pas à mettre fin à ses jours. Il était payé pour protéger la princesse, il le ferait ! Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Natsu fixait Cobra en espérant qu'il pourrait sauver Lucy. Il fallait qu'il y arrive ! Il ne devait pas échouer. Un flux violet s'échappait du corps de la jeune femme pour entrer dans celui du voleur. Il s'en nourrissait, comme Natsu se nourrissait de feu. Ce dernier serrait les poings, incapable de détacher son regard du lit, incapable de quitter un seul instant sa princesse des yeux de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle avait avoué l'aimer. Était-ce la fièvre qui la faisait délirer ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire, par alors que ces trois petits mots avaient gonflés son cœur de joie et de douleur.

\- Il va y arriver ... murmura Kinana à ses côtés.

Elle avait toute confiance en Cobra.

\- Merci de l'avoir convaincu. répondit Natsu.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Pour elle, c'était normal. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser un amoureux perdre la personne qu'il aimait surtout s'il y avait un moyen de la sauver. La poitrine de Lucy se soulevait de façon saccadée alors qu'elle se purgeait de ce poison. Et puis ce fut finit. Plus rien. Plus un souffle de vie, plus une seule respiration. Rien que le silence. Le hurlement de Natsu résonna entre les murs dorés et tapissé. Il se précipita sur Cobra, le plaqua contre le mur en hurlant de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !?

Aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait attrapé, il le relâcha pour gagner le lit où sa princesse reposait. La sueur faisait luir son front. Mais elle restait désespérément endormie. Son cœur battait-il encore ? Les larmes aux yeux, Natsu chercha un souffle, un battement, n'importe quoi qui lui indiquerait que sa princesse était encore en vie. Kinana, Cobra et Lily restaient figé, attendant le verdict. Lucy était-elle morte ? Ils attendaient la réponse sans pouvoir comprendre la douleur qui irradiait Natsu et qui faisait couler ses larmes. Sans pouvoir comprendre qu'une main immense lui comprimait le cœur alors qu'il imaginait qu'il la perdait. Il avait mal, horriblement mal, là, assit auprès d'elle, à chercher encore et encore. Lui qui n'était pas croyant priait Dieu de prendre sa vie pour la donner à Lucy alors qu'il continuait de chercher et d'attendre un souffle de vie, un battement de cœur chez sa princesse. Peut-être était-ce vain ?

Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce que le mariage signifiait. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des enfants. A l'image de Roméo et Juliette, cette dernière âgée de seulement quatorze ans, Roméo et Wendy allaient se marier, à treize ans. Pour leur parents, il entraient juste dans l'âge nubile, ils pouvaient donc se marier. Mais eux, étaient-il près pour un tel engagement ? Le mensonge de Macao fonctionnait mais pour combien de temps encore ? La peur étreignait Roméo sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Wendy tentait encore de comprendre pourquoi ils mentaient comme cela à ses parents. Dans sa petite robe, elle s'approcha de celui qui, dès le lendemain, serait son futur époux.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit la vérité ?

\- Vos parents n'auraient jamais accepté ? Je ne suis qu'un fils de rien. Vous êtes un magnifique bourgeoise. Vous ne pouviez épouser qu'un homme de votre rang ou de celui au-dessus. Pas le fils d'un aubergiste endetté. Je vous prie de ne pas me dénoncer. Mon père fait uniquement cela pour que j'ai un avenir meilleur que la crasse qui m'attends.

La petite Wendy rit en secouant la tête. Elle avait l'air charmante ainsi. Roméo la trouvait magnifique.

\- Je ne vous dénoncerais pas. Je suis même ravie, je crois, de vous voir aussi souvent ! Ce sera comme lorsque je vous hébergeais, mais ce sera légal ! Vous êtes mon ami Roméo.

Le garçon sourit.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : Qui est coupable ?

Jubia observait du coin de l'œil son époux tandis qu'elle repoussait la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Il était resté avec elle, oui, mais pour quelles raisons ? Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et Grey avait accepté de repousser son départ, pour elle, certes, mais pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas cet homme. Le marchand posa ses couverts et fixa la lavandière.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Surprise, la jeune femme releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet du marchand. D'ordinaire, Jubia racontait ses journées e le dîner se faisait sous son récit alors pourquoi restait-elle aussi silencieuse ce soir ? Grey s'inquiétait. Un mal quelconque s'était-il emparé d'elle ? Elle secoua la tête, tentant de sourire sans parvenir à duper son époux. Tout était tellement étrange depuis leur mariage. Ils ne s'étaient plus touché ni embrassé, ils vivaient comme des étrangers. Cela attristait Jubia et pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle n'y pense. Elle avait forcé Grey à l'épouser, le privant de sa liberté pour son plaisir égoïste, son amour qui se consumait en la tuant, en les tuant tous les deux. Enchaînés l'un à l'autre par le mariage, parce que, telle une enfant capricieuse, Jubia avait insisté auprès de ses parents. Grey était ici sous la menace. La lavandière s'excusa, les larmes aux yeux, et quitta la table sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet du marchand. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son épouse. Il se leva et retrouva la jeune femme qui pleurait sur le lit. Doucement, il s'assit sur le matelas et caressa les cheveux de Jubia qui s'excusa de nouveau.

\- De quoi cherchez-vous donc à vous faire pardonner ?

\- De ce mariage que je vous impose, des caprices que vous me passez et de votre voyage que vous avez repoussé à ma demande. Je ne suis qu'un despote.

\- Cessez de dire des âneries et regardez-moi.

La jeune femme releva la tête, observant cet homme qui la fixait avec douceur. Encore une fois, elle lui imposait un caprice, une crise de larme. Alors qu'elle ouvrait encore la bouche pour s'excuser de nouveau, Grey captura ses lèvres. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette femme le tuerait un jour, il le savait, il le sentait. Elle était capricieuse, amoureuse, bavarde et l'emprisonnait dans cette relation. Mais, lui le premier surprit, il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, il n'aurait même jamais cru que cela puisse être possible mais cette femme était une force de la nature, un paradoxe et il l'admirait. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et comment l'obtenir. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas dénuée d'âme si de conscience. Le marchand ne comprenait pas la raison des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme mais ils étaient bien là, tapies dans l'ombre et ils n'avaient attendu que ce moment pour se réveiller. Au son mat de leurs vêtements tombants au sol, les deux amants surent qu'ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière.

C'en était trop ! Minerva éructait de rage, tournant en rond dans ses appartements sous le regard mécontent de Sting. Le jeune homme ne faisait rien pour calmer sa compagne et, au coup d'œil meurtrier qu'elle lui lançait, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il était à l'origine de sa colère. Cessant de marcher la courtisane se planta devant son amant en croisant les bras sous sa généreuse poitrine, l'air renfrogné.

\- Me croyez-vous stupide à ce point ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui. Vous savez admis être prête à empoisonner le Major Redfox et sa fiancé. Pourquoi par la princesse ?

\- Parce que je suis toute désignée pour être la coupable. Voyons Sting, ne portez pas de jugement hâtif. Jamais je n'attenterais à la vie de Dame Lucy, soyons réaliste, cela me mettrais en danger.

Son interlocuteur soupira.

\- Oui, soyons réaliste. Si ma fiancée meurt, je serais libre. Et Dieu sait que vous êtes possessive.

\- Croyez-vous être mon seul amant ?

Piqué au vif, Sting ne répondit pas, quittant la chambre de la courtisane en se drapant dans sa dignité. Cette femme ne valait pas mieux que les prostituées qui couraient les rues en dévoilant leur intimité aux passants pour grappiller quelques pièces.

\- Qu'il est susceptible … soupira Minerva en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il revienne après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, la jeune femme se remit à marcher dans sa chambre. C'était un coup monté contre elle ! Bien sûr que la mort de la princesse lui serait bénéfique ! Elle aurait Sting pour elle seule et oui, sa possessivité était grande mais sa fierté l'emportait largement ! Sting était le seul de ses amants, le meilleur, le seul qu'elle voulait, qu'elle désirait d'une autre façon que pour assouvir les plaisirs de la chaire. Et pourtant, elle venait de le rejeter. Il pensait qu'elle avait tenté de tuer Lucy, comme si elle était stupide à ce point ! Bien sûr que non ! Jamais elle ne ferait quoi que ce soit qui serait trop évident. Il s'agissait d'une machination, quelqu'un cherchait à la faire plonger, mais il fallait encore savoir qui et pourquoi … La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrirent à la volée.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrez ! s'exclama Yukino, bravant l'autorité pour protéger sa maîtresse.

Elle devait tout à la courtisane ! Elle lui devait son travail, sa situation et les quelque Louis qu'elle gagnait de façon honnête. Elle la protégerait contre vents et marées ! Intriguée par cette agitation soudaine, Minerva se détourna de la fenêtre par laquelle elle regardait pour fixer Gajil qui s'était invité dans ses appartements sans frapper. D'une poigne puissante, il tenait le bras de la pauvre servante de la courtisane qui fut prise d'une soudaine pitié. Cette pauvre fille faisait seulement son travail et elle le faisait bien malgré sa méconnaissance des codes de la cour.

\- Je vous prierais de ne pas malmener mon personnel. déclara froidement la jeune femme.

Le major lâcha la servante qui continuait de le braver, se plaçant en bouclier humain enrte sa maîtresse et le soldat.

\- Puis-je connaître la raison de votre venue ?

\- Je vous arrête ainsi que votre servante.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

\- Pour l'empoisonnement de la princesse.

\- Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

\- Vous êtes l'amante de Sir Sting Eucliffe, Dame Lucy est sa futur femme. Si elle n'est plus là, votre place est assurée à ses côtés. De plus, nous avons des témoins qui affirment avoir vu votre servante remettre un billet au compagnon de la plus fine lame de Paris. Votre culpabilité est avérée. Veuillez me suivre sans faire de vague, ainsi que votre servante.

Le dos droit, Minerva se tenait les avant-bras en fixant le major, un rictus moqueur sur le visage alors que celui de Yukino se décomposer. Un petit rire secoua le corps de la courtisane, surprenant Gajil.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez Major ? Des témoins sûrement soûl qui seraient prêt à tout avouer pour quelques pièces et votre … intime conviction ? Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, la reine est mon amie et elle plaidera ma cause et celle de ma servante au près de son mari. Vous serez rétrogradé au rang de simple soldat. Ou bien, vous pouvez choisir d'oublier toute cette histoire et reprendre votre vie normale. Aucune conséquence, aucune répercussion …

\- Et nous laisserions couler l'empoisonnement de la princesse ?

\- Je n'y suis pour rien ! Et ma servante non plus !

D'une main, Minerva ramena Yukino auprès d'elle. Les deux femmes se protégeraient mutuellement face à l'adversité. Impuissant, Gajil savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ces femmes, du moins pour le moment. Mais il y parviendrait. Minerva ne pouvait pas rester en liberté et sa servante, peut-être simplement complice involontaire devait également payer pour son crime. Le major se retira, sans s'excuser, sans un mot de plus, serrant simplement les poings et la mâchoire, frustré. Minerva se tourna vers sa servante, en lui souriant doucement.

\- Merci. Je t'offre ta journée.

\- Merci Madame.

La jeune femme s'inclina en souriant et quitta sa maîtresse non sans la remercier une nouvelle fois. Elle la protégerait, car, même en sachant son passé, la courtisane l'avait gardé à son service. Déambulant dans les couloirs, Yukino se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant. Son travail était toute sa vie. Elle vivait toujours dans les appartements de Rog qui recevait la visite régulière de son adorable petit frère. Yukino se décida à rendre visite à Frosh. Elle le trouva dans la salle d'entraînement des soldats. Lorsque Rog n'était pas en service, il était parfois réquisitionné pour entraîner les jeunes soldats. Et … Chose incroyable, il souriait tendrement en apprenant à son petit frère à tenir une épée de bois. L'enfant trébuchait avec cet engin dans les mains. Clairement, il n'était pas fait pour le combat. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il aperçut Yukino et il abandonna tout pour courir dans ses bras en riant. Elle le recueillit, ravie de voir ce petit garçon qu'elle appréciait beaucoup tandis que Rog lançait laconiquement quelques ordres avant de rejoindre la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit, portant dans ses bras Frosh qui souriait.

\- Mon grand frère te trouve très mignonne !

Le rouge monta aux jours de Yukino, gagnant également celui de Rog qui ne savait plus ou se mettre.

\- Petit menteur !

\- Non ! Mais il ne veut toujours pas t'épouser … Et toi Yukino, tu veux l'épouser ?

Ne sachant que répondre, le regard de la jeune femme passait de Rog à Frosh. La détresse s'y lisait, faisant rire le petit garçon et gênant le soldat qui n'aimait pas la voir embarrassé. Désireux de détourner la conversation de leur mariage qui, de toute façon, n'arriverait jamais, le jeune homme s'adressa directement à la jeune femme qui partageait sa chambre et de plus en plus d'aspect de sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli :

\- Pourquoi es-tu sorti si tôt ?

\- Le major Redfox est venu pour nous arrêter, Dame Minerva et moi, nous accusant de l'empoisonnement de la princesse Lucy mais Madame a réussi à le faire partir et m'a offert ma journée pour me remercier d'avoir tenté de la défendre.

\- Le major Redfox vous accuse de l'empoisonnement de la princesse ? s'étonna Rog

Dépitée, la servante hocha doucement la tête. Cela la terrifiait. Et si on la reconnaissait réellement coupable ? Elle serait arrêtée, emprisonnée puis … Exécutée ? La peur lui serra soudain l'estomac et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Par réflexe, Rog lui saisit la main. La jeune femme releva la tête et fixa le soldat.

\- Tu ne seras plus inquiété pour de quelconques accusations de ce genre. J'irais parlé au Major Redfox.

La servante écarquilla les yeux et secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non, non je vous en prie, ne faites pas cela. Le major Redfox faisait seulement son travail.

\- Il commet une erreur judiciaire.

Un rire amer s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Je crains que la justice ne soit qu'une mascarade en ce bas-monde Sir.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Rien.

Yukino secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans un débat épineux sur l'illusion de justice rendue par les tribunaux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? insista le soldat

\- Que les pauvres sont coupable. Toujours. Non seulement nous n'avons pas d'argent mais dès que quelque chose se passe dans la vie des nobles, cela sera forcément de la faute des sous-fifres, les serviteurs, le petit personnel. Un noble ne l'est pas seulement par son titre, mais aussi par son âme n'est-ce pas ?

Rog fixait la jeune femme sans savoir que répondre. Il ne connaissait pas cet aspect-là de la justice. Lui était mandaté à la protection du Compte de Provence uniquement et encore, il pouvait profiter de jours de repos. Face à ce silence, Yukino s'empourpra et baissa vivement les yeux vers le sol.

\- Pardon Sir. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire cela.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire de telle chose, c'était de telles paroles qui pouvaient laisser croire qu'on était pour cette révolte qui secouait Paris et les états-généraux. Rog connaissait également l'impact de ce genre de propos. Mais il ne pouvait pas dénoncer Yukino. Il s'était habitué à leur cohabitation, à la vie cette timide jeune femme. Rien dans son attitude ni dans ses paroles n'aurait pu laisser deviner qu'elle était une ancienne prostituée. Il la protégerait, incapable de s'imaginer vivre sans elle maintenant.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il y avait un corps chaud serré contre le sien, qui l'entourait de ses bras comme une carapace protectrice. Natsu ne voulait plus partir. Il ne voulait plus la quitter et ni Lily, ni Gajil ne pourrait le faire déguerpir. Il serrait Lucy dans ses bras, une boule dans la gorge, sous le regard attentif de Lily qui ne voulait pas les laisser sans surveillance. Il restait un voleur et le major ne croyait pas à son histoire d'amour avec la princesse. Personne n'y croyait à part Reby qui se plaisait à croire voir le meilleur en chacun. Doucement, la princesse bougea. Son corps entier la tiraillait, des courbatures tendait ses muscles mais … elle était en vie ! Oui ! Elle était vivante. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien, à part de la douleur et des quelques paroles du voleur qu'elle avait pu entendre. Il était là. Jusqu'à la fin il serait là. Cet électron libre ne voulait plus la quitter. L'avait-il sauvé ? Cela devait forcément être lui non ? Qui d'autre sinon ? Lucy ne voulait plus bouger. Elle aimait la sensation des bras puissant du voleur autour d'elle. Elle aurait aimé s'y fondre comme la fois où il s'était offert l'un à l'autre. Il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans ce lui de la jeune femme sans croire qu'elle était enfin réveillé. Il avait attendu, espéré qu'elle se réveillerait après avoir finalement respirée. Mais rien. Pendant trois jours, elle avait dormit, inquiétant ses protecteurs et sa famille qui craignait qu'elle ne s'éteigne finalement. Doucement, elle sourit, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Gênée, horriblement gênée, Lucy rougissait tandis que le jeune homme la serrait encore plus contre lui, heureux qu'elle soit en vie, avec lui.

\- Tout va bien princesse … murmura-t-il.

Il avait envie de pleurer de joie de la savoir réveillé.

\- Votre Altesse, s'interposa Lily, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Précautionneusement, la jeune femme se redressa, quittant l'étreinte chaleureuse de Natsu pour fixer le major qu'elle salua. Le voleur ne pouvait plus rester. Le visage de Lucy se décomposa à l'entente de cette nouvelle mais ils ne pouvaient tolérer plus longtemps la présence du jeune homme. Reby avait été claire. Il pouvait être là jusqu'à la fin ou la renaissance, pas plus longtemps. Il devait partir. La princesse ne voulait pas. Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose mais une certitude, une seule restait en elle sur ces jours passé dans le brouillard et la douleur : Natsu était resté avec elle et il l'avait sauvé. Elle … l'aimait ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser une telle chose, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. De l'affection, de l'attachement, de l'admiration mais de l'amour ? Le jeune homme la fixait, sachant qu'effectivement, il devait la quitter sans en avoir la force.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Major, je m'en vais.

\- Natsu …

\- Ne t'en fais pas princesse, tout ira bien.

Doucement, il saisit le visage de la blonde et l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux, s'oubliant dans ce baiser. Elle renaissait après avoir faillit mourir, avec Natsu à ses côtés, sans savoir ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Qu'il reste. Elle voulait qu'il reste mais ce n'était pas possible. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde.

 **Je n'aime pas ce chapitre ! J'ai tenté de l'écrire et de le réécrire et c'est la version la moins pire à mon sens alors pardon si vous le trouvez moyen. Ah et sinon je serais présente en tant qu'auteur au salon du livre de Montaigu les 23 et 24 avril ! Bisous**


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 : Ensemble, unis et soudé contre l'adversité

Doucement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et un mince filet de rayon lunaire passait entre les rideaux. Tombant directement sur le lit, il caressa la peau blanche de la jeune femme endormie qui avait en partie repoussée les draps. Le printemps était bien installé sur Paris dorénavant et Versailles baignait dans une douce chaleur, de jour comme de nuit. Une ombre s'approchait lentement, retirant doucement le drap, découvrant le reste du corps nu, attirant, appétissant.

\- Madame ? murmura une voix masculine

Avec grâce et lenteur, la jeune femme se tourna sur le dos, offrant à la vue de l'étranger sa généreuse poitrine. Une odeur d'alcool fort émanait de l'homme. Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux en papillonnant, la jeune femme observait l'étranger en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sting ? demanda-t-elle

\- Lui-même.

\- Êtes-vous soûl ?

\- Je n'ai bu que quelques verres.

\- Que faites-vous là Sting ?

\- Je dois paraître bien sot pour revenir auprès de vous mais vous me manquiez Minerva.

Le noble se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit, tournant le dos à la courtisane qui le fixait. Sting, si fier, si arrogant, si blessé d'avoir cru ne pas être le seul amant de Minerva, revenait auprès d'elle dans un moment d'égarement. Il se trouvait bien misérable, n'ayant pas tenu une semaine sans la voir. Elle lui manquait. Son corps, son ambition, sa fierté et sa volonté. Minerva se redressa, enlaçant le jeune homme et se serrant contre son dos pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille :

\- Vous me manquiez aussi …

Provocatrice, elle lui mordit le lobe, faisant naître un frisson chez son ami qui pourtant secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas être faible, pas devant cette femme. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise tandis que Sting la repoussait en se levant.

\- Mais enfin, vous venez me trouver au milieu de la nuit alors que l'alcool dicte vos gestes et maintenant, vous désirez repartir sans rien avoir fait ?

\- Je ne peux. Je ne peux rester avec vous et revenir encore et encore alors que vous me rejetez sans cesse. Je ne suis pas votre seul amant. Voyez donc l'idiot qui revient pleurer auprès de sa seule amante alors qu'elle jouit dans les bras d'autres hommes …

Sting marchait dans la chambre, secouant la tête, ses derniers mots se perdant en marmonnements incompréhensible. Son cœur meurtri murmurait divers fantasmes et, entre tuer ou faire l'amour à cette femme, le jeune homme ne savait que choisir. Lentement, Minerva se leva, plaçant son corps en travers du passage de son amant. Son seul et unique amant. Il cessa d'arpenter l'appartement de la jeune femme, ses yeux glissants sur la peau nue alors qu'une étincelle d'envie s'allumait dans son regard.

\- Vous êtes le seul Sting, le seul et l'unique.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir tenu de telles paroles ?

\- La fierté mon ami, la fierté … N'en tenez plus compte, vous me connaissez mieux que cela, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je …

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Pour empêcher Sting de prononcer une réponse qui ne leur plairait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, la jeune femme saisit le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement, le faisant fondre. Il se détendait, la serrant contre lui, la pressant un peu plus alors que tous deux reprenaient goût à l'autre.

Les espoirs de Mirabeau renaissaient alors que des députés du clergé rejoignaient leur cause. Certains membres des états-généraux comprenaient enfin que leur système ne pouvait plus fonctionner de cette façon. Les ecclésiastiques reconnaissaient que le peuple méritait un peu plus que ce qu'il avait. À l'hôtel des Menus Plaisirs, les propositions fusaient, rejetés par les nobles qui ne voulaient rien savoir. Le peuple était déjà protégé par le roi, ils n'allaient pas, en plus, demander l'aumône ? C'était risible !

\- La séance du quinze juin est ouverte ! Quelqu'un veut commencer ?

Un homme se leva. Homme politique et essayiste, Sieyès avait des idées. Beaucoup. L'un de ses principaux écrit portait sur le tiers-états et sur ce qu'il était. Tout. Le peuple était tout, le dernier ordre permettait à tous les autres de vivre.

\- Je propose de donner une Constitution à notre nation et de renommer les états-généraux en Assemblée des Représentants Connus et Vérifiés de la Nation Française. Les débats sont ouverts.

Il s'assit, laissant un brouhaha s'installer dans la salle alors les députés donnaient leur avis. Réfléchie, débattue pendant deux jours, la proposition fut finalement adoptée alors que le reste des députés du clergé rejoignait le tiers. Il n'y avait plus que la noblesse qui faisait dorénavant obstacle à ces gueux. Ils osaient, oui, ils osaient se dresser contre leur roi alors que celui-ci leur donnait tout ! Ils osaient prétendre vouloir une égalité impossible et bientôt, sûrement demanderait-il la répartition des richesses ! Ah croyaient-ils que la voie leur était ouverte ? Et bien non ! Les nobles étaient présents et ils le seraient toujours afin que le peuple reste à sa place !

Mariés. Roméo et Wendy devaient maintenant vivre ensemble, chez les parents de la fillette. Ils ne comprenaient pas leur situation, ils ne comprenaient pas ce que cela signifiait mais ils vivaient ensemble maintenant. Et ils partageaient le même lit. Les joues rouges, ils se couchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, gênés par la situation. Wendy ne parvenait pas à bien dormir. Elle se tournait plusieurs fois dans le lit avant que Morphée ne l'enlace pour une étreinte fugace. Puis elle ouvrait inexorablement les yeux alors que la nuit couvrait encore les toits de Paris.

\- Wendy ? chuchota doucement Roméo

Il le savait, dormant peu lui aussi. Lentement, la fillette se tourna vers son … mari. Ils gardaient une distance entre eux, n'osant pas se toucher. Ils s'observaient grâce à ce rayon de lune qui passait à travers les rideaux. Rien qu'un rayon de lune tandis qu'ils se regardaient. Elle lui sourit, intimidée. Qu'elle était mignonne lorsqu'elle souriait !

\- Toi non plus, tu ne parviens pas à dormir ? demanda-t-elle

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas … avoua la fillette. Nous sommes mariés pour toujours ?

\- Oui.

\- Liés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? Est-ce bien cela que le prêtre a dit ?

\- Oui. Pardonne-moi.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- C'est de ma faute. Mon père voulait m'offrir un avenir meilleur, ne pensant qu'à lui, qu'à lui. Tu n'as pas compté dans son plan et voilà que tu es maintenant lié à moi sans le vouloir. Pardonne-moi Wendy.

L'enfant fixait son époux, quoi que cela engage, quoi que cela veuille dire, sans vraiment parvenir à lui en vouloir. Lui aussi avait été l'une des victimes de cet homme. Elle ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute, ni sur Roméo, ni sur son père dont l'amour inconditionnel l'avait poussé dans ce mariage. Avec douceur, elle franchit l'espace qui les séparait pour se blottir dans les bras fin du garçon qui, d'abord surpris, la serra finalement contre lui alors qu'elle lui murmurait qu'elle lui pardonnait. Il sourit tandis que Wendy relevait la tête pour l'observer.

\- Et si nous continuions notre lecture d'hier ? proposa-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Avec plaisir !

Tandis que Roméo allumait une bougie, la fillette se saisit de l'ouvrage qu'ils lisaient ensemble. Elle lui apprenait à lire, le garçon n'ayant jamais eu le loisir de connaître l'enseignement. Ils appréciaient ces moments. S'asseyant sur le lit, Wendy ouvrit le livre à la bonne page, tandis que son époux posait le doigt sur la ligne, déchiffrant avec difficulté les mots, les lisant à voix haute tandis qu'elle le corrigeait, sans méchanceté, avec douceur.

Ils vivaient dans un monde d'illusion. Tout n'était qu'apparat et il n'y avait rien de réel, pas même leur personnalité. Le visage poudré, la tête portant lourdement une énorme perruque, la poitrine enserrée dans un corset, les nobles dames de la cour se ressemblaient toutes. Elles plaisantaient et riaient alors que les rumeurs se rependaient comme la peste dans le château. Les dames de compagnie de la reine adoraient ces discussions stériles. Elles aimaient raconter les débâcles de leurs rivales, inventer des histoires sur les femmes avec qui elles partageaient leur repas. Elles savaient exactement que dire pour plaire à la reine, que faire et que lire. Reby s'avançait parmi ces dames magnifiquement toilettés, trop lourdement selon ses goûts. Le soleil éclairait les jardins de Versailles et illuminait les fontaines. L'eau que déversait Jupiter dans le bassin éclaboussait légèrement les graviers autour. Les fines gouttelettes luisaient un instant avant de disparaître. L'archiviste s'approchait de la reine, bravant la cour qui se pressait autour de la reine pour la rejoindre. Au milieu de toutes ces femmes, elle se sentait gauche et maladroite, serrant contre sa poitrine qui semblait bien misérable à côté de celle de ces dames, un livre demandé par Marie-Antoinette. Celle-ci parlait gaiement avec Dame Minerva et leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Reby qui se sentit rougir. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver au centre de ces effusions. Les nobles clamaient leur richesse et la montrait à qui voulait alors que la jeune femme préférait se faire discrète. Elle n'était pas une noble, juste une bourgeoise travaillant pour la cour et il en était de même pour son futur époux. Les femmes l'observaient alors que l'archiviste s'inclinait devant la reine.

\- Chère amie, soupira Marie-Antoinette, l'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Oui Majesté, tenez, le voici.

La jeune femme tendit l'ouvrage à la reine qui l'observa avant d'abondamment la remercier en la louant auprès de ses dames de compagnies. Minerva l'observait, feignant de sourire alors qu'une flamme mauvaise brûlait dans son regard.

\- Et votre mariage ? enchaînait la reine. S'organise-t-il ? Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

\- Votre Majesté, notre mariage prend lentement forme mais avec l'agitation qui secoue la capital, nous préférons attendre encore.

\- Je comprends, mieux vaut un mariage qui se passe dans la joie !

\- Et comment se porte votre nièce ?

\- Lucy retrouve sa forme ! Elle se porte très bien malgré que les médecins lui interdisent de quitter sa chambre pour le moment. Je la soupçonne de tout de même le faire, son secret gardé par sa servante.

Les deux femmes rirent, complices. La princesse se portait bien. Elle avait pu être sauvée et cela réjouissait la reine, lui faisant presque oublier la douleur de la perte de son enfant. Ces journaux qui circulaient dans Paris la touchait mais ses dames de compagnies lui apprenaient à ne plus y faire attention. Ce n'était que de la diffamation !

\- Je crois que votre cher fiancé vous attends pour rentrer … murmura la reine en désignant un point derrière l'épaule de Reby.

Cette dernière se retourna, observant les alentours avant de trouver Gajil qui attendait, appuyé contre un arbre. La fin de la journée se profilait et il venait chercher sa compagne pour rentrer. Elle lui sourit avant de regarder de nouveau la reine qui gloussait en compagnie de sa cour. Toutes les femmes présentes enviaient l'archiviste et son idylle avec le beau major.

\- Partez donc le rejoindre.

\- Merci Votre Majesté.

S'inclinant une nouvelle fois, Reby traversa de nouveau la foule des dames pour rejoindre son fiancé qui lui souriait. De toutes ces femmes poudrés, bien trop toilettés au point de toutes se ressembler, il n'y avait bien que l'archiviste qui possédait encore sa personnalité. Une magnifique personnalité, rayonnante. Elle était la plus belle de toute, sans conteste.

\- Je n'aime pas ces femmes. déclara la jeune femme en soupirant

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Elles sont hautaines et superficielles et ne pensent qu'à plaire. Leur personnalité propre est absente. Ce ne sont que des marionnettistes tentant de faire de la reine leur pantin sans comprendre que c'est elle qui les manipule toutes. Elles tentent de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces.

\- Et vous, sans artifice aucun, sans robe au prix exorbitant et avec votre magnifique personnalité, vous êtes parvenus à mettre la reine de votre côté. Vous valez bien plus que ces femmes sans goût. Et vous êtes plus belle.

Les yeux de Reby s'écarquillèrent avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire son visage. Elle rit, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son fiancé. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait protégé et complète, unique, oui mais magnifique. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle ne se sentait pas gauche. Les femmes de la cour ne juraient que par leurs sublimes toilettes et par la reine. Pour les impressionner, il fallait être respectée de la reine ou posséder des toilettes plus chères encore que les leurs. Et Reby ne possédait rien de tout cela. Elle préférait rester recluse dans la bibliothèque. Les livres ne jugeaient pas et détenaient un secret magnifique que nul n'osait plus exploiter : la vérité.

Totalement dépassé, le roi ne savait plus que faire tandis que ses députés se détachaient de lui. Il décida de réunir son conseil afin de dicter ses volontés par arrêt du conseil. Et dans cet arrêt, il condamna l'usurpation du pouvoir faite par les députés dit des communes qui se prétendaient assemblée nationale. Il devait prendre une décision et tout ce qui lui venait c'était de faire fermer l'hôtel des Menus Plaisir. Prétextant des travaux, le roi parvint à en verrouiller l'accès.

\- Le roi a demandé la réparation des fenêtres ?

\- Ne vous y trompez pas, ce n'est qu'un prétexte ! Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues !

\- Ha ! Ils ne veulent pas de nous ici ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, nous trouverons un autre refuge ! Députés, avec moi !

Ensemble, unis et soudé contre l'adversité, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du jeu de Paume. Toute la colère qu'ils refoulaient jusqu'ici éclatait enfin. Ils se déclarèrent assemblée constituante et nombreux d'entre eux firent des discours.

\- En ce jour, l'assemblée constituante promet de ne jamais se séparer, et de se rassembler partout où les circonstances l'exigeront, jusqu'à ce que la Constitution du royaume soit établie et affermie sur des fondements solides.

La foule des députés réfractaires applaudirent. Oui, c'en était fini de la suprématie du roi, de son jugement arbitraire ! Il était temps pour le peuple de se révolter, de reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit !

Mina aimait sa maîtresse. Elle était son amie, sa confidente, presque sa sœur si leur statut sociaux avaient été autre. Mais parfois, Lucy abusait de sa gentillesse et la sensation de se faire exploiter grandissait dans le cœur de la servante. La princesse lui demandait de plus en plus souvent de détourner l'attention du major affrété à sa protection. Lily portait souvent le regard sur la jeune femme. Il la trouvait sûrement à son goût et Lucy en profitait pour demander à sa servante d'en jouer. En détournant le soldat de sa chambre, elle pouvait y faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et surtout, elle pouvait y revoir le voleur. Ils se retrouvaient chaque semaine, se manquant sans comprendre quelle était cette passion qui les unissait. Mais cela n'aurait pas dérangée Mina si ce n'était pas systématique. Chaque semaine, à la même heure, la servante devait … inviter Lily à venir dans sa chambre. Le soldat la suivait sans mal et tandis qu'ils profitaient l'un de l'autre, dans la chambre à côté, le voleur et la princesse s'offrait également l'un à l'autre, sûrement. Parfois, ils parlaient. Lucy lui racontait toujours leur entrevue. Elle possédait ce besoin de se confier et Mina était son amie. Mais elle ne supportait plus ce que la princesse l'obligeait à faire pour voir son voleur. Le claquement caractéristique de la fenêtre se refermant indique à la servante que Natsu était parti. Il retournait vadrouiller dans les rues de Paris. Le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon tandis que le jeune homme retrouvait les bas-fonds de la capitale. Macao tentait de maintenir sa taverne à flot, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que son fils possédait enfin une situation moins précaire. L'endroit devenait agréable. Un repaire pour les bandits, certes, mais un repaire agréable. Possédant quelques Louis offert par sa princesse, le voleur s'y rendait. Lucy et lui vivaient quelque chose de fort, sans parvenir à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Peut-être était-ce simplement une fascination pour l'autre, pour cet être étrange venant d'un autre rang, l'un respirait la liberté, l'autre la richesse. Ils parlaient et s'unissaient sans comprendre les raisons qui les attiraient l'un à l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas le droit et cette relation au goût d'interdit les ravissait. Le choc mou d'un corps contre le sien ramena Natsu à la réalité alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue. Un enfant recula, sous le choc. Vêtu de haillon, il n'en souriait pas moins, ses cheveux bleus s'échappant de son béret alors qu'il s'excusait auprès du jeune homme. Surprit, ce dernier écarquillait les yeux. De pauvres enfants, il en avait vu, mais des comme lui, respirant la joie de vivre malgré leur situation, jamais.

\- Comment tu t'appelle bonhomme ?

\- Happy ! Et toi ?

\- Je suis Natsu. Où sont tes parents ?

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

\- Ils sont parti !

\- Tu ne sais pas où ?

L'enfant secoua la tête. Il était seul, abandonné dans Paris par des parents inconscients, mort peut-être ? L'argent dans la poche du voleur pesait lourdement et il tendit la main à ce pauvre garçon.

\- Tu as faim ? Je t'offre un repas !

\- Oh oui, c'est gentil ça Natsu !

Happy attrapa la main que le voleur lui tendait et le suivi jusqu'à la taverne de Macao alors que son ventre criait famine. Il fouillait les poubelles, trouvant parfois quelque chose mais rien ne valait le repas chaud que ce gentil jeune homme lui offrait en cet instant. Tous deux dévoraient la nourriture et l'enfant parlait, parlait encore, jamais avare de paroles.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ? demanda finalement Happy. J'ai pas de famille mais toi, tu es gentil !

Hésitant, Natsu observa ce petit garçon des rues qui le fit sourire. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner à son sort. Un enfant aussi lumineux ne pouvait pas perdre son sourire. Le voleur ne le permettrait pas.

Le cri de Kinana se répercuta en écho dans la ruelle alors que deux soldats la maintenaient immobile. Trois autres emportaient Cobra, sans que le jeune homme ne puisse rien faire. S'il ne les suivait pas, ils feraient du mal à celle qu'il aimait et il ne pouvait risque sa vie et celle de leur enfant, non, il refusait ! La peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme était insupportable. Effrayée, elle hurlait pourtant en se débattant pour que les soldats n'emmènent pas son voleur. Ils n'avaient pas le droit !

\- Et par qui êtes-vous mandé ? Qui vous a donné l'ordre de nous faire arrêter ?

\- Votre père Dame Kinana.

Soudainement, comme si toute vie avait quitté son corps, la jeune femme se figea. Son … père ? Il était vrai qu'il l'avait laissé partir un peu trop rapidement par rapport à son tempérament et il montrait maintenant à Kinana pourquoi. Il allait faire en sorte que cet enfant naisse dans une bonne famille, que sa fille retrouve le droit chemin. Il faisait arrêter Cobra et tandis que les soldats l'emmenaient, elle se remit à hurler.

\- Laissez-le ! Lâchez-le ! Rustres !

Les hommes rirent. La panique, la terreur se lisait sur son visage. Cobra ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle avait trop besoin de lui. Il l'avait libéré de son couvent, il lui avait montré le monde, personne ne pouvait lui reprendre !

\- Kinana, regarde-moi ! cria-t-il

Elle le fixa alors qu'il tentait de l'apaiser.

\- Tout ira bien. Je parviendrais à m'évader et je te retrouverais. Toujours.

Les soldats le traînèrent à leur suite tandis qu'ils amenaient Kinana chez leur employeur, faisant en sorte de ne pas trop la malmener, ni son ventre rond. Elle le caressait distraitement, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur serré. Son père allait l'entendre, oh oui. Il ne connaissait pas la nouvelle Kinana, celle qui ne laissait pas faire. Elle ne retournait jamais en couvent et élèverait son enfant comme elle le souhaitait, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ils observaient Paris, à l'écoute du grondement sourd de la rue. Même alors que la nuit étendait son manteau sombre, le peuple montrait son mécontentement. Sensible à ces échos révolutionnaires, Jellal et Erza préféraient prendre de la hauteur. Debout au milieu des toits de la capitale, ils veillaient sur la ville, à croire qu'ils étaient ses protecteurs et non ses bourreaux. Mais ils tuaient. Un contrat et la personne disparaissait. Ils se nourrissaient de sang, tels deux sangsues, tels deux vampires. Ils ne voulaient plus. La révolution pouvait leur apporter un nouvel équilibre, une nouvelle vie, Robespierre ne cessait de le répéter ! Ils pourraient prétendre à un meilleur avenir.

\- Crois-tu cela possible ? demanda Jellal

\- Il n'y a que les fous et les prétentieux croyant être capable de changer le monde qui le peuvent. Robespierre, Mirabeau, Saint-Juste, Danton … Ils sont certains qu'ils y arriveront. Ils ont le peuple à leurs côtés et j'espère qu'ils changeront notre nation.

\- Cela ne changera rien pour nous, en as-tu conscience ? Un tueur reste un tueur. Ils ne méritent pas de seconde chance.

\- Regrettes-tu ce que tu es ?

\- Oui, mais je ne peux le changer.

\- Si tu crois cela, c'est que tu es un sot.

Jellal haussa les épaules sans répondre. Erza était optimiste. Il 'aurait taxé de naïve s'il ne connaissait pas son passé. Or, il savait. Il savait que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient aujourd'hui sur ce toit, mercenaire, tueur à gage. Et le jeune homme ne commettrait plus les mêmes erreurs. Cependant, le monde ne pouvait pas changer sur un coup de tête ou en claquement de doigt.

\- Et que fais-tu des Amériques ? demanda Erza. Ils sont parvenus à se libérer du joug des anglais.

\- Pas sans aide ! Le général La Fayette était présent sur ordre de notre roi. Ils ne se sont pas défait de leurs chaînes seuls. La France était avec eux.

\- Tu es d'un pessimisme …

Ils se turent. Cette discussion stérile ne servait à rien.

Doucement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et un mince filet de rayon lunaire passait entre les rideaux. Tombant directement sur le lit, il caressa la peau blanche de la jeune femme endormie qui avait en partie repoussée les draps. Le printemps était bien installé sur Paris dorénavant et Versailles baignait dans une douce chaleur, de jour comme de nuit. Une ombre s'approchait lentement, retirant doucement le drap, découvrant le reste du corps nu. Le chuintement caractéristique d'une lame qu'on tire d'un fourreau résonna dans la chambre. L'inconnu se figea alors que la jeune femme dans le lit bougeait. Elle se tournait sur le côté, serrant son oreiller contre elle, endormie. L'ombre leva la lame de son poignard, prête à le planter dans la chair qui s'offrait à elle. Un fracas soudain réveilla la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit les yeux, apercevant deux ombres qui … dansaient ? Elles se tournaient autour, se jetaient l'une sur l'autre avant de se séparer. Elles se battaient l'une contre l'autre dans la pénombre, ne permettant pas à la jeune femme de connaître leur identité. Celle qui tenait un poignard déchira soudainement la chair de l'autre, qui, beaucoup plus grande qu'elle, lui arracha des cheveux en étouffant un gémissement de douleur mais tint bon. Il fallait protéger la jeune femme. Se sachant menacée et incapable d'arriver à ses fins, l'ombre armée s'enfuit par la porte alors que l'autre s'effondrait au sol. La jeune femme saisit la bougie posée à côté d'elle et l'alluma, tremblante. La peur faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement que d'ordinaire alors qu'elle se laissait glisser au sol, à côté de Natsu. Son sang se rependait sur le sol en une flaque sombre. Mais qu'avait donc fait Lily ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ? L'autre devait l'avoir drogué …

\- Princesse.

\- Chut je suis là, je suis là. Je vais te sauver, d'accord. Je vais te sauver, voleur.

Les larmes dans sa voix serrèrent le cœur du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas que Lucy s'inquiète pour lui. Il s'était promis de la protéger, il le faisait. Alors que sa main se relâchait, des cheveux bleus tombèrent sur le sol.

\- Natsu ? Reste avec moi Natsu ! Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas !

Elle avait besoin de lui, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner ! Mais la vue du voleur se troublait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il faiblissait. La vie s'échappait en cascade rubis de son corps.

\- Je t'aime princesse … murmura-t-il

\- Voleur ? Reste avec moi, je t'en prie, tu ne peux me laisser !

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de la princesse tandis qu'elle se levait pour réveiller Mina. Il fallait sauver son voleur. Il le fallait !


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : Nous sommes ici par la volonté du peuple

Trop de pleurs, trop de larmes, trop de souffrance. Dans un autre temps, à une autre époque, peut-être auraient-ils put être heureux mais le sort semblait s'acharner contre eux. Des cheveux bleus … qui pouvait en vouloir à la princesse à ce point et pourquoi ? Lucy voulait que tout s'arrête. Elle aurait aimé être libre mais sa cage doré était fermée à double tour. Prisonnière. Trop de pleurs, trop de larme et trop de peur. Et si ce n'était qu'une illusion ? De la fascination plus que de l'amour ? Qui pouvait leur en vouloir à ce point et pourquoi ? Son voleur avait tenté de la sauver et Lucy ne pouvait pas même aller le voir. Prisonnière.

\- Son Altesse semble perdue. rit Sting

Les yeux papillonnant, le fil de sa pensée coupé, la princesse regard son fiancé. Perdue, elle se souvint des raison qui faisaient qu'elle arpentait les jardins au bras de son futur époux. Sa conversation désintéressait la princesse.

\- Pardon, répondit-elle, je pensais politique.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous y intéresser.

\- Vous n'avez pas à choisir pour moi.

Agacée, la jeune femme lâcha de son fiancé. Pensait-il pouvoir la contrôler ? Tous semblait se figurer qu'elle n'était qu'une marionnette mais Lucy était dotée de sentiments et d'un esprit qui refusait de se laisser brider par quelque personne que ce soit.

\- Une femme ne peut s'intéresser qu'à des affaires de femmes. rétorqua le noble. La politique ne concerne que les hommes, au même titre que la guerre.

\- Ou tout autre métier je suppose. Votre vision est étroite. Une femme devrait pouvoir choisir et penser comme un homme.

\- Quand nous serons marié, vous me devrez obéissance.

\- Épousez donc cette catin de Minerva car je n'ai nulle intention de devenir votre femme. Je ne suis pas un meuble dont vous pouvez disposez comme bon vous semble. Je suis une femme, humaine et vous ne me contrôlerez jamais. Ni vous, ni personne d'autre !

Sous les yeux surprit de son fiancé, la princesse prit congé en serrant ses jupons entre ses doigts. Il était trop tôt pour se mettre à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer. Tout allait mal, autant dans sa vie que pour le pays et Lucy ne savait plus ce qu'il convenait de faire. Qu'aurait fait sa tante ? Rien de plus que ce qu'elle faisait déjà. La jeune femme en avait assez. Elle désirait être libre et pouvoir aider son oncle qui ne semblait plus capable de réfléchir par lui-même. Se détachant de Necker, son conseiller et ami, en ce 23 juin, il avait décidé de se rendre seul pour voir les députés réfractaires avec la croyance qu'il pourrait les faire changer d'avis. Allait-il y arriver ? Il était le roi, le guide de la nation mais Lucy doutait de plus en plus de sa légitimité. Il n'était pas mauvais, bien au contraire. Louis-Auguste, roi de France, aimait son peuple mais ne pouvait pas le laisser s'insurger. Il voulait que son peuple aille bien mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il devait le laisser faire sa révolte ? Arrivé devant les députés qui parlaient entre eux, se concertaient pour rédiger une constitution, comme si cela réglerait la dette du pays, le roi tenta de paraître plus grand et plus imposant qu'il ne l'était :

\- Je vous ordonne de vous séparer !

Un silence consterné suivit ses paroles suivit d'éclats de rires moqueurs et la reprise des débats. Le roi ne possédait que peu d'influence. Outré par cette réaction, il décida de quitter la salle. A quoi bon rester avec ces députés qui ne voulaient pas de lui ? A quoi bon continuer de régner pour un peuple qui ne voulait pas de lui ? Pourtant il les aimait. Le roi aimait son peuple. Il composait sa nation, son pays, son royaume, ils étaient son essence même ! Avisant son maître de protocole qui l'accompagnait en tout lieu, Louis-Auguste lui ordonna de disperser ces malotrus qui se moquaient de lui. Le pauvre homme paniqué avança parmi les députés qui ne semblaient pas se soucier de sa présence. D'une voix mal-assurée, il leur demanda de quitter la salle avant qu'il ne fasse appel à la garnison royale pour les éparpiller.

\- Comment ?

\- Vous osez nous menacer ?

\- A moi !

Le chuintement de lame que l'on tire d'un fourreau firent frissonner le maître de protocole du roi qui, encerclé, tentait encore de faire régner le calme.

\- Nous sommes ici par la volonté du peuple, commença Mirabeau, nous ne quitterons nos places que par la force des baillonnettes ! Envoyez donc vos soldats ! Ces rustres ne peuvent rien contre le peuple, car le peuple est tout !

Ne sachant plus que faire et craignant pour sa vie, bousculé par tous les côtés, le maître de protocole préféra fuir sous les quolibets et les insultes de députés. Le tiers-états et son mouvement gagnait de l'ampleur et des partisans.

Pourquoi Rog protégeait-il cette servante ? Elle ne possédait rien et ne connaissait que la loi de la rue, sa voix. L'avait-elle séduit afin de s'infiltrer dans le château ? Et si était-elle une de ces révolutionnaire qui tentait par tous moyens de renverser le gouvernement ? Des cheveux bleus. Une mystérieuse personne aux cheveux bleus tenta de tuer la princesse et cette servante, cette Yukino en possédait. Courts, clairs, plus blancs que bleus, ils se dressaient sur son crâne. Gajil ne pouvait passez à côté d'un tel indice. Robespierre, bien trop occupé par les débats pour la constitution, jura qu'il n'avait envoyé ni ordre à Jellal, ni à Erza pour éliminer la princesse quand bien même Natsu continuait de la voir. Ainsi donc, il ne restait plus que Yukino, servante de Minerva comme suspecte. Mais elle était protégée par le protecteur même du frère du roi. Elle était intouchable.

\- Veuillez mener votre enquête ailleurs Major. Je me porte garant des actes de Yukino. Elle n'a pas attenté à la vie de Lucy.

\- Des cheveux bleus ont été trouvé dans la chambre de la princesse. La seule noble ayant une raison de tuer Lucy n'est autre que Minerva, la maîtresse de votre protégée Rog.

\- Et votre fiancée à vous ?

\- Accuseriez-vous Reby ? s'insurgea Gajil

Rog croisa les bras, désinvolte.

\- C'est exactement ce que je suis entrain de faire Major. Votre femme possède de magnifique cheveux bleus si je ne m'abuse ?

\- C'est une amie de la reine. Jamais elle n'aurait attenté à la vie de la princesse. Ma fiancée est innocente.

\- La mienne aussi.

Cachée derrière Rog depuis le début de la conversation, Yukino manqua de s'étouffer. Sa fiancée ? Venait-il réellement de la nommer comme telle ? Elle secoua la tête. Il faisait cela uniquement pour la protéger, ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il l'avait prit sous son aile en la récupérant dans la rue. N'ayant pas plus de preuve pour inculper la servante, Gajil renonça et quitta les appartements de Rog qui se tourna vers la servante.

\- Fiancée ? demanda-t-elle, narquoise

Le rouge monta aux joues du soldat qui secoua la tête.

\- Je ne l'ai fait que pour te protéger ?

\- Je sais. Merci beaucoup.

Souriant à son protecteur, Yukino le salua pour rejoindre les appartements de sa maîtresse qui, bien sûr, ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle batifolait avec quelques nobles comme à son habitude.

Un rayon de soleil parvint à passer la couche de crasse incrusté sur la fenêtre et se posa doucement sur le visage du jeune homme endormi. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'une vive douleur à l'abdomen l'assaillait. Que s'était-il passé ? Des images lui revenaient en mémoire, la protection de la princesse et cet intrus qui tentait de la tuer. Une femme lui semblait-il. Petite. Il n'avait pas pu voir son visage. Et sa princesse ? Comment allait-elle ? Les doutes l'envahissaient alors qu'il tentait de se rappeler de cette nuit-là. Il lui semblait avoir mit la tueuse en déroute. Qui était-elle ? Il ouvrit les yeux, fixant ce visage angélique qui l'observait avec appréhension. Un sourire y naquit, magnifique et rayonnant qui dissipa les doutes de Natsu. Oui, Lucy allait bien.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois réveillée … chuchota-t-elle

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps ici, avec lui. Son parrain assurait dorénavant sa protection et il avait mandé Gajil au près d'elle. Il la surveillait.

\- Me fuis-tu ?

La jeune femme se figea sur le pas de la porte, le corps tendu. Il avait la voix rauque et sèche, la respiration difficile mais il était vivant, elle pouvait partir maintenant, en le sachant en sécurité. Mais Natsu refusait de la laisser partir. Il la voulait à ses côtés, pour toujours, peut-être. Il se fichait bien de ce qui se passait dehors, du peuple qui grondait et de la politique. Les députés ne l'intéressait pas, sa révolution ne l'intéressait plus, il n'y avait que Lucy qui comptait. La princesse et rien d'autre. Celle-ci secoua la tête, incapable de se retourner et de l'affronter. Elle avait cru qu'il allait mourir, qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais et à ce moment, elle comprit qu'elle l'aimait véritablement. Ce n'était pas un simple fascination parce qu'il était un homme libre, capable de faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait et quand il le souhaitait. Non, elle aimait ce voleur, l'admirait même et ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui.

\- Je dois partir … murmura-t-elle. Mon parrain me fait surveiller. Les doutes l'assaillent, et j'ai peur qu'il ne découvre quelque chose. J'ai peur pour toi.

\- Tu ne dois pas craindre pour ma vie.

\- Tu es presque mort Natsu. Tu es presque mort pour moi.

Elle se retourna, des larmes noyant ses yeux chocolat alors qu'elle le fixait, la détresse s'y lisant. Le cœur du voleur se serra. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans un tel état. Elle devait sans cesse sourire, sans cesse être heureuse. Et pourtant, ce fut lui qui sourit à l'entente de ces mots. Elle s'était inquiété pour elle. A chaque occasion, couverte par Mina, elle fuyait le château pour revenir à ses côtés et le veiller en priant pour qu'il se réveille.

\- Je mourrais mille fois pour toi princesse.

Lucy secoua la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

\- Approche.

Doucement, la jeune femme fit quelque pas vers le lit alors que le voleur se redressait dedans. Les draps miteux découvrir son torse nu et le bandage qui l'entourait. Il cacha sa grimace de douleur pour ne pas inquiéter sa princesse plus que de raison. Elle semblait prête à pleurer et il ne le voulait pas. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche de lui, Natsu lui saisit la main et la posa sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit exact où battait son cœur.

\- Je suis en vie Lucy. Et c'est grâce à toi.


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 : Comme une balle en plein cœur

Exécution en place publique ? Sûrement. Il fallait montrer l'exemple en tuant le voleur devant le peuple afin de faire passer un message. Personne ne devait voler et quiconque s'y essayait serait arrêté et exécuté. Cobra n'échapperait pas à la règle. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il refusait de laisser Kinana aux mains de son père. Cet homme était le Diable en personne, prêt à tout pour l'honneur de sa famille. Il trouverait un moyen de rétablir l'honneur de sa famille, dût-il tuer la personne que sa fille aimait. Aucune morale. Il annoncerait qu'elle avait été violée et que, pour l'éthique, ils se devaient de garder l'enfant. Puis il trouverait un bon parti pour Kinana. Elle se marierait et vivrait heureuse avec un noble. Et tout irait bien pour la famille. Cobra ne pouvait pas permettre qu'on utilise la femme qu'il aimait à de telles fins. Il devait la sauver et tous deux fuiraient pour vivre ensemble. Ils élèveraient leur enfant, et tout irait bien. Son exécution devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Cela ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour fuir sa prison mais il y arriverait. Il n'était pas venu voleur pour rien et son talent pour crocheter les serrures pourrait lui être utile. Il quitterait cet endroit avec la femme qu'il aimait et tout irait bien. Le verrou cliqueta en se déverrouillant et un sourire naquit sur le visage du voleur. Les gonds grincèrent mais Cobra ne s'arrêta pas. Il n'y avait personne. Les gardes ne reviendraient pas avant un certain temps pour faire leur ronde. Cela lui laissait assez de temps. À l'affût, il rasait les murs de pierre, prêt à se battre si un soldat se montrait. Le voleur retrouverait Kinana. Il le fallait.

Mina cessa de coiffer la princesse, pensive. Elle n'osait livrer le fond de ses pensées à Lucy qui, pourtant, l'encourageait à le faire. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment ? La jeune femme craignait d'être renvoyée et alors, que se passerait-il ? Elle devrait retourner en Autriche, loin de son amie, loin de sa vie et l'argent ne rentrerait plus. La princesse l'observait, posant sa main sur celle de sa servante.

\- Que se passe-t-il Mina ?

\- Je ne sais comment vous le dire …

\- Tu hésite. Qu'y a-t-il ? Aurais-tu peur ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, une boule dans le gorge. Lucy écarquilla les yeux, surprise, avant de reprendre d'une voix douce :

\- Et de quoi ? Mina, ne te censure pas avec moi. Tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais bien ?

\- Oui Madame.

\- Alors parle-moi, s'il te plaît. Que se passe-t-il ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, comme pour refouler la peur au fond d'elle, Mina baissa la tête, fixant le sol.

\- Lily a demandé à m'épouser. J'ai beau lui répéter que je ne suis qu'une servante et lui un major de renom, il ne cesse d'argumenter que cela ne gêne pas car je travaille pour vous, pour la princesse. Par conséquent, j'ai un certain statut.

Les yeux noisettes de Lucy s'illuminait à mesure que Mina parlait. Elle semblait prête à pleurer mais la princesse semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Son sourire ne quittait pas son visage. Elle se sentait heureuse pour son amie.

\- N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? Cet homme t'aime et il y a si peu de mariage amoureux … Mina ?

Mortifié, la servante s'excusa au près de sa maîtresse et courut dans sa chambre. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. C'était la pire chose qui puisse arriver ! Elle ne voulait pas épouser un homme, elle n'avait même jamais oser y penser. Elle n'aimait pas les hommes. Elle ne voulait pas épouser ce major, elle ne voulais pas épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle ne désirait pas épouser un homme. Personne ne comprenait ceci et ses parents cherchaient un bon parti pour leur fille. Servante de la princesse, cela pouvait attirer ! Il désirait l'élever socialement mais, puisqu'elle avait quitté l'Autriche avec Lucy, ils devaient attendre qu'elle revienne. Plus Mina se tenait loin des hommes, mieux elle se portait. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle serrait contre elle une douce écharpe.

\- Mina ?

Doucement, la princesse entra dans la petite chambre de sa servante. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Le major l'aimait et désirait l'épouser, que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Lucy s'assit sur le lit, près de son amie.

\- Parle-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Ce ne sera pas un mariage amoureux Madame.

\- Pourquoi cela puisqu'il t'aime ?

\- C'est moi qui ne l'aime pas. Je vous obéis en le détournant de sa surveillance. Je le séduis, comme vous le désirez mais je ne ressens rien pour lui.

\- Alors pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi le laisse-tu te toucher ? Pourquoi le laisse-tu venir dans ton lit ?

\- Je vous obéis Madame, c'est mon devoir.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le corps de Lucy alors qu'elle prenait conscience de son erreur. Elle n'était qu'un monstre, demandant à sa servante d'obéir alors que celle-ci ne ressentait rien pour le major. Égoïste, une pauvre femme amoureuse égoïste qui n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre son homme. La princesse ne s'était jamais demandé ce que Mina ressentait quand à cela. Mais aujourd'hui, bien trop bouleversée d'apprendre que Lily la demandait en mariage, elle ne tenait plus et craquait.

\- Je ne veux point l'épouser. Je ne veux point passer ma vie avec lui, ni même avec aucun autre homme. Pardonnez-moi Altesse.

\- Non Mina, c'est à toi de me pardonner. J'aurais dû te demander ton avis, ce que tu en pensais au lieu de t'ordonner de séduire cet homme. Tu es mon amie et jamais je n'aurais dû agir sans prendre en compte tes désirs.

\- Je vous dois obéissance, vous n'avez pas de compte à me rendre.

\- Tu es mon amie Mina, pas seulement ma servante.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la servante malgré les sillons tracés par les larmes. Elle serrait contre elle cette étrange écharpe. Lucy fronça les sourcils. Il faisait doux à Paris et de plus en plus chaud à mesure que le mois de juin avançait, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Mina porter cette écharpe ?

\- C'est une écharpe magnifique.

Un peu trop pour ce qu'une servante, même la servante de la princesse, pouvait se payer. Un éclair de peur traversa les yeux chocolat de Mina. Lucy croirait qu'elle l'avait volé alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau et son bien le plus précieux. Les yeux de la princesse s'agrandirent alors qu'un sourire joyeux naissait de nouveau sur son visage.

\- Qui donc te fais de tels cadeaux ?

Mina ne répondit pas. Pouvait-elle avouer ?

\- Mina ?

\- Pouvez-vous me promettre que vous garderez le secret ?

\- Bien sûr, fais-moi confiance.

\- Il s'agit de Madame Marie-Angélique de Mackau

La princesse tombait de haut. Une femme ? Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'agisse d'un homme riche qui ne pouvait se montrer avec une servante, pas à une femme. Pourquoi une femme offrirait-elle un tel cadeau à sa servante ?

\- Te veut-elle à son service ?

Mina secoua la tête. Lucy ne pouvait pas comprendre, personne ne le pouvait. Des questions naissaient dans l'esprit de la princesse sans qu'elle trouve de réponse. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Si ce n'était pour l'avoir à son service, pourquoi aurait-elle offert une aussi belle écharpe à sa servante ?

\- Mina … Aimes-tu cette femme ?

Le rouge lui montant aux joues, la servante hocha la tête.

\- Oui Altesse, de tout mon cœur.

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu ne veux pas épouser le Major ?

\- Oui Madame. Je ne puis plus aimer personne d'autre. Songez à votre voleur. J'aime Madame Marie-Angélique de Mackau avec la même force que vous aimez votre Natsu.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

Lucy secoua la tête. Une femme ne pouvait pas aimer une femme avec la même force qu'elle aimait un homme. C'était contre-nature, une union qui ne donnait rien. Dieu avait fait en sorte qu'un homme et une femme puisse se reproduire ensemble. Mina ne pouvait aimer cette femme. Impossible. Une femme ne pouvait pas aimer une femme. Une femme ne pouvait aimer qu'un homme.

\- Allez-vous me renvoyer ?

\- Non. Tu es mon amie, peu importe qui tu crois aimer.

\- Il y a autre chose Madame.

\- Quoi donc ?

Mina se redressa, s'asseyant en face de la princesse pour lui annoncer. Le cœur de Lucy rata plusieurs battements.

Le roi menait une politique des plus incohérente. Un jour, il demandait aux députés réfractaires de se séparer, et puis, quelques jours plus tard, il demandait publiquement à ceux lui étant resté fidèle de rejoindre le tiers-état. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux. Implicitement, le roi souverain reconnaissait la modification du sens du mandats des députés, il reconnaissait la souveraineté du peuple. Il reconnaissait qu'il n'était plus souverain de droit. Le 27 juin marquait pour les députés un grand avancement. Ils allaient pouvoir enfin se concentrer sur leur constitution. Tout changerait en France, tout irait mieux !

Roméo n'aimait pas les repas avec les parents de Wendy. Tout était trop silencieuse et différent de lorsqu'il mangeait avec son père. Celui-ci lui manquait. Ils se voyaient peu à cause du récent mariage des enfants. Ils s'accommodaient bien de la situation mais les repas restaient un calvaire pour le garçon. Il retint un soupir de soulagement en prenant congé en compagnie de son épouse. Il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire : épouse. A treize ans, cela ne signifiait rien pour eux. Main dans la main, ils gagnèrent leur chambre. La fillette se laissa choir sur le lit tandis que Roméo ouvrait la fenêtre. Il se pencha, regardant à l'extérieur.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Serais-tu tenté par une sortie dans la ville ?

La fillette referma son livre, intriguée par la proposition du garçon. Sortir ? Mais comment ? Et pour aller où ? Roémo souriait gaiement à son amie.

\- N'as-tu jamais rêvé de voir l'extérieur ?

\- Si mais ... Je n'ai pas le droit !

\- Nous serons rentré avant que tes parents ne s'en rendent compte, je te le promets.

Le garçon tendit la main vers Wendy, encourageant. L'enfant se leva s'approchant de Roméo pour la saisir. Elle voulait voir le monde, oui, elle en rêvait. Et l'interdit la grisait plus que tout.

Peut-être que ce n'était rien. Une maladie passagère et dans trois jours, Reby irait mieux. Mais la peur étreignait Gajil. Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa fiancée. Il refusait qu'elle meurt. L'archiviste était tout dans la vie du major. Elle représentait son présent et son avenir, elle était sa vie et l'unique raison qu'il trouvait pour s'éveiller le matin. Mais voilà que la fièvre la tenait, terrassante. Pour le médecin de la cour, ce n'était rien et tout irait mieux dans quelques jours mais pour le soldats, ce n'était pas rien. Reby souffrait, le souffle court et haletant alors qu'elle tentait de respirer, les poumons encrassés par il ne savait trop quoi. Le front brûlant de fièvre, la sueur coulant, elle semblait prête à sombrer à chaque minute qui passait. N'ayant plus le cœur à se pencher sur son enquête pour trouver qui avait tenté d'assassiner la princesse, le soldat restait près de sa fiancée, la peur au ventre. L'archiviste n'avait pas le droit de mourir, impossible. Elle devait rester en vie. Une voix faible passa ses lèvres alors que sa main pressait un peu plus celle de son homme :

\- N'aie pas … peur … murmura-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Tout ira bien. Tu vivras. Ce n'est rien ! Cela passera.

La femme sourit. Elle était magnifique, lumineuse lorsqu'elle souriait et le cœur de Gajil se serra un peu plus alors qu'il imaginait ne plus jamais la voir sourire. Il devait retourner chercher le médecin afin qu'il lui donne des herbes, n'importe quoi qui puisse apaiser les tourments de sa fiancée. Le major désirait seulement qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle soit heureuse et en bonne santé. Il n'aimait pas la voix rauque qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. Il préférait son timbre mélodieux, son doux médium.

\- J'ai … soif.

Le soldat hocha la tête et lui apporta un verre d'eau. Elle devait vivre sans quoi, Gajil ne pourrait plus respirer. Il avait besoin de sa fiancée.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle aussi, elle l'aimait.

Un voleur entrait partout où il le désirait. Il ne s'embarrassait pas de politesse, se fichant bien de pénétrer dans l'intimité de quelqu'un. L'endroit semblait désert, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Allongée sur le côté, l'air amorphe, Kinana contemplait le mur, une main posée sur son ventre. Cobra devait être exécuté dans la matinée. Il était déjà midi. Son homme n'était plus. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya rapidement. Hors de question que son père ne voit sa souffrance. Il n'attendait que cela.

\- Kinana ?

La jeune femme sursauta en se redressant alors qu'un sourire ravi naissait sur son visage. Il était en vie ! Son voleur était en vie ! Elle se précipita dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Ses geôliers devaient s'en mordre les doigts mais Cobra était vivant, rien d'autre ne comptait. Le jeune homme lui prit la main.

\- Il faut que nous partions.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Loin d'ici. Nous allons quitter Paris, quitter la France même pour nous installer ailleurs. Nous irons aussi loin qu'il le faut pour être en sécurité.

Il tentait de l'entraîner vers la porte, ne voulant pas risquer de la faire passer par la fenêtre dans son état. La jeune femme se dégagea sous le regard surprit de Cobra avant de prendre un sac qu'elle préparait pour fuir. Il y avait tout dedans.

\- Mon père est dans le salon, nous ne pouvons pas partir par là.

\- N'y a-t-il aucune autre sortie ?

\- L'entrée des serviteurs.

\- Pourrais-tu nous y guider ?

Déterminée, la jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas passer un instant de plus dans cette maison, avec ses parents qui la séquestraient et l'empêchaient de vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Lentement, Kinana et Cobra quittèrent la chambre, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit. Les marches en bois grincèrent sous leur pas. Ils se figèrent craignant d'être repéré. Mais personne ne les avait entendu. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, ils reprirent leur marche, gagnant rapidement les cuisines.

\- A genoux voleur ! siffla une voix autoritaire dans leur dos

Les deux amants se figèrent. Kinana ferma les yeux, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Son père ne se trouvait pas dans cette pièce. Son père ne tentait pas de les empêcher de fuir. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Cobra voulut se retourner mais le canon du pistolet se posa sur sa nuque.

\- J'ai dit, à genoux, voleur.

L'interpellé n'avait pas d'arme pour se défendre. Fixant Kinana qui, horrifié, semblait ne pas croire à la scène. Elle serrait les poings, le corps crispé. Cobra n'allait pas mourir.

\- Tu as manqué ton exécution, je m'en chargerais. Une vermine en moins dans notre monde, tu ne manquera à personne.

\- Père, si vous faites cela, je tire.

Froide et détachée, la voix de Kinana glaça les deux hommes. De son sac, elle avait tiré un pistolet volé dans la collection de son père et visait son propre crâne. Sa propre tempe. Elle menaçait de se tuer s'il osait faire du mal à son voleur.

\- Kinana arrête ! cria Cobra. Ça n'en vaut pas le coup, je t'en prie.

\- Si toi tu ne vis pas, moi non plus ! Je ne suis rien sans toi !

\- Et notre enfant ?

\- Sans toi, cela ne rime à rien. Si tu meurs Cobra, je mourrais avec toi !

Son regard se planta alors dans celui de son père. Kinana ne plaisantait pas. S'il tuait son homme, elle se tuerait.

\- Imaginez donc un peu le déshonneur que cela jetterait sur notre famille … Vous serez un tueur, un meurtrier. Deux pauvres enfants, morts, à cause de vous !

\- Le résultat sera le même si vous partez.

\- Non. Vous serez alors un père aimant sa fille, prêt à la laisser partir avec l'homme qu'elle aime, désireux et attentif à son bonheur. Vous serez un héros !

\- Tu mens. Je perdrais dans les deux cas.

\- Si vous le tuez père, je mourrais aussi.

\- Kinana … gémit Cobra

Il ne voulait pas la voir mourir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se vise avec ce pistolet et qu'elle tue leur enfant. Il préférait mourir et la savoir en vie plutôt que de mourir en sachant qu'il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il remarqua le serviteur qui se glissait sournoisement derrière la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Derrière-toi !

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le serviteur la désarmait. Assourdissante, une détonation résonna dans la cuisine qui fut bientôt empli d'une odeur de poudre. Kinana cessa de se débattre, Cobra ne bougeait plus. Un hurlement de douleur et de tristesse pure retentit arrachant les tympans, étreignant le cœur.


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 – Tout ira bien pour nous

Natsu et Robespierre se regardaient en chien de faïences. Ils s'observaient comme deux loups prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre et toutes les personnes présentes dans l'auberge de Macao se dirigeaient lentement vers la porte, prêts à fuir au moindre pistolet sorti. Cependant, la curiosité les poussait à regarder l'altercation. Bras croisé le député inspirait longuement comme pour chasser la colère qui grimpait en lui. C'était un homme de lettre, un homme intelligent, droit et intègre qui savait se contrôler en cas de dispute comme celle qui ne tarderait pas à exploser. Il attendait seulement que la fougue du voleur s'exprime ce qui ne tarda pas :

\- Vous mentez ! Vous mentez depuis le début ! Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur, prêcheur, pompeux, arrogant, pontifiant et surtout, vous avez beaucoup de préjugés.

\- Ce ne sont pas des préjugés. Ta jeune princesse te manipule. Elle n'est pas immaculée, bien au contraire. Elle te fait croire qu'elle t'aime, que noter cause la touche mais ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Ouvre les yeux Natsu, tu n'es rien pour cette femme.

Le voleur secoua la tête. Il ne parvenait pas à croire Robespierre. Lucy l'aimait, il le fallait. Sinon, pourquoi lui l'aimerait-il autant ? Pourquoi lui serait-il prêt à mourir pour elle si rien n'était réciproque ? Lucy l'aimait. Elle l'avait sauvée. Robespierre se détourna, se dirigeant vers la porte en provoquant une rangée d'honneur. Avant de quitter l'auberge, il tourna la tête vers le voleur.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle qui te ment.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le député partit. Les regards convergèrent vers Natsu qui restait figé au centre de l'auberge, les poings serrés les yeux sur le sol. Robespierre avait tort ! Totalement, entièrement tort. Ce n'était pas la Lucy la menteuse ! Les clients reprenaient discrètement leurs places sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œils suspicieux vers le voleur qui tremblait de rage. Comment le député osait-il insulter Lucy sans la connaître ? Natsu frappa violemment la table devant lui, manquant de la briser. Macao plissa les yeux, posant le verre qu'il essuyait pour se diriger vers le jeune homme.

\- Natsu, soit tu t'assois gentiment pour prendre un verre, sois tu pars !

L'interpellé regarda l'aubergiste. Depuis qu'il avait marié son fils, l'homme semblait plus heureux, plus autoritaire et plus serein. Il pouvait pleinement se consacrer à son travail pour faire évoluer son auberge afin qu'elle soit conforme à ce qu'il avait dit aux parents de Wendy. Il observait le voleur, attendant qu'il se décide. Un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus se faufila jusqu'à Natsu pour lui saisir la main.

\- Viens, allons dehors.

L'enfant tira le bras de son ami qui le suivit, amorphe. Lucy ne le trompait pas sur ses sentiments. Elle l'aimait !

\- Pas vrai Happy ?

\- Sûrement.

Natsu sourit finalement, en hochant la tête, l'air décidé. Oui, Lucy l'aimait aussi fort que lui l'aimait !

Assis dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre, Rog nettoyait son pistolet. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Yukino regardait au dehors. La nuit recouvrait les jardins de Versailles sous les yeux rêveurs de la servante.

\- Rog, de quoi avez-vous peur ? demanda-t-elle finalement en rompant le silence

Surprit, le soldat cessa un instant toute action, observant la jeune femme qui le fixait. Quelle question ! Il secoua la tête, désireux de ne pas répondre. À quoi bon se faire du mal en le disant ? Mais le regard insistant de Yukino finit par le convaincre de marmonner quelque chose. La servante fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il dit ? Timidement, Rog détourna le regard, avant de prononcer de façon plus intelligible, les mots qu'il avait prononcé à peine quelques instants plus tôt.

\- J'ai peur de te perdre.

Le cœur de Yukino rata un battement. Elle écarquilla les yeux, croyant que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de la part du soldat mais celui-ci n'était vraiment pas le genre d'homme à faire de l'humour.

\- Êtes-vous sérieux ?

Doucement, il hocha la tête, sans pour autant regarder la jeune femme qui depuis maintenant quelques temps, vivait avec lui. Il s'était habitué à sa présence rassurante te chaleureuse. Malgré son vécu chaotique, Yukino portait en elle l'espoir et l'optimisme. Depuis sa rencontre avec Rog, sa vie s'était nettement améliorée. Les choses ne pourraient pas aller de mal en pis, et son sourire et cette certitude rassérénait le soldat. Il se surprenait à sourire de plus en plus en présence de la servante. Celle-ci lui apportait un équilibre qui lui manquait. Il ne voulait pas la perdre mais il rechignait à l'avouer. Un doux sourire sur le visage, Yukino descendit du rebord de la fenêtre pour s'approcher de son sauveur. Il l'avait sortit de la misère, de la rue et de la prostitution pour l'accueillir chez-lui, la nourrir et lui trouver un travail décent. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Passant derrière le fauteuil, Yukino se pencha, bravant les barrières qu'elle s'était imposé avec le soldat pour l'enlacer. C'était leur premier contact rapproché. Bien qu'ils dorment ensemble, ils ne s'étaient jamais touché réellement. Leur contact en restait bien souvent à juste un effleurement. Le statut social de Yukino ne lui permettait pas d'avoir un époux de qualité, d'avoir une relation avec Rog. Elle s'y refusait. Tous les hommes qui l'avaient touchés ne pouvaient pas souiller son sauveur. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, après cette déclaration, elle ne pouvait pas rester impassible.

\- Vous ne perdrez pas, chuchota-t-elle, j'ai trop besoin de vous.

À sa grande surprise, Rog sourit, heureux d'apprendre qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés.

Pelotonnés dans leur lit, Gajil et Reby se serraient l'un contre l'autre, épris l'un de l'autre comme jamais. Ils s'aimaient à en perdre la tête et pourtant, des soucis les tracassaient. La rue grondait, accompagnant le mouvement des députés réfractaires qui s'amplifiait de plus en plus. L'enquête sur les tentatives de meurtre sur la princesse n'avançait pas et il était impossible de trouver le coupable. La jeune femme soupira, lové contre son futur époux.

\- Il s'agit forcément de Minerva.

\- Et les cheveux bleus ?

\- Ce sont ceux de servante. Celle-ci lui doit tout, elle est prête à tout pour elle. Je suis certaine qu'elles se couvrent mutuellement. Gajil, nous devons les arrêter avec qu'elles recommencent. Minerva à le mobile parfait. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ?

Des étoiles dansaient les yeux de l'archiviste alors qu'elle se redressait pour observer son major aimé, s'appuyant sur son torse. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, illuminant par la même occasion l'univers entier de Gajil.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, ne t'en fais pas.

D'une main, il lui caressa les cheveux tandis qu'elle se recouchait sur la poitrine de son amant, écoutant battre son cœur. Ils résoudraient cette enquête et arrêteraient Minerva et sa servante. Ensemble.

Il entrait encore et toujours par la même fenêtre. Encore et toujours pour venir voir sa princesse. Et elle l'attendait, l'air anxieux, assise sur son lit tandis que Mina détournait encore l'attention de Lily. Ses parents lui avaient envoyés une lettre, annonçant qu'elle épouserait le major et ce, qu'elle le veuille ou non. L'homme était ravie. Bien que pensant le contraire, la servante montrait un sourire enjoué, pleurant la nuit, lorsqu'elle était seule. Lucy s'en rongeait les ongles, songeant que tout était de sa faute. Mina souffrait à cause d'elle.

\- Princesse ?

La voix de Natsu ramena la blonde à la réalité. Elle sourit, toujours aussi inquiète, avant de se lever pour enlacer le voleur qui la serra contre lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Comment lui annoncer ? Il n'y avait pas de bons mots pour lui dire, rien qui puisse atténuer cette nouvelle à la fois horrible et pourtant magnifique.

\- Je suis enceinte.

Accusant le coup sans broncher, le voleur resta muet, éclatant finalement de rire. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir un bébé alors que le monde sombrait peu à peu dans la révolte. Ils ne pourraient pas s'en occuper ensemble, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas du même milieu social. Ils n'étaient pas égaux et cet enfant ne saurait vivre dans un tel monde alors que son père n'était qu'un voyou et sa mère une princesse déjà promise à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui … qui t'a dit cela ?

\- Ma servante, Mina.

\- La crois-tu ? Est-ce une sorcière ?

\- Non, Mina est clairvoyante. Elle sent des choses que nous ne pouvons pas forcément voir.

\- Je n'y crois pas.

Lucy recula de deux pas pour observer le voleur qui, résolu, ne laissait rien transparaître Le mystique, Dieu et autres spiritualités, il n'y croyait pas. La princesse soupira doucement.

\- Avant que je ne quitte l'Autriche pour venir en France, la mère de Mina m'a annoncé que je devrais être prudente. De sombre événements bouleverseraient ma vie et risquaient de me la prendre. Elle m'a également annoncé que je rencontrerais un vaurien bien plus valeureux que le plus courageux des guerriers, qui me ferait tourner la tête bien plus que le meilleur des alcool et qui me séduirait bien mieux que le plus beau des bijoux. Et tu es là. Alors si Mina me dit que je suis enceinte, je la crois.

Les mains de Natsu se dirigèrent vers le ventre de sa compagne. Un bébé ? Pourraient-ils seulement s'en occuper ? Glissant les bras autour des hanches de sa princesse, le voleur serra Lucy contre lui, incapable de savoir si c'était la joie ou la peur qui prédominait dans son cœur.

\- Fuyons ensemble.

\- Je n'abandonnerais pas ma famille.

\- Ne pense-tu pas à cet enfant ?

\- Sans cesse.

Depuis que Mina lui avait annoncé, pas une seconde ne s'était écoulée sans que Lucy n'y songe. Dans quel monde naîtrait-il ? Elle craignait pour cette petite vie innocente qui se développait, fruit d'un amour interdit et dangereux.

\- Il va naître dans un monde sombre et triste, déchiré entre royauté et égalité. Un monde où nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble Natsu. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit vu comme un corniaud, une créature illégitime. Je ne veux pas de mort non plus. Ni de ton côté, ni du miens.

Incapable de répondre, Natsu resserra son étreinte, une boule dans la gorge et les larmes aux yeux. Il devait offrir un monde meilleur à son enfant et à la famille qui le portait. La femme qu'il aimait. Ils s'enfermèrent tous deux dans le silence, songeant à l'avenir de ce bébé et aux troubles à venir sans proposer la moindre solution jusqu'à ce que Natsu règle tout cela par une simple phrase qui scellait leur destin et les unissait.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, mais pour combien de temps ?

Doucement, le voleur saisit le visage de son amante pour le relever. Elle l'observa les yeux noyés de larmes, se perdant dans le baiser qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres.

\- À jamais.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 – Un seul être vous manque …

Les souvenirs hantaient encore et encore Kinana. Ils peuplaient ses cauchemars, elle n'en dormait plus. Il y avait eu tellement de sang … La jeune fille se sentait vide. Elle se souvenait du sourire de Cobra et du dernier « je t'aime » murmuré dans un ultime souffle. Abasourdi, Kinana avait finalement hurlé, des larmes roulant sur ses jours, le sang de son amant sur les mains. Elle avait hurlé jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Elle avait hurlé et maudit le coupable de ce meurtre horrible. Elle avait maudit son père sans prononcer un seul mot, la voix cassée par les larmes, par la tristesse et par la rage. Gontran l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre. Kinana était effondrée sur son lit, les bras autour de son ventre pour protéger son enfant. Personne ne l'aurait, personne ne lui ferait jamais de mal. La jeune fille quitterait cette maison maudite. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer maintenant. La tristesse ne pourrait la gagner que lorsque la colère les aurait sauvé, elle et son enfant. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le père de Kinana, ce monstre, ce bourreau.

\- A cause de toi, nous avons dû revoir nos ambitions à la baisse, trouver un parti moins noble que nous le voulions. Mais nous avons trouvé. Nous dirons que vous étiez tellement péris l'un de l'autre que vous n'avez pas attendu pour faire un enfant et …

Il ne vouvoyait plus sa fille. Il ne la respectait plus. Il parlait de mariage, de couvent, et de punition. Il envoyait Kinana chez les sœurs jusqu'à son prochain mariage avec un quelconque duc insipide qui ne vaudrait jamais Cobra. Le voleur resterait le seul amour de la jeune fille, pour toujours.

\- Qui ne dis mot consent, conclut son père.

\- J'ai pitié de vous, rétorqua sa fille.

Elle avait la voix rauque, brisée, mais son regard brûlait de rage. Elle n'était pas brisée, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. D'un revers de la main, son père balaya ses propos.

\- Peu importe, tu obéiras.

\- J'ai pitié de votre cœur sec et froid, de votre femme stérile qui ne connaît que les vitraux des églises. J'ai pitié de votre fausse dévotion. Vous êtes le Tartuffe de Molière, un pauvre homme que Dieu punira. L'Amour est un concept bien trop lumineux pour votre esprit dont la noirceur n'a d'égale que le charbon. Vous avez tué un homme meilleur que vous par tous les égards.

Elle se leva, vomissant encore un flot ininterrompue de paroles, drapée dans sa haine et sa colère, effrayante et menaçante.

\- Je le jure devant Dieu, vous n'aurez pas mon enfant, vous n'en ferez pas un être aussi froid et faux que vous. Il sera libre et heureux, à l'image de son père. Je le jure devant Dieu, je vous détruirais. Le Diable en personne vous effraiera moins que ma vengeance. Craignez, père, la colère d'une femme brisée.

Elle redirait sa plainte encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa vengeance s'accomplisse, jusqu'à ce que son enfant soit en sécurité et seulement à ce moment-là, Kinana pleurerait son amour mort.

Paris grondait. Paris craignait pour sa vie. Les troupes royales entouraient Paris, sur ordre du roi qui tentait de les faire taire. Il voulait détruire la révolution dans l'œuf mais il n'y parviendrait jamais. Le peuple était bien trop fier pour se laisser faire ! Dans les café, dans les clubs, en buvant et en jouant au pharaon, les gens parlaient, le peuple dissertait sur la situation du pays et tous s'accordaient à dire que le roi était un poison. S'il disparaissait, il ne manquerait à personne. Mais il était toujours là, et voilà qu'il envoyait ses troupes ! Mirabeau n'en pouvait plus. Cet homme, ce roitelet ne cessait de les importuner ! Il se leva, surprenant ses congénères qui continuait de parloter dans cette auberge sans rien faire pour changer les choses !

\- Mes amis, nous sommes le huit juillet, et à ce jour, rien n'a changé ! Les états-généraux ont été bousculés, un comité pour écrire une Constitution a été créer mais Sa Majesté continue de nous empêcher de mener notre Révolution. Il tente de nous arrêter et peu importe si cela doit coûter les vies de ses sujets !

Des exclamations outrées suivirent les propos de Mirabeau.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ses sujets !

\- Si mes amis ! Nous sommes ses sujets, rien que ses sujets. La France n'est que la propriété privée du roi. Nous ne pouvons pas l'accepter. Nous ne pouvons pas accepter ses tentatives de contre-révolution ! Nous aurons nos droits ! Nous aurons notre égalité !

\- Le roi ne nous aura pas !

\- Sus à l'envahisseur !

Ils considéraient les gardes royaux comme des envahisseurs. Paris ne se laisserait pas faire. Paris se libérerait du joug du roi, du joug des nobles. Paris affamé se rassasierait à la source, volerait la nourriture des Grands pour son propre estomac. Paris se soulevait.

Fière. Forte. Inatteignable. Rien ne pouvait faire craquer Minerva. Elle surmontait toutes les épreuves pour se hisser au plus près du pouvoir, près de la reine. Mais ces derniers temps, celle-ci semblait ignorer la courtisane, écoutant son archiviste qui lui murmurait que Minerva cherchait à tuer Lucy. Foutaises que tout cela !

\- Tout porte à croire … commença Sting

\- Je n'ai cure de ces misérables circonstances qui m'accusent. Jamais je ne commettrais un tel acte.

\- Bien, soupira le jeune homme.

Ils se cachaient encore, se terraient dans la chambre du noble pour ne pas être vu ensemble.

\- Et votre servante ?

\- Yukino n'a aucune raison de le faire. Ce n'est pas elle !

La femme n'en pouvait plus des soupçons. Gajil ne cessait d'entrer à l'improviste dans sa chambre pour la questionner. Minerva observa son amant qui, assit dans un fauteuil, semblait las.

\- Je veux que vous quittiez pas chambre, ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Surprit, le noble écarquilla les yeux.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Vous ne venez plus que pour parler de votre fiancée. Nous ne nous amusons plus Sting. Soyez fidèle ou amusez-moi. Mais cessons de parler de complots et de meurtre.

Sting se leva, son visage fermé serrant le cœur de Minerva. Aimait-il sa fiancée et non plus son amante ? Cette dernière s'était éprise de lui, peinant à y croire dans un premier temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait bien de cela. Le jeune homme la saisit par les hanches, murmurant à son oreille :

\- Je ne vous amuse plus ?

Son souffle chaud caressa la peau de la jeune femme qui sourit, malicieuse.

\- Non Sire, plus du tout.

Il lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieur, ses mains partant à l'assaut de la robe de son amante.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Un peu Sire.

Sting embrassa fougueusement Minerva et tous deux se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Sans retenue, ils se livrèrent aux plaisirs de la chairs.

Lily murmurait de belles paroles à l'oreille de sa future femme. Il la couvrait d'or et de cadeaux, se satisfaisant de ses moindres sourires, de ses moindres caresses sans voir qu'ils étaient faux, forcés. Il allait épouser la femme qu'il aimait, il ne lui fallait rien de plus. Il aimait la jeune servante. Elle était si belle. Une peau dorée, une taille fine, des cheveux aussi noirs que le plumage des corbeaux, des yeux bleus ourlés de cils longs et fins. Mina était la femme parfaite pour Lily. La servante de la princesse pour un major. C'était prestigieux. Et leur mariage serait célébré dès l'arrivé des parents de Mina. Cette dernière pleurait chaque fois, seule dans son lit, serrant contre elle la magnifique écharpe offerte par la seule personne qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait jamais. Et Lucy avait beau faire pour consoler son amie, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle ne pouvait annuler ce mariage. Mina était seule face à son futur époux.

Lucy touchait son ventre. Encore et encore. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que la vie grandissait en elle et s'en émerveillait. Reby n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que la princesse. Cet enfant était certainement la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à la princesse, au royaume et surtout, à Natsu. Si jamais Robespierre l'apprenait, il serait capable de tuer le voleur.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus vous confier à moi Altesse ?

L'archiviste n'était pas amie avec la princesse. Elles ne se parlaient que pas pur politesse lorsqu'elles se croisaient au détour d'un couloir. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Lucy vienne se confier à elle.

\- Mina ne peut comprendre tout ce que cela signifie. Vous seule le pouvez. Comment puis-je le cacher ?

\- Vous ne pourrez pas Altesse. Votre ventre va grossir jusqu'à l'accouchement. Je ne vois qu'une seule solution …

\- Laquelle ?

Avide de ne plus avoir à se soucier de cet enfant à naître qui ternirait son image, Lucy s'approcha encore plus de l'archiviste qui rangeait quelques livres dans les basses étagères de la bibliothèque.

\- Celle-ci ne vous plaira pas.

\- Je n'en ai cure. Si cela peut protéger mon enfant et mon amant, je suis prête à tout.

Reby se tourna, faisant ainsi face à la princesse qui attendait sa réponse.

\- Demandez à Sting de faire croire qu'il s'agit de votre enfant à tout deux.

Lucy se figea d'effroi. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose. Le noble se moquerait d'elle et Natsu … Natsu ne l'accepterait jamais.

\- Pour son enfant, Natsu serait prêt à tout Altesse. Parlez-lui ou subissez simplement la disgrâce …

La peur grondait au fond du ventre de Lucy. Elle craignait la réaction de son voleur, celle de Sting, et celle de sa famille qui voudrait la marier au plus vite pour que l'enfant ne naisse pas hors mariage. Et la princesse refusait toujours d'épouser l'arrogant noble mais s'enfuir n'était pas une solution envisageable. Elle ne pouvait abandonner sa famille alors que le peuple la menaçait.

La calèche hermétiquement fermée ne permettait pas à Kinana de voir au-dehors. Elle était bringuebalé par les roues sur les pavés et le trot régulier de l'alezan qui tirait la calèche pour emmener la noble et son enfant dans un couvent, qu'elle s'y enferme jusqu'à son mariage. La jeune fille ne voulait pas y aller et savait comment faire. Posant une main sur son ventre, elle hurla, ignorant ses cordes vocales qui la brûlait. La calèche s'arrêta. Le temps que le cocher descende, Kinana ouvrit la porte et fila dans les rues de Paris, le semant rapidement. Grâce à Cobra, elle connaissait les moindres recoins des mauvaises rues, celles dans lesquels les nobles ne viendraient jamais la chercher. Son amant, sachant que le danger les menaçait, lui avait donné l'adresse de cet autre voleur aux cheveux roses, Natsu. Elle y serait en sécurité. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux, à l'évocation de son amant mort mais elle les repoussa tout au fond de son cœur, préférant penser à son père pour alimenter sa colère. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait la maintenir en vie pour le moment. Son voleur lui manquait cruellement. Son absence créait un vide en elle et les souvenirs de son dernier sourire hantait les pensées de la jeune fille, tapie dans chaque recoin sombre de son esprit pour qu'elle souffre à chaque seconde qui passait sans lui. Son dernier souffle, ce murmure rauque, elle n'entendait plus que cela, revoyait encore le sang de son homme sur ses propres mains. Les jambes de Kinana menaçaient de céder sous elle, trahissant l'envie d'abandonner qui animait la jeune fille mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son enfant devait être protégé. Lui seul comptait à présent et elle le protégerait envers et contre tous. Elle était prête à tuer pour lui, pour le protéger. Il était maintenant la seule preuve que Cobra avait un jour foulé la Terre, le seul reste de l'homme que Kinana eut jamais aimé.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 – Un choix malheureux

Kinana avait pleine confiance en Cobra. S'il faisait confiance à un autre voleur, alors elle aussi. Malgré cette conviction, son poing tremblait en s'abattant sur le bois de la porte. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été seule, soit entourée d'une famille, de religieuse ou de Cobra. Elle avait toujours eu quelqu'un avec elle pour la soutenir, l'aider et même prendre des décisions à sa place. Mais c'était bien Kinana qui avait choisi de partir, de venger son amant, non pas en tuant son père mais en détruisant la seule chose qui comptait pour lui : sa si précieuse réputation. C'était bien Kinana qui désirait protéger son enfant. Un doux sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'elle toucha son ventre. Elle allait avoir un bébé de l'homme qu'elle aimait … Son bébé qui, si c'était un garçon, porterait le nom de son père : Erik. S'il s'agissait d'une fille, ce serait Erika. La porte s'ouvrit. Natsu fronça les sourcils, en sortant, regardant autour de lui. Il cherchait Cobra. Kinana savait qu'il ne le trouverais plus jamais et la tristesse étreignit son cœur avec une force telle qu'elle aurait pu le broyer. Une larme unique roula sur sa joue et le voleur en face d'elle comprit. Doucement, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, ne sachant que faire d'autre ou que dire pour la consoler. Elle lui sourit, tentant de paraître plus forte qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

\- Viens, murmura le jeune homme.

Malgré leur différends, il appréciait Cobra. Ils avaient été proche et le Maître des poison avait sauvé Lucy. Cela, Natsu ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il observa Kinana. Le désespoir de son cœur ne se voyait pas dans son corps mais dans ses yeux. Elle devait être forte pour son enfant, elle le savait. D'un geste vague, Natsu désigna l'intérieur de sa pauvre demeure qui ne comportait qu'une pièce meublée d'un lit, d'une table et d'une chaise. La fenêtre était condamnée afin de ne laisser entrer ni le froid ni la chaleur.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir mais … En sa mémoire … Mes quelques biens sont également tiens. Je vais … Je vais essayer de trouver un autre lit et des … Enfin une tenture pour te faire un espace … Tu vois ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Le voleur tentait de lui expliquer qu'il lui créerait un espace d'intimité dans sa petite maison. Kinana s'en voulait de s'imposer à lui mais sa culpabilité ne lui ferait jamais regretter son choix. Elle protégerait son enfant, peu importe ce que cela devait coûter et à qui. Elle était libre et ne retournerait ni au couvent, ni chez son père. Ce dernier, elle l'humilierait. Plus aucun noble ne voudrait être vu en sa compagnie. Il perdrait son argent, sa maison et enfin, la vie qu'il s'ôterait avec la même arme qui avait ôté la vie de Cobra. Cette douce pensée fit sourire Kinana. La vengeance la portait en son sein de la même façon qu'elle portait l'enfant de son voleur. Levant les yeux vers son hôte, la noble eu pitié de lui. Il était tête basse, misérable, debout au milieu de la pièce. Une mèche rose lui barrait le front. Natsu pensait à son ami mort pour avoir aimé une noble. Subirait-il le même sort ? Son amour pour Lucy la mettait-il en danger ? Le voleur ne voulait faire prendre aucun risque à sa princesse ni à son enfant. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Kinana lui demanda des nouvelles de la jeune femme. Les yeux de Natsu se voilèrent.

\- Elle va bien, murmura-t-il. Mais j'ai peur pour elle … pour … Pour l'enfant aussi …

La noble écarquilla les yeux, oubliant un instant sa tristesse. Aucune rumeur sur la princesse ne courait. De son mariage avec Sting, tous était au courant, mais point de bébé mentionné par la rue.

\- Ton bébé ?

Natsu hocha lentement la tête. La culpabilité s'infiltra un peu plus profondément dans le cœur de Kinana. Le voleur l'hébergeait, voulait qu'elle se sente bien chez-lui alors qu'il était effrayé à l'idée que la femme qu'il aimait et son enfant soit en danger.

\- Pardon Natsu. Je ne viens pas au meilleur moment.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser dehors avec un bébé dans le ventre.

\- Tu sais pour mon enfant ?

\- Cobra … Il voulait être certain que tu sois en sécurité quoi qu'il arrive. Après son évasion, avant de venir te trouver, il est venu me voir et il m'a tout raconté. Je lui ai assuré que si quelque chose lui arrivait, je veillerais sur toi.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, l'air gêné, évitant le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne suis pas pieu. Je ne crois pas en Dieu. S'Il existe, pourquoi nous laisse-t-il dans la misère alors que d'autres, tellement plus mauvais, ont de l'argent ? Je crois qu'Il n'est qu'une excuse pour que les nantis fassent ce qu'ils veulent mais ce jour-là, après la visite de Cobra, j'ai prié pour que vous soyez sains, sauf et loin.

Il marqua une pause, la gorge nouée et les yeux noyés de larmes qu'ils posa sur le sol en bois pourrit. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix rauque chargée de larme toucha Kinana.

\- J'y ai cru, à votre fuite. Je n'avais pas de nouvelle et vous savoir loin de cette ville me donnait de l'espoir. Peut-être que Lucy, l'enfant et moi avions une chance mais …

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond en reniflant, refoulant les larmes qui ne demandaient plus qu'à rouler sur ses joues.

\- En te voyant devant ma porte, j'ai naïvement cherché à le voir. Cela aurait pu être une de ses farces qu'il aime tant mais ta larme … Cette seule et unique larme …

Il inspira longuement pour se calmer avant de reprendre.

\- Elle m'a fait comprendre que Dieu n'existait pas.

Cette fois-ci, Natsu se tut pour de bon, incapable d'affronter la vérité en face. Cobra était mort et la seule façon pour que Lucy soit saine et sauve avec l'enfant et avec lui, c'était avec la Révolution. Mais si celle-ci arrivait à atteindre son objectif, ce ne se serait pas sans morts. Or, le voleur ne pouvait pas mourir. Il devait s'occuper de Lucy, de Kinana et bientôt peut-être de deux enfants en plus de Happy qui aimait bien venir dormir contre lui. Kinana comprit qu'il lui fallait aider Natsu. Si Cobra était mort, la laissant seule avec un enfant et une vengeance. Elle refusait que d'autre subisse ce même destin funeste. Natsu aimait Lucy et Lucy aimait Natsu. De cet amour interdit, un enfant tout aussi interdit voyait le jour. Il devait grandir entre ses deux parents aimant et amoureux, pas avec un seul père ou une seule mère. Kinana ne savait pas travailler. Elle était éduquée mais cela ne lui servait nullement et Cobra, avant, se chargeait de tout. Cette vie ancienne était terminée. Kinana ne pouvait plus vivre par les moyens des autres tel un parasite se repaissant de la chair de son hôte. Il lui fallait un travail qui lui permettrait de vivre par ses propres moyens et peut-être d'aider un peu Natsu.

\- Un travail ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

La jeune femme hocha la tête alors que le voleur réfléchissait.

\- Je pense bien connaître quelqu'un qui t'aiderait à en avoir un si tu veux mais il t'en faudrait un qui ne soit pas fatiguant. Avec ton enfant à venir, ce n'est pas bon.

\- Merci de ta sollicitude mais pour le moment, je veux surtout de l'argent pour pouvoir vivre par mes propres moyens et peut-être t'aider.

Natsu lui sourit, reconnaissant pour l'aide qu'elle voulait lui apporter alors qu'elle n'avait sûrement jamais usé de ses mains pour autre chose que pour se poudrer le nez.

\- Viens, allons donc voir si cette personne peut t'aider.

Kinana se tortilla, gênée. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec ses vêtements de noble et cette coiffure. Elle était bien trop reconnaissable. Natsu tordit sa bouche sur le côté, ne sachant trop que faire. Il devait trouver des vêtements plus pauvre que ce que la jeune femme portait mais ils ne devaient pas trop l'être afin qu'elle puisse avoir un travail. Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière de sa tête, cherchant quelqu'un susceptible de l'aider. Il se doutait que Lucy refuserait de lui donner des vêtements de Mina, la servante ayant déjà trop de problèmes pour que sa maîtresse veuille en rajouter. Ne restait que Jubia. Jubia qui pouvait trouver un travail à Kinana, quelque chose au château qui soit discret et décent, qui ne lui fasse pas côtoyer les nobles qui pourraient la reconnaître mais qui puisse lui permettre, à terme, d'élever un enfant. Jubia était la seule solution.

\- Je vais amener ici quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider. En attendant, installe-toi aussi confortablement que tu le peux. Essaye de dormir aussi. Tu es en sécurité, je te le promets.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer, le voleur se tourna de nouveau vers son invité qui s'asseyait sur le lit.

\- Ne soit pas inquiété si tu vois un garçon entrer. C'est Happy, il vit dans la rue et vient parfois se reposer ici. J'y vais, je vais essayer de revenir rapidement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'allongea, posant sa main sur son ventre. La porte se ferma, Natsu soupira, laissant enfin couler les larmes qu'il ne pouvait montrer à Kinana. Il devait seulement lui dévoiler sa force, pas ses faiblesses, pas sa tristesse.

Frosh ne savait pas monter à cheval. Il ne savait pas non plus se battre. Son grand frère étant déjà un membre important de la garde, le garçon n'était pas tenu d'y entrer mais en ces temps troubles, se battre et monter s'avéraient nécessaire. Si un enfant tenait debout sur ses jambes, il pouvait tenir sur un cheval. Rog consacrait du temps à son frère. Dès lors qu'il ne travaillait pas, il trouvait l'enfant qui invitait sans cesse Yukino à se joindre à eux. La jeune femme refusait souvent, ayant quelques tâches à accomplir au près de sa maîtresse. Mais ce jour-ci, cette dernière se trouvait en compagnie de son amant et n'avait nul besoin d'aide pour ces choses. Yukino pouvait assister à la première chevauchée du garçon qui en était ravi. Il sautait dans tous les sens devant l'écurie en attendant que Rog revienne. Le jeune homme sortit du bâtiment, tirant à ses côtés un poney bai harnaché et tenu en longe. Alors que l'enfant s'apprêtait à courir vers l'animal, Yukino le retint par le bras de peur qu'il effraie la bête qui ruerait et le blesserait. Rog offrit à la servante un des rares sourires dont il avait le secret.

\- Tu peux le lâcher. Cléopâtre est aussi calme et patiente que peut l'être un précepteur.

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans un mot. N'ayant reçu aucune éducation, elle ne pouvait que supposer qu'un précepteur était patient et que le poney choisit pour la leçon de Frosh était idéal. Par conséquent, elle relâcha l'enfant qui courut vers Cléopâtre. Rog s'agenouilla devant son petit frère pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devait maintenant faire. Excité, le garçon sautillait sur place avant de finalement poser son pied dans l'étrier et saisir le haut de la selle. Amusée, Yukino le regardait faire. Elle ne savait pas non plus monter à cheval mais cela, paraissait-il, n'était pas dans les priorité d'une Dame. Cependant, cet animal représentait la liberté brute. Quelle joie ce devait-être que de galoper en communion avec la bête. Une seule fois dans sa vie, Yukino était montée sur un cheval. Et cette première fois avait marqué un tournant dans sa vie. C'était le jour où Rog l'avait sauvé.

\- Êtes-vous Yukino Agria ?

Surprise, la jeune femme se retourna, écarquillant les yeux de peur avant de couler un regard vers Rog qui, trop occupé avec son petit frère, ne remarquait pas les trois soldats qui entouraient sa protégée. La servante était seule.

\- Oui, oui c'est bien moi … Je … Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

\- Nous allons vous demander de nous suivre pour subir un interrogatoire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle recula d'un pas, peu désireuse de se faire emmener par ces gardes pour qui « interrogatoire » rimait avec « torture ». L'un des hommes soupira, un air condescendant sur le visage.

\- Vous saurez tout le moment venu. Suivez-nous de votre plein gré, avant que nous ne vous y forcions.

D'un doigt tremblant, elle désigna Rog.

\- Puis-je, s'il vous plaît, aller chercher mon ami.

\- C'est inutile. Veuillez nous suivre avant que nous n'usions de la force.

La lèvre inférieur tremblante, Yukino refoula ses larmes pour suivre les trois hommes, coulant un dernier regard vers son protecteur qui, les yeux rivés sur Frosh, s'assurait que son petit frère ne tombait pas. Il ne pourrait pas la sauver. Elle était seule. Les soldats la conduisaient à travers un dédale de couloir souterrain. L'air était frais, presque froid, au milieu des pierres humides. Cela visait sûrement à effrayer les criminels. La jeune femme manquait de s'évanouir à chaque nouveau tournant, savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sortir de ce labyrinthe seule. Un des gardes ouvrit une grille et s'effaça pour qu'elle entre dans ce qui ressemblait bien trop à une cellule au goût de la servante. Une table et quatre chaises se trouvaient dans la pièce. Yukino s'assit sur celle se trouvant d'un côté, les trois hommes sur les trois autres, de l'autre côté de la table. L'impression d'être jugée grandissait dans le cœur de la jeune femme en même temps que la peur. La sueur coulait sur son front et le long de son dos. Ses mains tremblaient.

\- Pourquoi … Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- Nous posons les questions, vous répondez.

Le rouge monta aux joues de l'accusée qui se tut, attendant les questions.

\- Avez-vous attenté à la vie de la princesse Lucy Heartfilia ?

\- Non ! Jamais je n'aurais fait une telle chose. Je fais mon travail pour le service de Dame Minerva Orlando et je rentre ensuite.

\- Où rentrez-vous ?

\- Dans les appartement de Rog Chenny.

\- Vous n'êtes pas marié à lui mais vous vivez avec lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous travaillez donc pour Dame Minerva Orlando ?

\- Oui.

\- Que seriez-vous capable de faire pour elle ?

\- Mon travail.

\- Pourriez-vous tuer pour elle ?

\- N-Non ! Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose. Ma maîtresse non plus d'ailleurs. Elle peut sembler méchante mais elle n'est pas mauvaise.

\- Bien.

L'un des soldats se leva.

\- Je vois que vous ne voulez pas nous dire la vérité. Il va donc falloir vous délier la langue d'une autre façon.

La peur resserra ses griffes sur le cœur de Yukino, l'emprisonnant dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il battait contre sa poitrine pour en sortir. Terrifiée, la jeune femme regarda le garde sortir alors que les deux autres l'empoignaient. Elle se débattit en hurlant. Ils n'écoutèrent pas, la traînant jusqu'à un mur pour l'y enchaîner. La Justice du Roi devait faire son œuvre.

\- Je vous en supplie, pleurait Yukino. Je n'ai jamais essayé de tuer la princesse.

Les larmes sur ses joues n'émurent pas les soldats. Ils faisaient leur travail : ils trouvaient un coupable aux cheveux bleus. De toutes ses forces, la jeune femme tirait ses les fers passés à ses poignets, entamant sa chairs en tentant de se libérer. Ses vaines tentatives de libération ne provoquèrent pas un haussement de sourcils chez ses geôliers. Cela ne servait rien à rien, à part provoquer une douleur inutile. Un mince filet de sang coula le long du bras de Yukino. Elle cessa de tirer sur ses chaînes, redoutant le moment fatidique où le troisième homme reviendrait. Elle était innocente mais le clamer semblait inutile. Ils ne la laisseraient mourir que lorsqu'elle avouerait pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commit.

Le roi ne savait plus que faire. Il s'enfonçait dans le dilemme, réfléchissant. Il aurait tant aimé être ailleurs plutôt que derrière ce bureau, à regarder Necker et le Baron de Breteuil. Le spécialiste des finances ne parvenait pas à croire à sa révocation. Louis-Auguste semblait préférer placer sa confiance dans un aristocrate intolérant et réactionnaire plutôt qu'en lui, plutôt qu'en Necker qui le soutenait pourtant depuis si longtemps … Cela paraissait inconcevable.

\- Votre Majesté … commença Necker.

D'un geste de la main, le roi le coupa.

\- Toute discussion est inutile. Le Baron de Breteuil va vous remplacer. Je vous remercie pour le travail que vous accomplissez avec génie mais il est temps pour vous de vous retirer. Je veux que l'ont note qu'en ce onze juillet, le Baron de Breteuil sera mon nouveau premier ministre. Mon cher Necker, vous pouvez à présent retrouver vos activités en tant que banquier et ministre de la finance. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous à mon côté.

Outré, l'homme quitta le bureau sans mot dire. Il pensait compter pour le roi, être un bon premier ministre mais Louis-Auguste le rejetait comme un mal-propre pour nommer ce Baron de Breteuil qui considérait le peuple avec tant de mépris. Le diplomate, lui, souriait de toutes ses dents en hochant la tête.

\- Sa Majesté me voit honoré du poste qu'Elle m'accorde.

\- Assez de palabre pour aujourd'hui. Je veux des conseils. Que dois-je faire ?

Le sourire du baron s'élargit alors que la nouvelle parvenait dans les rues de Paris. Necker était renvoyé. La peur suintait par tous les pores. La population craignait pour sa vie. Cette nouvelle ne faisait que confirmer le mouvement de troupes autour de la ville.

\- Nous ne pouvons laissez une telle chose se produire !

\- Nous devons nous battre !

\- Nous ne sommes plus les valets du gouvernement ! Nous serons libre !

La colère remplaçait la peur. Les gens quittaient leurs logements et peu à peu, Paris fut envahi. Les sujets désiraient seulement un travail, de l'argent et quelques nourritures. Ils voulaient la sécurité et la paix mais le roi ne se souciait guère de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Les sujets craignaient les troupes royales. Ils craignaient pour leurs vies.

Un voleur qui n'était pas discret méritait de se faire arrêter. Doucement, Natsu entra par la fenêtre laissée ouverte volontairement. Il savait que la moindre opportunité de le voir ravissait Lucy et c'était pour cela qu'elle n'hésitait pas à ouvrir constamment. Mina lui reprochait cette attitude. Un coup de vent un peu trop frais pouvait la rendre malade et c'était encore pire avec un enfant à venir mais la princesse ne l'écoutait pas. Elle désirait seulement voir l'homme qu'elle aimait, incapable de se rassasier de lui. Le voleur s'assura qu'elle n'était pas dans la pièce avant d'y entrer. Il venait trouver Jubia pour Kinana et, même s'il vérifierait que sa princesse se portait bien, il n'irait pas lui parler. Il n'avait que peu de temps devant lui. Rapidement, il atteignit la porte qui s'ouvrit au même moment. Une main sur la bouche, Lucy se précipita vers la fenêtre et y vomit un flot de bile. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Natsu comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas partir sans lui parler, sans être certain que ce n'était rien.

\- Princesse ?

La jeune femme sursauta avant de se retourner, les joues rougies et des larmes lui piquant les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle se précipita dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il la serra contre lui, se délectant de son contact. D'une main, il lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je ne cesse de vomir, murmura-t-elle. Je suis si fatiguée et j'ai si peur.

Ses bras enserrèrent un peu plus le voleur dont le cœur se serrait à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Quel genre d'homme était-il, lui qui ne pouvait pas protéger la femme qu'il aimait ? La jeune femme recula de deux pas, ses mains tenant celles de Natsu alors qu'elle l'observait, l'air sérieux.

\- Il faut que nous parlions.

\- Lucy, je dois me dépêcher.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Maintenant qu'il était venu la trouver, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Cherchant ses mots, ceux qui ne lui feraient pas mal, il raconta la venue de Kinana. Mais malgré les paroles enrobées, son cœur saignait de la mort d'un ami et cela n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Elle comprit que c'était important pour son voleur de prendre soin de la noble et de son enfant à venir. Elle avait confiance en lui. Il ne la tromperait jamais. Il n'inventerait jamais une telle histoire. Il l'aimait.

\- Nous devons … Nous devons parler Natsu, et sérieusement.

\- Je n'ai …

\- Je sais. Tu veux trouver la lavandière pour aider Kinana.

\- Cobra t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Je le sais également. Et je ne veux nullement te retenir ici trop longtemps aussi te proposé-je de laisser Mina trouver la lavandière pendant que nous parlons. Il y a… Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir. Nous avons une décision importante à prendre et maintenant, avant que mon ventre ne se voit trop. Je t'en prie Natsu, reste avec moi un instant et parlons. Nous en avons besoin.

Incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, le voleur soupira doucement en baissant la tête vers le sol, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait. Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle allait trouver Mina et, sans lui en expliquer les raisons, l'envoya chercher Jubia. La servante obéit sans poser de question, bien trop plongé dans son malheur pour poser des questions. Natsu attira sa princesse sur le lit, attendant qu'elle veuille bien lui expliquer la situation et cette fameuse décision qu'il leur fallait prendre. La jeune femme observait ses mains qu'elle serrait l'une contre l'autre.

\- J'ai parlé à Reby, à propos du bébé.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Elle m'a … conseillé de … avec ton accord et avec celui de … Elle m'a conseillé de faire croire qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant de Sting.

Natsu ne prit pas même la peine de réfléchir. Sa réponse fut catégorique : il refusait. Il était hors de question qu'un homme aussi arrogant et aussi peu scrupuleux que Sting soit désigné comme père légitime de son enfant, à lui. Des larmes noyèrent les yeux de Lucy. Elle savait que le voleur refuserait ne serait-ce que de penser à opter pour cette éventualité. Seulement, celle-ci s'avérait-être la seule solution pour les protéger tous les trois.

\- Je t'en prie Natsu, nous devons le faire.

\- Non. Cet homme n'acceptera jamais.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Ne veux-tu pas protéger notre enfant ?

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Sting est notre seule solution !

\- Tu sais très bien que non !

Frustré et énervé, le jeune homme se leva, commençant à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Lucy n'osait toujours pas le regarder. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire. Encore cette folle idée de fuite. S'il n'avait pas famille, la princesse, elle, ne pouvait abandonner la sienne alors que le peuple entier leur vomissait dessus et menaçait de les tuer.

\- Nous pourrions partir Lucy. Fuir cette ville, ce pays s'il le faut et enfin être en sécurité, ensemble. Nous pourrions trouver un endroit pour nous, rien qu'à nous, où élever notre enfant.

\- Et que fais-tu de Kinana et de son enfant ?

\- Si Jubia parvient à lui offrir un travail, elle pourra se débrouiller seule.

\- Et ma famille ? Je les laisserais aux mains de ce peuple qui ne la comprend pas ? Je ne fuirais pas Natsu.

\- Préfères-tu donc donner à notre enfant deux pères dont l'officiel sera illégitime plutôt que de lui offrir une vie meilleure ?

Un ricanement amer passa les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle osa enfin lever vers Natsu un regard sarcastique.

\- Où irions-nous ? Où crois-tu que pourrons trouver une vie meilleure ? Le monde est le même partout. Nous trouverons toujours des obstacles sur notre chemin.

\- Mais nous serons ensemble, sans avoir à nous cacher.

\- Majesté, je …

Mina se tut, figée sur le pas de la porte. Une tension étouffante régnait dans la chambre. Lucy se leva, coupant la conversation pour sortir alors que Jubia s'avançait vers le voleur, intriguée.

\- Pourquoi m'a-t-on arraché à mon travail pour venir te voir ? Grey a-t-il un problème ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je t'expliquerais en chemin, es-tu d'accord ?

Hésitante, la lavandière hocha finalement la tête. Si cela lui permettait de venir en aide à quelqu'un, elle ne rechignerait pas. Le voleur leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'entêtement de Lucy et priant pour qu'elle ne prenne pas une décision qui leur ferait beaucoup de mal. Laissant derrière lui ce problème, il mena Jubia jusqu'à sa maison. La jeune femme n'y était jamais entré. À la vérité, peu y avait mit les pieds. Kinana sursauta en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Son cœur rata un battement. Pendant une folle seconde, elle imagina les hommes de son père la retrouvant, la frappant pour tuer son bébé et l'emmenant de force au couvent où elle passerait la fin de ses journées. Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut son hôte.

\- Happy n'est pas venu ?

\- Non.

\- J'ai trouvé la personne dont je te parlais. Jubia, voici Kinana.

La lavandière s'inclina, faisant rougir la noble.

\- Mon rang n'existe plus maintenant, ma chère. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous inclinez.

\- J'ai quelques vêtements pour vous. Venez, je vais vous aider à enlever cette robe.

Pudiquement, Natsu se tourna, désireux de leur laisser de l'intimité, ruminant ses propres problèmes alors que les deux femmes cherchaient une solution pour celui de Kinana.

\- Une amie qui travaille avec moi pour le linge de la reine peut vous introduire en cuisine auprès de sa grande sœur. Cela vous irait-il ?

\- Si cela me permet de gagner quelques sous pour m'occuper de mon enfant, tout me paraît convenable.

\- Ne voulez-vous pas que nous modifions votre prénom ? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu afin d'être certains que personne ne vous reconnaîtra ? Anna ?

\- Cela me convient.

Protéger son enfant, protéger sa vie, seuls cela comptait pour le moment.

Une main énorme enserrait l'estomac de Lucy et le broyait un peu plus à chaque pas. La jeune femme n'était pas heureuse de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais il le fallait. Une mère était prête à tout pour protéger son enfant, la princesse ne faisait pas exception. Elle préserverait la vie de son enfant, peu importe si cela signifiait qu'elle devait mentir à l'homme qu'elle aimait et s'acoquiner avec un être abject. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Sting. La main de la jeune femme tremblait lorsqu'elle frappa le bois vernis qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, dévoilant le noble qui écarquilla les yeux. Un sourire sournois se dessina sur son visage.

\- Votre Altesse, que me vaut ce plaisir, que dis-je ! Cet honneur !

\- J'ai a vous parler.

\- Entrez, ma chère.

Le jeune homme s'effaça pour laisser la princesse entrer. Celle-ci prit une longue inspiration avant de passer le seuil. La pièce était magnifique, comme toutes les chambres du palais, peintes sur les murs et aux fenêtres serties de tentures rouges et or. D'un geste nonchalant, Sting désigna un fauteuil à son invité qui, lissant l'arrière de son jupon, s'y assit. Le jeune homme prit place en face, posant son pied droit sur son genou gauche en une attitude plus qu'arrogante.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, ma chère fiancée ?

\- Un service.

Intéressé, Sting posa son pied droit sur le sol et ses coudes sur ses genoux, se penchant en avant, avide de connaître ce service. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour que Lucy lui explique la situation, toute la situation, dans ses moindres détails. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure et un immense sourire triomphal se dessina sur son visage, ne présageant rien de bon pour la pauvre future mère désespérée. Ses paroles firent place à un silence assourdissant qui pesait sur le cœur de Lucy comme si le palais entier pesait sur ses épaules. Elle prit une grande inspiration chargée de larme, ne supportant plus cette attente.

\- Je vous en prie dites quelque chose.

Il se contentait de l'observer, une lueur amusée dans les yeux qui donna lieu à un rire tonitruant. Une larme menaça de rouler sur la joue de Lucy mais elle l'essuya rapidement, peu désireuse de laisser Sting entrevoir la moindre faiblesse.

\- Reprenez-vous, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Son ton glacial gela le jeune homme de l'intérieur. Il reprit un air plus sérieux, allongeant ses bras sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. De cette situation, le noble comptait bien tirer parti.

\- Vous me demandez de protéger cet enfant adultérin en me faisant passer pour le père. Savez-vous tout ce que cela engage ?

\- Cela engage uniquement vos paroles mensongères. Si je me souviens bien, il s'agit là de votre domaine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Surveillez votre ton ma chère, je pourrais laisser échapper quelques paroles en présence de personnes de hautes naissance. Afin de paraître crédible, nous devons avancer la date de notre mariage afin que cet enfant ne naisse pas hors mariage.

Sting se leva à demi, approchant son visage de celui de Lucy qui se retint pour ne pas détourner la tête.

\- J'accepte de vous aider. Mais assurez-vous de ne pas me faire regretter ce choix.

Il attendait quelque chose d'elle et la jeune femme savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Il attendait ce qui permettrait de sceller leur accord. L'impression qu'elle pactisait avec le Diable nouait le ventre de la princesse mais pour son enfant, elle irait en Enfer s'il le fallait. D'un baiser, elle scella leur accord.

 **Wow c'est quoi ce chapitre ultra long ? Et bien c'est le mien !**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que je mets à écrire mes chapitres mais sachez qu'en ce moment, j'ai un petit job d'été qui me prend beaucoup de temps et beaucoup d'énergie.**

 **Je tenais aussi à vous informer que j'avais, lorsqu'elle serait finie, le désir de faire publier cette histoire en version originale (avec des noms d'époque) mais je n'ai pas d'idée de titre alors proposez !**

 **Et pour finir, pour vous mettre un peu l'eau à la bouche en attendant le chapitre suivant, je vous annonce que nous y saurons enfin l'identité de la personne cherchant à tuer Lucy depuis quelques temps ...**

 **Voilà, n'oubliez pas les commentaires, envoyez un MP si vous êtes trop timide pour commenter devant tout le monde mais sachez que je vous aime !**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Le coupable idéal

\- Je ne peux y croire, murmura Robespierre.

Les nobles niaient le peuple et sa taille, se moquaient de lui mais la princesse Lucy semblait ... Non cette femme cruelle et manipulatrice ne pouvait être sincère mais ce bébé prouvait le contraire. Le député ne savait plus que penser d'elle. Elle tenait Natsu à l'écart de la Révolution, sous son joug pour que le peuple ne puisse profiter du don du voleur pour se glisser partout.

\- En êtes-vous sûre ?

\- Certaine. Natsu nous abandonne pour elle. Notre liberté ne compte plus à ses yeux, il ne désire plus que protéger cette princesse. Elle tient son cœur dans le creux de sa mains. Elle n'est que manipulation et fourberie.

\- Que proposez-vous ?

\- Un meurtre, un empoisonnement qui accusera Minerva puisque Lucy veut prétendre que l'enfant est de Sting.

L'homme commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon de son hôte, comparant les avantages et les inconvénients d'un tel complot. Il reporta son attention sur la femme qui proposait ceci. Elle semblait confiante, prête à prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient, bien droite dans son fauteuil, resplendissante dans sa robe sans artifice.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela nous apporterait ?

\- Un obstacle de moins dans notre lutte ainsi que le renouveau d'une haine pour les nobles. Montrons-leur qu'ils peuvent tuer des créatures aussi innocentes que des enfants pour l'amour d'un homme alors que nous, nous peinons à nourrir nos progéniture. Natsu et sa connaissance parfaite de Versailles, de la rue et du peuple nous reviendrait entièrement, brûlant de rage, désireux de se venger. Maximilien ... Vous savez aussi bien que moi que, Lucy en vie et Natsu entre ses mains, nous sommes perdant.

Robespierre posait sur son interlocutrice un regard pensif. Les arguments qu'elle énonçait ne pouvait être réfuté. Natsu était essentiel à leur cause. Sa rage les animait. C'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu kidnapper la princesse et c'était également le seul à pouvoir s'infiltrer dans le palais sans être repéré. Il connaissait tous les chemins de traverses de Paris, pouvait guider le peuple. Il était son symbole, l'enfant perdu, né de la rue, qui se battait pour elle. Il ne pouvait aimer une princesse. Vaincu, le député hocha la tête.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la demeure.

\- Ais-je bien entendu ?

Tremblant, Gajil sortit de l'ombre et observa sa fiancé avec effroi. Elle cherchait à tuer Lucy, non pas pour la Révolution comme elle le prétendait, mais pour voir souffrir Minerva. Reby sourit au Major et se leva pour s'approcher de lui mais il recula, choqué. Le visage de la jeune femme trahit son incompréhension.

\- En quoi cela te dérange-t-il ? Elles ne sont qu'une gêne.

\- Elle porte un enfant et ... elle aime un homme de notre camp ... Elle ... elle te fait confiance.

\- Elle est stupide. Versailles est le royaume du complot et de la trahison.

\- Qui es-tu Reby ? Je ne te reconnais pas.

\- Veux-tu cesser cela ? Je ne suis pas différente.

\- Tu projettes d'assassiner la princesse et l'enfant qu'elle porte pour inculper une innocente. Quel genre de monstre peut dessiner de tels projets sans rien ressentir ? Sais-tu que cela va détruire un homme que la vie n'a pas épargné ? Sais-tu que tu t'apprêtes à tuer une femme aimant sincèrement le père de son enfant ?

Reby ne pipait mot, la gorge nouée. Son fiance la regardait comme un monstre, incrédule. Il se demandait comment il avait pu se tromper à ce point sur l'archiviste et il priait pour qu'elle lui avoue qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une farce avec ce sourire plein de fossette qu'il aimait tant. Cela ne vint jamais. Le Major secoua la tête, déçu de sa futur épouse. Il aimait cette femme plus que tout mais cette révélation remettait son amour en question.

\- S'il vous plaît de noircir votre âme et de détruire trois vies, grand bien vous fasse, Dame Macgardent mais n'espérez plus me voir dans votre sillage après un tel crime.

Les mots acérés et le ton froid du jeune homme se figèrent dans le cœur de l'archiviste alors que Gajil quittait la maison. Reby observa la porte qui se fermait, soudain tabassée par le silence. Ses actes ignobles assaillirent ses pensées, la faisant s'effondrer au sol. Elle était un monstre ignoble et malsain. Elle ne méritait pas l'amour de Gajil ni la confiance de Lucy. Elle avait voulu tuer un enfant par simple rancune contre la princesse qui la méprisait et semblait se servir d'elle et contre Minerva qui la menaçait. Reby se considérait comme le pire des démons. Même les larmes refusèrent de couler, lui brûlant les yeux. Elle cacha sa tête dans ses mains, le corps secoué de sanglot, le cœur au bord des larmes. Gajil avait raison : elle était un monstre et un monstre ne méritait pas de vivre.

Kinana observait avec attention son environnement. Tout lui était inconnu et elle désirait passer le plus inaperçu possible. Jubia l'avait présenté à Lisanna qui, aujourd'hui, lui présentait sa grande sœur Mirajane, la chef des cuisines de Versailles. La magnifique femme possédait de longs cheveux blancs et souriait avec joie.

\- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance Anna.

Intimidée, son interlocutrice bafouilla un « enchanté » que la cuisinière ne releva pas. Elle saisit le bras de Kinana et l'entraîna à sa suite pour lui présenter les cuisines. Les commis se retournaient pour les saluer. Tout intriguait la femme enceinte. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine et comprenait à présent qu'il s'agissait du cœur même du palais. L'endroit vivait de mille bruit et odeurs qui enivraient Kinana. Travailler l'empêcherait de penser.

\- Ton travail est simple, expliqua Mirajane. Tu vas laver la vaisselle avec Miliana.

En entendant son nom, une jeune femme se retourna vivement et sourit à sa partenaire de nettoyage qui lui rendit un sourire timide en hochant la tête en direction de la chef des cuisines. Cette dernière abandonna Kinana à son travail, lui tapotant l'épaule pour l'encourager. La jeune femme s'approcha des bassines, observant avec intérêt ce que sa partenaire lui montrait. Cela ne semblait pas si compliqué que cela, mais pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais travaillé, cela s'apparentait à une tâche insurmontable. Miliana usait de patience, n'hésitant pas à montrer encore et encore à son interlocutrice jusqu'à ce que celle-ci tente enfin. Kinana retroussa les manches de sa robe usée et plongea les mains dans l'eau de la bassine. Ses doigts agrippèrent une assiette de porcelaine, comme celles dans lesquelles elle mangeait avant de rencontrer Cobra. Doucement, elle commença à laver, trouvant quelques plaisirs simple à faire ces gestes. Elle possédait dorénavant un travail décent, un salaire qui lui permettrait d'élever son enfant. Et cette activité si simple lui permettait de penser à sa vengeance. Elle détrônerait son père, le ferait passer pour un lâche, un minable et cela commencerait avec l'annonce de la fuite de sa fille. Il tenterait de cacher la honte que Kinana jetait sur son nom, la jeune femme comptait bien le hurler sur tous les toits de Paris et surtout à la cour. Quel meilleur endroit que les cuisines, le cœur du château, pour lancer une rumeur ? Mirajane possédait une certaine influence auprès des nobles. Elle les servait, préparait leurs repas et côtoyait les serviteurs. Elle était parfaite pour diffuser une rumeur et la faire monter jusqu'à la reine. Kinana comprenait qu'elle devait oublier sa timidité pour s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle plongeait dans un monde étrange mais ne devait le montrer à personne. En souriant, elle se tourna vers Miliana, il fallait commencer quelque part.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Vingt-trois années de vies, et toi ?

\- Dix-neuf ans, tu es mon aînée.

\- Oui.

Miliana sourit de toutes ses dents, ravie de trouver une compagne pour discuter pendant le travail. Laver la vaisselle seule était bien triste, heureusement que son acolyte semblait prête à communiquer.

Rog marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs, ses bottes claquant contre le sol à chaque enjambée. Devant lui, les serviteurs et courtisans s'écartaient pour le laisser passer. Il s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements de Minerva, frappant trois fois de son poings pour avertir de sa présence. La courtisane ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'encadrement. Elle haussa ses élégants sourcils, se tenant le soldat sans pour autant l'inviter à entrer. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, il n'était pas venu pour boire un thé.

\- Bonjour Major Chenny.

\- Dame Minerva.

\- Peut-être saurez-vous me dire où se trouve ma servante, votre protégée ?

\- Je venais également vous poser la question. Cela fait trois jours qu'elle n'est pas rentré dans mes appartements.

\- Cela fait trois jours qu'elle n'est point venue travailler. Que devons-nous en déduire ? A-t-elle fui parce que vous ne vouliez pas l'épouser ?

\- Nous n'avons pas de sentiment d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Je l'ai sauvé de la rue, elle m'en est reconnaissante, je la protège.

Minerva balaya les propos d'un revers de la main, les trouvant peu intéressant.

\- Certes, certes, comme il vous plaira. Que savez-vous ?

\- L'enquête sur les attentats à la vie de la princesse continue, ma Dame, et vous êtes fortement suspectée d'être coupable. Yukino serait votre main armée.

\- Je vois ... Je vous remercie pour ces informations Major.

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme referma la porte. Surpris, Rog serra les poings, se retenant pour ne pas ouvrir la chambre de force mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Si on le prenait à tenter d'entrer sans autorisation dans les appartements d'une Dame, il pouvait être rétrogradé. La colère et la peur se disputaient en lui. La disparition de Yukino l'inquiétait bien plus qu'il n'osait l'admettre. Une fois seulement, il avait osé lui faire part de cette peur de la perdre et maintenant qu'il y était confronté, il comprenait que la jeune femme possédait une place bien trop importante dans sa vie : elle était essentielle. Dans sa chambre, Minerva se tourna vers le noble qui, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, souriait, narquois.

\- Votre jeune servante aurait-elle désertée.

\- Veuillez ne point dire du mal d'elle. Cette pauvre fille n'est qu'une ancienne prostituée qui se donne beaucoup de mal à la tâche. Je l'estime énormément et ne saurais tolérer le moindre quolibet.

Sting perdit son sourire et hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait bien saisit les paroles de sa compagne qui ne se rasseyait pas. Sa servante devait être torturé en ce moment, peut-être pire s'il était possible de faire pire mais la courtisane ne pouvait la laisser dans le besoin. Elle appréciait sa compagnie et sa naïveté.

\- Où allez-vous ma Dame ?

\- Chercher ma servante.

\- Nous devons parler avant.

\- Nous parlerons après Sire.

Minerva décidait et ne souffrait aucune contestation. Sa servante passait avant une conversation avec son amant. Sa servante lui serait toujours fidèle, la protégeant au péril de sa vie. La jeune femme quitta sa chambre dans un envol de jupons, saisissant au passage plusieurs bougies. Elle connaissait le palais mieux que personne, l'ayant maintes fois visités avec Sting, à la recherche de lieux calmes et déserts pour s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair. Elle était souvent retourné dans les souterrains, comme une vipère qui aimait l'obscurité, les visitant jusqu'à découvrir des salles oubliés par les hommes, mais par tous semblait-il. Nulle peur ne l'animait alors qu'elle partait chercher Rog. Le Major pouvait lui être utile, maniant l'épée aussi bien qu'elle même maniait les mots. Il pouvait sans nul doute lui permettre de délivrer la servante s'il s'avérait qu'elle était réellement prisonnière de ces lieux souterrains.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir averti lorsque je suis venu vous voir ?

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir à l'endroit où ces chiens pouvaient se terrer avec ma servante.

Ils arpentaient les souterrains. Rog observait les parois de pierre autour de lui avec intérêt. Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de ces lieux et s'en demandait la raison. Pourquoi l'aurait-on tenu éloigné de tels pièces et comment Minerva pouvait les connaître ? La jeune femme éluda la question, préférant se concentrer sur ses recherches. Ils ouvraient toutes les portes qu'ils voyaient, sans pour autant trouver la servante.

\- Êtes-vous bien certaine qu'elle se trouve dans cet endroit ?

\- Évidemment que je le suis, rétorqua la courtisane, hautaine.

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit grand une porte, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à trouver Yukino derrière et encore moins dans l'état où elle était. Minerva écarquilla les yeux. Peu de choses pouvaient l'impressionner mais ce qu'elle avait devant elle l'horrifiait. Rog lâcha un juron devant cette scène. La servante aux cheveux bleus étaient pendue à un mur, nue, la tête basse, les cheveux couvrant ses yeux clos. Sa poitrine se soulevait imperceptiblement, trahissant qu'un souffle de vie l'habitait encore. Les mains tremblantes, Minerva s'approcha de la jeune femme, la flamme de sa bougie éclairant un corps maculé de sang séché, couturé de plaies béantes d'où s'échappait un filet rouge rubis. Les fers autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles avaient entamés la peau.

\- Ma pauvre Yukino, murmura Minerva, la gorge nouée.

Rog s'approcha, gardant un calme apparent alors que son cœur déversait haine et peur contre les hommes qui avaient pu faire cela à un être aussi innocent. Il enleva ses gants, posant deux doigts sur la gorge de la servante. Un pouls erratique battait encore dans ce corps. Le soldat sortit sa dague pour crocheter les serrures des chaînes. Il récupéra Yukino entre ses bras. Elle était si frêle ... Son regard se porta vers Minerva qui paraissait autant choqué que lui. La colère faisait accélérer son cœur. Elle rêvait de trouver les coupables, de tenir leurs cœurs entre ses doigts pour pouvoir le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent. Elle voulait les voir souffrir autant qu'ils avaient fait souffrir cette pauvre âme de Yukino qui ne demandait rien à part vivre une vie simple et sans tourments ni humiliation aucune.

\- Partez devant Madame, partez trouver le médecin de la cour et amenez-le dans mes appartements.

Pour une fois, la courtisane obéit sans discuter. Tenant ses jupons entre ses doigt, elle courut devant alors que le Major, tenait délicatement la servante dans ses bras. Il craignait de la blesser à chaque pas, craignait de ne plus entendre sa respiration irrégulière. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Une seule seconde d'inattention suffisait pour que Yukino, si douce et si fragile, se laisse entraîner par quelques soldats prêts à tout pour trouver un coupable. Il espérait que le médecin pourrait la sauver, il espérait pouvoir punir lui-même les bourreaux.

Les soldats du Roi entouraient Paris, l'étouffaient lentement mais les sujets désiraient se battre. Ils n'allaient pas se laisser mourir sans rien faire. Si Louis-Auguste pensait qu'un massacre était la solution, alors un massacre aurait lieu ! En cette journée du douze juillet, hommes et femmes se retrouvaient dans la rue, armés de fourches et de rouleau à pâtisserie, armés de tous ce qui leur tombait sous la main pour vaincre les soldats. Le Roi voulait les tuer, il n'y parviendrait pas. Paris était plus forte qu'une poignée de soldats. Les armureries étaient la cible de ces révoltés. Ils voulaient des fusils, des munitions, ils désiraient plus que tout de quoi se battre contre les troupes amassées aux portes de la ville mais ils n'avaient pas de poudres, seulement des armes qui ne fonctionneraient pas sans leur stimulant. Ils avaient déjà cela pour résister, bientôt, ils auraient la poudre. Une garde bourgeoise se mit en place le lendemain, dans le but de refréner ce peuple qui se débattait pour ne pas se noyer. Ils jetaient de l'huile sur le feu, attisait un désir ardent de liberté. Les magasins et les octrois furent les cibles de la fureur d'un peuple déchaîné. La peur aux ventre, les nobles dames n'osaient plus sortir de chez-elle. La terreur suintait par tous leurs pores et, tels des bêtes sauvages, les petites gens sentaient sa puanteur. Bien à l'abri de sa cage doré, derrière les fenêtres de ses appartements, Lucy entendait avec crainte les rumeurs de ces défoulements. Natsu y participait, elle en était certaine. Doucement, elle posa une main sur son ventre. L'enfant de ce voleur grandissait en elle, en même temps que l'effroi que quelqu'un l'apprenne ou que son amour meurt en leur offrant la liberté de s'aimer.

\- Votre Altesse, soupira Mina en s'approchant. Vous ne devriez pas regarder ainsi par la fenêtre.

\- Il n'est toujours pas là.

\- Je sais, mais cela ne veut pas dire que quelque chose lui ait arrivé. La loi de la rue prévaut sur celle du roi, son appel est sans égal. Votre voleur se bat pour ce qu'il pense juste, pour que la liberté soit accordé à chacun et à chacune. Il va vous revenir Lucy, j'en ai la certitude.

La jeune femme se tourna vers sa servante, des larmes naissant aux coins de ses yeux. Elle serra Mina dans ses bras, en priant pour que son amie ait raison.

Cela tournait dans la tête de Reby, encore et encore, inlassablement. Elle était un monstre qui cherchait à tuer une future mère perdue entre ses obligations et son amour interdit. Elle était un monstre qui cherchait à tuer un enfant encore dans le ventre de sa génitrice. Gajil s'en était allé en découvrant quel démon pouvait être sa future femme et il avait eu raison. Reby ne supportait plus son corps. Elle s'était laissé berné par les belles paroles de Robespierre, s'était prise à le croire, à croire que Lucy était une horreur et Natsu la clé manipulée. Elle avait cru que la tuer et faire accuser Minerva l'apaiserait mais elle avait eut tort et il avait fallut que son fiancé lui ouvre les yeux avec violence. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre. La douleur aiguë qui lui traversa les poignets l'apaisa. C'en était finie de son existence monstrueuse après ceci, elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à quiconque. Allongée sur son matelas, entre ses draps de soie, elle se sentait partir alors que le claquement de la porte résonnait dans la demeure. Gajil aimait Reby plus que sa propre vie, il désirait la comprendre. Pourquoi tenter pareilles horreurs contre une femme qui l'appréciait ? Il entra dans la chambre, surprit d'y trouver l'archiviste allongée sur le lit. Du rouge tâchait les draps blancs. Le jeune homme se précipita aux côtés de sa bien aimée qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Doucement, il lui caressa le front, pressant son autre main contre la blessure au poignet de la jeune femme.

\- Je voulais seulement comprendre Reby, pourquoi avais-tu fait cela mais je crains que ce ne soit pas le sujet du jour. Nous devons t'amener un médecin.

\- Non, c'est mieux ainsi. Un monstre de moins foulera cette terre déjà envahit par les démons.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne suis rien sans toi Reby ! Je me moque de ce que tu as pu faire, je me moque même des raisons qui t'y ont poussé, je veux seulement que tu me revienne. Je veux seulement retrouver ma Reby, vivante, celle qui croit en un monde meilleur.

Il voyait flou, les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors que les yeux de l'archiviste se fermaient lentement.

\- J'ai été naïve, j'ai crus les paroles d'un fou, murmura-t-elle une dernière fois.

Gajil secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'éteindre devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder mourir à cause de lui. Elle était son univers entier. Elle était son tout et elle ne pouvait le condamner à la nuit. Il était parti, choqué par ce qu'elle avait fait et prévoyait de faire mais il était revenu, pour elle, par amour pour cette femme qu'il ne pouvait quitter bien longtemps.

\- Je vais te sauver, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Le Major ne la laisserait pas mourir.

 **Woho ! Alors que dire de ce chapitre ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé, déjà ? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à cette révélation ? Pensiez-vous que ce serait elle la coupable ?**

 **Reby s'en sortira-t-elle ? Et Yukino ?**

 **Au prochain chapitre, peut-être l'avez-vous deviné, nous aurons la joie de lire la prise de la Bastille, ce grand moment de notre histoire ... Qui mourra et qui survivra ?**

 **Passez lire mes autres histoires si vous voulez patienter pendant que je rédige la suite !**

 **Bonne rentrée et puisse le sort vous êtres favorable**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : La rage du peuple

Paris tremblait autant de rage que de peur. Le peuple écroulé, étouffé sous les dettes, se relevait pour mettre fin à l'oppression. Il allait enfin montrer au roi que sa suprématie était terminée. Les nobles et les bourgeois tremblaient de peur. Depuis leur cage doré, ils entendait la rue qui hurlait et craignait qu'elle ne vienne faire sauter le verrou pour massacrer les riches. Ils n'étaient que des charognes qui s'attribuaient les richesses françaises en se targuant d'avoir le sang qu'il fallait. Le peuple, humble, simple, ne réclamait rien, subissait les impôts toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus cher, n'avait pas voix aux débats des Etats généraux, désavoué, écrasé, apeuré, c'en était assez ! Les sujets ne voulaient plus subir. Ils ne voulaient plus avoir peur des soldats autour de la capitale. Ils ne voulaient pas craindre un nouveau jour. La veille, ils avaient pillés les armureries, aujourd'hui, ils voulaient prendre d'assaut Versailles mais sans munitions, sans poudre, ils ne seraient pas crédible, ils ne pourraient rien faire. Le désespoir les gagnait. Ils étaient tous là, réunit à cette place en pleine Paris mais pour rien. Ils hurlaient, pistolets et baïonnettes volés en main, s'arrachaient la gorge en croyant que ce n'en était pas finie de l'oppression aristocrate.

\- Assez de jérémiades ! s'exclama une voix.

Le silence se fit tandis que les regards se tournaient vers le jeune homme aux cheveux roses qui avait parlé. Il tenait deux pistolets, un dans chaque main et la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux n'était qu'un pâle reflet de celle qui consumait son cœur.

\- Les armureries n'ont que des armes, celles qui se trouvent entre nos mains. J'ai maintes fois parcouru la ville, j'en connais tous les secrets. Ils veulent nous empêcher d'être heureux, ils nous traînent dans la boue, nous foulent du pied. Cela les arrange de nous traiter de voleur, de brigands et de moins que rien, cela les conforte dans leur propre médiocrité, leur fait oublier qu'en se regardant dans le miroir, ils voient un être de chairs et de sang, comme nous. Ils se cachent des vérités parce qu'ils ne valent pas mieux que nous. Si nous n'avons pas de poudre, nous n'avons qu'à la prendre ! Si nous n'avons pas de munitions, nous avons des couteau, des fourches, et nous les vaincrons avec !

Des exclamations enthousiastes et bientôt une ovation accueillit le discours du jeune homme. Il ne souriait pas et trépignait d'impatience. Il voulait se battre mais attaquer les nobles ne servirait qu'à se faire tuer. Ils devaient frapper les esprits avant les corps.

\- Qu'entends-tu par cela ?

Un sombre sourire, sinistre, fendit le visage de l'interpellé.

\- Nous devons les terroriser. Nous allons frapper là où leurs peurs se réveilleront. Nous allons détruire un symbole afin que le beau-linge, ceux qui nous méprise, sache que nous sommes là et que leur tour viendra. Nous serons le monstre qui se cache sous leur lit, le cauchemar qui les tient éveillé toute la nuit et, épuisé et abruti de sommeil, ils ne pourront pas rispoter lorsque nous attaqueront.

\- Natsu, tu es diabolique ...

\- Que proposes-tu d'attaquer ?

\- Rendons-nous au symbole même de l'arbitraire monarchique et détruisons-le, prenons la poudre et les munitions qui s'y trouvent. Allons à la Bastille !

Galvanisé, l'auditoire de Natsu réagit immédiatement. La foule se mit en branle, scandant d'une même voix des "A la Bastille !" qui terrorisaient les bourgeois. Les bouches, armés de hachoires menaçant et luisant, prirent la tête de l'expédition. Le peuple, véritable vague, submergea les rues et les avenues en hurlant toujours de cette même voix uniforme leur destination. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de la prison. La Bastille, en ce quatorze juillet, accueillait sept prisonniers et une garnison de vétéran et jeunes recrues qui regardèrent avec effroi ce peuple enragé qui venait frapper à sa porte. Les deux groupes s'observèrent en silence, les corps tendus à l'extrême. Ils avaient envie de tirer, de s'entre-tuer mais ne voulaient pas être celui qui ouvrirait les hostilités, ce serait trop lourd de conséquences.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda un des soldats.

\- La poudres, les munitions et les prisonniers que vous cachez ici ! rétorqua un boucher.

\- Rentrez chez-vous, vous n'aurez rien.

Le silence reprit ses droits, la tension était palpable. Les deux groupes s'observaient comme des chiens qui se disputaient un os. Un coup de feu retentit, une balle traversa la chair, un hurlement de douleur effroyable résonna. Nul n'aurait pu dire d'où il venait ni qui avait tiré mais tous l'avait entendu et sentit l'odeur de poudre. En hurlant, les révolutionnaires se jetèrent contre les portes de la Bastille alors que les soldats, tiraient, blessaient, tuaient et parfois rataient leurs cibles. Des cris de douleurs se mêlaient aux hurlements de rage et de peur, couvert par le bruit des détonations. Les portes de la prison cédèrent et le peuple s'engouffra dedans, blessés et valides. Pierre par pierre, ils allaient démonter l'endroit, libérer les prisonniers et prouver aux nobles que le peuple ne les craignait pas.

\- Erza !

Jellal bondit sur la tueuse, la poussant hors de la trajectoire de la balle. Le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille, la jeune femme regarda son compagnon avec reconnaissance.

\- Merci.

Il ne répondit pas, lui saisissant la main pour l'emmener plus loin dans la Bastillen, suivant la foule qui se ruait sur les soldats, priss d'une frénésie meurtrière irrépréssible. Se battre à leur côté donnait à Jellal et Erza l'impression de se battre pour une cause juste. Etait-ce la cas ou tuaient-ils simplement des innocents ? La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. C'était son métier, depuis toujours, pourquoi les choses changeraient ? Elle rêvait d'une ferme à la campagne, d'une famille et Robespierre lui avait promit que si la révolution gagnait, elle serait pardonnée pour tous ses crimes. C'était pour cela qu'elle la soutenait. Brusquement, elle tira le bras de Jellal, l'arrêtant dans sa course. Le poignard érafla la joue du jeune homme, dessinant un trait rouge sur son visage blanc, provoquant une douleur brûlante. Son coeur rata un battement. Sans Erza, il aurait perdu un oeil et peut-être même la vie. Depuis toujours, ils se protégeaient mutuellement sans que cela n'aille plus loin mais Jellal en avait assez de refouler ses sentiments. Il risquait de mourire aujourd'hui, c'était une bonne raison pour tout avouer. Avant qu'elle n'est pu faire le moindre geste, il saisit Erza par la taille, l'attira à lui et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser brûlant, pasionné, au goût de fin du monde qui les laissait haletant. La jeune femme sourit.

\- Il était temps.

\- Je sais.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de retourner dans la bataille.

Les bras serrés sur sa poitrine, Lucy regardait par la fenêtre avec appréhension. L'un des mouchars du roi était arrivé en catastrophe à Versailles pour annoncer que le peuple se battait à la Bastille. Le coeur de Lucy s'était glacé de terreur à cette nouvelle. Elle savait que Natsu y était et plus que tout, elle craignait de ne jamais le revoir. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme Kinana, femme et mère seule, détruite par la perte de l'amour, obligée de travailler pour assurer un avenir à son enfant. Deux mains se posèrent sur les épaules de la princesse qui s'en saisit, pressant doucement les doigts fins de sa servante.

\- Il va bien, il me reviendra.

\- J'en suis certaine Altesse. Il se bat pour vous et votre enfant, il ne vous abandonnera pas.

\- Et si cela arrivait ? demanda Lucy, la voix chargée de tristesse. S'il mourrait là-bas Mina ?

Un ricanement moqueur fit sursauter les deux femmes. Elles se retournèrent, découvrant Sting dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il souriait de façon triomphale. Les doigts de Mina se crispèrent sur les épaules de la princesse, ployant sous les paumes de celle-ci.

\- S'il mourrait, sussura Sting d'une voix doucereuse, vous appartiendrez entièrement à votre époux. N'oubliez pas le service que je vous rends, ma chère amie.

Il fit quelques pas, s'approchant des deux femmes. Lucy frisonna tandis que les battements de son coeur s'affolait. Les yeux du noble se posèrent sur la servante qui le défiait du regard. Elle protégerait sa maîtresse, dût-elle y perdre son travail.

\- Veuillez-nous laisser.

\- Allez-y Mina, enchaîna Lucy.

Elle ne voulait pas exposer son amie à des remontrances ou même au renvoi. Elle affronterait Sting seule. Mina pressa une dernière fois les épaules de la princsse qui sentit les doigts glisser sous les siens. Sous le regard narquois de Sting, la servante quitta la chambre. Le coeur de Lucy se serra. Elle était seule avec le Diable. Détournant le regard, elle reporta son attention vers la fenêtre. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, glissant ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde qu'il enlaçait par derrière. Il déposa sur sa nuque un baiser aussi léger qu'une caresse qui la fit frisonner. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte, s'éloignant de Sting dont le sourire ne fit que s'accentuer.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous tenir aussi loin de moi Altesse. Nous avons fait un enfant ensemble.  
\- Dieu merci, son père est plus noble en son coeur que vous ne le serez jamais.

Piqué au vif par l'insulte, le noble saisit le poignet de la jeune femme. Il était si fin et délicat entre ses doigts qu'il aurait pu le briser facilement. Lucy retint une grimace de douleur, se laissant attirer vers Sting en priant pour qu'il relâche la pression. Il le fit, emprisonnant cette fois-ci le corps si frêle dans la cage de ses bras musclés.

\- Je vous en prie, soupira la princesse, partez.

\- Seulement lorsque vous aurez fait quelque chose pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Une petite chose de rien du tout.

La crainte tordit l'estomac de Lucy. Avec cet homme, tout était à redouter. Il sourit avant de reprendre d'une voix enjouée :

\- Nous allons bientôt nous marier et je vous protège, ainsi que votre enfant, du déshoneur et de la disgrâce que vous encourrez si l'on découvre l'identité du père.

\- Vous avez autant à craindre que moi.

\- C'est là où vous vous tromper, votre Altesse. Je ne serais alors que le fiancé trompé, loyal et fidèle tandis que vous passerez pour une de ces catins qui se vendent dans les petites rues. Je pourrais ne rien faire mais vous rendre service me sert également. Nous devons donner l'illusion d'un couple heureux et tellement amoureux que nous avons fondé une famille avant le mariage.  
\- Venez-en aux fait, fit Lucy, les dents serrés.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit. Il s'apprêtait à abattre une nouvelle carte pour jouer un nouveau coup de maître.

\- Vous devez m'embrasser à chacune de nos retrouvailles, publiques ou privées et ce ne sera pas une bise sur la joue mais un vrai baiser, comme vous en avez donné à votre voleur.

Le regard noisette de Lucy se durcit.

\- Vous êtes un monstre.

Sting jubilait.

\- Non, Madame, seulement votre fiancé et futur époux. Et si vous n'en faites rien, je dévoilerais tout.

Il ponctua ses propos d'un clin d'oeil entendu, gratifia sa fiancée d'une bise sur la joue et la quitta. Les jambes de Lucy se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba au sol. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles, inarrêtables. Elle portait un enfant, le fruit d'un amour interdit et pour le protéger, elle avait pactisé avec le Diable. La peur et la culpabilité l'étouffaient. Natsu ne savait rien de cette "protection" accordée par Sting. Lucy mentait, se perdait dans ce qui ressemblait à un avant-goût de l'enfer qui l'attendait pour ses péchés. Elle ne voyait aucune solution, aucune lumière ne l'éclairait et même Dieu semblait avoir détourné le regard. A genoux dans ses appartements, la jeune femme tentait de rassembler les éclats brisés de sa vie en se coupant l'âme comme elle se couperait les doigts en ramassant des morceaux de verres. Ce fut ainsi que la reine la trouva, écroulée sur le sol, ravagée par les larmes. Elle était venue s'enquérir de sa nièce, craignant qu'elle n'ait peur face aux débordements de la rue mais ne s'attendait pas à la trouver dans un tel état. Marie-Antoinette se précipita aux côtés de Lucy et, avec une infinie douceur, l'aida à s'allonger sur son lit. Tendrement, elle lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Allons, allons que se passe-t-il ? Calmez vos pleurs et racontez-moi. Est-ce à cause du père de l'enfant que vous portez ?

Les yeux de la princesse s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un vertige la saisissait. Son cœur semblait avoir disparu de sa poitrine et ses sanglots se tarirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Comment savez-vous ? chuchota-t-elle.

Un rire argentin passa les lèvres de la reine.

\- J'ai eu tant d'enfants que je suis capable de reconnaître les symptômes d'une grossesse. Le père est-il dehors, à se battre ?

Lucy ferma les yeux, serrant paupières et lèvres pour ne pas avouer. Natsu était son secret, elle ne pouvait rien dire sur lui ni à quel point elle craignait qu'il fusse mort à cet instant.

\- Qui est-ce ? insista Marie-Antoinette.

\- Mon futur époux, mentit Lucy dans un murmure.

Sa gorge la brûlait comme si les mots rechignaient à sortir, à dire qu'elle avait pu aimer Sting au point de s'offrir à lui en dehors du mariage.

\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous dans ce cas ?

\- Nous avons péchés.

\- Ce n'est pas péché que d'aimer. Nous allons avancer la date du mariage afin que cet enfant ne naisse pas hors de ce sacrement. Vous voyez, tout s'arrange.

Un pauvre sourire que la princesse tentait de rendre sincère se dessina sur son visage.

\- Oui, il semblerait.

Marie-Antoinette ne répondit pas. Elle avait décelé le mensonge mais contraindre sa nièce à l'honnêteté ne lui ferait que plus de mal et cela, la reine le refusait.

Mirajane s'interposa entre la porte son personnel qui faisait mine de vouloir sortir. Elle savait que si l'un des commis ou encore son frère, Elfmann, la poussait, elle ne pourrait pas tenir son poste bien longtemps mais personne n'oserait lever la main sur elle. La chef des cuisines semblait douce et souriante mais elle maniait les couteaux mieux que personne et aucun des membres du personnel ne se serait risqué à tâter de ses lames.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous sortir. Nos familles sont là-bas.

\- Je ne peux les protéger mais je peux vous protéger. Nous sommes en sécurité ici.

La porte s'ouvrit dans le dos de la jeune femme. Mina s'arrêta, surprise de trouver la chef des cuisines face au personnel.

\- Je vous dérange ? Je tente de fuir un fiancé envahissant et cet endroit est le plus sûr du palais.

Un sourire entendu naquit sur le visage de Mirajane tandis que les employés retournaient à leurs tâches, comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir. Mina avança parmi les cuisiniers, cherchant des cheveux violets qu'elle repéra près des baquets rempli d'eau. Elle s'en approcha. Kinana était seule, penchée sur la vaisselle sale qu'elle lavait. La servante lui toucha l'épaule, la faisant sursauter.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

La jeune femme sourit. Il y avait dans ses yeux un voile de tristesse depuis le drame qui l'avait mené ici. Mina était touchée par Kinana, par son histoire et souhaitait l'aider.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

\- Je vous remercie Mina, vous êtes trop bonne avec moi.

\- C'est normal et puis j'ai l'habitude du labeur.

La servante s'agenouilla à côté de l'ancienne noble et plongea les mains dans l'eau du baquet. Elle commencèrent à parler, timidement puis de plus en plus ouvertement, devenant complice et oubliant, le temps d'une discussion, les problèmes qui pesaient sur leurs épaules.

L'Amour gouvernait le monde. Il permettait de soulever des montagnes et de pardonner même les crimes les plus horribles. Il créait le bonheur et le désespoir, faiblesse et force. Il était le Bien et le Mal, transformait une personne, l'élevait au rang d'amoureux aimé et lui donnait des ailes. Il créait le manque et la peur de perdre l'être aimé. Il faisait couler les larmes et le sang. Il détruisait des vies, créait des monstres, ceux-là même qui, enragé et par amour pour la Liberté, libéraient deux fous dont l'un se prenait pour César, un sadomasochiste enfermé à la demande de sa famille, et quatre escrocs. Ils les portaient en triomphe hors de la prison tandis que certains s'employaient à détruire la Bastille. Il n'y avait plus que des cris de joie au milieu des morts et des blessés tandis que les anciens prisonniers étaient libérés. Natsu souriait. Il s'en était sorti vivant, avec des bleus, des égratignures et du sang sur les mains. Il l'avait fait pour une femme et un enfant, sa femme et son enfant, pour leur liberté de s'aimer. Bientôt, ils pourraient le faire au grand jour. Aujourd'hui, la Bastille appartenait à la rue.

La rage bouillonnait dans le ventre de Gajil. Elle le prenait aux tripes et le poussait à tout détruire dans la pièce mas cela impliquait de quitter le lit des yeux et il ne pouvait se le permettre. Au creux du linge de maison reposait la plus belle femme du monde, fragilisée, manipulée et surtout se haïssant au point de vouloir finir sa vie. Reby avait tenté de s'ouvrir les veines avec un lame en s'excusant d'avoir été un tel monstre. Gajil se moquait de ce qu'elle avait fait ou projeté de faire. Il lui pardonnait si cela pouvait la faire revenir. Ce n'était pas importance. Il l'aimait, il avait besoin d'elle et était de sa faute. Elle s'était laissée manipulée par Robespierre et s'en voulait.

\- Il faut que tu me reviennes. Je te pardonne tout, je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir. Bats-toi pour vivre. Comment ferais-je sans toi ? Comment le monde ferait sans toi ? Cela ne pourra pas fonctionne tu comprends ? Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu vives, pour moi, pour nous.

Doucement, le Major pressa la main de l'archiviste, la gorge serrée, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Reby. Elle était tout.

Une femme pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait, créature parfaite capable de tout. Entre chantage, séduction et manipulation, tout leur était possible. Certaines l'ignoraient, d'autres en jouaient. Minerva savaient. Elle possédait un pouvoir entre les mains et l'utilisait. D'ordinaire, cela servait uniquement ses intérêts mais pas en ce jour. Hypnotisé par le balancement des hanches de la courtisane, le médecin de la cour avait suivit Minerva jusque dans la chambre de Yukino, sa servante, où l'attendait Rog et la servante mal en point. Oubliant la beauté de Minerva, l'homme s'était alors concentré sur la patiente sous ses yeux. Elle portait de multiples traces de sévices qui inquiétaient Rog et Minerva. Ils observaient le médecin faire avec la crainte qu'il leur annonce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et qu'elle allait mourir.

\- Elle survivra, annonça-t-il.

Il paraissait toujours soucieux pourtant.

\- Restez près d'elle jusqu'à son rétablissement complet. Tout peut encore arriver.

\- Merci, roucoula Minerva.

Elle attendit qu'il eut quitté la pièce pour perdre son masque de séduction. L'état de sa servante l'inquiétait. Elle aimait bien cette petite qui se donnait du mal pour la servir, qui était à l'écoute et prête à tout pour sa maitresse, lui étant reconnaissante de ce qu'elle faisait pour elle.

\- Elle ne méritait pas pareil traitement, soupira la courtisane avec colère.

\- Je sais.

Rog ne parlait guère d'ordinaire mais lorsque la colère le dominait, c'était pire. Il désirait retrouver ceux qui avaient osé toucher à Yukino pour leur faire pire, leur faire subir ce qu'ils lui avait fait subir. Il mènerait son enquête, traquerait, trouverait et détruirait ces monstres. Le soldat porta son attention vers Yukino. Son cœur se serra. Elle avait le visage tuméfié, la peau bleue-violette autour des yeux et des plaies rouges sur les joues, sous les narines, autour des lèvres … Doucement, à l'aide d'un chiffon mouillé, Minerva les nettoyait.

\- Nous trouverons ceux qui vous ont fait cela et nous vous vengerons.

Rog n'ajouta rien, car tout était dit. Et si Minerva appréciait Yukino, le soldat, lui, aimait la servante sans être capable de lui montrer.

Wendy tremblait, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre. Elle observait la rue, s'attendant à tout moment à voir le peuple remonter vers sa maison pour la piller. Elle avait peur de ces gens qui se battaient, qui tuaient. Tueraient-ils une fillette de treize ans ? Si elle était riche, or, Wendy l'était, du moins ses parents et pour cela, ils méritaient de mourir. Wendy ne comprenait pas quelle erreur ils avaient commit mais ce qu'elle entendait depuis sa fenêtre donnant sur la rue ne laissant planer aucun doute. La fillette avait peur pour sa vie et celle de ses parents. Roméo venait de la rue lui, il n'avait rien à craindre.

\- Wendy ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Le garçon était entré dans la chambre conjugale après son bain. Il s'approcha de l'enfant, surprit par ses larmes. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. D'un revers de la manche, Wendy essuya les larmes qui avaient roulé sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Roméo s'assit en face d'elle sur le rebord de la fenêtre et lui prit les mains.

\- J'ai peur des gens dans la rue. Ils veulent tuer les bourgeois, moi, papa et maman. Toi tu viens de là-bas, alors il ne te feront rien.

Incrédule, le garçon regarda la rue déserte en contre-bas.

\- Tu les as entendu ?

Wendy hocha la tête. Roméo lâcha ses mains pour fermer la fenêtre avant de les reprendre. Il l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève vers lui ses yeux rougis. Il lui sourit.

\- S'ils viennent, je vous protégerais tous les trois. Je ne les laisserais pas vous faire du mal.

Il l'affirmait avec une véhémence qui fit rire Wendy. Le garçon sourit, ravi d'avoir sécher les larmes de son amie. Ils vivaient ensemble, plus comme frère et sœur que comme mari et femme et s'aimaient avec toute leur innocence et leur candeur d'enfant alors qu'ils grandissaient dans un monde en plein bouleversement.

Ils s'aimaient étrangement, timidement. Ils ne s'embrassaient que rarement, lorsque leurs nerfs affleuraient à la surface de leur peau et qu'ils avaient besoin de l'autre. Ils faisaient l'amour tendrement. Le reste du temps, ils cohabitaient l'un avec l'autre, Jubia revenant du château et Grey du port. Elle refusait qu'il parte et il acceptait. Ils s'aimait à leur façon, sans se le dire mais en se le prouvant, complices. Les heures s'égrenaient et Jubia arpentait le salon. Grey n'était toujours pas rentré et la lavandière craignait qu'il ne soit mort. Elle avait entendu ce mouchard qui disait que le peuple prenait la Bastille. Etait-il avec eux ? Etait-il mort là-bas ? Jubia s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre sa marche.

\- Madame veux-t-elle quelque chose ? demanda une servante.

\- Son époux !

\- Pardon Madame, mais je ne peux accéder à votre demande.

\- Alors retirez-vous. J'attendrais qu'il …

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, faisant naitre sur le visage de Jubia un sourire qui se fana lorsqu'elle aperçut le sang qui barbouillait les vêtements de Grey et sa démarche trébuchante. A bout de souffle, il s'effondra au sol. La lavandière se précipita à son côté en appelant la servante pour qu'elle l'aide à allonger le marchand sur le diva.

\- Allez me chercher de l'eau et du tissus !

Tandis que la servant s'exécutait, Jubia retirait doucement les vêtements de son époux, ses doigts caressant la peau blessé qui frissonnait à son contact. Il saignait abondement et luttait pour rester éveillé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nous avons prit la Bastille, nous avons … Aïe ah !

\- Ne bougez pas je vous en prie !

La servante revint avec l'eau et le tissus dedans. Ne cédant pas à la panique qui la menaçait, Jubia essora le tissus et nettoya le torse de Grey pour mieux voir ses blessures. Des larmes naquirent aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Il y a … murmura-t-elle. Il y a … une balle ici … Je dois … Je suis désolée …

Elle devait la retirer mais l'idée de faire souffrir Grey lui était insupportable.

\- Fais-le, commanda-t-il d'une voix rauque de douleur.

Il serra les dents sans parvenir à retenir un gémissement de douleur alors que sa femme retirait le projectile en s'excusant.

\- Je vous en prise Grey, ne partez plus vous battre, ne partez plus loin de moi. Je vous aime, je ne veux pas vous perdre.

\- Je vous le promets Jubia, je resterais avec vous.

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser qui possédait le goût métallique du sang et celui plus salé des larmes.

 **Coucou, ici l'auteure qui vous parle en direct de cette histoire !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour votre soutiens ! Vos commentaires me touchent vraiment et me donne envie d'écrire encore et toujours mieux mais je vais prendre, vraiment, mon temps pour poster la suite et ce pour une raison simple : je suis dans mes études de droit et je galère vraiment beaucoup (comme quoi, on peut écrire super bien #autocompliment et quand même être nulle pour les études). Comme j'ai envie de réussir, je vais me concentrer sur mes études et non plus sur mes histoires pendant un temps pour ne pas bâcler et tomber dans l'envie de poster à tout prix. Je veux continuer à fournir de la qualité, peu importe si ça prend du temps mais je veux aussi réussir mes études donc je vais mettre un peu de côté cette histoire pour le moment mais je ne vous oublie pas. Bien au contraire, je vous aime tous, vous êtes un soutient formidable**

 **Bises**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Je t'aime

Le roi avait ordonné le retrait de ses troupes. Il ne voulait pas de cette guerre, il ne voulait pas voir son pays se déchirer, son peuple le haïr. Louis-Auguste aspirait à la paix. La prise de la Bastille lui avait fait prendre conscience que ses sujets étaient en colère et qu'ils ne se calmeraient pas s'il leur envoyait ses troupes. Au contraire, le roi devait discuter avec eux, négocier. Il comprenait que c'était sûrement la seule solution qui permettrait d'apaiser Paris. Le lendemain de la destruction de sa prison, le roi avait retiré ses troupes de la capitale. Il les avait rappelé auprès de lui pour ne pas effrayer encore plus sa population, en espérant que cela, déjà les calmerait. Ce jour-là, ses sujets jubilaient. Les rues de Paris grouillaient de vie, d'exclamations de joie. Les hors-la-loi, les prostituées, les pauvres, quelques bourgeois, le bas-peuple, tous se réunissait pour fêter le début de leur liberté. La Révolution était aux portes de Versailles, c'en était fini de la suprématie du roi ! Bientôt, ils seraient libre, délivré. Désireux de continuer à rassurer les parisiens, Louis-Auguste remercia le Baron de Breuteille pour son travail avant de rappeler Necker à ses côtés, celui-ci étant aimé du peuple. Enfin, le roi décida de se rendre à Paris, le 17 juillet. Il voulait parler avec les révolutionnaires, pour tenter de trouver un accord et se rendit à l'hôtel de ville pour rencontre Bailly, le maire auto-proclamé. Il croyait qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux mais les révolutionnaires ne voulaient pas le laisser manipuler Bailly. Ils étaient présent, observant le roi sans animosité mais sans sympathie non plus. Louis-Auguste inspira pour se donner du courage. Il se redressa et balaya la foule du regard. Il ne désirait pas paraître comme un homme que l'on pouvait piétiner mais comme le roi qu'il était. Un roi bienveillant qui n'aspirait qu'au calme et à la paix. Bailly fit un pas en avant.

\- Vous désirez la paix, Votre Majesté ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Alors prouvez-le.

\- Oui ! approuva la foule.

\- Prouvez-le ! Prouvez-le !

D'un geste, Bailly apaisa les révolutionnaires et tendit au roi une cocarde tricolore. L'homme observa le couvre-chef avec suspicions.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Notre symbole. Cette cocarde tricolore nous rappelle les changements auxquels nous aspirons. Le blanc est un synonyme de la monarchie. Nous désirons la conserver mais uniquement si elle garanti nos droits et nos libertés. Le bleu représente Paris, la capitale où tout commença. Et enfin, le rouge est présent pour ne pas oublier le sang que nos frères ont versé pour nos libertés. Prendrez-vous cette cocarde Votre Majesté, ou ignorerez-vous notre invitation à la paix ?

Louis-Auguste regarda la cocarde avant de lancer un coup d'œil aux alentours. Les révolutionnaires l'encerclaient complètement. Il était venu avec deux gardes qui ne feraient pas le poids. Pour apaiser les esprits, le roi n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre la cocarde pour s'en coiffer. Aussitôt, la foule l'acclama, sifflant et applaudissant cet homme qui reconnaissait enfin que le royaume n'était pas composé de sujets mais d'hommes et de femmes, d'êtres humains comme lui. Paris tout entière était gagnée par la révolution. Celle-ci coulait dans les rues, faisait battre le cœur de la capitale. Après avoir reconnu le coup de force des députés à Versailles, le roi reconnaissait le coup de force des parisiens. En se coiffant de la cocarde, il reconnaissait la légitimité des aspirations de ces insurgés.

La respiration de Reby était calme. La jeune femme paraissait apaisée, endormie dans ses draps de soie. A son chevet, Gajil lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, la gorge serrée. Le médecin ne parvenait pas à le rassurer. Cet incapable ne pouvait pas lui dire si sa fiancée allait s'en sortir ou non. Il pouvait seulement appeler à la prière et à l'espoir mais le Major avait beau prier encore et encore, il semblait que Dieu était sourd. Il lui avait donné une femme magnifique à aimer, Il lui avait donné une classe sociale qui ne le laissait pas dans la misère, Il avait été bon et clément mais Reby avait tenté de mener à bien sa révolution. Manipulée, elle avait commit des actes horribles et il était peut-être temps pour Dieu de la juger mais Gajil refusait qu'elle parte. Sans elle, il n'était rien, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. L'archiviste était entrée dans sa vie avec la force d'un boulet de canon et ne pouvait pas en partir aussi soudainement. Ils n'étaient même pas encore mariés… Trois coups contre la porte lui firent lever la tête.

\- Entrez.

Une jeune servante ouvrit la porte, l'air gêné, se tordant les mains. Elle était très amie avec Reby, celle-ci tenant à être juste et bonne avec son unique servante et s'inquiétait pour sa maîtresse.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui désire vous voir Monsieur.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Maximilien de Robespierre, Monsieur. Il dit qu'il s'inquiète pour Madame car il ne l'a pas vu tandis que la Bastille tombait et que le roi faisait la paix avec le peuple.

Le visage de Gajil, jusqu'à alors inexpressif, se durcit. La colère brûlait au fond de son regard. Il se leva, ordonna à la servante de rester avec Reby et quitta la chambre. Après ce qu'il avait fait, Robespierre osait venir s'enquérir de la santé de la jeune femme. Cette homme n'avait-il donc aucune limite ? Aucun remord ? Le Major ne pouvait pas croire que le député s'inquiétait réellement. Maintenant, il comprenait clairement que Robespierre ne satisfaisait que ses propres intérêts avant ceux des autres. S'il venait trouver Reby, c'était uniquement car elle était utile de part ses connaissance de Versailles et les documents qu'elle pouvait y trouver. Sinon, pour l'homme, elle n'était rien. Le député patientait, confortablement assit dans un fauteuil. En entendant l'escalier craquer, il se leva, prêt à saluer correctement la jeune femme qu'il s'attendait à trouver. La surprise fut totale lorsqu'il rencontra plutôt le Major. Les deux hommes n'entretenaient rien l'un avec l'autre, ni animosité, ni sympathie. Ils se supportaient pour Reby mais aujourd'hui, Gajil ne pouvait plus voir le visage de Robespierre. Cet homme avait forcé l'archiviste à monter des plans machiavélique pour anéantir le roi, la princesse et Minerva. Il l'avait manipulé sans vergogne. Gajil l'attrapa par le col, le soulevant presque du sol tant il ne contrôlait plus ni sa colère ni sa force. Un éclair de peur passa dans le regard du député qui se savait incapable de tenir tête en cas de conflit.

\- Comment osez-vous venir ici après ce que vous avez fait ? tonna Gajil.

Sa voix grave rebondit contre les murs, entra dans la tête de Robespierre qui ne comprenait pas les propos tenus mais saisissait les colère de son interlocuteur. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement tandis que la poigne qui enserrait son col lui coupait la respiration.

\- Je n'ai rien fait voyons, calmez-vous.

\- Rien fait !?

Les doigts du Major se resserrèrent un peu plus étranglant le député qui commençait à paniquer.

\- Est-ce ainsi que vous parvenez à dormir la nuit ? En vous rassurant quand à vos actes ? En vous répétant que vous n'avez rien fait ?

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Sa voix était faible. Gajil desserra légèrement son étreinte sans pour autant lâcher son interlocuteur. Il ne voulait pas le voir fuir mais au contraire l'affronter. Robespierre devait répondre de ses actes, de ce qu'il avait fait à Reby, de ce qu'il lui avait fait faire. Leur nez se touchaient presque tant ils étaient proches. Les pieds du députés touchaient à peine le sol. Il était terrorisé mais refusait de le montrer. Il voulait paraître brave, paraître grand mais il maniait mieux les mots que les points tandis que le Major maniait mieux les points que les mots et en ce moment, c'était lui qui avait l'avantage.

\- Vous l'avez manipulé jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous donne ce que vous vouliez : les plans, des idées et aussi l'extermination de personnes que vous considériez comme des ennemis tandis qu'ils ne vous avait rien fait ! À cause de vous, ma femme a fait des choses horribles, qu'elle regrette. Elle s'est considéré comme un monstre à tel point qu'elle a voulu mourir ! Ne venez pas prétendre que vous vous inquiétez pour elle quand tout ce qui vous pousse c'est votre propre intérêt et celui de votre cause qui vous donne tant d'importance. La seule chose qui compte pour vous, c'est votre propre personne et l'image qu'elle donne à votre entourage. Vous vouez croyez un homme de bonne foi, un homme de vertus qui se bat pour des libertés et des droits, pour un peuple qui hurle tandis qu'en réalité, vous êtes un homme de peu de scrupules, comme ces nobles que vous haïssez et qui, pourtant, se servent des autres, les manipulent à leurs propres fins.

\- Mais je…

\- Vous êtes comme eux ! A travers Reby, vous avez trouvé le moyen d'obtenir les plans de Versailles, d'atteindre en plein cœur le roi, la reine, leur nièce, et des nobles qui se mettent en travers de votre route si vertueuse…

Gajil le lâcha enfin. Robespierre vacilla lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol. Il se battit pour maintenir son équilibre et ne pas s'effondrer devant celui qu'il voyait maintenant comme un nouvel ennemi sur son député préférait voir le mal chez les autres plutôt que dans son propre cœur.

\- Sortez de chez-moi maintenant, et ne revenez jamais. Ne cherchez plus à voir ma femme, ni moi. Menez donc votre Révolution si cela vous chante, mais faites-le loin de nous.

D'un doigt autoritaire, le Major pointa la porte. Il était habitué à être obéit. Robespierre aurait prit un malin plaisir à ne pas s'exécuter mais il était en position de faiblesse, dans la maison de Gajil, avec sa fiancée à l'agonie à l'étage et rester avec cet homme qui le haïssait risquait de réduire sa durée de vie de façon drastique. Le député choisit de battre en retraite pour le moment. Plus tard, il trouverait une solution. Gajil remonta l'escalier et entra dans sa chambre. Reby ne s'était pas réveillé. Sa gorge se serra tandis qu'il revenait s'asseoir à ses côtés. La servante s'éclipsa silencieusement, le laissant seul avec sa fiancée. Il avait tellement de chose à lui dire. Ils avaient tellement de chose à vivre encore. L'archiviste n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Gajil désirait mourir avant elle. C'était égoïste mais il savait qu'elle se remettrait de sa mort tandis que lui, beaucoup moins fort, ne pourrait pas survivre sans elle. Doucement, il recommença à lui caresser la tête.

\- Robespierre ne viendra plus nous importuner, ne t'inquiète pas. Et s'il fait seulement mine de s'intéresser à nous, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne puisse définitivement plus te faire de mal.

Il s'en faisait la promesse. Dorénavant, il protégerait Reby même de ceux qui semblaient s'inquiéter pour les autres, ceux qui se battaient pour des libertés. À la vérité, tous ne se battaient que pour leurs propres intérêts et tant mieux si ce qu'ils voulaient étaient les mêmes désirs que les autres. Ils pouvaient ainsi se croire meilleurs, tandis qu'ils n'étaient rien.

L'alcool coulait à flot. Les tables étaient remplit. Pour la première fois, Macao faisait salle comble. La joie était dans tous les regards. Les révolutionnaires avaient gagné une première bataille. Maintenant, les Lumières, ces philosophes, ces gens qui pensaient, devaient réfléchir ensemble afin de créer un gouvernement qui respecterait les petites gens autant que les nobles. Un plateau chargé de choppe remplies dans les mains, l'aubergiste avançaient entre les tables afin de servir ses joyeux clients qui lui donnaient le sourire. Pour lui, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Il avait récemment vu son fils et celui-ci se portait comme un charme, sa jeune épouse étant adorable avec lui. Et aujourd'hui Macao n'avait plus une seule place dans son auberge. L'argent rentrait et l'alcool s'écoulait, c'était dans ce sens que les choses devaient aller. Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête ! Des chansons vulgaires résonnaient entre les murs, s'échappaient à l'extérieur pour prévenir que le bonheur régnait ici. Les clients oubliaient la puanteur, leur pauvreté et ne se demandaient pas comment ils allaient payer leur consommation. Pour le moment, ils consommaient. Les portes s'ouvraient et se fermaient, laissant entrer et sortir un flots de gens heureux, ivres ou sobres. L'été était bien installé, dans Paris et dans les cœurs. Un couple de bourgeois entra. Ils passaient inaperçu malgré leurs beaux vêtements. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. La femme se serra contre son mari, apeuré par tous ces gens qui criaient fort. L'homme passa un bras autour de ses épaules, pour la protéger. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je croyais que des bourgeois pouvaient venir ici, souffla-t-elle.

\- Allons Carla, ne commençons pas. Il est complet pour l'instant.

\- Regarde donc… Ils ne semblent pas être de notre rang. A quel famille avons-nous donné notre fille ? Je croyais qu'il était bourgeois, cet homme, mais il semble finalement plus proche du pauvre que du bourgeois.

\- Demandons-lui et nous saurons.

\- Et que pourrons-nous faire alors ? Notre Wendy est mariée à son fils !

\- Nous aviserons par la suite ma chère.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils avancèrent vers Macao qui, le sourire aux lèvres, continuait de servir et desservir les tables. En apercevant les nouveaux venus, il perdit de sa superbe pour devenir un homme tremblotant. Il manqua de faire tomber son plateau tant ses mains tremblaient. Un éclair de peur traversa ses yeux. Il était démasqué. Il avait marié son fils en mentant, qu'arriverait-il à Roméo ? En le voyant soudain hésité, Carla comprit qu'elle avait raison. Macao, quoi qu'il en dise, n'était pas un bourgeois qui avait fait fortune en s'occupant d'une auberge. Il n'avait pas fait fortune, vivait sûrement dans son auberge insalubre. D'un pas déterminé, quittant le giron de son mari, la femme s'approcha de l'aubergiste.

\- Comment avez-vous osé nous mentir ? Vous n'êtes pas un bourgeois ! Vous dirigez certes cette auberge mais votre clientèle n'a rien de noble. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'ils pourront vous payer une fois qu'ils auront retrouvé leurs esprits…

Elle jeta un regard méprisant aux alentours. Macao se sentait faiblir. Il se garda de répondre, espérant qu'il restait encore une chance pour que son fils reste mariée à Wendy. Cette enfant avait été une bénédiction. L'air las, Macao déposa son plateau sur une table et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Je vous en prie, ne répudiez pas mon fils, n'annulez pas le mariage. Tous ces mensonges, c'était pour lui.

Il soupira en secouant la tête, doutant de pouvoir convaincre ce couple. Après tout, il leur avait menti pour que leurs enfants se marient. Égoïstement, il avait pensé au bonheur de son fils avant celui de la petite Wendy. Les parents pensaient marier cette dernière à un bourgeois mais maintenant que la révolution gagnait, ces classes sociales avaient-elles toujours un sens ? Honteux, pourtant, l'aubergiste baissa la tête, ne parvenant pas à affronter les regards accusateurs des parents.

\- Je voulais seulement le meilleur pour mon fils, mon petit Roméo. Je ne cherche nullement votre pardon mais sachez que mon fils n'a jamais connu sa mère. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour lui, uniquement pour lui. Je ne suis qu'un humble aubergiste qui peine à payer ses impôts. Mon Roméo n'a jamais connu que la misère de ces murs mais votre fille est arrivé comme un rayon d'espoir pour lui. Elle pouvait le sortir de notre pauvreté. Jamais je n'aurais dû vous mentir, je le sais mais s'il fallait le refaire, ce serait sans hésiter que je vous mentirai, encore et encore.

Soufflés, ni Carla ni son mari ne surent que répondre. Ils échangèrent un regard, incapable de décider la marche à suivre. Ils en voulaient à Macao pour leur avoir menti, pour les avoir obligé à marié leur fille avec un enfant de la rue mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'entendre. Wendy et Roméo aimaient être ensemble. Ils riaient et, au dîner, échangeaient des regards complices. De plus, Carla n'aurait-elle pas fait de même si c'était sa fille qu'il fallait sortir de la rue ? Probablement, la femme était proche de la lionne. Pour son enfant, elle donnerait son corps, son âme, sa vie, tout ce qui faisait d'elle un être humain. Bien que la colère lui brûlait l'estomac, la femme ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre.

\- J'aurais fait de même pour ma fille.

Sa petite Wendy était son trésor. Ils avaient essayé de faire un autre enfant, mais cela semblait impossible. Leur fille semblait être la seule qu'ils auraient jamais. Macao déglutit, ne sachant si c'était une bonne chose. Si cette femme était prête à cela pour sa fille, que ferait-elle de Roméo. Elle soupira, échangeant un regard avec son mari qui hocha la tête.

\- Il semblerait que les classes sociales soient amenés à disparaître. De plus, mon éducation dispensées par des religieuses ne me permet de rompre des vœux prononcés devant Dieu ni de jeter un pauvre garçon à la misère qui était sienne avant le mariage. Nos enfants resteront mariés.

Un soupire passa les lèvres de Macao qui se sentit soudain léger. Lui resterait dans la pauvreté mais peu lui importait car son fils vivait dans les fastes, ou du moins n'aurait pas de cafards dans son lit.

\- Vous êtes de bonnes âmes. Je vous offrirai bien quelque chose mais je suppute que vous refuserez.

\- Effectivement mais nous vous remercions.

Le regard de Carla se durcit, son sourire devint un rictus menaçant.

\- Je suis une bonne âme, mais avisez-vous de me mentir encore une seule fois et je m'arrangerai pour que ce mariage soit annulé. Votre fils n'a certes rien fait, mais il paiera les conséquences de vos actes, est-ce clair ?

Déglutissant bruyamment, Macao hocha précipitamment la tête. Un sourire naquit sur le doux visage de Carla qui le salua, saisit le bras de son mari et quitta l'auberge. Sa fille était mariée à un pauvre. Malgré son désappointement, la femme ne pouvait pas rompre le mariage. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé de solution et un meilleur parti, sa fille resterait l'épouse de ce Roméo.

\- Nous trouverons une solution, lui assura son mari.

Ce Roméo, fils de Macao l'aubergiste pauvre, ne devait pas rester marié à leur petite Wendy, si pure et si innocente.

Doucement, Jubia souleva le pansement. Le médecin lui avait conseillé de les changer tous les jours afin d'éviter le risque que les plaies s'infectent et la jeune femme s'y attelait avec assiduité. Son mari ne pouvait pas mourir. La fièvre le faisait délirer. Il alternait entre la lucidité, le sommeil et les phrases incompréhensibles. Il s'excusait mais sa femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle lui demandait tandis ses idées étaient claires, il feignait de ne pas se souvenir. Jubia ne voulait pas le contredire. Chaque matin, elle partait travailler non sans rappeler à l'un des serviteurs de veiller son mari et rentrait le soir pour prendre soin de lui. Tout le temps qu'elle passait chez-elle c'était au chevet de Grey. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, la lavandière se déshabilla et entra dans le lit, aux côtés de son mari. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à la gagner et elle dormait paisiblement, allongée sous les draps, nue, alors que son mari l'observait tendrement. Il n'osait pas lui dire à quel point il l'aimait mais plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus son amour grandissait. Ce mariage arrangé devenait peu à peu amour. Une douleur lancinante parcourait son côté. C'était la preuve qu'il était en vie. En grimaçant, il avança la main pour caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Sa respiration calma apaisait le marchand. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être honnête avec, lui faire partager ce qu'il voyait dans ses périodes de délires qui le torturaient mais ce serait l'emmener avec lui et il ne pouvait pas risquer de la perdre. La jeune femme remua, tirée de son sommeil. Depuis que Grey était blessé, elle ne dormait plus très bien, de peur qu'il faille se réveiller brusquement pour prendre soin de lui. Jubia ouvrit les yeux, affolée en remarquant que son mari ne dormait pas. Un millier de questions naquirent dans son esprit, l'inquiétude se dessina sur son visage. Elle se redressa brusquement.

\- Grey, comment allez-vous ? Ne dormez-vous pas ? Avez-vous mal ?

Le marchand rit avant de grimacer. Sa blessure se rappelait à lui dès qu'il se mettait à rire et ce n'était pas très agréable. Il gratifia sa compagne d'un regard attendrie, caressant doucement sa joue. Surprise, Jubia l'observa, inquiète. Il n'était pas très tactile, pas très câlin. D'ordinaire, ils passaient du temps ensemble sans forcément se toucher. Elle posa sa propre main sur celle sur sa joue.

\- Êtes-vous malade ? La fièvre est-elle montée ?

\- Non ma chère, la fièvre est tombée. Je me délectais simplement de votre vue. Vous aviez l'air si apaisée… Je suis navré de vous avoir réveillé.

Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme ne savait que répondre. C'était la première fois qu'il lui accordait autant d'attention. Une vague de bonheur l'envahit tandis qu'elle se rallongeait en se pelotonnant contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Elle fi attention à ne pas le blesser. Il passa un bras autour de son corps, la serrant contre lui.

\- Merci de vous occupez de moi avec tant d'attention, murmura-t-il.

Jubia ne répondit pas, un sourire sur le visage. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi heureux.

Le peuple s'était calmé. Le roi avait éteint la mèche et empêché le boulet de canon de tout détruire. Pourtant, tout n'était pas encore fini. Les têtes pensantes désiraient plus. Elles voulaient s'assurer que la monarchie ne pourrait jamais redevenir absolue, que le roi et le Gouvernement travailleraient main dans la main. Cependant, l'acte du paix du roi n'était pas aux goûts de tous et, à Versailles, les esprits s'échauffaient. Les nobles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Louis-Auguste préférait pactiser avec l'ennemi plutôt que de lui faire la guerre et pourtant, aucun ne parvenait à lui dire. Sting, pourtant, n'hésitait pas à râler ouvertement, à tel point que Minerva préférait passer du temps à veiller sa servante plutôt qu'avec son amant qui préférait parler plutôt que de s'adonner aux plaisirs. Il devenait aigre. La rancœur le tenait et il pestait conte le roi et s'extasiait de son mariage futur sans se soucier un seul instant de sa noble amante. Celle-ci retint un soupir. Debout près de la fenêtre, elle observait les jardins de Versailles que le soleil illuminait. Quelques courtisans y marchaient, semblaient parler mais Minerva n'était pas d'humeur à les rejoindre. Son informateur ne lui avait pas permit de prévenir à temps le roi sur les actions des révolutionnaires et voilà que ceux-ci pensaient qu'ils pourraient refaire le monde et changer l'équilibre de la France.

\- Ma Dame ?

La voix la tira de ses pensées. La jeune femme se tourna vers le lit de sa servante qui remuait. Rog ne quittait son chevet que pour aller donner des ordres et revenait aussi rapidement. Il prétendait que Yukino était sa fiancée afin de pouvoir la veiller. Personne ne trouvait ainsi rien à y redire. Minerva était libre de la veiller tant qu'elle voulait. Elle s'approcha du lit. Sa servante remuait lentement, ses paupières papillonnant jusqu'à s'ouvrir. Le cœur de Rog accéléra tandis quel le soulagement le submergeait. Yukino était vivante et éveillée. Un gémissement de douleur passa ses lèvres.

\- Allons, allons, la rassura Rog, ne bougez pas.

La peur se lisait au fond des yeux de la servante qui tremblait. Les souvenirs revenaient par vagues successives, tous plus atroces les uns que les autres. Ne pouvant se retenir, la jeune femme fondit en larmes. Minerva s'assit à ses côtés, caressant doucement sa tête en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Rog, mâchoire contracté, se retenait pour ne pas laisser sa colère exploser. Il trouverait les coupables, et il leur ferait payer.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, assurait Minerva. Plus personne ne vous fera de mal, jamais.

Les pleurs de Yukino ne se tarirent que lorsqu'elle n'eut plus aucune larme en réserve. Elle désirait oublier, reprendre au plus vite son service auprès de Minerva et retrouver sa vie avec Rog mais cela lui serait désormais impossible. Elle aurait au fond d'elle une blessure toujours ouverte, toujours à vif, qui ne cesserait de saigner. Son corps entier était douloureux. Elle ne pouvait pas se redresser sans sentir sa chair et avoir l'impression qu'elle se déchirait.

\- Le médecin vous donnera des cataplasmes pour vous apaiser, promis la noble.

Yukino ne répondit pas. Elle se sentit honteuse de s'être laissée avoir par deux soldats. Elle aurait dû rester auprès de Rog au lieu de s'éloigner, de suivre ses bourreaux. Ses souvenirs des derniers jours n'étaient qu'un mélange de sang, de douleur et de questions posées. Plusieurs fois, elle avait eu envie d'avouer, même si elle n'avait rien fait. Le supplice, au moins, ce serait arrêté Sa dame et son soldat l'avaient retrouvé avant qu'elle ne scelle son sort par des aveux obtenus sous la torture.

\- Pardonnez-moi, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Minerva échangea un regard avec Rog.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu n'as rien fait, assura le soldat.

Elle n'était pas coupable, contrairement aux deux gardes qui payeraient pour leurs actes. Ils souffriraient comme ils avaient fait souffrir Yukino. Personne ne s'en prenait impunément à ceux qu'aimaient Rog et Minerva.

Deux silhouettes féminines se glissaient en dehors du palais où les attendait un soldat tenant deux chevaux. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à sa hauteur, il regarda ces deux femmes habillées en servante avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Êtes-vous certaines que vous ne voulez pas que je vienne, Votre Altesse ?

\- Oui Lily. Deux servantes passeraient inaperçues dans les rues mais votre présence pourrait nous compromettre.

\- Mina, tentez de raisonner votre dame, vous savez que c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Certes, mais vous savez comme moi que l'on ne peut rien faire contre l'amour.

Lily sourit. Il le savait oui, étant lui-même incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à sa fiancée. Il mentait pour elle, et laissait la princesse Lucy partir dans les rues de Paris sans rien dire, sans l'accompagner. Il ne trahirait pas Mina qui voulait qu'il garde le secret. Il voulait la rendre heureuse. La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa sur la joue du soldat un baiser avant de monter en selle.

\- Merci Lily, n'oubliez pas ce que nous avons convenu.

\- Je n'oublierai pas, ma chère.

Les deux femmes firent volter leur monture et quittèrent Versailles. Mina appréciait Lily. Le Major la comblait d'attention et aucune femme ne pouvait rêver un homme plus doux et protecteur mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'aimer et s'en voulait terriblement. Lucy lui avait dit que cela viendrait peut-être avec le temps mais la servante en doutait. Elle secoua la tête pour le chasser de ses pensées.

\- Ma Dame, rabattez votre capuchon je vous prie, il serait dommage que vous soyez reconnue.

\- Allons Mina, cesse de t'inquiéter. Le peuple ne me connaît pas et je ne possède nullement ce nez qu'on les bourbons, n'en étant pas une.

\- Nous devons être prudent Altesse. Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi.

En soupirant, Lucy rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. Elle allait étouffer. De plus, personne ne possédait de capuchon pour masquer son visage tandis que le soleil brillait et que l'été chauffait les rues. La chaleur était insupportable sous la capuche et la princesse ne tarda pas à découvrir sa tête, au grand dam de Mina qui fut bien obligée de faire de même. Quelques regards lubriques se posaient sur elles mais il n'y eut pas d'incident notoire. La servante savait où vivait Natsu. Étant devenue amie avec Kinana, celle-ci avait rapidement comprit qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance et lui avait révélé où elle vivait, avec Natsu. Lucy désirait voir son amant. Il lui manquait et l'inquiétude lui rongeait le cœur. Il n'était plus revenu depuis sa dernière visite alors qu'il ne passait d'ordinaire pas plus de deux jours sans au moins lui faire passer un message. La jeune femme était décidée à découvrir ce qu'il tramait. Elle craignait qu'il ne se soit trouvé quelques prostituées de passage, bien plus encline à se laisser tripoter qu'elle mais elle portait son enfant. En ce cas, la fidélité devait être le principe ! Les rues grouillaient de petites gens souriant, heureux de voir leurs conditions s'améliorer. Ils avaient gagné la Bastille, c'était une bataille remportée qui leur assurait un avenir meilleurs. Pour ne pas soulever de soupçons, les deux femmes souriaient et plaisantaient mais Lucy n'avait pas le cœur à rire tant il était rongé par l'inquiétude. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant une petite maison dans un quartier mal-famé. Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où elles iraient d'ordinaire mais pour trouver Natsu, Lucy aurait même bravé l'enfer. Les deux femmes démontèrent devant la maison et attachèrent leur chevaux. Elles craignaient de se les faire voler mais il n'y avait sûrement pas la place pour les faire entrer et Natsu ne possédait sûrement pas une écurie, déjà qu'il ne possédait plus de cheval. Elles échangèrent un regard. Lucy prit une grande inspiration et toqua. Kinana vint ouvrir. C'était son jour de congé. Au vue de sa situation, Mirajane tenait à la ménager, peu désireuse de la voir accoucher dans sa cuisine, ce serait bien trop de ménage. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et elle s'inclina.

\- Altesse… Je… Quelle surprise ! Comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Très bien et vous ma chère ?

\- Cela pourrait être pire, mais entrez, ne restez pas dehors.

Kinana s'effaça pour laisser la princesse et la servante entrer. Elle étreignit cette dernière en souriant. Mina lui rendit son étreinte. La maison était minuscule. Assit sur une chaise, un garçonnet aux cheveux bleus dessinait pour s'occuper. Il leva la tête et sourit aux nouvelles venus.

\- Bonjour, je suis Happy !

\- Bonjour, répondit joyeusement Mina.

Lucy se tourna vers Kinana.

\- Natsu est-il présent ?

La cuisinière hocha la tête et pointa une porte du menton.

\- Il dort, il était fatigué. Vous lui avez beaucoup manqué mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de venir vous voir avec toute l'agitation qui régnait en ce moment.

\- Merci.

Tandis que Kinana et Mina s'installaient autour du garçon, Lucy toquait à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et entra. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'elle distinguait une forme sous les couvertures. L'air apaisé, Natsu dormait profondément. Attendrie, la jeune femme s'assit sur le rebord du lit et l'observa un instant. Il était beau, diablement. Dans son sommeil, il remua avant d'ouvrir les yeux, comme si la présence de Lucy l'avait réveillé. Son regard se durcit lorsqu'il l'aperçu. Surprise, la jeune femme l'observa. Elle s'était imaginé un sourire, une étreinte et un baiser, pas la colère qu'elle voyait briller au fond du regard de son amant.

\- Quand comptiez-vous me le dire ?

Il ne la tutoyait plus. Cette distance soudaine qu'il imposait inquiéta Lucy. Abasourdie, elle s'approcha de lui mais le voleur recula, refusant cette proximité. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Natsu lui reprochait et cela lui faisait terriblement mal de penser qu'il pouvait lui en vouloir.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De votre mariage, princesse.

Le surnom qu'il lui donnait d'ordinaire de façon aimante était aujourd'hui prononcé avec colère. Lucy baissa la tête. Il savait pour son mariage avec Sting, pour le fait qu'elle l'avait avancé.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Certains pensent que vous m'avez séduit pour avoir des informations sur nous. Ce mariage, semble-t-il, en est la preuve. Qu'avez-vous d'autre à me cacher ? Cet enfant est-il bien le mien ?

Une vague de colère envahit Lucy. Natsu était plus enclin à croire des révolutionnaires qui haïssaient les nobles plutôt que la personne qu'il aimait. Pouvait-il réellement être stupide à ce point ?

\- Les crois-tu ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Elle faisait tout pour ne pas perdre son calme, sachant que sa colère la ferait fondre en larmes et que celles-ci pourraient passer pour des aveux.

\- Je ne sais plus que penser de vous mais ce mariage existe cependant et l'on murmure que vous êtes très proche de Sting.

\- Crois-tu que c'est par amour pour lui, ou pour te protéger, me protéger, et protéger cet enfant ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé dans ce cas ? Votre mariage est avancé. Dans un mois, vous serez l'heureuse épouse de Sting Eucliffe tandis que je resterai votre amant, ce voleur dont vous vous jouer.

\- Jamais je ne t'ai considéré comme un jouet ! Tu es injuste Natsu ! Je savais que tu refuserais cette offre qui est pourtant notre seule chance de protéger l'enfant.

\- De vous protéger plutôt. C'est votre honneur que vous maintenez ainsi.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'à moi !

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas être partie avec moi ?

\- Je ne le puis. J'ai ma famille ici, des gens qui me cherchent. Comment crois-tu qu'ils réagiraient en apprenant que j'ai disparu ? Qui accuseront-ils ? Cesse dont de penser avec ton ego. Ta fierté s'en remettra tandis que si je fuis, il n'est pas certains que nos vies soient épargnés.

Les arguments de Lucy ne convainquirent pas Natsu qui continuait de l'observer, le regard dur. Il lui en voulait terriblement. C'était une trahison. Il aurait accepté, avec beaucoup de difficulté, de laisser Lucy à sa famille et à son mariage pour protéger l'enfant mais le fait qu'elle lui ai caché la faisait passer pour coupable de quelques tromperies.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime ! Jamais. Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour protéger un enfant de l'amour. Je ne veux pas…

Elle inspira pour prononcer les mots suivants. Ils semblaient lui arracher la gorge.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, abattu comme un chien par les soldats de mon oncle. Je ne veux pas élever seule un enfant qui sera considéré comme illégitime. Je n'ai pas la force de Kinana qui affronte les événements avec grandeur. Je ne suis pas comme elle, je suis incapable de vivre sans toi. Si tu tombes, tu m'entraînera inexorablement dans ta chute, moi et l'enfant que je porte, la preuve que je t'aime toi.

Plus que tout, Natsu désirait la croire mais sa confiance s'était brisée en apprenant que Lucy lui mentait.

\- Qu'y a-t-il avec Sting ?

\- Il me fait chanter.

C'était facile, trop facile. C'était une excuse magnifique, qui fonctionnait dans tous les cas. Le voleur, suspicieux, amoureux, voulait s'en saisir, croire la femme qu'il aimait car se mentir, se voiler la face était bien plus facile que d'affronter la réalité. Lucy savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la croire. Elle savait qu'elle était coupable de lui avoir menti mais si la culpabilité enlaçait son cœur, aucun regret ne naissait. Pour son enfant, pour son amour, elle épouserait Sting, elle les protégerait de tout.

\- Il est ma seule option pour vous protéger tous les deux. Lorsque je suis venue chercher de l'aide auprès de lui, il était trop tard pour reculer. Il _est_ trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Sting sait ce qui se passe et en profite. Ce n'est jamais allé plus loin que des baisers, cela n'ira jamais plus loin.

\- Si vous avez accepté ses baisers, vous pouvez accepter bien plus.

\- Natsu, je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas. Tout cela, c'est pour nous que je le fais.

\- Vous auriez dû m'en parler avant.

\- Je le sais. Mais il est trop tard pour retourner en arrière.

\- Effectivement, vous m'avez dupé, trompé et menti.

\- Non…

\- Si ! Peu importe derrière quelles nobles excuses vous vous cacher, il s'agit bien de cela, Altesse. Mieux vaut que nous en restions-là.

\- Je t'en prie Natsu, ne fais pas cela.

\- Moi je n'ai rien fait.

Il lui tourna le dos, attendant qu'elle parte. Les larmes aux yeux, Lucy quitta la chambre. Son cœur n'était plus, laissant la place à un vide immense qu'elle ne parvenait pas à combler. Elle était coupable. Les mots de Natsu, ses accusations lui collaient à la peau car il avait raison. Sa colère était légitime. Sous les regards intrigués de Mina, Kinana et Happy, Lucy quitta la petite maison, enfourcha son cheval et partit au galop dans les rues. Elle avait besoin d'air, de partir, d'aller plus loin et d'oublier. Elle ne voulait plus rien, n'attendait plus rien de personne. Sting la faisait chanter et Natsu lui en voulait pour cela. Quand cesserait-on de la voir comme une princesse ? Quand la verrait-on enfin comme un être humain ? Elle faisait des erreurs, comme tous les hommes. Elle tentait maladroitement de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait et les mauvaises décisions éclipsaient les bonnes. Natsu la voyait comme une menteuse manipulatrice qui l'avait séduit pour obtenir des informations sur sa révolution. Il était toujours tellement plus facile de croire un inconnu que la personne que l'on aimait. Lucy ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout lui retombait dessus. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit à l'erreur.

 **XXXX**

 **Hello !**

 **Et oui, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre pour cette histoire mais j'ai des recherches à faires, d'autres histoires sur les bras et une licence à avoir ce qui fait quand même pas mal de boulot xD**

 **Mais bref, je reviens avec un chapitre de près de 6 000 mots qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que les autres !**

 **Merci pour le soutient que vous m'apportez et continuez de commenter, c'est important !**

 **Bises**


	24. Chapter 24

Marie-Antoinette leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par la mollesse de son mari. Elle éprouvait pour cet homme une certaine forme de tendresse. Il était doux et attentionné avec elle et sa rigueur maladive était touchante mais la reine peinait de plus en plus à lui trouver des excuses ces derniers temps. Tandis que la révolte avait gagné à la capitale, les provinces se soulevaient également. Les intendants abandonnaient leur poste pour revenir à Paris et demander des soldats pour les protéger. Louis-Auguste, refusait, assit sur son trône. Il se disait un homme de paix mais Marie-Antoinette comprenait qu'il était un couard et un lâche. Elle avait épousé un roi, un prince sur les ordres de Dame sa mère quand elle aurait préféré épouser ce jeune prodige de Mozart qu'elle avait rencontré lorsqu'il était de passage au château, en Autriche alors qu'elle était encore enfant. La femme commençait à regretter cette époque, à regretter d'être née trop riche et suffisamment belle pour devenir l'épouse d'un roi et l'amante d'un compte. Elle maudissait ce que d'autres voyaient comme un cadeau de Dieu. La femme déposa délicatement sa main sur le bras de son époux, le faisant sursauter. L'homme la regarda, l'air las.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Ma Dame, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie.

\- Mon cher époux, je puis comprendre votre désarroi et votre inquiétude. Ce qui se déroule en ce moment même est important et il faut que vous soyez au meilleur de vous-même pour régler cette histoire de la meilleure des façon mais croyez-vous que la paix soit réellement la meilleure solution.

Louis-Auguste fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais été un belliqueux de nature et les seules créatures qu'il eut jamais tué étaient servies aux repas. De plus, il ne s'agissait pas là d'animaux mais bien de ses sujets, son peuple. Marie-Antoinette lui sourit doucement, comme elle l'aurait fait en expliquant une leçon à un de ses enfants.

\- Je sais bien mais il serait peut-être préférable de montrer que vous êtes un grand roi, digne d'eux et capable de les protéger d'une poignée d'individus. Regardez donc où votre clémence nous mène. Paris appartient à une bande de pauvres loqueteux, dirigés par des bourgeois purement intéressés et c'est maintenant au tour des campagnes de se soulever. Je ne sais ce qui se raconte là-bas, mais vos mouchoirs sont muets depuis trop longtemps. Vos intendants reviennent en courant, la queue entre les pattes, terrorisés à l'idée de rester là-bas, chassés comme des malpropres et vous, mon époux, vous vous enfoncez dans votre « paix » ?

Pour donner plus de puissance à ses paroles, Marie-Antoinette se leva et quitta la suite royale dans un tourbillon de jupons. Elle ne pouvait souffrir de voir le pays dont elle était reine passer entre des mains pouilleuses et se voir retirer toute sa splendeur. Elle détestait son benêt d'époux qui ne parvenait pas à faire régner l'ordre. Oh du temps de son grand-père, les choses auraient été toutes autres mais Louis-Auguste n'était pas Louis XIV et la révolte gagnait du terrain, la révolte semblait même gagner la partie.

XXX

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle court, Lucy mit son cheval au pas sur les bords les moins fréquentés de la Seine. Elle avait galopé pendant des heures, parcourant les rues de Paris sans se soucier des insultes que lançaient les passants en s'écartant du passage. Elle avait galopé, la vue brouillée par les larmes et le ventre noué. En d'autres temps, en d'autres lieux, dans un autre monde, même, ils auraient pu être heureux. Cependant, Lucy et Natsu étaient en mille sept cent quatre-vingt-neuf, une princesse et un voleur qui ne pouvaient pas se comprendre, qui ne pourraient jamais qu'entrevoir une infime partie de la réalité de l'autre. Ils étaient trop différents pour s'aimer, ne pouvaient que se compléter. Natsu croyait qu'elle lui mentait. Lucy n'avait aucune raison de faire une telle chose mais son amant croyait ce qui paraissait le plus évident et la femme n'avait aucune preuve du contraire, aucune preuve qu'elle l'aimait, aucune preuve que son enfant était de lui. La princesse lui avait tout donné : son cœur, son âme, son amour et sa virginité pour se le faire jeter au visage comme une malpropre. Elle démonta, laissant son cheval vagabonder où il le souhaitait tandis qu'elle s'approchait du bord du fleuve. Les eaux s'écoulaient paisiblement dans la ville, la traversant. Le courant charriait avec lui les déchets des habitants alentours. La Seine miroitait, brillait sous le soleil. Lucy l'observait, attirée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, le cœur en miette, le cerveau en ébullition. Ils étaient deux maintenant dans ce corps et la jeune femme avait une famille qui attendait son retour mais elle avait perdu son amour, l'homme a qui elle avait tout donné. Tout n'était pas forcément perdu mais il ne voudrait certainement plus la voir après ce qu'elle avait fait dans son dos. Avancer son mariage avec Sting pour les protéger… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ce qui relevait pourtant de la base ? Si Lucy voulait convaincre Natsu de son innocence, elle aurait besoin d'aide et les alliés se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à n'importe qui de l'aider, et encore moins à Mina. Le voleur ne croirait jamais la servante de la princesse et il aurait sûrement raison. Mina mentirait pour sa maîtresse, sans vergogne, sans honte. Dans ces temps propice à la trahison, au meurtre et à la révolte, où Lucy trouverait-elle une aide ?

XXX

Les talons de Minerva claquaient furieusement dans les couloirs désert et se répercutaient en écho. Les poins serrés, elle se rendait dans la partie en travaux de Versailles, à ce jour abandonné par les ouvriers. Ses quelques rivales la craignaient bien trop pour la suivre et la noble savait qu'elle ne risquait pas de voir ses secrets dévoilés. C'était elle qui possédait un réseau d'informateurs si grand qu'il couvrait Paris toute entière quand les autres se contentaient de trois mouchards dans Versailles. Aujourd'hui, c'étaient de biens sombres nouvelles qu'on lui avait rapporté et Minerva désirait les mettre au clair. Rapidement, elle rejoignit une pièce où les ouvriers entreposaient leurs outils. En ces temps de révolte, ils ne désiraient plus travailler temps qu'ils ne seraient pas augmentés. Ne pouvant s'encombrer de plus d'ennemis et surtout pas à l'intérieur, la reine les avait renvoyé. Personne ne viendrait déranger la noble en ces lieux. Fronçant le nez à cause de l'odeur des matériaux, elle attendit en observant la montre qui ne la quittait jamais. Si la jeune femme se faisait un devoir d'être ponctuelle, son rendez-vous préférait se faire désirer. Minerva haïssait l'attente. Une dame pouvait être en retard quand un homme devait se faire un devoir d'être à l'heure. Cette situation déjà plus que désagréable ne faisait qu'accroître sa colère. Un véritable volcan bouillonnait en son cœur et n'attendait qu'une impulsion pour exploser. La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Sting s'inclina, un sourire moqueur sur le visage :

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon retard…

\- Non.

La réponse sèche fit vaciller le sourire du noble. Il se redressa, surprit par le masque froid de sa compagne.

\- Vous aurais-je blessé de quelques manières que ce soit ? demanda-t-il.

\- En effet. Me planter un poignard dans le cœur aurait été plus charitable que vos mensonges.

De plus en plus perdu, Sting n'en reprit pas moins contenance. Il avait apprit que montrer ses doutes, c'était s'exposer au danger et face à une femme, il ne fallait jamais flancher. En signe d'innocence, il écarta les bras, retrouvant son sourire, croyant que Minerva désirait jouer.

\- C'est ainsi ma chère, nous mentons et vous êtes la première à le faire. À l'Eden, vous n'auriez pas été Eve mais le serpent, venimeux, qui se cache pour mieux mordre.

D'un geste, Minerva le fit taire et le toisa, hautaine. Il évitait volontairement de lui demander ce qu'elle avait apprit quand elle brûlait de lui poser directement la question.

\- Est-ce ainsi que vous justifiez vos méfaits ? Nous ne nous mentons pas l'un à l'autre Sting, c'était…

\- Auriez prit le voile sans m'en parler ? Qu'elle est donc cette lubie soudaine ? Jamais nous n'avions convenu telle idiotie. Je vous croyais plus intelligente.

\- Ne m'insultez pas.

\- Alors restez à votre place, femme, et ne venez pas me parler de secrets et de mensonges quand vous trônez dans ce monde en impératrice. Nous avons tous des choses à cacher. Je ne vous dois rien, vous n'êtes pas ma femme, juste une femme, une amante.

Sting tourna les talons sur ces paroles et quitta la pièce. Il préférait ne pas savoir ce que Minerva avait apprit. Cette dernière le regarda partir et claquer la porte, le cœur lourd. Elle s'était promit, voilà une éternité, de ne jamais plus succomber aux charmes trompeurs des hommes et, au contraire, de profiter d'eux, les manipuler et uniquement s'amuser avec comme le chat joue avec la souris. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'était pas mariée à vingt-trois ans, malgré la pression sociale qu'exerçait sur elle les femmes nobles qu'elle côtoyait. Cependant, la jeune femme comprenait qu'elle avait brisé son vœu et avec un homme intouchable. Minerva avait toujours désiré ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas acquérir et il s'était toujours trouvé quelqu'un pour lui offrir. Le goût amer de la déception emplit sa bouche. Ce qu'elle souhaitait aujourd'hui, jamais elle ne l'aurait. Sting aurait tout aussi bien pu arracher son cœur de sa poitrine pour le piétiner sur le sol et dans la poussière. D'un geste, Minerva essuya la larme solitaire qui traçait un sillon sur ses joues poudrés et quitta la pièce, la tête haute, les yeux secs et son masque de noble au cœur de glace de nouveau enfilé. Elle savait à qui en vouloir pour cet affront et comment lui faire payer la désertion de sa couche par son amant.

XXX

 _« - Tu n'es qu'une putain en habits de servante, cracha le soldat._

 _\- Et alors, rétorqua l'autre, tu ne te souviens pas de nous ?_

 _\- Nous avons pourtant sollicité tes services, fut un temps._

 _\- Et aujourd'hui, nous te trouvons à Versailles, en compagnie d'un des nôtres et œuvrant pour une noble._

 _\- A qui d'autres as-tu menti ?_

 _\- Comment as-tu pu duper Dame Minerva et Sieur Cheney ?_

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu empoisonné la princesse Heartfilia ?_

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu tenté de l'assassiner ?_

 _\- Minerva te l'a demandé et tu as obéi pour ne pas retourner à la rue ?_

 _\- Avec ton expérience des bas-fonds de la capitale, tu savais forcément où aller._

 _\- A qui as-tu demandé le poison ?_

 _\- Qui t'as fourni le poignard ?_

 _\- Qui t'as demandé de tuer la princesse ?_

 _\- Pourquoi te l'a-t-on demandé ?_

 _\- Si tu réponds, putain, nous serons gentils avec toi et tout ceci s'arrêtera. Tu pourras retourner dans le palais, soigner tes blessures et retrouver ta petite vie._

 _\- Mais pour cela, il faut que tu nous réponde._

 _\- Parles, maintenant._

 _Mais Yukino ne parvenait pas à parler. Elle avait la gorge trop sèche pour prononcer le moindre mot et la fièvre la faisait frissonner. Nue entre ces murs de pierres froides et suintantes d'humidité, elle ne parvenait même pas à rester éveillée mais chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à sombrer dans le sommeil, la douleur dans son corps l'en empêchait. Enchaînée comme un animal, Yukino n'avait jamais vécu pareille humiliation même alors qu'elle se prostituait. Ses plaies étaient grossièrement bandées, une filet de sang coulait de son nez pour gagner sa bouche et s'y infiltrer et les larmes rendaient troubles sa vision. Son ventre gargouillait, vide. Sa respiration était sifflante, à cause de ses os fêlés ou brisés, à cause de ses poumons criant grâce. Si elle avait pu parler, la jeune femme aurait avoué, même si elle était innocente. Elle voulait que cela s'arrête, peu importait le prix à payer. Les questions des deux gardes s'enchaînaient sans trêve. Leur voix remplissaient la tête de Yukino qui n'aspirait plus qu'à mourir. Face à son mutisme, l'un des soldats enfonça deux doigts dans une plaie au ventre. La servante se tendit, faisant tinter ses chaînes alors que la douleur se répandait dans tout son corps comme une flamme l'aurait dévoré. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais sa gorge asséchée et ses cordes vocales brisées par trop de cris refusèrent d'émettre le moindre son. Les soldats échangèrent un regard avant de s'esclaffer._

 _\- Et alors ma catin, tu ne peux plus parler ?_

 _\- Oh Luxus, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle ne répond pas ?_

 _\- Tu crois Bixrow ? Moi je pense qu'elle simule pour cacher qu'elle adore cela !_

 _\- Tu ferais mieux de répondre, catin, et tout s'arrêtera._

 _Yukino ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler, prête à avouer et à leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre pour que tout ceci cesse mais elle ne parvint même pas à émettre un simple croassement. Moqueurs, les soldats firent mine de se pencher vers elle pour mieux l'entendre avant de rire et de la railler un peu plus. Était-ce donc cela, la Justice du Roi et par la même celle de Dieu ? N'était-ce pas au contraire la cruauté des Hommes ? Le temps n'existait plus dans cette geôle et Yukino aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle s'y trouvait mais elle avait la certitude qu'elle y crèverait comme une chienne, torturée à mort par ces deux soldats. »_

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Yukino ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration rauque. Ses membres tremblaient douloureusement, la faisant atrocement souffrir mais lui rappelant par la même qu'elle était en vie et hors de la cellule. Perdue pendant un instant, elle regarda autour d'elle, reconnaissant sa chambre. Le lit était presque inconfortable tant ses blessures lui faisaient mal. En l'entendant gémir, Rog se précipita à son chevet, prêt à exaucer le moindre de ses vœux pour qu'elle n'ai pas besoin de bouger, d'ouvrir ses plaies qui étaient prêtes à s'infecter. La terreur qu'il lut dans les yeux de Yukino lui dévasta le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas perdre cette servante. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait sauvé de la rue mais ce n'était certainement pas pour la perdre maintenant.

\- Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Je suis là et personne ne te fera rien.

Ses mots apaisèrent quelque peu la servante qui lui prit la main pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un horrible rêve entre deux séances de tortures. La chaleur qui se dégageait de son protecteur, les doigts calleux refermés sur les siens la rassurèrent. Rog était à ses côté, prêt à la protéger. Elle le regarda, incapable de sourire mais la terreur dans ses yeux semblaient refluer.

\- De l'eau, croassa-t-elle incapable d'en dire plus.

Sa gorge lui paraissait toujours aussi douloureuse. Le médecin préconisait qu'elle parle peu le temps que les lésions cicatrisent. Le soldat porta doucement le verre aux lèvres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ferma les yeux lorsque le liquide glissa sur ses plaies internes avant de regarder Rog de nouveau, une fois le verre fini. L'homme le reposa sur la table de chevet et observa Yukino, cherchant une amélioration de son état. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher pour qu'elle puisse lui parler. Le cœur de Rog rata un battement, l'inquiétude lui noua la tripe. Il rapprocha son oreille de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle murmura deux mots. Deux noms qui changèrent l'inquiétude du soldat en rage froide et meurtrière. Il s'éloigna, regardant Yukino qui hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais elle l'autorisait à la quitter pour aller la venger.

\- Je te fais envoyer quelqu'un pour te surveiller.

De nouveau, la servante hocha la tête tandis que Rog la quittait. Elle voulait voir Luxus et Bixrow à terre. Elle voulait les voir souffrir autant qu'elle-même avait souffert. Elle voulait être leur bourreau. Yukino n'était pas altruiste. Yukino était une fille de la rue et elle y avait apprit la vengeance sanglante, la loi du Talion. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, vie pour vie. Si la jeune femme ne pouvait pas quitter son lit, elle enverrait quelqu'un se charger d'eux à sa place, un instrument de sa vengeance. Elle tenait à voir ses deux tortionnaires enchaînés, apeurés, amaigris, se pissant dessus comme les porcs qu'ils étaient.

XXX

A l'entente de son prénom, Wendy se leva et sourit à Roméo.

\- Tu continues la lecture seul ?

\- Je ne vais pas y arriver sans toi !

La fillette rit.

\- Bien sûr que si !

Sans attendre qu'il nie, Wendy quitta la chambre et descendit les escaliers, un sourire sur le visage, le cœur léger. Elle n'avait jamais eu de frère ou de sœur, ni même d'amis et sa rencontre avec Roméo était une bouffée d'oxygène. Elle pouvait enfin parler à un enfant de son âge, le côtoyer et ne plus être seule, en huit-clos avec les adultes. Entre ses parents et les précepteurs, Roméo représentait une récréation bienvenue. Ses parents étaient dans le petit salon, assit sur le canapé. Le cœur de Wendy rata un battement. Ce n'était jamais bon lorsque ses parents souhaitaient lui parler en tête à tête. Lissant sa petite robe, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil en face d'eux et leur sourit, incertaine.

\- Nous voulions te parler de ton mariage, commença Carla.

L'enfant se détendit. Son mariage était souvent un sujet de conversation bienvenue dans la famille, Roméo et elle s'entendant à merveille. Cependant, ses parents ne souriaient toujours pas et son père enchaîna :

\- L'avez-vous consommé ?

La honte brûla les joues de Wendy tandis qu'elle secouait la tête, dépitée. Elle n'avait toujours pas fleuri et attendait ses premières saignées, comme l'avaient convenu ses parents avec le père de Roméo. Carla déposa une main sur sa poitrine, soulagée. L'enfant fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait cru que ses parents seraient déçu.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle… Nous allons pouvoir l'annuler.

\- Pourquoi ?

Wendy ne voulait pas qu'on annule son mariage ! Elle appréciait beaucoup Roméo et sa compagnie et le perdre serait horrible. Il était son ami et son compagnon de jeu, un peu d'air frais dans un monde qui étouffait dans le sang et les larmes. Wendy n'avait peut-être que treize ans mais elle comprenait un peu ce qui se passait autour d'elle. L'horreur, voilà ce qui se déroulait derrière les murs de sa maison.

\- Son père et lui nous ont menti sur leur statut. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser marier à un… Pauvre fils de tavernier ! Tu mérites mieux !

\- Mais j'aime Roméo !

Le mot amour lui paraissait le plus adapté pour ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux à l'idée de le perdre.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me l'enlever !

On aurait dit qu'elle parlait d'un quelconque jouet mais Wendy tenait réellement à Roméo. Il était son ami, son compagnon de jeu et un autre enfant dans cette maison trop grande et trop vide.

\- Tu nous obéiras, que tu le veuille ou non ! tempêta sa mère.

Wendy se leva, bien décidée à se battre pour garder son ami avec elle. Les poings serrés, elle affrontait du regard ses parents. Ils avaient voulu ce mariage, ils le subiraient jusqu'au bout !

\- Si vous faites cela, je m'enfuirais !

\- Et pour aller où ?

\- Avec Roméo ! Nous nous cacherons pour que vous ne puissiez pas nous retrouvez ! Je refuse que vous annuliez le mariage !

Attiré par les éclats de voix de son amie, Roméo écoutait, caché derrière la porte. Les parents de Wendy avaient découvert la vérité et voulaient annuler le mariage. S'il perdait cette opportunité, il perdrait aussi une amie douce et mignonne. Son père serait également très déçu. En entendant des pas approcher de la porte, l'enfant remonta les escaliers en courant, se jeta sur le lit et fit semblant de continuer sa lecture. Hautaine, Wendy quittait le petit salon. Carla se cacha le visage dans les mains, désespérée. Elle aimait sa fille. Elle aurait également menti pour elle mais ce n'était pas sa situation. Sa fille était mariée à un menteur, un fils de pauvre tavernier et la femme ne pouvait le supporter. Elle voulait le meilleur pour sa Wendy, un mari qui soit Duc ou Compte, un mari qui soit marchand et avec des coffres chez-lui, pas un enfant de rien.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Je ne sais, rétorqua son mari, tout aussi perdu.

S'ils tentaient de rompre le mariage, Wendy partirait. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient croire les propos de leur fille mais le doute était permit. Il était possible que Roméo lui ai retourné le cerveau au point d'en faire une marionnette et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de perdre leur seule enfant, leur fille tant aimée.

\- Pour le moment, rien.

Carla releva la tête.

\- Comment ? Tu proposes de les laisser mariés l'un à l'autre !? Et jusqu'à quand ? Elle a treize ans, elle peut fleurir à n'importe quel moment et là, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire !

\- Ils s'aiment…

\- Et nous l'aimons et nous sommes ses parents. Ils s'aiment pour le moment mais peuvent encore se déchirer.

\- Et alors quoi ? Nous offrons sa main à un quelconque noble plus âgés qu'elle et pour qui elle n'éprouvera rien ?

\- Il pourra lui offrir la stabilité.

\- Et nous perdrons notre fille alors…

\- C'est ce garçon et ses mensonges qui nous l'ont pris…

Une larme roula sur la joue de Carla. Sa petite Wendy était prise dans les filets d'un escrocs. La femme ne doutait pas un instant que le garçon allait la dépouiller jusqu'au dernier sou pour tout offrir à son père. Et ils recommenceraient ensuite avec une autre victime et leur Wendy souffrait le martyre.

\- Mais elle sera encore nôtre alors, répondit doucement le père.

\- Mais plus personne ne voudra d'elle alors, rétorqua Carla.

La situation était bien trop compliquée pour qu'ils puissent tout dénouer maintenant. Carla regarda son mari dans les yeux.

\- Nous devons parler au père de ce voyou.

XXX

Gajil n'avait jamais su chanter. C'était Reby qui avait une voix magnifique, une voix d'ange. Dès qu'il l'avait entendu, il en était tombé amoureux. Le jour où il avait été blessé lors d'un entraînement un peu trop violent, elle avait chanté pour l'endormir en appliquant une compresse sur son front. Quand il venait la trouver au milieu de ses livres, elle chantonnait aussi parfois et le Major ne disait rien, l'écoutant avec délectation. C'était toujours la même chanson, les mêmes paroles infantiles qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Reby ne pouvait plus chanter pour lui, mais Gajil pouvait le faire à sa place. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure gonflé de larmes mais il parvint à prononcer les paroles, à les entendre et résonner. Il connaissait l'air mais cela n'empêchait pas de chanter faux. Il n'avait jamais aimé sa voix quand Reby lui rétorquait toujours en riant qu'elle était très belle. La chanson ne durait pas longtemps, trois strophes de quatre vers chacune. L'homme se tut, ferma les yeux et déposa son front contre celui de sa fiancé. Elle devait lui revenir, elle devait survivre, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il n'était rien sans elle. C'était Reby qui avait donné un sens à sa vie, Reby qui lui avait envie de sourire et de se lever le matin. Elle lui avait donné une raison de vivre et n'avait pas le droit de la lui retirer si brusquement. Il se fichait de ce qu'elle avait pu faire maintenant, il donnerait tout et ferait même pire pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser.

\- Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir.

\- Je… t'aime trop… pour te… te… te… laisser seul.

Gajil se redressa d'un coup, observant sa fiancé, ne parvenant pas à y croire. Reby l'observait, les yeux ouvert malgré ses traits tirés. Elle lui souriait doucement mais le soldat remarqua la culpabilité qui brûlait encore dans ses yeux. Doucement, il avança les mains pour prendre le visage de son amante, caressant du pouce la peau si douce. Il vint l'embrasser, savourant ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué. Elle lui rendit, moins fougueuse mais tout aussi amoureuse. Ils se séparèrent.

\- Je suis…

\- Attends, ne dis rien, repose-toi.

\- J'ai assez dormi, merci.

Gajil rit. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son humour et il sentait son cœur s'alléger un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait tandis qu'il la retrouvait. Il ne s'en leva pas moins.

\- Je vais aller chercher le médecin.

Il quitta la chambre sans lui laisser le temps de protester, ayant besoin de se rassurer, craignant que son cerveau dévasté par la tristesse ne lui fasse croire au retour de Reby. Il avait besoin de l'avis d'un médecin, d'être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas du retour de sa fiancé. L'homme des sciences était hébergé chez-eux, le Major le payant grassement pour qu'il reste sur place et s'occupe de sa fiancée. Il travaillait, plongé dans un énorme volume de science lorsque Gajil frappa à la porte.

\- Elle s'est réveillée !

Ils accoururent jusque dans la chambre de la patiente. Le médecin s'avança pour l'ausculter, confortant Gajil dans le fait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Sa Reby était de retour, pâle, alitée et amaigrie mais réveillée. Sa faiblesse l'empêchait de protester qu'elle se sentait bien et qu'elle voulait parler à Gajil. Juste après son réveil, ce n'était pas forcément le bon moment mais s'ils n'en parlaient pas maintenant, ils ne le feraient jamais. Après maintes recommandation, le médecin prit congé. Il préconisait beaucoup de repos, de nourritures et d'attention. Reby hochait la tête et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il la quitta. Gajil vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, un sourire sur le visage.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Je te prie de m'excuser Gajil, pour la tentative de meurtre, comme pour mon propre suicide. Je n'aurais…

\- Je n'ai compris que trop tard que tu avais été manipulée par Robespierre. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si… dur avec toi.

\- J'ai faillis tuer deux personnes. Une femme enceinte. J'ai voulu faire accuser une innocente à ma place et… Dieu seul sait quels autres malheurs j'ai pu causer ! Comment peux-tu me pardonner pour cela ?

\- Parce que je t'aime Reby et si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne pourrais pas te pardonner. Rien de ce que tu as fait n'était de ton fait. Tu as été manipulée, embrigadée. Robespierre a fait en sorte que tu serves ses intérêts. Toi… Tu es autant une victime que la princesse et je t'interdis de croire le contraire. Tu n'es pas un bourreau Reby et tu n'en seras jamais un.

Des larmes noyèrent les yeux de la jeune femme qui souriait, heureuse d'être revenue et d'avoir son amour à ses côtés. Le Major vint s'allonger à côté d'elle et la serra doucement contre lui.

XXX

Ridiculisé, manipulé. Un pantin, une marionnette ! Voilà ce que Natsu pensait être pour Lucy, la femme qu'il aimait. Et Kinana et Mina avaient beau s'y mettre à deux pour démentir ce propos, rien n'y faisait. Le voleur croyait que la femme qu'il aimait le trompait, le dupait et le manipulait pour tout rapporter à la reine de la révolution. Il se faisait l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet entre les mains d'une femme diabolique.

\- Je vous certifie que ma Dame vous aime !

\- Arrête un peu Mina, tu mens pour elle, c'est évident !

\- Mais non ! Lucy vous aime Natsu, et l'enfant qu'elle porte est le votre. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle ressent au château, obligée de jouer un rôle avec Sting.

\- Cesse donc te parler ! Tu mens pour elle, je le sais !

La servante comprit que rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne pourrait être entendu. Natsu était trop obstiné, trop blessé pour la croire. Quelque part, Mina aurait évidemment menti pour sa maîtresse mais voir que le voleur ne la croyait pas lorsqu'elle disait la vérité lui lacérait le cœur. Lucy aimait Natsu, plus que tout, plus qu'elle n'aurait dû et elle payait un très lourd tributs en échange de cet amour inconcevable pour sa famille. Cela, le voleur semblait ne pas le voir, trop égoïste et concentré sur ses blessures pour voir celle de la princesse.

\- Vous vous comportez comme un enfant capricieux, s'emporta Mina. Je préfère encore rentrer retrouver ma Dame plutôt que de rester ici à vous entendre chouiner qu'elle vous ment. À l'évidence, vous ne voulez pas nous entendre, vous ne cherchez pas à la comprendre ! Et bien, quoi ? Vous vous croyez plus légitime qu'elle à souffrir parce que vous n'êtes pas nés en habits d'apparat ? Je pensais que vous aviez comprit sa souffrance et ses peurs mais il semblerait que vous soyez aussi aveugle que ces gens avec qui vous vous battez. Très bien, restez donc sur votre position, continuez de souffrir dans votre coin sans écouter un instant ce que Lucy peut bien avoir à vous dire, passez donc à côté de la possibilité de connaître et protéger votre enfant, moi, je rentre. J'espère que vous ouvrirez les yeux et cesserez de jouer les souffres-douleurs.

Mina tourna les talons, quittant la petite maison sous le regard abasourdi de Natsu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel discours de la part de la servante qui restait généralement discrète et retirée. Elle l'avait accusé mais elle non plus, elle ne le connaissait pas, pas plus qu'elle connaissait la vie dans la rue. Elle croyait seulement, entrapercevait à peine, en réalité. Ils n'étaient tous que mensonges et vanités, ces nobles. Kinana secoua la tête, déçue d'un tel discours.

\- Crois-tu que je sois ainsi ? demanda-t-elle. Doutes-tu de mon amour pour Erik ?

Le voleur secoua la tête.

\- C'est différent. Toi, tu as vécu dans la rue avec lui. Tu sais ce que nous endurons ici.

\- Et je sais également ce que c'est que de naître avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. La vie n'est plus belle de l'autre côté de la capitale, Natsu et les maux dont on n'y souffre n'en sont pas moins douloureux. J'ai fui mon père qui voulait me marier de force parce que je déshonorais notre famille et je ne suis pourtant que la fille d'un modeste Compte. Lucy est la nièce de la reine et c'est sur toute la famille royale, déjà bien désavoué, qu'elle jetterait un déshonneur sans nom. Pour que cela n'arrive pas, elle doit épouser un noble arrogant qui la trompe et la trompera même après le mariage. Elle n'a pas le droit de vous aimer et pourtant, elle le fait avec une passion déroutante, au point de vous donner un enfant. Maintenant qu'elle est grosse, tout ce qui compte, c'est vous protéger, toi, votre enfant et elle-même et pour cela, elle n'a d'autre choix que d'épouser Sting avant neuf mois. Afin que tu ne finisses pas mort, afin que son bébé ne soit pas abâtardi. Tu n'as peut-être plus de famille mais Lucy doit protéger la sienne. Essaye de la comprendre au lieu de t'enfoncer dans ta haine et tes certitude lorsque, à l'évidence, elles sont fausses.

Natsu détourna le regard. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, et encore moins qu'on lui fasse remarquer à quel point il avait tort mais il ne pouvait pas, pour le moment, supporter les mensonges de son amante. Il avait besoin de temps, pour lui, pour se remettre, pour réfléchir à la situation. Kinana leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir rapidement, avant que ta princesse ne s'en retourne en Autriche, mariée et maman de ton enfant que tu ne connaîtra jamais.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Pardooooon pour ma lenteur ! C'est abominable comment il faut des années pour écrire un chapitre... Désolée :(**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Une seule et même cible

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée…

D'un geste, Marie-Antoinette balaya les propos de sa nièce et l'entraîna à sa suite vers un des salons du Petit Trianon. Lucy n'en démordait pas, protestant à qui mieux mieux contre l'enthousiasme de la reine qui souriait comme une enfant.

\- Mes parents seront déçus…

\- Ils comprendront que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Les temps ne se prêtent guère à la fête.

\- Ce qui est une excellente raison pour le faire rapidement. Nous allons vous marier le mois prochain. Un mariage heureux, par ces temps austères, c'est une nécessité ! Et il faut le célébrer d'autant plus rapidement que votre ventre abrite un nouveau-né et ne va pas tarder à grossir. Marions-vous tant que vous êtes fines et belles.

À chaque argument de Lucy, Marie-Antoinette en opposait un. La princesse retint un soupire. Sa tante croyait qu'elle aimait Sting… C'était risible, ridicule ! La jeune femme refusait d'épouser un tel malotru. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour le mariage. De nouveau, la reine balaya les propos d'un geste.

\- Si vous êtes prêtes à porter un enfant, vous êtes prête à en épouser le père.

La princesse ne trouva rien à répondre, son cœur se brisant. Le père de son enfant, elle l'aurait épousé cent fois si on lui en avait offert la possibilité mais ce n'était pas le cas. Jamais elle ne pourrait épouser son voleur, celui-ci la repoussant, celui croyant, comme tout le monde à la cour, qu'elle aimait Sting et que l'enfant était de lui. La vérité mettait la famille royale en danger et, de mauvaise grâce, Lucy se pliait à la mascarade qu'elle avait mit en place, s'ouvrant les doigts en rassemblant les morceaux de son cœur brisé. Reverrait-elle un jour Natsu ? La croirait-il un jour ? Marie-Antoinette babillait sur le mariage de sa nièce, spéculait sur les robes que porteraient ses demoiselles d'honneur, sur le sexe de leur enfant et leur retour en Autriche, une fois leur vœux prononcé. Vaillamment, la jeune femme gardait la tête haute et droite, répondant aux sollicitations de sa tante par des sourires amusés et quelques phrases piquantes et drôles en guise de réponse. La reine l'introduisit dans un salon où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs femmes de sa cour, marquises, duchesses et comtesses qui jacassaient. Lucy se figea en croisant le regard brûlant de Minerva. Celle-ci lui sourit, simulant le bonheur de se retrouver dans cette pièce, à préparer son mariage. La reine ne les présenta pas, supposant que sa nièce les connaissait déjà.

\- Toutes sont ravies d'assister à la préparation de votre mariage et seront d'excellente conseillères !

Elle se tourna alors vers une femme d'apparence plus modeste. La robe qu'elle portait était magnifique mais trahissait d'un rang moindre.

\- Voici Rose Bertin, ma Ministre de la mode. C'est bien simple, elle ne suit pas la mode, elle la créé. Si demain elle décide que le chapeau à large bords est démodés, plus personne n'en portera ! C'est ma couturière officielle et également celle qui fera votre robe. Vous ne le regretterez pas, c'est une véritable fée.

Sans mot dire, Lucy l'observa. Elle n'avait jamais rencontrée la femme mais sa tante la ventait avec ardeur. Elle passait pour être l'essence même de la mode et ce n'était pas immérité lorsqu'on posait les yeux sur les créations que portaient Marie-Antoinette. Avec un autre homme à son bras, Lucy aurait adoré porter une robe de mariée de Rose Bertin mais la réalité en faisait un véritable calvaire. La jeune femme ne montrait rien des sombres pensées qui l'animaient et souriait largement, l'air joyeux, enfermant les pensées d'un amour qui semblait perdu au fond d'un des morceaux de son cœur.

\- J'ai déjà quelques croquis, commença la femme. Dès que votre tante m'a parlé de ce mariage, j'ai su qu'elle me demanderait d'en être la couturière.

Ce faisant, elle sortit d'une pochette différents modèles. La princesse les prit et s'assit délicatement sur l'un des canapés tandis que la rejoignaient la reine et sa cour. Les femmes se passaient les dessins et poussaient des exclamations ravies, recommandant telle ou telle robe, se chicanant quand à celle qui embellirait le plus la princesse. Lucy sentit sa gorge se nouer alors que son imagination s'emballait. Elle s'imaginait dans l'une des robes, remontant l'allée jusqu'à l'hôtel au bras de son oncle qui serait fier comme un paon. Devant l'autel, ce n'était pourtant pas l'être aimé qui l'attendait. Ce n'était pas un Natsu en habit d'apparat, plus beau et souriant que jamais qui attendait de la prendre pour femme parce qu'ils s'aimaient mais Sting, d'une beauté saisissante également, un sourire moqueur sur le visage qui tendait la main vers elle. Cette vision noua l'estomac de Lucy et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle tentait de s'extasier sur les modèles qui passaient sous ses yeux. Ils étaient magnifiques, en choisir un relevait de l'impossible. La jeune femme ne parvenait plus à respirer, des images inondant son cerveau tandis que Sting et elle dansait, tandis qu'il la prenait pour femme alors qu'elle refusait. Il l'enchaînait à lui et Natsu ne venait pas pour le sauver. Jamais la princesse n'aurait cru que les événements tourneraient aussi mal, qu'elle devrait épouser un homme aussi détestable que le Duc quand elle en aimait un autre, un criminel qui pensait qu'elle le trompait. Nourrie aux histoires romantiques et aux pièces de Molières où l'amour triomphait toujours du mal, elle comprenait que sa vie ressemblait plus à une tragédie shakespearienne qu'à une satire de Molière. Une larme fissura le masque de Lucy et roula sur sa joue poudrée. D'un geste, la jeune femme l'essuya et regarda autour d'elle, surprise dans ses pensées. Ses compagnes semblaient n'avoir rien remarquées, s'extasiant encore sur les croquis qu'elles se passaient, comparaient sous le regard attentif de Rose Bertin qui leur donnait quelques explications sur la conception d'une possible robe. Lucy expira doucement pour chasser ses dernières sombres pensées. Il n'était pas temps de pleurer sur son sort et son cœur en miette. Elle n'avait plus quitté Versailles depuis son retour après la dispute avec Natsu mais avait été incapable de dormir ou de manger plus qu'une simple pomme pour se tenir le ventre. Elle se composa une expression ravie et se mit à parler avec les femmes, à rires avec elles en comparant les croquis. La cour était l'empire du paraître et si Lucy ne voulait pas voir ses petits secrets dévoilés, elle allait devoir en devenir l'impératrice. Elle ferait semblant d'être heureuse de ce mariage avec Sting, heureuse d'épouser le père de son enfant, amoureuse de lui, surtout. Elle pouvait sauver Natsu, leur enfant, et sa famille par la même occasion, simplement en riant et en souriant. Elle rendit les croquis à la couturière, son rire mourant sur ses lèvres :

\- Je ne saurais choisir tant elles me plaisent toutes ! Vous avez un tel talent, c'est un honneur que de porter une de vos créations !

Les femmes autour d'elle gloussèrent, la princesse s'y joignit en les regardant, complice, avant de reprendre :

\- Vous saurez mieux que moi ce qui pourrait me rendre… Royale ! Mais ne me dites rien surtout ! Je veux que ce soit une surprise !

Elle feignait à merveilles l'excitation. Rose Bertin s'inclina.

\- Votre Altesse, c'est un honneur que vous me faites.

Lucy se tourna vers sa tante, les joues rouge, et lui prit les mains.

\- Vous aviez raison ma tante, c'est merveilleux de préparer ce mariage ! Merci de m'y avoir contrainte !

\- C'est un réel plaisir !

\- Votre Altesse, les interrompit la couturière, je vous saurais gré de vous lever afin que je puisse prendre vos mesures.

Lucy obtempéra en gloussant, se plaçant au centre de la pièce sous les regards des femmes de la cou. Marie-Antoinette leva la main pour donner une dernière instruction qui lui paraissait nécessaire :

\- N'hésitez pas à mesurer large Rose. Il s'agirait de ne pas étouffer le petit ange qu'elle porte et qui est à l'origine de ce mariage avancé !

De nouveau, les femmes gloussèrent de concert avec Lucy qui posa les mains sur son ventre. Il n'y avait pas déshonneur puisque les parents étaient promit l'un à l'autre avant la grossesse et cet enfant se présentait justement comme un miracle, un mariage amoureux entre deux nobles forcés de se marier. C'était si beau… Minerva observait le manège de la couturière. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que Sting soit le père de cet enfant. Certaine que la vérité lui échappait, elle secouerait son réseaux d'informateur afin de savoir, ferait suivre Lucy, s'il le fallait, la ferait écouter, jusque dans son intimité, jusque dans ses rapports avec Sting, si elle en avait. La princesse se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard brûlant de la noble. Elle le fuyait. C'était une intrigante, quelqu'un dont il fallait se méfier. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas tenté de tuer Lucy ? Si certes il n'y avait aucune preuve contre elle, la jeune femme la suspectait toujours et la craignait d'autant plus qu'elle passait entre les mailles du filet.

\- Rose, demanda la reine, faites-vous aussi les hommes ?

\- Si Sa Majesté le souhaite, je peux également habiller le futur époux, ainsi que les demoiselles d'honneurs.

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée, s'extasia Lucy. Nous serons ainsi accordés l'un à l'autre.

Et cela ferait au moins un point de leur vie de couple où ils seraient en accord.

 **XXX**

Mina et Kinana déambulaient dans les jardins de Versailles, profitant de leur pause pour flâner au soleil. La rumeur enflait de plus en plus et tendait à gagner les rues. Un mariage princier se préparait. Lucy Heartfilia, la nièce de la reine, épouserait le Duc Sting Eucliffe au mois d'août. Alors même que le peuple croyait que le roi avait apprit sa leçon, il venait se pavaner avec un mariage qui coûterait cher. Les caisses étaient vide, les récoles mauvaises et la noblesse s'amusait à préparer un préparer un grand mariage qui saignerait le peuple déjà vide. Cet événement mettait Lucy en danger. Marie-Antoinette se rendait-elle compte de la tension qui régnait ? Du coût de ce mariage ? Mina et Kinana savaient qu'il fallait l'annuler avant qu'une pauvre femme, un pauvre homme, n'importe qui veuille encore attenter à sa vie et y parvienne. La révolution n'était pas finie, loin de là.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Mina. Retarder le souper ? Enlever le prêtre ? Tuer son futur époux ?

\- Je suis certaine que Natsu se ferait un plaisir de l'assassiner et cela aurait le mériter d'annuler le mariage. De plus…

\- Je plaisantais Kinana. Même si l'idée de la mort de Sting est douce à mes oreilles, je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il y a eu assez de mort ?

On se battait encore dans les campagnes et aucun noble parisien n'était à l'abri d'un attentat. Loin d'être honteuse de sérieusement penser à tuer un homme, Kinana se redressa fièrement.

\- C'est un noble qui a tué mon Cobra, privant mon enfant de père et me privant par la même occasion de toute forme de bonheur dans cette vie-ci. C'est un noble qui l'a fait, non pas pour mon bonheur, non pas pour moi, mais pour lui et uniquement lui, pour son statut social et son honneur. Imaginez donc… Sa fille et un voleur ? Jamais ! Je réclame ma vengeance et je l'aurais ! J'exige une vie contre celle d'Erik. J'exige cette vie qui me permettra de perpétrer ma vengeance. Cela nous permettra également d'annuler ce mariage et nous ne serons jamais soupçonné. Je travaille aux cuisines, il m'est facile de…

\- Non. Nous ne tuerons point.

L'ancienne noble soupira et secoua la tête. La gentillesse de Mina l'exaspérait. Elle avait beau dire n'être qu'une humble servante, sa vie était facile. Elle vivait dans un château, au service d'une princesse et allait épouser un homme qui l'aimait passionnément. Elle mangeait à sa faim et ne semblait guère avoir connu le malheur, le vrai. La peur, la colère, le désespoir et la vengeance lui étaient inconnus. Mina possédait encore une certaine innocence de la vie que Kinana avait perdu en rencontrant Cobra et en le suivant dans son monde. En partant, c'était son bonheur qu'il avait emporté. La jeune femme pensait enfin tenir sa vengeance contre son père. Si elle assassinait Sting, elle laisserait une trace pour faire croire à la culpabilité de son père. Disgrâce, déshonneur, ruine. Son père serait enfermé et souffrirait de voir sa vie de dure labeur détruire avant de mourir, tué par la Justice du Roi. Kinana se promettait qu'elle serait en première place pour assister à sa mort, pour lui sourire. Mina n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait que son amie préparait quelque chose et se promit de la garder à l'œil pour l'empêcher de tuer. Il fallait annuler ce mariage mais pas au détriment de la vie.

\- Un jour Mina, la vie va te planter une lame dans le ventre et tu ne sauras pas panser ta blessure pour te relever.

\- Au moins, j'aurais la conscience tranquille. Tu vas avoir un enfant, tu devrais penser à le protéger plutôt que de comploter.

Un rire amer s'échappa des lèvres de Kinana.

\- Il n'y a aucun endroit sûr ici. Pas à cette époque, pas dans ce pays. Au lieu de me faire la morale, tu devrais penser à assurer l'avenir de ta maîtresse et son enfant puisque Natsu refuse de le faire. Ce mariage risque de les tuer tous les deux si nous ne faisons rien.

Mina se planta devant son amie et croisa les bras pour se donner plus de puissance alors qu'elle faisait une tête de moins que l'ancienne noble.

\- Tuer n'est pas une solution.

\- Que devons-nous faire, alors ?

Kinana croisa les bras à son tour, toisant la servante avec toute l'arrogance dont elle était capable. Maintenant qu'elle savait comment se venger, elle tenait à l'accomplir. Certes, cela aurait pu suffire avec n'importe quel noble mais la mort de Sting ne servait pas seulement ses intérêts : elle pourrait sauver Lucy et son enfant. Elle tenait à sa vengeance. Mina détourna le regard, n'ayant pas de proposition à faire. Aucune solution ne se présentait, outre la morte de l'un des futurs époux et ce serait forcément Sting. La servante soupira.

\- Laisse-moi deux semaines de réflexions…

\- Une semaine. Le temps passe vite et Lucy est en danger. Je vais essayer de reparler à Natsu…

\- Il lui en veut toujours.

\- Il ne sait pas que croire. Il est confus et le fait que Lucy ne vienne pas le voir le taraude. Ils doivent parler.

\- Entre le choix des compositions florales et celui du troisième plat, je suis certaine que la princesse trouvera le temps de venir, ironisa Mina.

Kinana leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons. Si Natsu ne voulait pas perdre Lucy, il devrait lui parler mais si Lucy ne voulait pas perdre Natsu, elle devrait trouver du temps pour lui. La jeune femme se dirigea vers les cuisines où elle devait reprendre son service, exaspérée par l'innocence de Mina. Un jour, la servante tomberait et l'atterrissage lui briserait les os. Kinana déposa une main sur son ventre, le caressant doucement. La nuit, dans le secret de son lit, elle murmurait quelques paroles pour son bébé, parlait de Cobra et lui racontait à quel point ç'avait été un homme extraordinaire. Kinana se munirait de poison. Si dans une semaine, Mina ne lui apportait aucune solution, la jeune femme agirait. La servante secoua la tête en la regardant partir, dépitée. Si elles ne faisaient rien, Lucy épouserait Sting, si elle ne mourrait pas pendant la cérémonie mais la mort du jeune homme était-elle vraiment nécessaire ? Fallait-il détruire une vie pour en sauver deux autres ? Il y avait forcément une autre solution, moins violente. Mina en était convaincue et elle la trouverait.

 **XXX**

Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour s'occuper du peuples. Les hommes d'esprit du tiers-états, plus proche de la bourgeoisie que du simple commerçant se réunissaient maintenant pour voter une Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme. Ce titre pompeux faisait grimacer Natsu. Les Hommes ne seraient jamais égaux. Il y aurait toujours des riches, toujours des pauvres, toujours un fossé entre les deux. Il n'y aurait jamais personne pour briser cette règle universelle et certainement pas une Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme. Pourtant, ces personnes de lettres pensaient naïvement qu'ils pouvaient changer le monde simplement avec un texte. C'était ridicule. Qu'ils s'amusent donc à l'écrire, si cela leur chantait, mais en attendant, Natsu continuerait de voler pour subvenir à ses besoins et les nobles continueraient de le toiser avec mépris et dégoût lorsqu'ils passeraient à sa portée. Il y aurait toujours des prostituée de treize ans, toujours des criminels dans la nature et les nobles seraient toujours exonérés de leurs crimes. Ainsi allait le monde et quelques pauvres mots jetés sur papiers, mûrement réfléchi pendant des heures ne changeraient rien. Le voleur empocha son argent pour la vente des bijoux et s'en alla faire quelques courses pour Happy et Kinana. Quand il agissait, il ne réfléchissait plus à sa situation, ni à Lucy. Son absence lui vrillait le cœur mais il ne parvenait pas à aller la voir. Il craignait d'être malvenu, après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Peut-être que mina et Kinana avaient raison et qu'il s'était trop facilement emporté mais il l'aimait tellement qu'il craignait qu'elle ne l'oublie. Lucy n'avait qu'à se baisser pour avoir n'importe quel homme. Elle allait épouser Sting. Pourquoi se serait-elle intéressée à un pauvre voleur sans-le-sou ? Natsu secoua la tête pour la chasser de son esprit, en vain. Elle était toujours là, tapie dans ses pensées. Il l'aimait trop pour l'oublier et il se sentait capable de voler la lune, le soleil, les étoiles et les nuages pour les lui offrir parce que rien n'était trop beau pour elle mais comment croire qu'elle l'aimait quand elle vivait dans un palais ? Comment croire qu'il pouvait l'intéresser ? Comment croire que c'était son enfant qu'elle portait ?

\- En allant lui parler, jeune homme, tu pourras la croire…

Surprit dans ses pensées, Natsu regarda autour de lui, remarquant tapie dans l'ombre d'une ruelle crasseuse une vieille femme enroulée dans des couvertures. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Que sais-tu, vieille femme ?

\- J'ai trois enfants à nourrir…

Il lui offrit quelques pièces. La femme répondit par un sourire édenté en les prenant et les fourrant dans sa poche, sous ses fourrures. Elle prit ensuite la main du voleur, observant sa paume comme si elle pouvait y lire l'avenir. D'un index noueux, elle suivit le tracé d'une ligne sur la main.

\- Oui la ligne de cœur est grande… La femme que vous aimez a beaucoup de chance. Elle possède une certaine richesse, tant dans le cœur que dans les poches.

\- C'est exact…

Méfiant, Natsu observait la vieille femme, à l'affût. Quand il était petit, il servait ce genre de personne. Tandis qu'elle détournait l'attention du passant, il en profitait pour lui faire les poches. Il ne se laisserai pas avoir. La voyante continuait de parler de Lucy, de Natsu et de sa ligne de cœur. Il ne l'écoutait que vaguement. Mille fois, il avait entendu la vieille qu'il servait à l'époque débiter les mêmes idioties aux passants qui se laissaient avoir. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il sentit une petite main se glisser dans ses poches. Surprenant la voyante, il se retourna pour attraper la fillette, la main dans le sac. Elle se figea, la peur passant dans ses yeux. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle se faisait attraper. Natsu rit en la relâchant, lui caressa la tête et lui donna quelques pièces.

\- Tu as encore du travail, fillette.

Sur ce, il partit, se replongeant dans ses pensées. Peut-être que la vieille avait raison et qu'il devait aller lui parler mais en vérité, Natsu avait peur de ce qu'il verra en tentant d'entrer à Versailles. Il avait peur de la découvrir heureuse loin de lui, au bras de son futur époux. Heureuse dans sa robe de mariée, heureuse dans son rôle de princesse. Il avait peur de la perdre mais il craignait d'aller la retrouver.

 **XXX**

Elle se pavanait au bras de son futur époux. Ils s'exhibaient dans le palais, la tête haute, le sourire aux lèvres, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Lucy riait aux farces de Sting. Sting s'amusait des répliques de Lucy. Ils s'enthousiasmaient pour leur mariage à venir et leur enfant en devenir. Ils jouaient à la perfection et toute la cour s'extasiait face à ce couple heureux. Tous avaient hâte d'assister au mariage. Minerva souhaitait les étriper. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de planter ses ongles dans le cœur de la princesse ? Une poche cachée dans les jupons de sa robe abritait une fiole de belladone. Réputée pour avoir été utilisée par des sorcières, il s'agissait surtout d'un poison. La noble voulait s'en servir mais n'osait le faire. Sa servante avait été accusée à tort. Minerva passait pour la coupable idéale et refusait que Yukino paye encore les frais de fausses accusations. La jeune femme voulait voir le couple mort. En son cœur meurtrit, elle nourrissait le doux rêve de les voir à ses pieds, souffrant le martyre, à implorer son pardon en jurant qu'ils lui obéiraient. Et Sting lui déclarait sa flamme et lui faisait l'amour avec ardeur et passion tandis que Lucy faisait le ménage. Minerva se vengerait de l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir son amant. Elle les observait de loin, entendait ce que lui rapportaient ses informateurs sur leur activité mais il n'y avait rien là qui puisse approuver ses soupçons. Elle avait l'impression que sa poche secrète devenait de plus en plus lourde, l'invitant à verser le poison dans les plats du jeune couple. Trois vies contre son honneur. Trois vies contre la sienne. Trois vies pour son cœur détruit.

\- Mes Hommages, ma Dame.

Rog s'inclina devant elle. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme qui regardait autour d'elle.

\- Ne sommes-nous pas seuls ? Pourquoi une telle mascarade ?

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne souhaite prendre aucune risque pour ce que j'ai à vous dire. Cela nous compromettrais tous les deux.

\- L'avez-vous fait ?

Luxus et Bixrow étaient-ils morts ? Ou mourant ? Ou à l'agonie ? Ou souffraient-ils de la moindre maladie ou égratignure ? Minerva désirait les voir souffrir autant qu'elle le désirait pour Lucy et Sting. Rog secoua la tête, le visage neutre.

\- J'aimerais les tuer de ma main, soyez-en sûre mais je ne puis.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Ils sont protégés. Depuis que nous avons retrouvé Yukino, ils restent en groupe. Si je leur demande de me suivre et qu'ils sont ensuite retrouvé mort, ce sera suspect.

\- Tandis que moi…

\- Ils penseront simplement qu'ils ont de la chance. Vous leur offrez à manger et ils rentrent chez-eux. Chacun pensera qu'ils sont tombés malades tous les deux…

\- Et l'on pourra m'en imputer la faute, une quelconque maladie que je me traînerai ? Seriez-vous lâche au point de ne pas venger les tortionnaires de la femme que vous aimez ?

\- Je… Je… Ne…

Les joues de Rog se colorèrent de rouge tandis que son cœur accélérait. Il n'avait jamais réellement formulé les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la servante. Il n'en connaissait lui-même pas la nature mais l'entendre dire de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre le faisait rougir. Minerva ricana, moqueuse.

\- C'est donc bien cela… Vous avez peur de la venger. Cela ne m'étonne que peu qu'elle ai pu se faire emmener sous votre surveillance…

Sur ce, Minerva abandonna le soldat, ses talons claquant sur le carrelage. Elle avait autre chose à penser que se soucier du manque de force de Rog. Ils avaient convenu que ce serait lui qui détruirait ces deux hommes, c'était donc à lui de le faire. La jeune femme ne voulait pas y être mêlée, surtout si elle prévoyait deux autres meurtres. Rog la regarda partir, poings serrés. Il n'était ni lâche ni couard, il pensait seulement aux conséquences de ses actes et ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe d'être emprisonné quand il devait prendre soin de Yukino. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et lui vint alors une idée. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour la mettre en place, mais il parviendrait à venger Yukino. À grands pas rapide, il s'en alla commettre un double-meurtre.

 **XXX**

Lucy entra dans sa chambre, éreintée. Les journées s'éternisaient, les nuits passaient en un clignement d'yeux et elle ne parvenait pas à recoller les morceaux de son cœur. Elle cherchait Natsu dans ses songes mais ne trouvait que des cauchemars où Sting l'enchaînait à lui, et la gardait à ses côtés avec son horrible chantage. En public, il l'obligeait à l'embrasser et à rire de ses farces. Il la prenait par les hanches et nul doute qu'il attendait impatiemment la naissance de l'enfant pour enfin toucher ce qui lui revenait. Ce mariage l'enchantait. Le soir venu, Lucy s'enfermait dans sa chambre et regardait par la fenêtre en espérant voir son sauveur venir la chercher. Fuir lui semblait maintenant être la meilleure solution, fuir loin de ces hommes et de leur folie, fuir loin de ce monde du paraître qui l'obligeait à sourire, fuir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais Natsu ne se présentait point et la fuite restait un doux rêve qui permettait à la jeune femme de tenir. Un soupira passa ses lèvres.

\- Ma Dame ?

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise par la voix de son futur époux. Elle l'aurait cru ailleurs, à jouer avec Minerva ou à… Dieu seul savait quoi.

\- N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire ? demanda-t-elle, acerbe.

Le noble rit, moqueur.

\- Ne puis-je donc pas m'enquérir de l'état de ma future femme et surtout de la mère de mon enfant.

\- Cessons de jouer, voulez-vous ? Et sortez de ma chambre. Nous avons déjà péché une fois, ce serait idiot de recommencer.

Loin d'être intimidé par ses propos, Sting s'approcha au contraire de Lucy qui recula, méfiante. Elle interprétait les moindres gestes de son futur époux comme une menace pour sa vie. Il écarta les bras et sourit.

\- Allons ma chère, venez donc embrasser votre homme.

\- Cela ne vous suffit-il pas de faire de moi votre marionnette en public ? Que vous faut-il de plus ?

\- Tout. Je veux le pouvoir, votre main, votre corps, votre âme et celui de toutes les autres femmes de ce palais.

Lucy secoua la tête et recula encore, butant contre le mur. Acculée, elle n'en regardait pas moins Sting avec défiance.

\- En public je suis votre, dans ma chambre, je suis…

\- Mienne, bientôt.

\- Pas encore. Quittez ma chambre.

\- Pas sans un baiser.

\- Allez au Diable.

\- Seulement quand j'aurais obtenu ce que je souhaite.

De mauvaise grâce, Lucy s'avança pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait, espérant qu'il s'en irait une fois cette corvée effectuée. Alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres, il en profita pour l'attirer plus près contre lui, intensifiant le baiser. La jeune femme ne le repoussa pas, attendant seulement qu'il se lasse. Ils se séparèrent. Sting souriait.

\- Vous avez des lèvres délicieuses.

\- Tenez paroles et sortez.

\- Je reviendrais, comptez-y.

\- Je vous hais.

\- Mais vous allez m'épouser.

\- Par devoir.

\- Vous avez demandé mon aide, vous risquez gros.

\- Et vous en avez fait un jeu sordide. Partez Sting, je vous ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

Sans attendre, Lucy lui tourna le dos, espérant l'entendre partir. Le noble voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, préférant en rester là pour le moment. Ce n'étaient pas les occasions qui allaient manquer de se retrouver seuls et mieux valait ne pas en abuser. Perdue dans ses pensées, la princesse regardait par la fenêtre, se demandant où se trouvait Natsu à cette heure.

\- Ma Dame ?

Une nouvelle fois, Lucy se retourna, souriant cette-fois-ci à sa servante.

\- Mina, comment te portes-tu ?

\- Bien Ma Dame, et vous ?

\- Je rêve après lui… Mais il ne me vient pas.

La servante prit sa maîtresse dans ses bras pour la consoler. Voilà que Lucy n'avait plus de larmes à verser, ni pour Natsu, ni pour leur enfant, ni pour elle-même. Elle redoutait ce mariage avec Sting, redoutait d'être enchaînée à lui pour toujours mais son voleur ne venait pas la sauver.

\- Je crois que cette fois, il va falloir que je prenne les choses en main…

Mina fronça les sourcils, peinant à comprendre où la princesse voulait en venir. Cette dernière planta son regard dans celui de sa servante, déterminée. Cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour la sauver, il n'y avait personne pour la protéger ou pour empêcher ce mariage. La cour semblait aveugle à ce que Lucy voyait : la rue avait soif de noble sang. Qu'ils fassent un seul faux pas et la faux trancherait leur tête. Ce mariage était une erreur, une mascarade et un drame terrible. Ce mariage pouvait tuer Lucy et son enfant si la rue décidait qu'il était de trop, constat qu'elle ne tarderait pas à faire. La princesse semblait pourtant être la seule à le voir. Elle allait devoir empêcher ce mariage. Il lui était paru comme une bonne idée au début, pour se protéger et protéger Natsu mais aujourd'hui, il risquait au contraire de la tuer. Lucy se battrait pour vivre, pour son enfant, pour empêcher ce mariage et elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Elle regarda sa servante :

\- Je vais tuer Sting pour empêcher ce mariage.

Le mouchard choisit ce moment pour quitter la chambre et prévenir sa maîtresse.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Cacher le cadavre

Une semaine, c'était tout. Une semaine pour sauver un homme et deux âmes. Comment Mina pouvait-elle trouver une alternative au meurtre en sept malheureux jours ? Elle n'était qu'une modeste servante sans pouvoir aucun, une jeune femme perdue dans un monde trop grand pour elle, trop mauvais pour qu'elle puisse le supporter plus longtemps. À genoux devant l'autel de Notre-Dames, les mains jointes, elle supplia Dieu de lui apporter réponses et forces. Elle devait convaincre Lucy et Kinana de ne pas commettre ce meurtre. Un crime n'était jamais la bonne solution et trop de sang coulait déjà dans les rues. Certes, ce mariage avec Sting n'était pas une bonne idée. Certes, le peuple ne voulait pas voir ces deux nobles se marier et dilapider leur labeur. Certes, le peuple risquait, une nouvelle fois, de commettre l'irréparable. Mais devaient-elles quand même tuer pour se protéger ? N'y avait-il pas d'autres solutions ? Si jamais le Créateur entendait ses prières, elle voulait qu'Il sache qu'elle était croyante mais trop humble pour oser le prier. Mina estimait qu'il y avait pire situations que la sienne, que des gens méritaient pus qu'elle l'attention du Seigneur, des pauvres, des couples, des enfants, des femmes enceintes. Aujourd'hui cependant, la jeune femme avait besoin d'aide et ne savait pas où aller la chercher ailleurs. Elle ne priait pas pour elle, elle priait pour avoir la solution pour sauver trois âmes : Sting, Kinana et Lucy. La servante craignait de ne pas y arriver en sept jours. C'était trop court et le peuple grondait de plus en plus fort.

\- Je vous en prie, aidez-moi.

Elle ferma les yeux, prêtes à accepter n'importe qu'elle solution plutôt que de regarder ses amies commettre un assassinat, plutôt que de les voir souiller de sang leurs mains si délicates, comme si tuer pouvait résoudre tous les problèmes du monde. La mort n'était pas la solution, la mort n'avait jamais été la solution, n'en déplaise aux révolutionnaires, n'en déplaise à Lucy et Kinana, n'en déplaise à tous ceux qui tuaient ! Mina pensait autrement. Les yeux fermés, ses pensées tournées vers Dieu, elle sentait son cœur se serrer, sa gorge se serrer. Sept jours. Si peu de temps. Elle ne devait pas échouer. Des pas résonnèrent dans son dos mais la jeune femme ne releva pas la tête. Qui venait prier et pour quoi, ce n'était pas son affaire pour le moment. L'église était vide et les pas de l'inconnu résonnaient en écho au milieu des grands murs de pierres et des vitraux. Une voix éraillée se fit entendre, trahissant le grand âge de l'homme qui parlait.

\- Puis-je vous aider mon enfant ?

La servante ouvrit les yeux et se retourna, observant le prêtre arrêté devant elle qui lui souriait avec bienveillance. Ces hommes étaient dignes de confiances et la jeune femme hocha lentement la tête avant d'avoir mûrement réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait besoin de conseil.

\- Pourrais-je me confesser mon père ?

Les prêtres étaient soumit au secret. Ce que confessaient leurs ouailles tombaient dans l'oreille de muets. Ils lavaient les fidèles de leurs péchés. Une fois ces dernier effacés, quels besoins y avait-il d'aller les répéter ? L'homme tendit le bras en direction du confessionnal. Mina se mit sur son séant et devança le prêtre, passant le rideau pour s'asseoir sur le banc tandis que le prêtre prenait place e l'autre côté de la paroi.

\- Au nom du Père, du Fils, et du Saint-Esprit.

\- Amen.

La servante se signa avant de joindre les mains, les observant. Muet, le prêtre attendait que sa fidèle parle, se dévoile. Mina prit une grande inspiration, tremblante et ouvrit la bouche pour parler des sombres desseins de ses amies.

\- Je suis la servante de la princesse Lucy Heartfilia, et son amie. Je connais également la Duchesse Kinana Snake qui, aujourd'hui, se cache de son père qu'elle a fuit pour qu'il ne lui retire pas son bébé illégitime.

La jeune femme marqua une pause pour trouver ses mots avant de prendre, plus assurée:

\- La princesse Lucy est actuellement enceinte également, mais non pas du Seigneur Eucliffe comme elle veut le faire croire. Son enfant est celui d'un voleur qu'elle aime passionnément. Pour le protéger, et pour protéger son enfant, elle assure que le bébé qu'elle porte est celui de son futur époux. Ainsi, le mariage a-t-il été avancé pour que cet enfant ne naisse pas en dehors.

Poser le contexte lui donnait plus de force pour affronter la suite. Les mots coulaient hors des lèvres de Mina. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à parler, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et sa voix la quittait pour tout raconter, en espérant pour que le prêtre trouve une solution, en priant pour que Dieu lui indique la voie qu'il lui fallait suivre.

\- Le peuple craint ce mariage. Le peuple veut l'en empêcher. Ma maîtresse craint pour sa vie. Kinana pense que le peuple pourrait s'en prendre à elle. Nous avons peur qu'un attentat contre la princesse ait lieu avant ou le jour du mariage et nous ne voulons pas le risquer. Désireuse de se venger de son père, désireuse de protéger Lucy, la Duchesse voit dans l'assassinat de Sting une solution, à la fois de faire accuser son père et d'empêcher ce mariage. Ma Dame, quand à elle, suite à une altercation avec son futur époux, pense que le mieux serait également sa mort.

Une larme d'impuissance roula sur la joue de Mina.

\- Je tente de les en empêcher. Elles m'ont offert une semaine pour trouver une alternative au meurtre. Que dois-je faire, mon père, pour ne pas être complice ? Que dois-je faire pour les empêcher de souiller leur âme et leurs mains du sang d'un innocent ?

Un silence pesant s'installa. D'un geste, Mina essuya une nouvelle larme qui dévalait sa joue et attendit, muette. Le prêtre ressassait les propos de sa fidèle. Il ne la jugeait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit, ni même les attributions. Seul Dieu pouvait juger cette jeune femme et l'homme ne doutait pas qu'il le ferait avec miséricorde. Cependant, lui n'avait pas la solution. Il ne pouvait pas aider cette âme égarée, prise dans les tourments de la vie, s'enfonçant dans le péché.

\- Ce Seigneur Eucliff, commença-t-il enfin, ne pouvez-vous pas le prévenir ?

Mina y avait bien pensé mais jamais l'homme ne la croirait. Il ne croyait pas Lucy capable de l'assassiner et il avait tort. Il se croyait supérieur, immortel. Il estimait que sa richesse le protégeait de tout, que son épée lui permettrait de se défendre mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien que le poison insidieux de la haine, il ne pouvait rien contre la colère d'une femme et si Mina ne trouvait pas de solution, le noble ne tarderait pas à l'apprendre.

\- Il penserait que je mens. Qui suis-je, après tout, si ce n'est qu'une servante ridicule ?

\- Mon enfant, je ne saurais vous apporter la réponse. En ces temps troubles, nous devons tous faire des choses allant à l'encontre de nos valeurs, renoncer, parfois, à suivre le droit chemin.

\- Me conseillez-vous donc de ne rien faire ? De simplement…

Elle haussa les épaules, sa voix partant dans les aiguës :

\- Les regarder se corrompre en gardant les bras croisés ?

\- Peut-être est-ce la seule solution…

\- Je préfère encore le tuer moi-même plutôt que de les laisser le faire !

Et tout s'éclaira. Mina se tut, ses yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait. Comme l'avait dit le prêtre, en ces temps troubles, il fallait parfois renoncer à suivre le droit chemin. Là où d'autres servantes auraient fermés les yeux sur les agissements de leur maîtresse, Mina ne pouvait pas supporter de savoir que la sienne s'apprêtait à commettre un meurtre de sang froid. C'était la seule solution. Il fallait qu'elle tue Sting elle-même, avant que Kinana ou Lucy puisse le faire.

\- Mon père, je dois vous confesser un péché par avance.

\- Ne faites pas ça ma fille…

\- Je le dois.

Le cœur si lourd qu'il traînait au sol, la servante quitta le confessionnal en retenant ses larmes. Le prêtre resta coi, les mains tremblantes. Il en voyait de plus en plus, des pauvres, jeunes ou vieux, qui venaient lui confesser le péché de meurtre. Les temps présent et à venir se coloraient de rouge et l'homme se questionnait de plus en plus sur sa foi. Il se noyait, perdait la foi, au milieu de ces pauvres fous qui tuaient, se haïssaient. Était-ce Dieu qui l'avait voulu ? Que les hommes s'aiment et puis se tuent ? Pour Lui, il avait tout fait, pardonné sans cesse mais aujourd'hui, encore, revenait les mêmes questions. Il criait dans l'oreille d'un sourd, à genoux devant un aveugle. Malheureux. Encore une âme qui le quittait sans être apaisée. Il devait leur accorder le pardon du Seigneur mais n'y parvenait plus. Il ne voyait que le Mal, il ne voyait plus que l'œuvre du Diable et la Bonté de Dieu semblait disparue.

XXX

Accrochée au bras de son mari, Carla et lui se rendaient dans l'auberge de cet escroc de Macao. Ils avaient eu la faiblesse de croire qu'il faisait véritablement cela pour son fils mais en ces jours qui se prêtaient à la trahison, la femme ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Sa petite Wendy méritait mieux qu'un pauvre fils d'aubergiste qui ne gagnait pas son pain. Elle méritait richesse et stabilité, choses que Roméo ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas lui apporter. Autour d'eux se pressaient des hommes et des femmes en haillons qui tendaient les mains et offraient des sourires édentés pour espérer gagner quelques piécettes. Carla ne leur accorda pas même un regard, le nez froncé à cause de l'insupportable odeur de crasse qui se dégageait de ces gens de basses naissance. Non pas que sa mère fut une noble mais tout de même ! Les bourgeois, aujourd'hui, étaient même plus riches que les nobles et refaisaient le monde en se servant du peuple pour les basses besognes sanglantes. Le couple arriva en vue de l'auberge où régnait une lourde atmosphère. Il n'y avait pas de rires, pas de cris de joies ni de chansons vulgaires et paillardes. L'homme tint la porte à sa femme. Carla entra et balaya la pièce du regard. Les habitués attablés ne firent pas même mine de lever la tête. L'endroit respirait la saleté et la poussière. Les vitres en étaient opaque et laissaient à peine passer la lumière. Derrière le comptoir, Macao les regard avancer vers lui avec crainte. Ses talons claquant sur le sol, son mari à ses côtés, Carla s'avança vers cet homme qui faisait maintenant partie de sa famille. Elle l'observa, sans mépris ni colère.

\- Pouvons-nous parler en privé s'il vous plaît ?

Son ton calme, sa froide politesse augmentèrent l'appréhension de Macao qui hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers une porte derrière lui. Il les fit entrer dans une pièce semblant faire office de chambre si le couple se référait au lit dans un coin, mais également salle à manger et cuisine. Cet endroit devait être celui où vivait cet homme. L'aubergiste montra la table en bois d'un geste de la main et les invita à s'installer. Carla s'assit délicatement, croisant ses jambes, le dos droit. Tout en elle respirait la rigidité et la bourgeoisie, l'argent et le mépris mais elle était trop polie pour le regarder avec un tel sentiment. Le cœur de Macao battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Depuis que le couple savait, il craignait de voir son fils revenir vers lui, détruit. Un retour à la pauvreté, plus aucun avenir devant lui, à regarder son père essayer de payer ses dettes et, à sa mort, à devoir les payer lui-même. Ridicule. Pathétique. Le silence qu'imposait les bourgeois lui était insupportable. L'homme craqua :

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Notre fille est malheureusement éprise de votre garçon. Pour ce qui est de son amour à lui, nous n'en savons rien et nous nous en moquons. Ce n'est pas lui qui paieras nos dettes si nous en avons, ce n'est pas lui qui subviendra aux besoins de notre Wendy quand elle aura fleuri. Ce ne sera pas lui qui entretiendra sa famille si notre enfant donne neuf mois pour lui.

Macao baissa la tête.

\- Je sais.

Il ne regrettait pourtant pas ce qu'il avait fait. Sa supercherie était bonne mais il avait fallu qu'il échoue, qu'il se trahisse et son fils, maintenant, risquait de retourner à la rue et Macao ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. La froideur de la femme en face de lui l'enrageait mais il ne disait rien.

\- Fort heureusement, nos enfants n'ont pas consommé leur mariage.

L'aubergiste comprit où la femme souhaitait en venir. Elle voulait faire annuler le contrat et ainsi reprendre sa fille et ainsi mettre ce fils de pauvre à la rue car elle ne supportait pas de savoir sa si virginale enfant offerte à un sans-le-sou. N'avait-elle donc pas de cœur pour laisser un enfant d'à peine treize ans traîner dans les rues sans pouvoir manger à sa faim ? N'avait-elle donc pas de cœur pour l'écarter de sa vie de la sorte. Depuis qu'il était venu au monde, Macao nourrissait une colère grandissante contre le monde. Quand il avait rencontré sa femme, celle-ci semblait l'apaiser et la naissance de Roméo lui donnait envie de faire de son auberge un endroit qui leur apportait la richesse mais sa femme était morte, l'homme était endetté et la colère ne l'avait plus quitté, quand bien même il se contenait pour son fils, pour ne pas lui donner un trop mauvais exemple. Aujourd'hui, il ne tenait plus. C'était la fois de trop, c'était la déception de trop, la goutte de colère de trop dans un vase de haine qui débordait. Il n'y tenait plus et sous ses yeux, cette riche bourgeoise d'une politesse méprisante continuait de lui expliquer la façon dont elle allait abandonner son enfant dans la rue, à son sort, parce qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour sa fille, quand bien même celle-ci aimait son mari.

\- Notre fille est éperdument éprise de ce petit escroc qui, nous le savons tous les trois, la dépouillera à votre profit. Vous allez donc venir chez-nous et parler à votre fils de ce projet de nous prendre tout notre argent. Lui devra approuver, bien entendu. Vous le ferez tout en sachant notre Wendy dans les parages. Quand elle vous entendra, nul doute qu'elle ne voudra pus de votre fils comme époux. Nous lui trouverons un bon parti qui pourra prendre soin d'elle et vous trouverez une autre victime.

\- Si vous ne le faites pas, ajouta son mari, nous expliquerons au roi de quelle manière vous nous avez escroqué car oui Monsieur, nous sommes dans les petits papiers du roi et nous nous ferons un plaisir d'en profiter !

Macao ne tint plus. Il avait cru que son fils serait en sécurité jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais il s'était trompé. Il avait échoué à protéger son fils, il avait échoué à protéger sa femme, il échouait à payer ses dettes… Brusquement, l'homme se leva, renversant sa chaise. Carla sursauta et l'aubergiste sourit de la voir enfin réagir, de la voir perdre son masque de froideur. Il se délecta de l'éclair de peur qui passa dans les yeux de la femme, poings serrés. C'en était trop. Pendant trop longtemps, il s'était montré patient, gentil. Pendant trop longtemps, il s'était écrasé, il avait rampé aux pieds de ces riches qui s'en moquaient. Il s'était écrasé quand la femme était venue chercher les impôts, puis quand les parents de Wendy avaient découvert son secret et aujourd'hui, ils revenaient pour lui demander de contribuer à mettre son fils dans la rue et la misère. Non ! Macao refusait d'accepter cela !

\- N'avez-vous donc aucun cœur ?

\- Je protège mon enfant.

\- De quoi ? D'un mariage heureux ? D'un garçon qu'elle aime ? La pauvreté de votre cœur n'a sûrement d'égale que votre richesse.

Carla se leva, l'index pointé devant elle.

\- Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton.

\- Vous renvoyez mon fils de chez-vous, vous le laisser dans la misère et je devrais vous remercier ?

\- Ma fille mérite mieux qu'un fils d'aubergiste endetté sur six générations !

Ces mots furent ceux de trop. Macao cherchait à se contenir autant que possible. Il cherchait à endiguer les débordement de son vas de haine mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus, il en avait assez qu'on lui lance sans cesse sa misère au visage, qu'on ne le respecte même plus en tant qu'homme et qu'on bafoue son fils à cause des erreurs de son père. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Les yeux de Carla s'agrandirent de stupeur avant de laisser échapper une larme unique. Son mari n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le temps se figea, étira une seconde en une heure et ne reprit son cours normal que lorsque Carla s'affala sur le sol, une main sur son ventre, les yeux ouverts sur le vide. Son mari se précipita à ses côtés en criant son nom mais il était trop tard. La riche robe rose et blanche que la femme portait se paraît lentement de rouge tandis que sa vie s'échappait. Les mains tremblantes, son mari lui prit le visage :

\- Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît, reste.

Il savait pourtant que sa femme ne l'entendait plus, que ses yeux grand ouvert ne voyaient déjà plus le plafond sale. Le souffle court, Macao lâcha son couteau en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. L'arme tâchée de sang tomba sur le sol en l'aspergeant. L'homme porta ses mains devant lui avant de regarder sa victime. Il avait tué. Sous le coup de la colère, de la haine, il avait tué.

XXX

Depuis la prise de la Bastille, la peur régnait dans les villes, dans les campagnes, elle se répandait comme une traînée de poudre, gagnait les cœurs et contrôlait les gestes. Sur la base de rumeurs parlant de brigandage de la part des aristocrates, les paysans prenaient les armes pour se défendre. Ils en voulaient à ce roi qui les contraignait à donner tout ce qu'ils avaient, à payer une dîme, des impôts tandis qu'il les laissait dans la boue et la misère. Il prenait les récoltes pour nourrir ses privilégiés, pour nourrir ses banquets somptueux tandis que le peuple crevait dans la poussière de ses champs fauchés. Et pourtant, ces nobles ne semblaient nullement inquiétés par ces coups d'éclats et ces revendications. Alors en cette nuit du quatre août, l'assemblée constituante voulait rétablir le calme et se réunit d'urgence. Elle en avait marre de ne plus s'entendre réfléchir. Elle voulait réfléchir à l'égalité, à la meilleure façon de gouverner ce pays ingouvernable et avec les paysans qui se rebellaient, l'heure n'était pas au calme. Les députés devaient faire vite. Le Vicomte de Noialles se leva, prêt à faire part de ses idées :

\- Je propose que l'on en finisse avec les restes odieux de la féodalités ! Je souhaite l'abolition immédiate et sans rachat des corvées seigneuriales et autres servitudes personnelles. Puisque nous nous sommes battus pour représenter le peuple, servons ses intérêts !

Et servir les intérêts du peuples, ils le firent. En une nuit, ils abolirent les ordres et les privilèges. En une nuit, il n'y avait plus de nobles ni d'impôts, il n'y avait que des citoyens égaux et pourtant, cela ne calma pas les ardeurs du peuple. Il en attendait plus de son roi. Il en attendait plus de l'homme qui les dirigeait. Il voulait voir le mariage annulé, il voulait que ses récoltes lui soient rendu. Car si les nobles le pensaient, l'argent ne poussait pas sur les arbres et il était difficile à gagner. Que diraient-ils, ces riches, bien à l'abri dans leur jolies cages dorées lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient et apprendraient ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit ?

XXX

Il y avait urgence. Il fallait agir vite. Lucy ne pouvait plus attendre un jour de plus, peu importait ce qu'en pensait Mina et sa semaine pour leur trouver une alternative. Si ce mariage avait lieu, la princesse était certaine de ne pas y survivre. Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre, se rongeant les ongles et caressant distraitement son ventre. Ce mariage la taraudait. Natsu ne donnait plus signe de vie, ne venait pas la voir, la chercher. Il ne venait pas la sauver. Lucy n'avait jamais sérieusement songé au meurtre. Elle s'était toujours crue au-dessus de tout, intouchable. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour la protéger, qu'elle serait entourée, sans cesse et que son mariage se ferait par amour. À aucun moment sa vie aurait dû prendre un tel tournant et pourtant, aujourd'hui, Lucy était une jeune femme changée. L'amour était arrivé dans sa vie sous la forme d'un interdit, amenant avec lui uniquement des complications et un enfant. Son futur époux la faisait chanter. Son mariage approchait trop vite et suscitait la colère du peuple qui risquait à tout moment de perpétré un attentat contre les mariés. Sa vie se délitait lentement, se dissolvait dans un magma de tristesse et de cœur en miettes. Elle avait faillit mourir à de nombreuses reprises sans que le coupable ne soit démasqué et c'était aujoud'hui elle qui songeait au meurtre pour se protéger, protéger son enfant et ne pas avoir à épouser Sting. Du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle faisait le lit, Mina l'observait. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de son plan, elle ne lui avait pas non plus avoué sa rencontre avec Natsu quand elle sortait de l'Église et ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. La servante préférait se taire tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir empêcher sa maîtresse de tuer quelqu'un. Trois coups contre la porte détournèrent les deux femmes de leurs sombres pensées. Mina ouvrit et laissa l'homme entrer. Il s'inclina devant la princesse.

\- Ma Dame Minerva souhaiterai vous inviter dans sa chambre.

La princesse fronça les sourcils, ne sachant trop si elle devait accepter ou non cette invitation. Pour elle, Minerva avait tenté de la tuer. Bien qu'elle n'ai aucune preuve, Lucy en était certaine et ne désirait pas vraiment se retrouver seule avec la courtisane. Le valet, cependant, possédait quelques arguments susceptible de décider la jeune femme. Un sourire sur le visage, il se pencha en avant pour lui souffler quelques mots que Mina perçus :

\- Ma Dame Minerva sait pour le vrai père de votre enfant et les projets que vous avez pour votre futur époux. Elle aimerai vous parler de cela.

Le cœur de Lucy rata un battement. Elle n'ignorait pas la relation qu'entretenaient Sting et Minerva et ne voulait pas se retrouver face à la colère de cette femme qu'elle se doutait capable d'empoisonner ses ennemis. Mina prit les devants, prête à protéger sa maîtresse :

\- Ce sera moi que votre Dame rencontrera.

La princesse lança un regard reconnaissant à sa servante. Celle-ci ne lui rendit pas.

\- Il est des choses quand à ces sujets que ma Dame ignore et dont il serait bon que votre Dame soit informée.

Lucy ne parvenait pas à savoir si Mina mentait pour la protéger ou non. Cet argument sembla pourtant faire son effet et l'homme hocha la tête avant d'inviter la servante à le suivre. Celle-ci obtempéra sous le regard intrigué de sa maîtresse. Sa maîtresse ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Plus rien n'allait dans sa vie. Elle avait l'impression qu'une ombre planait au-dessus de sa tête, qu'une chape de plomb entourait ses épaules. Elle sursauta lorsque des coups contre la fenêtre la surprirent dans se pensées. Elle se tourna vers la vitre. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut Natsu, le visage grave, perché sur le balcon. Un autre jour, s'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, il serait entré pour l'enlacer mais ils étaient en froid. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis des jours et l'absence leur avait détruit le cœur. Pendant quelque secondes, ils restèrent immobile, à s'observer. Ils voulaient s'enlacer, s'embrasser et parler ensuite mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils devaient régler leurs différends avant tout le reste. Après une hésitation, Lucy ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser son amant entrer. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit à moitié fait, attendant qu'il lui parle. Le voleur prit place dans un fauteuil et poussa un soupir. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Des excuses semblaient être la meilleure solution mais il hésitait. Son cœur et son esprit se battaient. Son corps, lui, réagissait uniquement à la présence de la princesse.

\- Mina est venue me voir.

Lucy ne réagit pas, serrant le cœur de Natsu qui voulait l'enlacer et dessiner un sourire sur son visage. Lucy ne le regardait même pas. Depuis leur dispute, elle avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, que leur amour soit mort. Elle secoua la tête et inspira pour refouler ses larmes, prononçant seulement un mot d'une voix tremblante :

\- Et ?

Les mains de Natsu tremblaient. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Il voulait sentir son regard, il voulait l'entendre rire. Il ne voulait pas la voir au bord des larmes. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration. Il ne trouvait pas les bons mots. À côté de ces explications, la prise de la Bastille avait été facile.

\- Je suis désolé Lucy pour ce que je t'ai dis, pour t'avoir blessé et pour avoir mis ta parole en doute. Tout se mélange en ce moment, je ne sais plus que croire. J'ai toujours peur de découvrir que tu me mens, que je ne suis rien pour toi quand moi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde mais j'ai réagis comme un sot tandis que je croyais des choses fausses. Je voudrais que tu puisses me pardonner Lucy, que tu veuilles à nouveau de moi parce que, personnellement, je n'ai jamais cessé de te vouloir avec moi pour toujours.

Le voleur s'attendait à la voir sourire, ou à la voir se lever pour le rejoindre, l'embrasser. Il pensait qu'elle lui dirait qu'elle lui pardonnait mais rien de tout ceci ne se passa. Une larme roula sur la joue de porcelaine de la princesse, qu'elle essuya en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne te mérite pas, murmura-t-elle.

Outré par ces paroles, Natsu se leva pour venir s'agenouiller devant sa princesse. Il lui prit les mains et vint lui même essuyer les larmes de Lucy. Elle ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Il lui toucha délicatement le menton.

\- Ne dis pas d'âneries je te prie. C'est moi qui…

\- Je m'apprête à commettre un meurtre.

Cette révélation glaça le sang du voleur.

XXX

Rog avait enfin mit en place son plan. Il l'avait mûrement réfléchi afin de ne pas être découvert par la suite. Il vengerait Yukino. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Il lui suffisait de regarder la jeune femme pour bouillonner de colère. Le souvenir du corps de Yukino au moment où il l'avait découvert restait imprimé sur sa rétine. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette horreur et il serait aux côtés de la servante pour l'aider à se relever mais avant, il devait la venger. À grands pas rapide, il quitta le palais et chevaucha jusqu'à la caserne. Luxus et Bixrow, assit autour d'une table, jouaient au pharaon avec d'autres soldats et regardèrent l'homme entrer. Ils n'avaient rien à craindre pour le moment. Ils savaient que Rog hébergeait Yukino, la connaissaient, peut-être même qu'il couchait avec et ils se doutaient bien qu'ils voudraient la venger. C'était pour cela que les deux hommes restaient sans cesse au milieu des autres soldats. Ils ne voulaient pas être seuls avec un homme qui pourrait les tuer. Rog les pointa pourtant du doigt. Pendant un instant, Luxus et Bixrow craignirent qu'il ne dénonce leur forfait.

\- Il y a de la bagarre en ville. Vous deux, vous venez avec moi. Nous devons rapidement régler le problème. Les choses tendent à dégénérer ces derniers temps.

Suspicieux, les deux soldats échangèrent un regard avant de porter leur attention sur Rog, ne posant pas pour autant leurs cartes. Ils ne voulaient pas rester seuls avec l'homme, ça non.

\- Pourquoi nous trois ? S'ils se battent…

\- Pour l'heure, il n'y a pas besoin de plus de renfort mais si vous ne levez pas votre fion, il y aura besoin de plus. Devrais-je expliquer au roi que vous avez laissé les choses dégénérer ?

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête en posant leur jeu sur la table. Ils suivaient le soldat sans trop rechigner, de peur qu'il ne dise vrai. Ils tentaient de se rassurer en se disant qu'ils étaient deux quand lui était seul, qu'ils pourraient alors le maîtriser. Ravi de son effet sans pour autant le montrer, Rog quitta la caserne et se mit en selle, attendant que ses deux partenaires le rejoignent. Il avait une excuse. Il ne serait jamais accusé. Tous trois quittèrent la caserne pour s'engager dans Paris. Rog menait la marche au trot rapide, guidant les deux soldats un peu plus loin dans les bas-fond. Les premiers échos de bagarres se faisaient entendre mais Rog les ignorait. Il arrêta son cheval devant une ruelle et démonta, attendant que Luxus et Bixrow fassent de même.

\- Passez devant, je vous couvre.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a personne ici, protesta Luxus.

En effet, les insultes et le bruit des coups semblaient venir d'une autre rue mais Rog leur assura qu'ils prenaient un raccourci et qu'ils bénéficieraient d'un effet de surprise. Luxus et Bixrow échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils ne semblaient pas convaincu par les paroles du Major et ne voulaient pas s'aventurer plus loin avec lui. Ils voulaient fuir mais craignaient ensuite de passer pour des couards. Tentant de nouveaux de se convaincre qu'à deux, ils pourraient maîtriser Rog, les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans la ruelle. Ils sautèrent à pied joint dans un traquenard.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Le temps des confrontations

Mina fut introduite dans les appartements de Minerva. Elle regardait autour d'elle, méfiante, cherchant dans tous les coins une quelconque trace d'un tueur prêt à l'assassiner. Elle n'était certes que la servante de Lucy mais si un homme avait été engagé pour tuer la première personne à passer la porte, princesse ou pas, la jeune femme y passerait. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait aucun tueur embusqué. Minerva arpentait sa chambre de long en large, un verre de vin à la main. La robe de la boisson s'accordait parfaitement avec celle que portait la jeune femme. Mina s'inclina lorsque les yeux verts de la courtisane se posèrent sur elle. D'un geste, elle congédia son serviteur. Le cœur de Mina rata un battement lorsque la porte se referma dans son dos. Elle était seule en compagnie d'une femme dangereuse et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Quelle serait l'issu de cette confrontation ? En sortirait-elle vivante ? Et sa maîtresse ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais elle n'en montra rien. Les deux femmes s'observaient en silence, cherchant les faiblesses de l'autre. Elles se jaugeaient sans un mot. La première qui détournait les yeux perdait et pour l'une comme pour l'autre, c'était impensable. Impassibles, elles n'échangeaient qu'un regard et détournèrent le regard en même temps. Aucune n'avait fléchi et toutes les deux possédaient maintenant le respect de l'autre. Pour la première fois, Mina parlerait avec une courtisane comme son égale. D'un geste, Minerva lui indiqua un fauteuil tandis qu'elle s'asseyait en face. Elle se servit un nouveau verre de vin et en déposa un devant la servante. Celle-ci n'y toucha pas. Elle préférait garder la tête froide et les pensées claires pour suivre la conversation plutôt que de laisser l'alcool lui tourner l'esprit et la pousser à se laisser aller. Elle n'oubliait pas où elle était.

\- Pourquoi Lucy n'est-elle pas venue ? La peur ?

Mina secoua la tête.

\- Non. Il est des choses que ma Dame ignore et je souhaiterai qu'il en reste ainsi. Vous désirez parler de certains sujets, je le conçois, mais il est préférable que nous en parlions entre gens capable d'assumer les actes qui risquent de découler.

La servante s'attendait à lire la surprise sur le visage de la courtisane mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, Minerva éclata de rire. Elle se moquait d'elle-même, ne parvenait plus à se retenir. Quand était-elle devenue faible au point d'avoir besoin de l'aide d'une servante ? Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et le but d'une traite, sans savourer le goût piquant qui se répandait sur sa langue.

\- Dites-moi, commença-t-elle, suis-je vraiment pathétique, suis-je vraiment désespérée au point de quémander votre aide comme le ferait une mendiante ?

La servante se garda bien de répondre, préférant la prudence à la répartie. Minerva approuva silencieusement cette sagesse avant de reprendre son sérieux. Elle s'était toujours trouvée douée pour cerner les personnes qui l'entouraient. Lorsqu'on vivait à Versailles, l'information représentait le pouvoir et connaître les gens paraissait nécessaire. La courtisane se faisait l'impression de pouvoir lire dans le cœur de la servante et ce qu'elle y voyait la bouleversait. Mina n'était pas seulement dévouée à sa maîtresse, elle l'aimait, comme une sœur, une amie, malgré leur différence de rang et Lucy le lui rendait. La jalousie perça le cœur de Minerva qui cacha son trouble derrière son masque hautain. Elle allait parler. Mina venait écouter la courtisane, savoir pourquoi cette invitation avait eu lieu, et ne dirait rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été invitée à répondre. Minerva se servit une nouvelle fois, vidant le pichet quand son interlocutrice ne buvait pas. Cela ne dérangeait nullement la courtisane.

\- Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai été amoureuse, commença-t-elle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de son côté et je me suis trouvée seule, le cœur brisé. Je me suis promise de ne plus jamais faire la même erreur, de ne plus tomber amoureuse.

Mina ne rétorqua pas, mais pour elle, l'amour n'était jamais une erreur. L'amour était un don et c'était à la personne qui le recevait d'en prendre soin et de le chérir, de peur de le perdre, de peur que plus personne n'éprouve pareille sentiment à son égard. Minerva continua, sans se soucier un seul instant des pensées qui pouvaient agiter son interlocutrice.

\- Pendant des années, j'ai réussi. Je me jouais des hommes comme ils se jouaient des femmes. J'étais leur égale jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans ma vie. Je pensais que ce serait pareil, qu'il ne serait pas différent des autres mais la vérité, ma chère Mina, c'est que Sting est différent. Pour moi, pour mon corps, et pour mon cœur. Vois-tu, il me fait me sentir unique. Il me dit parfois de si belles paroles que j'en perdrais presque mes mots. Et pour chaque faiblesse qu'il me dévoile, je craque et suis prête à me mettre à ses pieds si ma fierté ne m'en empêchait pas. Cependant, dès lors qu'il s'agit de mes failles que je lui dévoile, il se moque et me piétine sans vergogne. Je suis en rage aujourd'hui. J'ai cru qu'il s'était éprit de Lucy et qu'elle s'était éprise de lui, que l'enfant qu'elle portait était véritablement celui de Sting et que le mariage qui se préparait était voulu par eux deux. Et moi qui croyais naïvement qu'il m'aimait… Imagines-tu ma désillusion, une nouvelle fois, quand il m'a poignardé le cœur, rétrogradé au rang « d'une amante » parmi tant d'autres quand je croyais être unique. Je ne puis plus le supporter et j'aspire à le tuer, à le voir ramper à mes pieds, comme le chien galeux qu'il est ! J'ai donc refait l'erreur de tomber amoureuse, et je ne supporterai pas une nouvelle fois d'avoir mon cœur brisé.

Mina s'autorisa à boire une gorgée de vin. Il ne lui ferait pas tourner la tête plus que le récit de Minerva. La courtisane, si discrète, si sournoise, se dévoilait et la raison échappait à la servante. Elle craignait même de la connaître. Lorsque la femme fatale se dévoilait, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Ou de ma Dame ?

La servante s'autorisait à poser la question, comprenant que le récit était terminé. Minerva but avant de répondre, cherchant à noyer les miettes de son cœur qu'elle imaginait encore intacte. Elle se fourvoyait.

\- J'ai de nombreux informateurs qui parcourent tant la ville que le palais mais je ne sais comment Lucy a put m'échapper. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle était éprise de Sting, que l'enfant était de lui. Et soudain, voilà que j'apprends la vérité ! Voilà qu'il s'avère qu'elle aime un voleur. Seigneur… Comment ont-ils pu m'échapper ? Ainsi, l'enfant est celui de ce voleur et mieux même, elle prévoit de tuer son futur époux !

Un rire passa les lèvres de la courtisane qui but une nouvelle gorgée. Cette fois, elle était véritablement amusée par la situation. L'idée que la princesse à l'air si ingénue pouvait tuer la réjouissait et elle se serait volontiers assise pour la regarder faire si elle ne souhaitait pas aussi ardemment tenir le cœur de Sting dans sa main pour l'écraser elle-même.

\- N'est-ce pas ridicule ma chère ? Pouvez-vous imaginer votre Dame tuer quelqu'un, fut-il aussi détestable que l'est Sting ? Bien sûr que non, vous ne le pouvez… Cependant, la Duchesse le puis. Le désir de vengeance de Kinana est si fort…

Mina écarquilla les yeux. Elle pensait que la présence de Kinana dans le palais passait inaperçu mais rien n'échappait à Minerva ces derniers temps et elle s'amusa de la stupeur de son interlocutrice.

\- J'ai entendu en effet, votre conversation. Enceinte d'un voleur, elle aussi, enfui de chez son père pour sauvegarder son enfant… Quelle histoire tragique… J'admire cette Duchesse voyez-vous ? Sa détermination et sa débrouille me plaise et j'ai envie de lui permettre d'obtenir sa vengeance. Je vous propose donc, ma chère, de vous offrir ce que vous souhaitez. Je tuerai Sting pour vous, je permettrai à la Duchesse d'obtenir sa vengeance et votre Dame n'aura pas besoin de se parjurer.

La servante resta sur ses gardes. Elle but une gorgée de vin, appréciant le piquant pour trouver le courage de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Que souhaitez-vous en échange ?

À Versailles, on n'offrait pas ses services, on attendait que l'autre se mouille également et Mina ne doutait pas que la courtisane allait lui demander quelque chose en échange et le prix risquait de lui rester en travers de la gorge. Un sourire sur le visage, Minerva finit son verre et poussa un soupir en observant le pichet vide. Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne pour lui remplir et la servante n'était pas présente en tant que telle, mais en tant que femme, égale à la courtisane. Elles pouvaient s'entraider, nul doute là-dessus. En silence, Mina, attendit de savoir si c'était un œil ou un bras qu'elle devrait sacrifier.

\- Ce que je souhaite est bien simple ma chère. J'attends de votre Dame qu'elle prenne ma servante à son service, avec vous, et qu'elle la marie avec la personne que j'aurais désignée.

Mina ne cacha pas sa stupeur. Depuis quand cette courtisane connue comme égoïste par tout Versailles se souciait des autres ? Et surtout, depuis quand se souciait-elle de sa servante ? Mina ne savait pas que penser de cette demande. De prime abord, elle pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une farce sordide, puis d'un ingénieux calcul de a part de l'habile courtisane. Celle-ci se délectait de la stupeur qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son interlocutrice. La surprise était l'arme de l'information, il fallait savoir et surprendre avec ses connaissances pour porter le coup fatal. Elle connaissait les pensées qui agitaient l'esprit de la servante, entendait les questions muettes qui lui étaient posées et s'apprêtait à y répondre, après avoir regardé son verre vide avec mélancolie.

\- Je m'inquiète pour ma servante, voyez-vous ? Je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur, dénué de sentiments. Peut-être ne le montré-je pas assez mais garder ses sentiments pour soi est la meilleure protection, le meilleur moyen de rester en vie… Mais vous ne l'ignorez point, si j'en crois les quelques mouches qui volent dans les couloirs du palais…

Le cœur de Mina rata un battement. Que savait Minerva exactement ? La courtisane se contenta de sourire.

\- Vous ne finissez pas votre verre ?

La servante secoua la tête. Son interlocutrice prit le verre plein qui se trouvait devant elle et le vida. Il y avait bien longtemps que l'alcool ne lui faisait plus d'effet et pourtant, Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé que la tête lui tourne, qu'elle puisse oublier l'état dans lequel se trouvait son cœur. Mais elle ne le pouvait et buvait. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait bu toutes le vin de Versailles, et même ces breuvages immonde que le petit peuple osait comparer à cet alcool piquant dont elle se délectait.

\- Il est des choses que vous ignorez quand à ma servante, quand à mes projets et je préférerai qu'il en soi ainsi.

La courtisane se leva.

\- Ne le prenez pas contre vous, mais il est temps pour vous de quitter les lieux. Je dois encore m'entretenir avec la Duchesse sur certains points. Oh… Et ne craignez rien ma chère. Sting mourra de ma main avant que vous n'ayez eu l'opportunité d'accepter mon offre. J'ai foi en votre maîtresse et sa générosité.

Mina ne batailla pas pour rester. Elle avait obtenu quelques réponses, et souhaitait ardemment croire que Minerva ne leur poignarderait pas dans le dos, qu'elle tuerait Sting. Cela paraissait improbable, qu'elle veuille véritablement s'occuper du noble sans rien demander d'autre en retour que l'accueil de sa servante et le mariage de celle-ci. Aberrant, impensable même, et pourtant, Mina désirait y croire, pour sa Dame, pour que Lucy n'ai pas à tuer. La servante se leva, s'inclina devant la courtisane et la quitta, la laissant seule avec ses verres vides et sa soif. Maintenant, une autre question se posait : devait-elle tout raconter à la princesse ? Ou seulement une partie ? Minerva l'observa partir. Elle croyait en Lucy, en effet. Elle savait qu'avec les bons mots, la princesse se laisserait tenter à prendre Yukino à son service. Mais sachant déjà que la jeune femme n'accepterait pas de la recevoir, la courtisane commençait déjà à réfléchir aux mots qu'elle pourrait coucher sur une lettre.

 **XXX**

Les mots se bloquaient dans la gorge de Lucy. Elle aurait aimé parler, expliquer à quel point elle était désolée, annoncer qu'elle irait se confesser aussitôt son crime commit mais pas un mot, pas une phrase ne passait ses lèvres, n'attirait Natsu vers elle. Le voleur lui tournait le dos, observant par la fenêtre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se préoccupait qu'on les découvre. Ils réfléchissaient ardemment à une solution, à ce qu'ils pensaient de l'autre également. Natsu ne parvenait pas à croire que sa princesse ingénue envisage sérieusement un meurtre. La femme qu'il aimait risquait son âme pour maintenir son enfant en vie, pour éviter un mariage qui pourrait la tuer. Mais qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il tombait de haut, ce voleur. Ce n'était pas un soucis de moral qui le taraudait, ce n'était pas l'acte en lui-même qui le répugnait. Natsu vivait dans la rue depuis son enfance, il avait vu et fait d'horribles choses. Non, décidément, ce qui le choquait, ce qui lui faisait mal, c'était de se rendre compte à quel point il s'était trompé sur la princesse. Quand il avait rencontré Lucy, elle était une jeune femme loin des préoccupations des pauvres. Elle était hautaine, arrogante, et pourtant si douce, si différente des autres nobles. Elle avait ses faiblesses, ses envies de libertés, et c'était cela, qui avait le plus touché le jeune homme quand ils avaient enfin parler. Il ne la croyait pas capable de penser au meurtre. Mais aujourd'hui, le masque se fissurait. L'ingénue devenait le bourreau. Et Natsu ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

\- Tu ne tueras pas Sting, commença-t-il.

Surprise, Lucy releva la tête pour observer cet homme qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Elle n'aurait su dire ce que le voleur entendait par ces paroles. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression, elle ne pouvait qu'entendre sa voix, et restait loin de lui, incapable de s'approcher de lui pour l'enlacer quand son corps se languissait de lui. Peut-être était-ce de la fierté mal placée, et pourtant, elle était si heureuse d'enfin l'entendre parler, prononcer quelques mots pour elle. Elle aurait pu en pleurer de bonheur.

\- Il le faut, rétorqua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Instinctivement, elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu de plus intéressant. Elle ne vit pas le voleur se tourner vers elle. En silence, il l'observait, haïssant l'air coupable de la jeune femme, détestant la douleur qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard. Tuer ne la réjouissait pas, et il comprenait que si elle envisageait sérieusement de le faire, elle serait incapable d'accomplir cet acte barbare, parce que pour elle, seul Dieu pouvait décider de qui devait vivre ou mourir, et comment. Pour Natsu qui ne croyait pas au Seigneur, les choses étaient plus facile, la loi du plus fort l'emportait.

\- Peut-être faut-il tuer Sting, reprit Natsu, mais…

Devant l'absence de réaction de Lucy, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas. La jeune femme se sentait minable, rongée par le remord et la culpabilité. Sting était un homme détestable, qui la faisait chanter, qui la tourmentait, mais méritait-il de mourir ? Lucy ne pouvait pas se prendre pour Dieu, ne pouvait pas tuer, mais il le fallait Si Sting ne mourrait pas, elle risquait sa vie, celle de son enfant, à ce mariage que le peuple voyait comme la provocation de trop. Il fallait que Sting meurt, mais comment faire ? Elle sursauta lorsque les mains de Natsu enveloppèrent les siennes. Son cœur s'apaisa. Son voleur ne la rejetait pas pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il était là pour elle, lui tiendrait la main s'il le fallait.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te salir les mains. Je le ferais.

La jeune femme releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux plus sombres de son amant. Ils échangèrent un regard, puissant, chacun cherchant à faire passer ses sentiments pour l'autre. Ils voulaient se protéger mutuellement de ce crime mais ils formaient un tout qui ne pourrait pas vivre dans l'ignorance de ce que l'autre faisait. Mais Lucy refusait que Natsu se mouille pour elle, qu'il tâche ses mains d'un sang qui ne le concernait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème.

Les doigts du voleur se serrèrent autour de ceux de la princesse. Il porta la main de la jeune femme à sa bouche, l'embrassant doucement.

\- C'est mon problème. Il te fait chanter pour obtenir des choses. Il n'a aucun honneur malgré son rang si élevé et sa grande éducation. Ce qui te blesse me blesse aussi Lucy, et je ne veux pas que tu puisses commettre un crime quand je peux le faire à ta place. Toi, princesse, tu es faites pour donner la vie, pas la prendre.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent quelque peu, un sourire la gagnant. Comment pouvait-elle résister aux belles paroles de son amant ? Il lui promettait que tout irait bien pour eux, et elle souhaitait absolument le croire mais Sting n'en restait pas moins son problème et elle ne voulait pas que Natsu fut mêlé à cette affaire. En tant que voleur, il risquait déjà assez sa vie sans en plus ajouter un meurtre dans l'enceinte du palais.

\- Tu as déjà bien assez fait pour nous… tenta Lucy.

\- Foutaise ! Je ne fais rien pour vous ! Je ne suis même pas capable de te protéger, de te croire lorsque tu me parles de ton mariage ! Je t'ai rejeté Lucy, je vous ai rejeté, aveugle, et maintenant, regarde-nous. Tu te sens obligée de tuer pour te protéger, quand je devrais le faire sans que tu le sache… Laisse-moi te protéger…

Il posa sa main sur le ventre de son amante.

\- Laisse-moi vous protéger.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu tues pour moi.

Il aurait fait tellement plus pour elle s'il en avait le moyen.

\- Peut-être n'aurez-vous pas à tuer, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Le couple se tourna vers Mina. Gênée, la servante tordait ses mains. Elle n'aimait pas surprendre les conversations, et si, d'ordinaire, elle frappait avant d'entrer, elle avait omit de le faire cette fois et s'en voulait. Cependant, elle pouvait faire changer les plans des deux amants. Les regards de ces derniers la transperçaient. D'un geste, la princesse invita sa servante à poursuivre. Celle-ci s'avança, peu désireuse d'être trop entendue. En quelques minutes, elle avait apprit que les murs possédaient des oreilles et que des bouches pouvaient s'ouvrir pour faire du mal.

\- Je me suis entretenue avec Minerva.

Devant l'air dubitatif de Natsu, la jeune femme se crut obligée de raconter la venue du serviteur de la courtisane et ce qu'il avait dit pour les convaincre de le suivre. Mina avait prit sur elle pour y aller, préférant éviter à Lucy de se retrouver seule avec une femme aussi dangereuse. Le voleur lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant tout en la détestant pour prendre soin de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle le faisait à sa place, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, parce qu'il n'était pas présent, pas de son rang, pas de son sang. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se côtoyer. Si les libre-penseurs n'avaient pas voulu faire chanter le roi, jamais ils ne se seraient connus. Et ils l'auraient regretté. Ils étaient tous les deux certains que jamais ils ne connaîtraient un amour aussi grand, que c'était le Destin qui avait écrit leur rencontre. Sans vraiment se rendre compte des pensées qui pouvaient agiter ses deux interlocuteur, Mina résuma sa conversation avec Minerva, sans rien cacher. Finalement, l'honnêteté permettrait à Lucy de prendre une décision plus sage. La princesse écoutait avec attention, son cœur accélérant un peu plus au fur et à mesure du récit. Elle ne parvenait pas à le croire. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire en la soudaine gentillesse de la courtisane au cœur de glace. Et pourtant, Dieu qu'elle le voulait, Dieu qu'elle voulait être à nouveau une enfant riche, naïve et superficielle ! Mais elle ne le pouvait plus. Tout avait changé, et elle-même avec.

\- Qui nous dit que Yukino ne va pas me tuer ? songea la princesse.

\- Rien en effet, mais Minerva m'a spécifié qu'elle avait foi en vous, en votre bon cœur et que Sting mourrait peu importe que vous acceptiez ou non. Je ne sais si elle ment, si elle bluffe, ni quels sont ses projets pour vous par la suite, mais j'ose espérer qu'elle ne nous ment pas.

\- Je pourrais aller la questionner, proposa Natsu.

Mina secoua la tête.

\- Elle vous ferait tourner la tête bien trop rapidement et avant d'avoir comprit, vous lui offrirez toutes les réponses qu'elle souhaite.

La mâchoire du voleur se contracta. Les insultes blessaient son âme mais la servante se rattrapa rapidement lorsqu'elle vit la colère brûler dans les yeux du jeune homme :

\- Ce n'est pas uniquement vous. Ce sont les hommes en général, ses interlocuteurs. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut des hommes et je doute sincèrement que vous puissiez lui résister. Ne le prenez pas pour vous, par pitié, et excusez ma maladresse.

\- Ce n'est rien Mina, rétorqua Lucy avant que Natsu puisse parler. Et je te remercie d'y être allée à ma place.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire alors ?

Lucy secoua la tête. À la vérité, elle n'en savait rien. L'idée de Minerva était tentante mais elle émettait des réserves quand à accepter son offre. Pourquoi prendrait-elle Yukino à son service ? Pourquoi ce mariage ? Il n'y avait aucune raison logique pour que la courtisane fasse une telle offre. Minerva ne faisait jamais rien sans raison, Minerva ne faisait jamais rien qui ne pouvait pas servir ses intérêts. Alors pourquoi Minerva souhaitait-elle que sa servante vienne au service de Lucy ?

 **XXX**

Hagard, l'homme poussa la porte. Il regardait autour de lui, incapable de se repérer, de savoir où il se trouvait. Il était seul. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit seul, mais ce n'était pas non normal qu'il ait du sang sur les mains et les vêtements. Sa femme. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'il était accompagné de sa femme en partant mais celle-ci ne se trouvait plus là maintenant qu'il était rentré. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment pourquoi. Il lui semblait qu'elle était partie, mais où ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Seulement, sa femme n'était plus là et sans elle, il était perdu. Hagard, l'homme se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant du regard sa femme en sachant déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas la trouver. Mais pourquoi déjà ? Il lui semblait qu'il aurait dû s'en souvenir. Mais…

\- Père ?

La voix de sa fille le ramena à la réalité. L'homme porta son attention vers son enfant. Elle se tenait sur l'escalier, ressemblant à sa mère. En grandissant, elle serait magnifique. Les yeux de l'homme dérivèrent vers le garçon qui se tenait derrière sa fille et les souvenirs lui revinrent, véritables vagues qui le noyèrent. Sa femme n'était pas partie, elle était morte. Et lui, il avait fui, il avait fui en voyant sa femme, loin. Il n'avait même pas été capable de prendre le corps pour l'emmener plus loin que le lieu insalubre dans lequel elle se trouvait. Carla aurait haï mourir dans un tel lieu, elle aurait détesté y rester, mais son mari avait été incapable de la ramener chez-eux. D'un bond, il se leva. La colère brillait dans ses yeux, le désespoir consumait son cœur, la rage lui mordait les tripes. Tout était de la faute de ce gosse et son escroc de père. Wendy s'écarta lorsque son père se dirigea vers eux, le regard posé sur Roméo à qui il saisit le bras avec violence. Le garçon grimaça, descendant les marches, entraîné par cet homme sans pouvoir réagir. Il coula un regard interrogateur vers Wendy qui, le cœur battant, ne parvenait pas à réagir. Elle ne possédait pas les réponses et cherchait du regard sa mère, sans la trouver. Où était-elle ? L'homme ouvrit la porte et lâcha Roméo sur le seuil.

\- Hors de ma vue ! Ordure ! Fils de voleur, fils d'assassin !

L'enfant ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ne savait pas de quoi on l'accusait. Son père n'était pas un voleur, ni un assassin mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge et il ne parvenait pas à répondre. L'enfant des rues perdait de sa superbe face au désespoir qu'était cet homme. Ce dernier allait claquer la porte, jetant simplement Roméo à la rue, lorsque Wendy s'interposa entre son père et son mari, tournant le dos à celui-ci.

\- Père que faites-vous ? C'est mon mari !

\- C'est un sale petit escroc ! Un futur assassin !

\- Je vous en prie père, calmez-vous… Attendez que mère revienne et…

\- Carla ne reviendra pas.

Les mots semblaient lui arracher la gorge, frappaient son cœur d'une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas réelle. Wendy l'observa sans comprendre. L'homme savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui dire, qu'il aurait dû protéger sa fille de la mort de sa mère mais la colère et la tristesse créait une boisson bien trop amer pour qu'il puisse la garder en bouche.

\- Carla est morte et c'est le père de ce fils de puterelle qui l'a tué ! Voilà qui tu as épousé ma fille ! Le fils d'un assassin !

Des larmes noyèrent les yeux de Wendy alors qu'elle se tournait vers son mari. Soufflé, Roméo regardait l'homme, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Son père n'était pas un meurtrier, bien sûr que non ! Sans attendre, l'homme écarta sa fille de la porte et la claqua au nez de l'enfant. Le cœur de Roméo rata un battement. Il était jeté à la rue, comme un malpropre. Était-il réellement devenu le fils d'un assassin ?

 **XXX**

Rog marchait à pas rapide dans le palais. Il souhaitait retrouver Yukino au plus vite pour enfin lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, il avait vengé la servante quand bien même cela n'apaisait pas son inquiétude concernant la jeune fille. Il craignait de la perdre, qu'un matin, elle s'éteigne, à cause de ces hommes, de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Passant devant les appartements de Minerva, il décida de lui annoncer en premier. C'était la courtisane qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Elle avait cerné les sentiments qui enfouissait au fond de lui et l'avait poussé à accéder aux désirs de vengeance de la servante, quand bien même ce n'était pas sain. Il toqua contre la porte. Une voix féminine l'invita à entrer. Le soldat ne se fit pas prier. Assise à une table, la courtisane avait cessé d'écrire pour accueillir son invité. Elle avait fait monter un nouveau pichet de vin à sa chambre et s'employait à le vider méthodiquement entre deux paragraphes. Les mots lui venaient facilement pour cette lettre. Elle sourit en reconnaissant Rog et, d'un geste, l'invita à la rejoindre. Le soldat déclina l'offre.

\- Je ne reste que le temps de vous informer que j'ai fais ce que je devais Madame.

\- Ils sont morts ?

\- De ma main même. Ils ne reviendront pas déranger Yukino.

\- Eux, non… soupira la courtisane.

Elle craignait cependant que les soupçons qui pesaient sur la servante ne s'apaisent pas et qu'elle soit de nouveau victime d'interrogatoires de la sorte. C'était pour la protéger qu'elle souhaitait que Lucy la marie et la prenne à son service. Devenue une femme honorable, dévouée au service de la femme dont elle était accusée de meurtre, plus personne ne viendrait l'inquiéter. Minerva croyait en la princesse, et c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

\- Craignez-vous que d'autres viennent à elle ? s'inquiéta Rog.

\- En effet, mais plus pour longtemps, n'ayez crainte. Courez donc lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il me reste encore maintes choses à faire. Prenez soin d'elle.

\- J'y veillerai.

Il quitta les appartements de la femme, prenant la direction de sa propre chambre où résidait Yukino le temps qu'elle se remette. Le temps serait long. Si son corps cicatrisait, son esprit restait marqué par ce qu'elle avait vécu. La servante sursautait lorsque les portes s'ouvraient ou se fermaient et reculait sans même s'en rendre compte lorsque des mains s'approchaient de son corps pour l'ausculter. Marqué à vie par cet interrogatoire, pourrait-elle s'en remettre un jour ? Minerva attendit qu'il quitte ses appartements pour se tourner vers son paravent.

\- Vous pouvez sortir.

\- Je vous remercie de vos sollicitude.

Kinana sortit. Elle ne souhaitait pas se montrer en public, sachant que n'importe quel noble pourrait la reconnaître et aller prévenir son père. Celui-ci devait croire qu'elle était partie loin de Paris, pour qu'elle puisse mieux frapper. D'un geste, Minerva balaya les propos de la jeune femme et lui désigna la chaise pour qu'elle vienne s'y asseoir. Kinana y prit place.

\- Où en étions-nous ?

\- Votre vengeance ma chère. La façon dont le meurtre que vous n'allez pas commettre va servir nos intérêts à toutes les deux.

\- Ah oui… Êtes-vous certaine de vouloir faire une telle chose ?

\- Je le suis. C'est notre seule chance, c'est ma seule chance.

\- Mais vous…

\- Je sais ce que je m'apprête à faire ma chère. J'espère que vous assurerez derrière car je ne voudrais pas que mes actes soient inutiles.

\- N'ayez crainte Madame, mon père va tomber grâce à vous, mon amour sera vengé et l'enfant que je porte sera sauf.

Sans répondre, Minerva sourit et se cala dans son fauteuil. Leur alliance promettait d'être fructueuse. Les deux femmes parlèrent encore un instant avant que la Duchesse ne la quitte. La courtisane finit sa lettre, son verre en même temps et remit le papier à l'un de ses mouchards, en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

\- Faites mander Sting maintenant.

Le noble ne tarda pas à se présenter, laissant pourtant assez de temps à sa compagne pour se préparer. Un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres, Sting observait Minerva en se délectant de sa capitulation. Comme il l'espérait, la courtisane l'avait fait venir dans sa chambre. Elle avait envie de lui, et il ne pouvait que se réjouir de susciter une telle passion.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venu malgré notre dernière discussion. J'ai, je le crains, laisser l'alcool me tourner la tête.

Du menton, le noble désigna la carafe de vin et les deux verres posés sur la table.

\- Vous semblez pourtant en redemander.

La femme sourit à son tour et s'approcha des verre qu'elle remplit. Elle aimait le vin, peut-être un peu trop, un peu plus qu'il n'était conseillé mais elle en avait besoin. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait faire avant cette heure était accomplie, il ne lui restait que cet homme à tuer et elle serait libre. Sting ne bougeait pas de la porte, attendant une invitation, un geste, une explication. Minerva prit son verre et le secoua doucement, observant la couleur sombre remuer. Elle porta finalement son attention sur Sting.

\- Il est des choses que l'ivresse fait faire qui régalent le corps…

Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement et fit un pas, un seul, son sourire s'élargissant lentement. Il retrouvait Minerva. Elle lui avait manqué et ce, bien qu'il soit incapable de lui avouer. Les sentiments étaient une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer. Mais en présence de la courtisane, tout semblait changer. Il connaissait sa réputation mais voulait croire qu'ensemble, ils étaient autre chose. Avait-il tort de se faire des illusions.

\- Ne me laissez pas boire seule, je vous en prie. N'avez-vous pas envie de voir ce que l'ivresse peut faire ?

\- Bien sûr que si, Madame.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la table et prit le verre qui lui était servit avant de porter son attention vers Minerva. La courtisane était magnifique dans sa robe pourpre. Une beauté sans égale sur cette Terre. Ils levèrent leur verre avant de boire, en même temps. Minerva manqua de fermer les yeux pour apprécier le goût. Et voilà, c'était fait. Elle reposa son verre sur la table et sourit.

\- J'aurais tellement aimer vous faire du mal, commença-t-elle.

Sting fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- J'aurais aimé que vous rampiez à mes pieds pour ce que vous m'avez fait, pour m'avoir séduite. Mais je ne le puis. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour supporter vos hurlements de souffrance. Seigneur… Quand m'avez-vous rendu faible à ce point ?

Les paroles de la courtisane gagnaient l'esprit du noble sans qu'il en comprenne le sens. Il aurait aimé poser des questions mais sa gorge asséchée lui réclama une nouvelle gorgée. Il la prit, buvant avidement pour chercher à se désaltérer tandis que Minerva continuait de parler :

\- Je voulais me venger et voilà qui est fait, mais je ne puis vivre dans un monde sans vous.

Le cœur de Sting bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre. Il se sentait faible et fatigué.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait Minerva ?

Avec un sourire triste, la femme s'assit sur le lit.

\- Je nous ai tué.

 **XXX**

 _Votre Altesse,_

 _Oserai-je être honnête avec vous ? Je crains qu'il le faille et j'espère que vous accepterez mon offre plus que généreuse._

 _Vous recevrez cette missive en même temps que l'annonce de ma mort et j'espère que vous accepterez alors les termes de notre contrat._

 _J'ai aimé Sting avec une ardeur et une passion que je m'imaginais oubliée. J'ai cru maintes choses sur vous, sur lui, sur le couple que vous formez, toutes ces informations faussées par mon aveuglement. Car vous êtes bien plus que ce que j'ai cru. Vous êtes prêtes à renoncer à vous-même par amour, à votre dignité pour protéger ceux qui vous sont chers. Je ne suis pas aussi altruiste que vous et pourtant, j'en appelle à votre bonté._

 _Ma servante, Yukino, est une ancienne prostituée, ramassée dans la rue par le Major Rog Cheney. A mon service, elle s'est montrée attachante et dévouée, amicale et gentille. Cette enfant possède un cœur ma chère, un cœur qu'elle offrirait si elle pouvait. Elle m'est précieuse, c'est un diamant brut qu'il faut tailler, une jeune fille prête à devenir femme aux côtes de Rog Cheney, à qui vous devez la marier. Prenez la à votre service, ou mieux, envoyez la chez quelques familles dans un pays éloigné, faites la partir loin de Paris où elle risque sa vie._

 _Vous lui devez la protection. Je suis morte et n'ai plus aucune raison de vous mentir, alors croyez-moi quand je dis que je suis innocente. Je n'ai pas attenté à votre vie. Vous seriez morte si ça avait été le cas et cela n'aurait pas servi mes intérêts. Mais la personne qui l'a fait savait que je serais accusée. Et ma servante fut prise, torturée, violée, affamée et assoiffée ! Nous l'avons retrouvé amaigrie, ensanglantée et incapable de parler. A cause moi, de vous, ils l'ont blessé. Ce n'est qu'une enfant tout juste fleurie ! Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Protégez-la, laissez le Major l'emmener loin d'ici. Accédez à ma demande car maintenant que je suis morte, vous n'avez plus rien à perdre à la prendre. Ce n'est pas une espionne, et elle ne vous poignardera pas._

 _Je vous prie d'excuser mon manque de discernement. Je vous avais mal jugé. Vous êtes une femme forte ma chère. Soyez plus intelligente que moi. Epousez le cadavre de Sting et présentez-vous en veuve et mère éplorée. Ne soyez plus une petite princesse perdue dans un monde féerique mais devenez aux yeux du peuple une femme comme eux, que la mort touche et blesse._

 _Puis relevez-vous et fuyez. Prétendez suivre quelque prince venu d'ailleurs pour l'épouser, prétendez ne plus pouvoir vivre là où est mort celui qui devait être votre époux et protéger votre enfant de Paris car ce qui s'y passe ne saurait lui convenir. Emmenez votre amour avec vous, et partez loin de nous. Soyez cette femme qui protège ceux qui lui sont chers et laissez le roi et sa femme. Ils sont votre famille mais ils règnent sur la France. Vous n'êtes pas une héritière, vous n'êtes même pas française. Ne vous infligez pas la torture de mourir pour eux. Ne leur infligez pas votre sacrifice._

 _Regardez moi et apprenez de mes erreurs. Laissez la guerre aux autres et vivez pour ceux qui vous sont chers._

 _Si je n'avais pas été rongée par la rancœur, nous aurions pu être amie._

 _Adieu Lucy, puissiez-vous vivre libre et mourir heureuse._

 _Dame Minerva Orlando._


End file.
